


The Progress of Sherlock Holmes

by silkspectred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, UST, adulterio, narrazione in prima persona, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectred/pseuds/silkspectred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha perso la testa per John, anche se a guardarlo non si direbbe. Serie di brevi scene narrate al presente e in prima persona dal punto di vista di Sherlock, pesanti prestiti dai lavori di Arthur Conan Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anacoreta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la traduzione di una delle fan fiction più famose ed amate nel fandom di lingua inglese di Sherlock. È scritta in modo brillante ed è uno dei rari lavori che riesce a descrivere le cose dal punto di vista di Sherlock in maniera credibile e senza sforare troppo nell’OOC. Cercherò di tradurla come meglio posso, ed inserirò note alla traduzione laddove ritenga necessario chiarire alcune delle mie scelte (più del necessario, temo :D). L’originale mostra un linguaggio spesso telegrafico, estremamente sintetico, mancante talvolta del soggetto (che in inglese è più o meno obbligatorio) o del verbo. Ho cercato per quanto possibile di mantenermi fedele a questo stile e ho usato lo stesso approccio con le scelte lessicali: non è infrequente che Sherlock ripeta più volte lo stesso termine nello spazio di poche righe, di conseguenza non mi sono data troppa pena a cercare sinonimi, anche se le ripetizioni suonano indubbiamente peggiori in italiano di quanto non facciano in inglese. In ogni caso vi assicuro di aver fatto del mio meglio (non senza interi quarti d’ora spesi nell’indecisione tra l’una o l’altra variante :D) ma naturalmente se avete suggerimenti e informazioni utili a migliorare questo lavoro non esitate a contattarmi, vi assicuro che saranno graditissime!

Mezzo secondo di disorientamento che si dissolve subito in una perfetta consapevolezza. Dolore che proviene dal mio viso. Male alle costole lancinante come un pugno nello stomaco. Costola rotta, probabilmente. Più di una? Incerto. Fa male quando inspiro, quando espiro. Mattina.

Strano indugiare su un sogno: John con tazze da tè al posto degli occhi, lame di rasoio usa e getta al posto delle dita: inquietante. Un’insolita sensazione si agita nel petto, come se trattenessi il respiro. Angoscia. Paura? No. Non può essere. Anche con le tazze da tè al posto degli occhi, è ancora solo John. Tristezza, forse. Perdita. Rimpianto? Svanisce. È mattina, i sogni svaniscono sempre.

I sogni sono irrilevanti.

Dodici gradi scarsi all’esterno; quasi un grado più freddo di ieri mattina. Il lungo lento arrancare verso il pieno inverno. Noioso. La luce che filtra dalla finestra è cambiata; quasi le sette e un quarto, pioggia leggera, molto nuvoloso. Piove all’incirca dalle 4 di mattina. Sarà pieno di fango sul lungofiume; ricordarsi di indossare gli stivali.

Comunque: oggi non mi sarà permesso nemmeno di uscire dall’appartamento, probabilmente. Di certo non se John dovesse accorgersi della costola. John sprangherebbe la porta (come se potesse servire a qualcosa), e Lestrade non mi lascerebbe avvicinare alla scena del crimine. Potrebbe trovare una scusa per arrestarmi e tenermi lontano, impedirmi di andarmene troppo in giro. Sarebbe una giornata faticosa. Odio essere arrestato. Ma: si deve fare ciò che è necessario.

Gamba destra rigida, fa abbastanza male: slogatura? Strappo? Impatto della caduta, di sicuro. Lesioni secondarie trascurate dal mio attento e preoccupato dottore. Il suo viso: così pieno di compassione, di affetto, di ogni cosa bella e pura in questo mondo. Come riesce a farlo? Come può tenere il suo cuore tra le mani in quel modo senza lasciare una scia di sangue ovunque vada? Ci vuole un certo tipo di coraggio, più ordinario magari, ma non meno eccezionale. Non sa ancora della costola. Non ha notato quei colpi. Polso: rotto? No. Contuso, di sicuro, forse appena slogato. Renderà più impegnativo suonare il violino, ma un po’ di dolore non ha mai fatto male a nessuno.

Volgare concerto di Čajkovskij nella mia testa, perché? Non c’è spazio per Čajkovskij, oggi. Forse più tardi, stasera? A John piace Čajkovskij. Non sembra nemmeno riconoscere che è Čajkovskij quando lo sente. Non sembra che gli importi.

“Amo questo pezzo, che cos’è?” dirà, seduto nella sua poltrona, gli occhi chiusi (di solito, a volte no, a volte mi guarda suonare e io lo guardo a mia volta). Immaginare che invece dica _amo te_ [1] e bearsene. È come se da lui si diffondesse una luce solare, simile a calore, simile a delle dita di fumo che mi accarezzano. Immaginare che non l’abbia ancora detto, ma che solo lo senta, che senta il desiderio di farlo. E poi ci sono io, colto appena un momento prima che lui parli, nel momento in cui è più vero, prima che possa degradarsi, sgretolarsi. Sta per dirlo, dire _amo te_ , a me, tra tutte le persone, a me, le parole stanno per materializzarsi nell’aria di fronte a lui come anelli di fumo. La lascio aleggiare sopra di me, la fantasia, la sensazione. Lui che ascolta il suono del mio violino, delle mie dita che premono sulle corde, del mio archetto, il suono che mi vibra nel petto prima di giungere a lui, i suoi occhi chiusi (o no). John seduto sulla sua poltrona ad amare la Serenata per Archi, o un pezzo del Lago dei Cigni (come ho detto: volgare) anziché amare me, ma manca così poco. Mi concentro, suono ancora meglio, premo gli abissi terribili delle corde del mio malinconico cuore sulle corde del violino. “Amo ( _te_ )”, dice, “che cos’è?” come si può non riconoscere il Lago dei Cigni?

Ogni volta. Ogni volta che lo chiede, è Čajkovskij. Perché? Fa colpo su qualche sua tendenza omosessuale tormentata dall’angoscia? Uno può solo sperare. Un cuore tenero, un cuore romantico.

Ancora volgare, comunque.

Non voglio ancora aprire gli occhi; la realtà non è mai stata tanto interessante quanto l’interno della mia testa. Tazze da tè al posto degli occhi? Che bizzarro. John era nudo in quel sogno. Nudo e altro quattro metri. Ancora irrilevante. Io ero piccolo; poteva tenermi sul palmo della mano, intrappolarmi con le sue dita fatte di lame di rasoio usa e getta. Il mio subconscio è pazzo.

Gli occhi sono cisposi, il naso sembra essere appiattito e infiammato, leggero dolore all’incisivo mandibolare laterale sinistro. Indago con la lingua. Dondola, ma non cadrà. Grazie a Dio, odio i dentisti. Mal di testa. Un po’ di sangue; sapore di rame. Apro gli occhi: annebbiato. Appiccicoso. Mi sono maltrattato un po’ ieri notte. Ne valeva la pena. Così tante tracce. Ah! Così facile, questo qui. Idiota.

Un po’ della secrezione oculare è fuoriuscita durante la notte; si è attaccata alle ciglia umide che si sono aggrovigliate e appiccicate insieme. C’è un po’ di sangue, lacrime involontarie. (Piangerei le lo perdessi? Penso di sì. Una ferita emotiva è simile ad una fisica molto grave, incoraggia una reazione psicologica). Le tiro per separarle, porto via qualche ciglio durante l’operazione. Sbatto le palpebre per far andar via la cisposità. Il mondo è un maledetto posto grigio quando apri gli occhi. Il monotono grigiore del mattino. Soffitto bianco sporco, mura nude, porta della camera ben chiusa, il gioco delle gocce di pioggia che crea scie sulla finestra.

Prendo il telefono; lo giro. Messaggi da Lestrade? Niente. Gli scrivo qualcosa che suona irritato; deve imparare a condividere. Non lo porterà da nessuna parte attaccarsi alle minuzie dei casi. Quando imparerà?

_La tua pista è sott’acqua. SH_

Questo gli farà grattare la testa. Ah! Dovrebbe sapere bene che è meglio non nascondermi le informazioni. Come se già non le conoscessi!

John si sta muovendo in cucina; l’acqua si scalda nel bollitore. Scatola di bustine di tè sul ripiano; contenitore dello zucchero. (Pieno per meno della metà, a giudicare dal suono). John indossa calzini, niente pantofole o scarpe. È ancora intontito, non ha dormito bene. Incubi di nuovo (naturalmente). Uno di questi giorni vi farò irruzione, fermerò i suoi incubi con la mia pura forza di volontà. Farò loro abbassare lo sguardo. Li vincerò in astuzia. Adesso sta imprecando sottovoce, perché? È stanco? È frustrato? Oh, ha visto le dita nel frigo. Beh, dove avrei dovuto metterle?

I piedi stanchi di John contro il pavimento, cammina verso la mia camera con una tazza di liquido caldo in mano. Cammina più attentamente quando mi porta una tazza di tè, come se qualcosa di terribile dovesse accadere se lo versasse. Una sensazione nel mio petto, come se il mio cuore sorridesse mentre lui si avvicina. Conosco i segni e i sintomi dell’essere disperatamente, perdutamente innamorato. Un po’ vorrei non esserlo, ma non puoi sperare che la consapevolezza se ne vada. Un po’ di cocaina non sarebbe male, però. John non lo permetterebbe mai.

Bussa alla porta, da gentile coinquilino. Grugnito in risposta. Cigolio della porta che si apre. Amo il fatto che non gli importi di cosa io ne pensi; entra perché ha bisogno di farlo, perché vuole farlo. Vuole vedere se sto bene, gli interessa sapere se sto bene. John: è come una sorgente di luce solare. È come calore che penetra in una stanza fredda. I suoi capelli, spettinati, la sua faccia assonnata, voglio baciarlo , voglio avvolgermi attorno a lui e non lasciarlo mai andare. Il mattino non è così grigio quando c’è lui. Lui è i miei colori.

“Sherlock?” la sua voce è roca; le ore della notte trascorse senza parlare. Uno strumento arrugginito. Immagino un anacoreta, nascosto nelle caverne per decenni, vivendo una vita di sonno e preghiera, senza parlare ad anima viva per anni ed anni, e che poi prova a formulare delle parole con delle corde vocali così poco usate da aver dimenticato il loro compito; il corpo umano ha bisogno di essere usato per funzionare al meglio. _Come il tuo cuore_ , dice il terzo uomo, il mio consapevole subconscio. _Come il tuo cuore, Sherlock_. Come un anacoreta che prova a parlare. Metafore: non sono davvero il mio campo.

John si siede sul mio letto, la parte finale della sua schiena contro la mia coscia. È l’esatta definizione del calore, un pezzo di vocabolario che cammina. Sospiro. Mi fingo annoiato, mi fingo vagamente irritato. John poggia la tazza di tè sul comodino, la sua mano si muove verso il mio viso.

“Come stai oggi?” Sempre il dottore, il mio John. Ed è così, _il mio_ John. Non importa cosa succede. Un leggero tocco sui miei zigomi, controlla le bende sul naso, le sue dita premono appena sul mio labbro spaccato.

“Bene. Va bene, non ti agitare”. Respiro profondo; tosse accidentale (davvero?); sussulto per il dolore. Le mani di John contro il mio petto, solo il sottile materiale della maglietta tra noi. Chiudo di nuovo gli occhi.

“Merda”, dice John sottovoce. “Non mi hai detto della costola rotta, Sherlock”. Una nota di rimprovero nella sua voce. Le sue mani sollevano la maglietta. Il dolore alla costola è niente in confronto al piacere della mani calde di John che premono dolcemente contro di me. Come anelli di fumo. Come un amore immaginario. “Ti prenderò qualcosa per il dolore”; dice John.

“Mmm”. Non ha senso discutere. Un oppiaceo lenirebbe ogni ferita, fisica  ed emotiva. Ma probabilmente John intende solo dire che mi darà del paracetamolo. Bastardo.

“So che vorresti tornare sulla scena del crimine”, dice John, e sospira. Si sposta appena sul letto, le sue mani premono ancora contro di me, le sue mani calde. Le sue dita; premono grilletti ed uccidono, ma sono così gentili su di me. “Però dovrò prima farti una fasciatura”.

Oh, il mio John. Il mio blogger, il mio compagno. Fammi una fasciatura e invitami fuori. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo.

Grugnisco, borbotto “Bene”, giro la testa dall’altra parte. “Passami il tè”. Non una domanda, un’esigenza. Un anacoreta che finalmente, finalmente, prova a parlare. Il cuore che batte su di un lato. Una tazza calda nella mia mano, dita calde sulle mie. “Grazie”. Insolito: lo confonderà. Si ferma, io apro gli occhi e lo guardo. Sorride. Sembra preoccupato. Il mio aspetto dev’essere peggiore di quel che penso.

“Va tutto bene”, dice. La sua voce è dolce, come le sue dita, il suo tocco.

Mi metterò gli stivali prima di andare sul lungofiume per mostrare a Lestrade e ai suoi tirapiedi chi devono arrestare esattamente. Non sarà difficile. Camminerò con attenzione per far piacere a John e John mi terrà per un braccio, preoccupato. Andremo a cena, e mangerò, su insistenza di John. Magari una minestra. E quando torneremo di nuovo a casa suonerò un po’ di Čajkovskij per John, nonostante la sua ovvia volgarità e la costola rotta e le ferite. Terrà gli occhi aperti per guardarmi. Ed amerà ciò che starò suonando per lui. E sarà abbastanza.

Note:

[1] Ovviamente nell’originale inglese John dice “I love _that_ ” che poi diventa “I love _you_ ”. 


	2. Angoli da ospedale

[1]

Sta dormendo. Il suo respiro ha il ritmo tipico dell’incoscienza; leggero, regolare, calmo. Un debole sibilo quando l’aria passa attraverso il suo naso, un soffio quando esce. È su di un fianco, il suo viso girato verso il lato opposto alla porta, le sue ginocchia piegate ed un braccio incastrato sotto il cuscino. Addormentato. Una condizione reversibile, ma non voglio svegliarlo. Non ancora, comunque. Non stanotte. Un giorno, magari.

(Magari no).

La porta è parzialmente aperta, lo è spesso. Ho tutto lo spazio che voglio per stare qui a guardare. Posso stare fermo in piedi per ore senza emettere un suono. So che posso. L’ho già fatto. Ripetutamente.

Non resta un singolo angolo da cui, o una condizione per la quale, potrei non riconoscere John Watson. Ho fatto un attento studio su di lui, dalla lunghezza delle sue cosce e la forma delle dita dei suoi piedi al suo modo di camminare. Se John venisse rapito per un periodo di qualsiasi durata (impossibilitato a prendersi regolarmente cura della propria persona): sarei in grado di riferire l’esatta lunghezza dei suoi capelli, e anche della barba. Riuscirei a disegnare a memoria la forma delle sue unghie. Se mi venisse data una fotografia di John nascosto in mezzo ad una folla di persone lasciando visibile solo la sua spalla destra: sarei in grado di identificarlo (entro quindici secondi).

(Con un video; entro dieci).

Sto sulla porta, mi dà la schiena: la linea delle sue spalle è quasi parallela al disegno che la luce del lampione, fuori, crea penetrando attraverso la finestra. Non riesco a vedere il suo viso. Peccato. L’immagine nella mia mente: mai bella come nella realtà.

Lascia la sua porta socchiusa in questo modo di proposito? (Forse mi sta invitando, mi sta provocando, mi sta sfidando).

No, probabilmente no. Bel pensiero, comunque. Troppo complicato. Qualcosa che farei io (non John). John non si dedica a subdoli giochetti del genere. Fingere di dormire dietro una porta aperta a metà per essere guardato, essere adorato, essere desiderato in silenzio (e da lontano). L’aggressività passiva non è il suo _modus operandi_. No, la porta è aperta perché vuole svegliarsi se qualcosa di allarmante dovesse accadere da qualche parte, nell’appartamento, nel cuore della notte (supposizione non infondata). Non un messaggio speciale per me. Qualcosa sui sigari che sono sigari [2]. Non ricordo come si dice. Cancellato secoli fa. (John lo ricorderebbe).

Il suo letto: così curato. Osceno. Angoli da ospedale alla lenzuola, alla coperta di lana che Mrs. Hudson ha lasciato qui ripiegata per lui mesi fa. Perfino il copriletto: angoli da ospedale fino all’ultimo respiro. Sedermi lì nel bel mezzo del giorno (a gambe incrociate, o rannicchiato, o sdraiato sulla schiena) quando John non c’è.  Spesso gli spigoli si liberano. Posso solo sedermi lì, disfare i suoi angoli da ospedale, pensare. Respirare. Lasciare un segno nello spazio e nel tempo.

A volte: mi sdraio nel suo letto e fisso il soffitto. Guardo il disegno della luce che entra dalla finestra, seguendo le crepe sul soffitto fino alla loro logica fine. Perfettamente normale, un letto perfettamente liscio. Sto sdraiato sul lato su cui John non dorme, il lato destro. (John è mancino). Sto sdraiato lì come se John stesse dormendo sull’altro lato, occupando perfettamente lo spazio lasciato per un compagno di letto. (Tutte le persone mancine dormono sul lato sinistro del letto? Perché dovrebbero?).

John non fa mai caso al copriletto disfatto agli angoli quando torna a casa. Le sue linee appena disordinate. Non è mai riuscito, per quanto io possa dedurre (moltissimo), ad accorgersi che il suo letto è stato scalzato lungo i bordi. Che qualcuno ci si è seduto sopra. Non ha mai dato segno di aver notato l’eloquente solco lasciato dalla mia testa sul cuscino. (Così ovvio. Si può sentire l’odore di una persona sulle federe di cotone. Lo so. L’ho già fatto. Ripetutamente).

Forse invece lo nota. Lo sto sottovalutando? Forse sa ed approva, apprezza la mia piccola battaglia contro quel che resta delle sue abitudini militaresche. Tuttavia la mia deduzione originale, molto più probabile, è di sicuro corretta; è un idiota. Semplicemente non osserva i segni che dicono che qualcun altro, ovviamente il suo coinquilino (chi altri potrebbe essere?), si rannicchia in posizione fetale nel suo letto oltraggiosamente curato durante il pomeriggio (come se avesse una delega a permettergli di rannicchiarsi vicino agli oggetti del suo patetico, adolescenziale, ridicolo, non ricambiato desiderio). Meglio così. Relazioni interpersonali: non sono davvero il mio campo. (Ovviamente).

Di notte John disfa un solo angolo della sua creazione perfettamente piegata e rincalzata e si infila a letto, lasciando gran parte delle lenzuola intatte. Si addormenta in questo modo ed è come se fosse avvolto in una specie di impasto a forma di letto, il profilo del suo corpo sotto la superficie perfettamente ovvio ad un osservatore casuale. I suoi piedi, i suoi polpacci. Il punto in cui la parte finale della sua schiena si incurva. Le sue spalle, che si alzano a nascondere il suo viso da me. Il suo letto che gli si aggrappa addosso, lo trattiene, lo calma. (Potrei farlo io).

(Potrei? Davvero? Ne avrei la pazienza? Non diventerebbe noioso? Forse. Probabilmente. Forse no. Impossibile dirlo. Irritante).

Ma di notte lui sogna. Sogna è un termine debole per quel che fa; non c’è un verbo per gli incubi. Lentamente durante la notte, quando la paura si avvicina (nella forma di un terrorista? O nella minaccia degli IED [3] sotto i piedi? Morte e distruzione, urla? Non lo so, non ho mai chiesto) comincia a tremare, e poi si gira sulla schiena, come fosse pronto a difendersi, premuto contro un muro o a protezione di innocenti bambini afghani dietro di lui, o qualche altra impresa eroica che sta di sicuro rivivendo in sogno, e muovendosi disfa uno degli angoli del suo letto rifatto con tanta attenzione. Le sue braccia e le gambe prendono a muoversi, all’inizio quasi impercettibilmente, poi con più violenza. Combatte nel sonno, lotta, geme, le parole gli riempiono la bocca ma non escono fuori. L’angolo accanto alla sua testa si disfa per primo, seguito poi, entro otto minuti scarsi, dall’altro angolo da ospedale ai suoi piedi. Da ciò deduco che negli incubi prima combatte, con le mani, poi corre. Corre perché la battaglia è persa, o perché non lo è, e qualcuno gli è morto tra le braccia.

Se John sognasse di uccidere qualcuno con la sua pistola, non disfarebbe il suo letto ogni notte. L’atto di premere un grilletto è un movimento così gentile, così elegante: richiede solo tre muscoli. Flexor Digitorum Profundus, Flexor Digitorum Superficialis e il Palmar Interosseous [4]. Chiunque non sia me nemmeno noterebbe il sottile movimento di questi tre muscoli nel dito indice sinistro di John, soprattutto non con le coperte rincalzate così strette sul suo corpo ogni notte. John non sogna di premere grilletti.

E così durante la notte l’ordine ben costruito delle coperte di John viene completamente sradicato; da una perfetta simmetria (le lenzuola, la coperta, e il copriletto sono sempre distesi in modo perfettamente uniforme sul letto, ogni lato che corrisponde all’altro con precisione matematica) a vari gradi di caos entro il mattino. A volte tira via tutte le lenzuola dal letto, lasciando visibile il lucido tessuto del materasso. Una volta si è svegliato e si è avviluppato nelle lenzuola, dentro l’armadio – il materasso spinto via dal telaio del letto, i cuscini buttati contro il muro. Questo fu all’inizio, poco dopo Moriarty e la piscina. Era impaurito, infuriato, gli erano state fatte ricordare cose che non voleva ricordare, era stato trascinato in un luogo scomodo e probabilmente terrificante. Tutto ciò che potevo vedere di lui era un lembo del lenzuolo che fuoriusciva dall’anta dell’armadio. Deve essersi avvolto strettamente le braccia attorno alle gambe e dev’essere rimasto così, addormentato, teso, sensibile al suono angosciante dei passi sul pavimento, il pugnale arrugginito della baionetta conficcato nel muro. L’ho lasciato lì. Cos’altro avrei potuto fare? Il mattino seguente la zoppìa era pronunciata, le sue lenzuola odoravano vagamente di lucido da scarpe e antitarme.

Ogni mattina osserva le prove delle sue battaglie notturne e le fa placare di nuovo; rifà il letto, impone l’ordine, raddrizza i cuscini. È assurdo, questi modi militareschi contro la morbidezza delle coperte, il tappeto sul pavimento, le tende a quadretti che Mrs. Hudson (così amorevolmente) ha appeso alla finestra. Angoli da ospedale nel letto (morbido, matrimoniale). Assurdo.

Si potrebbe pensare che il rituale degli angoli da ospedale derivi dal passato di John nell’esercito, e di certo sarebbe corretto. Ma non è solo questo: è un rito col quale John disfa il caos del suo terrore notturno. Cancella la violenza che ha compiuto nel sonno. Combatte a sua volta. Crea una nuova realtà. Non sono sicuro che gli piaccia la realtà che crea. In realtà sono abbastanza certo che non gli piaccia, non del tutto. E quindi io la disturbo per lui. Non è così che si dimostra affetto? Dando all’altro ciò che vuole, ciò che vuole in segreto? Disordine, ma non il proprio?

Un leggero movimento, cauto. Il suo respiro ha cambiato ritmo. John è sveglio. Perché? Non ha detto niente, non si è mosso, non ha fatto alcun rumore. È girato dall’altra parte, di certo non può…

“Sherlock”. La sua voce è arrochita dal sonno. (Non è una domanda).

(Come lo sa?)

Primo impulso: restare del tutto immobile, un cervo colto da un faro. Se dicessi qualcosa si girerebbe a guardarmi? (Come lo sa?) Il secondo impulso, in competizione col primo (originatosi chiaramente dal mio tronco cerebrale piuttosto che dal mio cervello) è di correre. Scendere alla svelta le scale, rintanarmi nella mia stanza, sbattere la porta, nascondermi sotto la coperta. Fingere di dormire. Negare tutto.

Le sue spalle si muovono, si gira sulla schiena. Porta via con sé l’angolo da ospedale in basso a sinistra, ma non sembra importargli. Ora posso vedere il suo viso (intrappolato nell’ombra, i suoi occhi scavano nell’oscurità). Sospira, muove le mani. Si passa le dita sul viso, poi tra i capelli.

“Tutto a posto? Qualcosa non va?”. Si siede. “Sherlock?”.

Devo dire qualcosa. “Mi chiedevo se eri sveglio”.

“Stai male?”

Considero la domanda per un momento: la risposta onesta è _sì_. La costola brucia ancora, la faccia mi duole in vari punti, mal di testa. Facile da ignorare. “No”.

“Bugiardo”. Poggia i piedi sul pavimento, infila le pantofole; accende la luce. Troppo luminoso; gli occhi si erano abituati a guardarlo nel buio. La luce  è dolorosa. Strizzo gli occhi. “Vieni qui, siediti”. Si dirige verso il comò, apre un cassetto.

Entro nella sua stanza, mi siedo sul suo letto. Cerco di incrociare le gambe ma la mia gamba destra protesta. (Impreco sottovoce).

Viene verso di me in maglietta e boxer. (Un breve spazio tra l’orlo della maglietta e l’elastico in vita dei boxer: gli sono scivolati un po’ in basso lungo i fianchi. Vedo i muscoli addominali del suo bacino. Forse lo sto fissando; non sembra notarlo). Mi dà tre pillole, indica il bicchiere d’acqua posato sul suo comodino.

“Presumo che tu sia qui per queste”. Salvato da delle supposizioni erronee. “Le mie ultime tre, quindi non farti venire strane idee”.

Le osservo. Tonde e bianche; narcotico oppiaceo alcalino. Probabilmente morfina. Probabilmente avanzate dal periodo in cui lui si stava rimettendo in salute. Avrei dovuto cercare meglio nei suoi cassetti.

Le metto sulla lingua e assaporo la loro amarezza mentre iniziano a sciogliersi. Afferra il bicchiere d’acqua e me lo passa. Lo prendo. Per un momento le sue dita sono intrecciate alle mie.

L’acqua è tiepida. Le pillole mi scivolano giù per la gola. Prende di nuovo il bicchiere e lo rimette sul comodino. È posato su un sottobicchiere che dice “Torquay è bellissima!” e mostra l’immagine sbiadita di un lungomare. Mi prende il polso tra le dita. (Trasalisco. È ancora un po’ dolorante).

“È slogato”. Sembra sorpreso, il suo dito indice preme delicatamente sul gonfiore.

“Appena”. Lo ignoro. Dovrei tirare il polso via dalle sue dita, ma non voglio. Le sue dita gentili, le sue dita che premono grilletti premute su di me.

“Comunque doveva farti male, prima, mentre suonavi il violino”. Premuroso. Osservatore. (Vero). “Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Mi aiuta a pensare”. Tiene le dita sospese sulla mia guancia, guarda i miei lividi.

“Non saresti uscito oggi, se fossi stato sano di mente”. Il palmo della sua mano mi sfiora la mascella. “Ma tu sei un po’ matto, vero?”. Lo dice con benevolenza (con affetto).

“Se non l’avessi fatto Lestrade avrebbe avuto un altro cadavere tra le mani”. La mia stessa voce mi suona strana. Più bassa, più profonda, più sulla difensiva. (Involontario). Ha perso un po’ della sua solita asprezza. Il dolore mi intorpidisce la lingua? O forse è solo l’effetto di star seduto sul letto di John. Nel cuore della notte. Fissando i muscoli del suo bacino.

“Giusto”. Il calore della sua mano vicino alla mia guancia. “Sono certo che è vero”. Mi guarda intensamente in viso, poi fa scorrere le sue dita leggere sopra il bendaggio del mio naso. Chiudo gli occhi. Mi toglie la vestaglia e mi tira su la maglietta. Posso sentire il suo ginocchio sfiorarmi appena la coscia. Le sue mani. Una sul mio fianco, come per tenermi fermo, l’altra che si muove sulla costola rotta. Trattengo un gemito. “Se avessi saputo che volevi ballare il valzer in giro per casa tutta la notte, non ti avrei tolto la fasciatura”.

Sbuffo in risposta. Non stavo di certo ballando il valzer. Non ho più ballato il valzer dal disastroso ballo di classe (1982). Esperienza frivola, noiosa, tediosa, umiliante.

“Magari ti faccio una fasciatura leggera”. Dita che percorrono la mia costola dolorante. “Va bene?”

Alzo le spalle.

“Cerco qualche benda”. Si alza. Sento il letto sollevarsi per la sua assenza. “Resta qui”.

Resto. Stomaco vuoto; acqua tiepida. Pillole che si sciolgono. Mi sento assonnato. Mi sento intontito. Mi sento la testa che gira.

Mi rannicchio sotto le coperte. Lato destro del letto. Il letto di John. Sembra così familiare. Confortevole. Perfetto. Tutti e quattro gli angoli da ospedale di John sono distrutti. Il suo letto: un caos a causa mia. Dovrebbe esserne felice. Gli ho portato il dono del completo disordine.

“Tirati su”. John. La sua voce sembra venire da lontano. Sposta la coperta e mi aiuta a tirarmi su. Sento il mio piede scivolare sul pavimento.

Forse sto galleggiando, probabilmente in un liquido caldo.

Sento la stoffa della vestaglia che mi scivola di dosso, la maglietta che si muove sulle spalle e poi viene sfilata dalla testa. Aria: fredda contro il mio petto (è bello).

“Sherlock, tutto okay?”. John. Mi tiene il mento. Apro gli occhi (pesanti). John. Illuminato da dietro e da sinistra. Luce da una lampada sul suo comodino. (Bagliore giallo-arancio). Posso riconoscerlo anche così, posso vedere la perfetta simmetria dei suoi occhi, il modo in cui si modella la linea ferma della sua bocca, il lato destro leggermente piegato verso l’alto. I suo occhi sono blu, chiazzati di marrone (se li guardi da vicino). Iride complessa, un ammasso di disegni e disordine. Niente confini netti. Niente angoli da ospedale. “Sherlock, stai bene?”.

“Sì, bene”. Provo a dirlo. Non sono sicuro che le sillabe siano uscite nell’ordine giusto.

“Forse non dovevo dartene tre, di quelle pillole”. La voce di John. Le sue mani sulle mie spalle. John. “Mani sulla testa, okay?”. Mi prende le braccia (fatte di gomma  morbida), mi fa mettere le mani sulla nuca. “Resta fermo un momento. Espira”.

Spingo via l’aria dai polmoni. Aspetto. Mi avvolge una striscia di flanella attorno al petto, una, due volte. Faccio un respiro profondo e sento la costrizione della stoffa. Espiro di nuovo; avvolge un’altra striscia di tessuto sotto la prima. È come essere trattenuto (come John è trattenuto dal suo letto). Ordine attorno al caos. Una rivelazione: lui è il mio ordine, io sono il suo caos. Yin e Yang. Ha bisogno di me (ho bisogno di lui). Una corrispondenza perfetta, una coppia perfetta. Ovvio.

“Respira”. Mette le mani sul mio petto. “Non è troppo stretta, vero?”.

Non ho un’opinione, davvero. Sembra vada bene. (Più che bene). Emetto un suono che può essere interpretato in entrambi i modi.

“John”. Questo è importante.

“Sì?”.

“Io sono il tuo caos”. Faccio un gesto verso il letto. Niente angoli da ospedale. Niente terribile, pacifico, completo ordine che lascia John svuotato e pieno di dolore e rimpianto. Niente prove dei suoi incubi. Solo prove di me. “L’ho fatto per te. Come Čajkovskij”.

Operare la connessione: è così ovvio. Una seconda epifania. Queste cose che faccio, le faccio perché lo calmano, lo fanno sentire più legato al mondo al di fuori dell’Afghanistan, a me. Per calmarlo, nello stesso modo in cui il suo letto ben rincalzato lo calma nelle notti in cui io non posso. (Non ci riuscirei? Penso che ci riuscirei. Vale la pena tentare). Lui fa lo stesso per me, per calmarmi. Simmetria, come per i suoi occhi. “Sì?”.

Mi guarda (vagamente divertito; un po’ perplesso). Come  può essere perplesso? È così chiaro, così ovvio.

“Okay”. Lo dice lentamente. “Beh, grazie”. Ride. “Lo apprezzo. Credo”.

Sì. Sento un’ondata di pura gioia.

“Speravo lo facessi”. Sorrido. Mi piego in avanti. La fronte tocca la sua. Chiudo gli occhi, sento le mie labbra incontrare le sue.

Lo bacio.

È caldo (sa di dentifricio).

Metto le mani tra i suoi capelli. Lo bacio di nuovo. Perfetto.

Sospira contro la mia guancia. (Caldo).

Mi fa di nuovo sdraiare sul letto, mi rimbocca le coperte. Mi accarezza i capelli con la mano, mi mette in ordine. (Mi calma).

“Dormi adesso”.

Sento il materasso affondare accanto a me. John è sul lato sinistro, io sono sul destro. Ho immaginato tutto questo così tante volte; sembra assolutamente perfetto. Meraviglioso. Lui è caldo, come se fosse la fonte di tutto il calore. Un sole che orbita attorno ad un pianeta freddo come me.

(Solo che è al contrario, giusto, il pianeta orbita attorno al sole? Ha senso? Che importa, che importa).

Mi muovo e premo la fronte contro la sua nuca, la mano sul suo fianco.

“Sistema solare”. Parole contro la sua spalla. “Le stelle sono calde, i pianeti sono freddi. Girano”.

“Dormi, Sherlock”. John mi dà un colpetto sulla mano. Dormo.

*

Mattina. Sole che arriva dalla direzione sbagliata. Il letto è morbido, la coperta è calda, è strano. Dolore. Alla testa, al naso, alle costole, dio. Costole. Qualcosa che mi tiene fermo il petto. Gamba destra. Polso. Occhi cisposi che non vogliono aprirsi. Suono di qualcuno che cammina da qualche parte.

Nel letto di John. Apro gli occhi di colpo. Dei flash mi passano davanti: io che sto in piedi sulla sua porta, guardandolo nel buio. Si sveglia, mi vede, mi dà la morfina.

Oddio. L’ho baciato. Due volte. Oddio.

L’altro lato del letto non è del tutto rifatto, niente angoli da ospedale fino all’ultimo respiro, ma è ordinato, liscio. Il cuscino è stato tolto e rimesso a posto ordinatamente, non c’è sopra alcun solco. Sembra quasi che io abbia passato la notte qui da solo (ma so che non è così).

Passi sulle scale. Passi di John, riconoscerei il rumore dei passi di John ovunque, in qualunque circostanza, inclusa questa. Incluso sull’orlo di un attacco di panico, la mia vita mi passa davanti agli occhi. (Chi altri potrebbe essere?).

Sento le braccia e le gambe calde, poi fredde. I passi arrivano in cima alle scale e i nostri ruoli sono rovesciati; lui sta sulla porta (socchiusa) e guarda me, nel suo letto, sopravvissuto ai danni della notte. Niente angoli da ospedale, solo caos. Solo il suo caos: io. Mi sento le guance in fiamme.

(I danni della notte: quanto severi?)

“Oh”. La sua voce. La sua voce quotidiana, voce ordinaria. La sua voce da _va tutto bene_. “Sei sveglio. Bene”. Due tazze tra le sue mani. “Stavo giusto per provare a svegliarti”.

“Io…”. Non ho parole per tutto questo. Come posso sceglierle?

Il viso di John: libero da qualsiasi emozione troppo ovvia. Niente paura, niente rabbia, niente angoscia. Sembra calmo, sereno, rilassato. Come è sempre, proprio com’è quando la sera torna a casa e non nota il disordine del suo letto. (Tutto questo è solo ancora un po’ di disordine nel suo letto?).

“Stai male?”. Non c’è niente sul suo volto eccetto la sua preoccupazione professionale.

Sospiro. “Sì”. Troppo dubbioso ed insicuro per mentire, questa volta. (Certo che sto male).

“Ho finito la morfina”. Tono di scusa. Un po’ amaro. Sto per dirlo. Che cosa dico?

Scelgo le parole (“Ovviamente!”). Esce dalla mia bocca con voce arrochita, più dura di quanto avrei voluto, più profonda di quanto avrei voluto. Non mi piace quest’imbarazzo. Sorride appena (espressione difficile da decifrare).

“Forse è meglio. Ho un po’ di ibuprofene e codeina, comunque”. Mette le tazze sul comodino, estrae una bottiglietta dalla tasca. “Le ho prese stamattina”.

“Che ore sono?”

“Le due. Hai dormito parecchio. Scusami, chiaramente non ricordavo quanto fossero forti quelle pillole. Non avrei dovuto dartene tre”. Scuote la bottiglia e ne fa uscire due pillole, le mette nella mia mano. “Queste andranno bene”.

“Non bene come le altre, vuoi dire”.

Sorride. “Fattele bastare”.

Ed è così. Tutto è perdonato. Sollievo (ma qualcos’altro lo accompagna). Delusione. Credo non volessi davvero essere perdonato. Non posso essere ripiegato e rincalzato sotto il materasso come tutti gli altri elementi di caos notturno. Ma oggi, a quanto pare, lo sarò. È tutto passato. Non ci sono danni.

Bevo il tè, prendo le pillole. John scende a prepararmi qualcosa per colazione. Scalcio di lato le coperte, verso il lato destro del letto, anche se fa male. Ancora un po’ di caos.

Prove.

Note:

[1] L’espressione originale “hospital corners” non ha, che io sappia, un equivalente italiano. Ho pertanto usato una traduzione letterale. Naturalmente, se siete assai più esperte di me nel campo delle faccende domestiche e conoscete un’espressione appropriata, non esitate a segnalarmela, mi fareste un enorme favore. Sherlock si riferisce qui ad un modo particolare, tipico degli ospedali, di piegare le lenzuola per rincalzarle in corrispondenza degli angoli del letto (si tratta evidentemente di lenzuola che non hanno gli angoli preformati con l’elastico). Qui trovate un piccolo supporto visivo e delle istruzioni per rifare il vostro letto alla maniera di John Watson :)

<http://www.organization-makes-sense.com/how_to_make_a_bed.html>

[2] Sherlock fa qui riferimento ad un espressione attribuita a Freud secondo cui “a volte un sigaro è solo un sigaro”. La psicanalisi tende a vedere simbolicamente i nostri atti quotidiani e le immagini che ci appaiono in sogno, attribuendo ad essi dei significati simbolici, spesso legati alla sfera sessuale. Con questa frase tuttavia si vuole avvertire che non sempre le cose hanno un significato psicologico nascosto, che non si può applicare loro un valore simbolico in ogni circostanza, indiscriminatamente: un sigaro può essere certamente considerato un simbolo fallico, ma a volte esso è soltanto un sigaro. Sognare un sigaro, ad esempio, può semplicemente indicare che si ha voglia di fumare, senza alcun legame col sesso.

[3] La sigla IED sta per Improvised Explosive Device, bombe rudimentali create con mezzi di fortuna ed usate soprattutto da guerriglieri e terroristi.

[4] I nomi di questi muscoli sono in latino nell’originale, pertanto ho scelto di non modificarli.


	3. Un uomo di Penrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo Sherlock è alle prese con un delitto molto violento, e fa alcune considerazioni che potrebbero turbare la sensibilità di qualcuno. Se guardate questa serie probabilmente siete più che a vostro agio con tutto ciò, ma ritengo comunque opportuno avvertirvi :)  
> Il titolo può sembrarvi strano, ho messo la nota che ne spiega il significato nel punto in cui la frase viene ripetuta nel corpo del testo per non dovermi lanciare in spiegazioni troppo lunghe ed inevitabilmente piene di spoiler :)

Omicidio (ovvio).

Anderson insiste a chiamarlo un incidente industriale. _Incidente?_ Con quei segni sui polsi? (Un cavo: fili di plastica. Avvolto attorno ai polsi quattordici volte. Tagliato dopo la morte con un tagliaunghie, se ne è disfatto maldestramente. Probabilmente lo ritroverò in un cestino qui intorno). Con il segno di un’impronta di stivale (industriale, con la punta di acciaio, polvere e tracce tipiche di un grande magazzino di mobili da montare, soprattutto in compensato) sull’orlo dei pantaloni, e qui, lungo la coscia sinistra? Non vede le impronte lasciate dalle dita sul lato del trapano che guarda caso non combaceranno con quelle della vittima dell’omicidio? Scandaloso! Terrificante! E questo è quello che chiamano un esperto della scientifica a Scotland Yard? Non avrebbero mai dovuto nemmeno permettergli di finire le elementari. Ho visto il suo rapporto. Non ha ancora imparato quando deve o non deve mettere l’apostrofo. Spazzatura! Ed ha il coraggio di screditarmi presso Lestrade e di cercare di tenermi lontano dalla scena del crimine, e pensa che questo sia un _incidente industriale_? (È chiaro, praticamente chiunque può fregare un idiota).

Neanche riesco a guardarlo. “Dato che è chiaro che sei cieco e sordo, fai anche il muto”. Inizia a replicare ma lo ignoro. Agito una mano contro di lui, lo mando via. Se ne occuperà Lestrade. Mi inginocchio: la costola protesta con una notevole ma non insopportabile quantità di dolore. E va bene. Il dolore insopportabile distrae anche più del faticoso e lento procedere del pensiero di Anderson. (Comunque mi manca l’attenta assistenza di John, che non è più regolarmente necessaria. Tentazione: infortunarmi per poter di nuovo essere curato con tanta tenerezza. Patetico. Ridicolo. Ma le sue mani. Quegli inebrianti momenti di vicinanza. Strano ed imbarazzante e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo. È impossibile abituarcisi). Estraggo il telefono dalla tasca della vittima; leggo gli ultimi tre messaggi. Lestrade sta ordinando ad Anderson di andarsene. È inutile. È più che inutile, mi sta tra i piedi.

Il corpo è circondato da trucioli di legno, che continuano a poco a poco a cadere dalla macchina sospesa in alto, come fiocchi di neve. Hanno dovuto fermare velocemente il tornio, e gli scarti della lavorazione hanno ricoperto il pavimento di pezzetti di legno. L’odore è simile a quello di un bosco di cedri, aperto e un po’ bruciato.

È interessante il modo in cui il trapano con la punta a vite è penetrato nel cervello; ha lasciato un motivo interessante sull’osso. Rotto in ogni direzione, in quella che sembra una maniera arbitraria, fratturato lungo linee ondulate. Rotto come vetro, come ghiaccio. Così tante variabili dentro un teschio vivente. La forza, unita al lento e costante girare antiorario del metallo uniformemente lavorato a spirale, crea un disegno unico su un osso umano poco stabile. Quasi infinite possibilità ad ogni millimetro. E l’impatto sul cervello è spettacolare; si smembra in brandelli intrecciati, drappeggiati fuori dal cranio rotto come fossero seta. Bellissimo. Potrei prendere quel cervello e farne un bouquet, metterlo in un vaso ed ammirarlo. Almeno finché non comincerà a puzzare. (Necessari ulteriori esperimenti: posso certamente procurarmi un’altra testa al Bart. Le punte del trapano sono in una scatola sotto le scale. Quella a vite? Nel cassetto. È di John? È mia? Non me lo ricordo. È importante? Oppure potrei cercare di rubare qualche punta per trapani industriali, sarebbe meglio. Metto la testa in una morsa, per farla stare più stabile? O la incastro semplicemente tra il microonde e il tostapane? Basterebbe).

(John. Potrebbe non apprezzare un’altra testa sul ripiano della cucina).

Gli lancio un’occhiata; è pallido e scioccato, a disagio. Guardo di nuovo giù verso il corpo, piego la testa, immagino di vederlo attraverso gli occhi di John, gli umani, gentili, affettuosi occhi di John, una morte nauseante; senza dubbio. Sgradevole. Dolorosa. Spaventosa. È così che la vede John? Sa bene cosa c’è dentro un corpo umano, non è un tipo impressionabile. È empatia? Si immagina come deve essere stato, si mette nei panni di quest’uomo, una grossa punta a vite che si muove verso di lui, lo spazio di tempo tra il momento in cui la sente forare la pelle della propria fronte e quello in cui il cervello fuoriesce dal cranio fratturato?

(Aspetta. No. Fermo. Respiro profondo).

Non mi piace molto immaginare John vittima di un omicidio. Mi fa salire una leggera sensazione di panico in fondo alla gola. È colpa di Moriarty: _bruciarmi fino al cuore_ [1], davvero. Se non fosse stato per lui non l’avrei neanche notato, o almeno, non così presto. L’affetto non è una vittoria, per niente; i miei sentimenti mettono John Watson in pericolo più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Più della pistola illegale, più dei proiettili vaganti e degli inseguimenti sui tetti e degli assassini a pagamento. (Se fossi stato io, bloccato un una posizione simile, la vittima prescelta, le mani legate dietro la schiena con un cavo marca Ikea: un pensiero stranamente affascinante. Posso pensare a sette diversi modi per scappare prima che il trapano riesca a muoversi di un centimetro). Ma no. Non voglio immaginarlo con John. Non il _suo_ cervello, non il _suo_ cranio. Questa storia dell’affetto è una dannata fregatura.

Lo guardo: si sta massaggiando la fronte, la sua bocca è storta e piccola. Disgusto? Disagio? Compassione. (Più probabile). Scuote la testa, si alza in piedi. Col suo cuore (così selettivo) in mano. Mi fa agitare qualcosa nello stomaco. Anche se non lo capisco, è qualcosa che amo di John. La sua capacità di sentire compassione si estende in ogni dove, tocca tutti. Attira l’attenzione come un cefalopode fatto di preoccupazione.

(C’è qualcosa di me che gli fa provare empatia? Quali cose? Sally che mi chiama “freak” [2]? La mia scarsità di amici ma sovrabbondanza di nemici? Cosa?).

Gli occhi di John sui brandelli attorcigliati di cervello che scendono a cascata dal quel cranio magnificamente rotto. (Solo un’altra testa nel frigo. Molly può procurarmela. John lo sopporterà).

“John?”

Guarda in alto, guarda me. “Uh” comincia, portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena. “La causa della morte è abbastanza ovvia, dubito che tu abbia bisogno di me per capire che gli hanno trapanato la testa”.

Sorrido. Non mi dà fastidio che John constati l’ovvio. Dovrebbe, di regola, ma non è così. Potrei dire che lo fa con un senso di autocoscienza critica, con un po’ di umorismo nero; amo l’umorismo nero sulla scena di un crimine. (È così raro, e ci sono così poche persone con la capacità di indulgervi). Ma non è per questo.

Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la sua presenza dissotterra una parte nascosta di me in questi momenti, ma non riesco a capire cosa sia. Beh, posso provare ad indovinare: la sua natura paradossale. Il modo in cui è coerentemente fatto di esatti opposti. La sua voce (forte, gentile ma spietata, la voce di un uomo che ha ucciso (più di una volta) sempre per una giusta causa, una voce che tintinna di una complessa moralità che non saprò mai interamente svelare o capire) su questo sfondo (un corpo, un omicidio, prove, un problema da risolvere), le sue mani salde. Le sue unghie squadrate (sempre pulite). La forza decisa della sua pazienza. La larghezza delle sue spalle messa a confronto col suo sottile girovita. (Non c’è bisogno che menzioni ancora i muscoli del suo bacino, vero? Lasciamo perdere questi volgari pensieri erotici, per adesso; per adesso, siamo in pubblico, è troppo).

Le parole che usa per descrivermi, il brivido che sento alla base della spina dorsale quando mi guarda con nuda ammirazione. Mi fa sanguinare commozione. Trasuda da me, sporca, spiacevole, qualcosa che è necessario pulire, togliere di mezzo, sistemare, curare. Trattare. Dovrei odiarlo, ma non è così. Constata l’ovvio con quella sua voce, la stessa che usa per dirmi che sono _incredibile_ , che sono _straordinario_ , la stessa con cui urla per gli incubi di notte e con cui mi chiede se voglio una tazza di tè al mattino. La sua voce: il punto di incontro tra tutte le sue dimensioni, tra tutti i suoi confini bruschi e la sua gentilezza. Quella parte di lui che, ora, davanti a Lestrade e ad Anderson e alle facce senza nome dei poliziotti, mi raggiunge e mi accarezza, dalla sua gola fino alla membrana del mio timpano. Un contatto intimo. (Ma non lo è, davvero non lo è).

“Ci sono dei segni sui polsi”, dice John, il suo sguardo si dirige verso Anderson, che se ne sta in piedi a qualche metro di distanza con le sue stupide braccia incrociate sul suo stupido petto. (Che cosa ci vede Sally in lui?). John vede ciò che Anderson non vede. Ma certo che lo fa. Sorrido di più. John prosegue, indicando, “È stato legato, ha lottato”.

Annuisco. I suoi occhi su di me. (Ricordo le sue labbra contro le mie; due volte. Vagamente, ma le ricordo). Posso vedere il sollievo che gli dà la mia approvazione; è sottile, ma presente. La sua schiena un po’ più dritta, come fosse ad una parata ed un ufficiale suo superiore si fosse girato a guardarlo. Pronto a fare buona impressione. (Cosa sta pensando? Perché non posso saperlo, perché non posso leggerlo  sul suo viso aperto?). “Ora del decesso?”. La mia voce ha assunto un tono più dolce, c’è più intimità. Gli altri sembrano non notarlo, ma penso che John lo noti. Un cambiamento. Leggero. Non intenzionale. Significativo.

Si inginocchia, osserva attentamente il corpo ancora una volta. Tocca una mano, fa scorrere sulla carne un dito avvolto nel lattice. “Non più di un’ora fa, direi”. Mi guarda, certo della sua risposta, gli occhi luminosi. Si alza ed assume il suo vago atteggiamento _a riposo_ , tipico di chi è tornato da poco alla civiltà. Gli sorrido, un sorriso spontaneo, non calcolato, quasi involontario. Sorride a sua volta. È così che va adesso tra noi. Più spontanei? Più affettuosi? Non lo so. Qualcosa del genere. (L’ho baciato e lui me lo ha permesso. Due volte. Mi sono rannicchiato accanto a lui, le mie dita sull’elastico dei suoi boxer, il suo fianco duro sotto le mie mani, e me lo ha permesso). Lo guardo in viso: occhi così sereni, niente lotte interiori, niente imbarazzo. È per un’insolente e volontaria ignoranza di ciò che dovrebbe sapere (o che pensa di sapere) di me, o è solo casuale accettazione? Uno scambio per una vita che gli consente di continuare a sentirsi umano? Difficile dirlo. Mi sta sorridendo. Affetto. Che cosa gli passa per la quella sua testa? Aprirgliela con un trapano non mi darà la risposta, vero?

(Oh, davvero divertente).

È passata solo una settimana. Una settimana, e non è cambiato quasi niente. Tranne che per un po’ più di calore da parte sua, e, presumibilmente, da parte mia. Come se avessimo una qualche specie di tacito accordo. Ma non lo abbiamo. Non ci capisco niente. È completamente aperto, eppure completamente chiuso. Allettante. Un uomo fatto di paradossi. Impossibile, eppure è qui, in carne ed ossa. Un uomo di Penrose [3].

“Allora?”. Lestrade appare un po’ impotente, le sue sopracciglia sono sollevate. Posso quasi vedere il punto interrogativo sopra la sua testa. (Come farebbero ad andare avanti senza di me?).

Con la coda dell’occhio vedo un cestino e mi dirigo in quella direzione. “Le impronte di stivale sul corpo provengono da uno stivale da lavoro, del tipo indossato dagli operai nelle industrie, quelli con la punta d’acciaio. Questi stivali da lavoro in particolare erano coperti di polvere, resti di colla, compensato per mobili, pezzetti di carta. Chi usa compensato pressato e incollato? L’Ikea, ovviamente”. Guardo nel cestino. (Naturalmente: eccolo qui. Sapevo che c’era. Tagli arrotondati provocati da un tagliaunghie. Un fiotto di orgoglio. Questo era un po’ un salto nel buio, motivato dalla forma dei pezzetti del cavo di plastica rimasti sul pavimento). Prendo il cestino e lo porto con me vicino al corpo, dove Lestrade sta guardando Anderson, e John sta fissando me, sembra incuriosito, pensieroso (perché?), paziente, sicuro. Se solo potessi aprirgli la mente e leggerla.

“Questo cavo”, guardo nel cestino, poi lo mostro a Lestrade & Co., “è del tipo usato dall’Ikea per legare insieme gli scatoloni prima di consegnarli ai clienti. Questo cavo specifico è stato usato per legare le mani e i piedi di quell’uomo e per tenerlo fermo in quel punto così che il trapano potesse perforargli il cranio. C’è del sangue sopra; appartiene alla vittima. Quindi: state cercando un operaio che lavora in un deposito, forse dell’Ikea di Wembley e che è mancato da lavoro dalle, vediamo” guardo l’orologio “tredici, ma che ci è tornato prima delle quindici”. Estraggo un pennellino e spolvero il trapano, le impronte delle dita subito evidenti in modo lampante. “Questa è un’impronta. Probabilmente l’avete già negli schedari. Non è il suo primo crimine; e visto quanto è terribile a nascondere le tracce, non credo sia la prima volta che lo catturate”.

“Prendi quell’impronta”, dice Lestrade, ed Anderson, con un’espressione avvelenata, obbedisce. “E  perché avrebbe dovuto uccidere un uomo e cercare di farlo sembrare un incidente industriale?” chiede Lestrade.

“ _Cercare_ è la parola chiave”. Questa era indirizzata ad Anderson (naturalmente). Alza gli occhi al cielo. “Semplice”, guardo John, che ha quella sua espressione affascinata sul viso, che potrebbe essere di incredulità se non sapesse esattamente cosa sta per accadere. Un respiro. È la battuta finale. “La nostra vittima ha passato l’ora di pausa per il pranzo con un’amica, un’amica con un marito, o un fidanzato, non è chiaro. Se dovessi indovinare, direi marito”. Mi abbasso, apro la tasca destra dei pantaloni della vittima per farne vedere il contenuto a Lestrade. “Vedi: preservativi, è venuto preparato”. Sorrido compiaciuto. Estraggo il telefono della vittima dalla mia tasca; lo passo a Lestrade. “Gli ultimi tre messaggi su questo telefono suggeriscono sia l’esistenza di una relazione sessuale con una donna, sia la necessità di segretezza. La donna, ovviamente, ha un marito geloso propenso alla violenza. Quel marito geloso è il nostro operaio dell’Ikea. Finirà il turno tra un’ora”.

“Incredibile” dice John. Mi fa piacere sentirglielo dire questa volta tanto quanto la prima. “Straordinario”. Sorride e mi si avvicina. Lestrade sta abbaiando ordini; Anderson ha finito con l’impronta e sta tenendo il broncio. Il coroner sta rimuovendo il corpo. “Ben fatto”, dice John, poi si allunga e mette le mani sulle mie spalle.

Per un momento penso voglia abbracciarmi, o tirarmi giù e baciarmi, e nonostante entrambi questi gesti, se compiuti da John, siano più che benvenuti, essi mi spaventano in ugual modo. (Perché? Incertezza, inesperienza? La miriade di regole implicate in queste relazioni sociali mi stordisce. Qualunque decisione potrebbe finire con l’essere un passo falso. Che cosa devo fare per garantire la felicità di John? È così facile fare/dire la cosa sbagliata e deludere, scoraggiare o (ancora peggio) far ridere. Forse sento un po’ di apprensione. Potrei addirittura essere marginalmente spaventato. Vede sul mio viso quello che deve sembrare disagio, e la sua espressione cambia. “Hai un…” comincia, e poi mi spazzola le spalle con le mani. Frammenti di legno, trucioli, segatura. “Ti eri messo nel punto peggiore. Abbassati un po’, ti tolgo questa roba dai capelli”.

Mi chino in avanti, cosa opportuna, e posso sentirmi arrossire un po’. Questo strano balletto delle relazioni, in cui niente è certo e non esistono fatti ovvi, mi fa regredire alla mia goffaggine adolescenziale. Vorrei essere almeno per un momento risentito da tutto questo, ma è John che sta facendo scorrere le dita fra i miei capelli, e la sensazione è di gran lunga migliore di quanto non abbia il diritto di essere. Chiudo gli occhi per non farvi entrare la polvere, per concentrarmi sulla sensazione di quelle dita su di me. Spazzola i trucioli via dalla mia frangia, con gentilezza, dall’alto della mia testa, fa scorrere le dita verso la parte posteriore e scivola verso i lati. Passa l’indice lungo la curva del mio orecchio sinistro, poi sul destro. Mi strofina la nuca con la mano. Poi comincia a prendere i pezzetti uno per uno per togliermeli dai capelli, districando le ciocche e soffiandosi sulle dita per far volare i trucioli a terra. Soffoco il mugolio che sta per uscirmi dalla gola e lo trasformo in un sospiro.

“Ecco”, dice, accarezzandomi di nuovo la frangia. Apro gli occhi. L’espressione sul suo viso, perfettamente serena, perfettamente normale, ma c’è qualcos’altro. Affetto, sicuramente; è un affetto amichevole? Non lo so. (Divertimento? Non sta ridendo, ma c’è l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto. Tenerezza? È un confine sottile). Orgoglioso del mio lavoro, ancora le tracce dell’ammirazione che prova guardandomi. C’è del desiderio? (Per me?). Niente di manifesto, niente di inappropriato. Non lo so. Che cosa farei se lo vedessi, se ve lo riconoscessi? (Correre/nascondersi/collassare/darsi fuoco/piangere/gioire/ridere/esultare/spingerlo contro il muro e darmi da fare con lui?). Se solo potessi esaminare l’interno della sua testa facilmente come con una del Bart, come quella che il tizio del coroner sta infilando nel sacco di plastica. Troppe domande senza risposta.

Potrei semplicemente chiedere, suppongo. Ma sarebbe un po’ come barare.

Note:

[1] Ho tradotto così la frase _I will burn the heart out of you_ che Moriarty pronuncia nella scena della piscina in The Great Game. Da quel che so (correggetemi se sbaglio) la frase ha più un significato figurato (qualcosa tipo “ti distruggerò completamente”), ma ho preferito una traduzione più letterale, per mantenere il riferimento al cuore.

[2] Ho deciso di lasciare il termine originale inglese (presente anche nella serie stessa), innanzitutto perché mi sembra molto più efficace di qualsiasi possibile traduzione, ed anche perché comunque credo sia un termine abbastanza diffuso anche presso il pubblico italiano. In ogni caso esso sta per qualcosa di simile a “scherzo della natura” o “mostro”.

[3] Il riferimento è a Roger Penrose, fisico e matematico inglese, molto famoso per i suoi studi sulla struttura dell’universo, anche in collaborazione con Stephen Hawking. Penrose è famoso per il cosiddetto “triangolo di Penrose”( <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangolo_di_Penrose>), ovvero una figura impossibile ed estremamente enigmatica, esattamente come Sherlock vede John in questo momento: si rende conto della sua natura paradossale, ma non sa penetrarla né comprenderla precisamente.


	4. Il cuore non ha la forma di un cuore

La rifrazione atmosferica ha separato le onde corte verdi e blu dal resto della luce del sole, lasciando solo il rosso e l’arancione lungo il profilo di Londra.

Cielo. Finora ho speso energia mentale solo per prendere in considerazione ciò che cade da esso ed altera le condizioni dell’attività criminale umana, non il cielo in sé. Adesso lo scruto: un enorme spazio vuoto. L’osservazione iniziale suggerisce che sia prevalentemente insensato. La mera assenza di un soffitto o di un piano superiore. Razionalmente, il luogo d’origine dei fenomeni meteorologici. Pioggia, neve, nebbia, grandine; queste cose possono essere prove, è importante notarle. Per il resto, è la mera coordinata cartesiana Z (su). Davvero tedioso. Il cosmo, perlopiù, è monotono: non ci sono moventi nello spazio. Finora, niente omicidi, niente crimini. Noioso. Enormi sfere di gas che bruciano e si muovono in tondo lungo cerchi senza fine. Piccoli punti di luce. Bagliori rosso chiaro, che si espandono dai confini del mondo, indebolendosi lentamente. (La luce debole può cambiare la visuale su una scena del crimine, le cose possono essere nascoste dalle variazioni di intensità luminosa. Vale la pena notarlo, almeno). Brillanti punti di arancione dietro il profilo della città; dita rosse che si perdono nel blu-nero.

La gente sembra trovare questo processo romantico, il sole che si sposta dietro l’orizzonte. Perché? (John lo trova romantico? Probabilmente. Il pensiero fa male. Non si siede a fantasticare sui tramonti con me. Vorrei che lo facesse?)

(Potrei trovare questo processo interessante, se John fosse seduto qui accanto a me, a fantasticare sul sole che tramonta?)

(Possibile)

(Probabile)

È per il colore? Le sfumature rossastre portano con sé un qualche particolare significato capace di suscitare emozioni o gesti amorosi? Fissare un muro dipinto di rosso produrrebbe la stessa reazione? Potrei dipingere di rosso l’intero appartamento per provocare John in senso amoroso?

Patetico. Lo farebbe solo pensare a qualcun altro.

Il telefono vibra. Lo prendo, guardo lo schermo. È un messaggio di John. Non posso fare a meno di leggerlo. È l’ultimo di quindici messaggi simili, ognuno più ansioso del precedente.

_Dove sei?_

Non posso sentire il suo tono di voce attraverso il messaggio, ma lo percepisco comunque. È ancora arrabbiato con me.

Non è colpa mia se i capelli della ragazza con cui era uscito hanno preso fuoco. Li stava facendo ondeggiare sulla candela posata sul tavolo, non le ci ho spinto la testa sopra. E non le ho nemmeno chiesto io di girarsi dall’altra parte in quel modo. Decisione sua. Volevo solo fare a John una o due semplici domande sulla decomposizione del fegato, e non potevo di certo avere la sua opinione in assenza del fegato in questione, sbaglio?

Un'altra vibrazione. Controllo lo schermo. Due messaggi. Lo stomaco fa un altro piccolo salto.

_Sherlock, per favore rispondimi. Dove sei?_

_Mrs. Hudson sta iniziando a preoccuparsi, non solo io._

Il rosso è anche il colore degli avvertimenti; cartelli, luci di babordo sulle navi, semafori. Il rosso è il colore del sangue, che è, a suo modo, un altro tipo di avvertimento: fermati, sei andato troppo a fondo, si è rotta la pelle, si è rotto un corpo. Il cuore è rossastro quando lo guardi dentro a un corpo, ma una volta ripulito dal sangue è in predominanza giallastro, come la pelle del pollo. I bambini disegnano i cuori e li colorano di rosso, presumibilmente perché non sono a conoscenza di questo semplice fatto. Forse hanno visto solo cuori viventi, che battono, hanno visto operazioni a cuore aperto sulle loro TV perennemente accese (i genitori permettono ai loro bambini di guardare operazioni a cuore aperto alla TV?) e non hanno capito che il cuore è rosso solo per via del sangue. I genitori vogliono che i loro bambini immaginino solo cuori insanguinati? Presumibilmente è così; le cose viventi sono (a quanto pare) più gradevoli, per le persone, di quanto non lo siano quelle morte. (Indipendentemente dal suo colore, il cuore non ha certamente la forma di un cuore, cosa che costituisce uno strano fallimento per la lingua inglese, ed una bizzarra quanto erronea lezione di anatomia per i bambini. Suppongo sia come per Babbo Natale: una di quelle cose riguardo alle quali gli adulti mentono ai bambini di default, senza vergogna o rimorso).

 

_Se non ti fai sentire entro 5 minuti comincerò a pensare che stai giocando sporco. Se hai lasciato il telefono da qualche parte di uccido._

Il rosso è il colore della maturità, dello sviluppo sessuale. È per questo che il cielo rosso è considerato romantico? Ricorda agli amanti (potenziali?) i genitali esposti e gonfi? Guardare la luce del tramonto non è tra le cose che le persone molto religiose considerano pericolose (come ballare), quindi forse no.

Un’altra vibrazione. Controllo. Non è John, Lestrade.

_Ti sei perso? Perché stai ignorando John? Devo mandare un pattuglia?_

Hmph. Chiaramente John ha salito un gradino nella gerarchia. Beh, d’accordo. Mando un messaggio a John, ignoro Lestrade.

_Sono qui. SH_

_Qui? Qui dove?_

_Al 221b, naturalmente. SH_

_Non ci sei. Sono nell’appartamento e so che tu non sei qui. Sei un po’ difficile da perdere._

_Guarda in su. SH_

Guardo l’orologio; sarà interessante vedere quanto tempo impiegherà John a capire. Posso quasi sentire i neuroni nel suo cervello allungarsi e cercare di formare nuove connessioni. Su su su, cosa c’è su? Cielo. Che cosa ci separa dal cielo? Soffitti, piani superiori. Sa già che non sono al secondo piano [1]; avrà controllato. Mrs. Hudson avrà controllato perfino nell’altro appartamento. Quindi cosa resta? Che cosa ci protegge dalla pioggia, la neve, la grandine?

“Sherlock!”. John, che urla dalla strada. Mi sporgo in avanti, guardo giù. Do un’occhiata all’orologio. Due minuti, quaranta secondi. Sento un fiotto d’orgoglio; una persona normale ci avrebbe impiegato almeno due minuti in più. Mi sposto appena, le tegole mi si conficcano un po’ nelle cosce. “Gesù Cristo, Sherlock, non ti muovere!”. Mrs. Hudson corre in strada, i suoi tacchi bassi che picchiettano sul marciapiede. Scoppia in lacrime.

Nel giro di pochi secondi John sta passando attraverso la piccola finestra della soffitta e si ritrova sul tetto, affannato. “Sherlock”, dice. “Non lo fare”.

“Non fare cosa?”

Sta camminando lentamente sul tetto in pendenza, muovendosi attentamente ma con determinazione. I soldati non hanno paura delle tegole instabili sotto i piedi.

“Non voglio buttarmi”.

“No?”. Mi afferra per il colletto. “Allontanati dal bordo, per favore”. Non gli piacciono le mie gambe che ciondolano oltre il cornicione, a quanto pare. La sua mano è calda ed insistente contro la mia nuca. Mi tira. Spingo i palmi delle mani contro il tetto ruvido, mi muovo all’indietro e mi alzo, e ancora, su per la pendenza del tetto finché la mia schiena non è premuta contro il comignolo e John mi tiene per le spalle con entrambe le mani. Cerca di mantenersi stabile sulle tegole inclinandosi su un lato, sta ansando notevolmente; la sua posizione precaria lo espone ad un pericolo più grande di quello in cui ero io. Il suo viso è così vicino, il suo respiro contro la mia guancia. Gli metto una mano sul petto, lo allontano, lo costringo a sedersi, stabile e al sicuro come me. Il suo braccio scivola lungo il comignolo fino alla curva della mia schiena, la sua mano sul mio fianco. Salvo.

“Davvero”, dico. “Non c’era alcun pericolo prima che arrivassi tu”.

John sospira. “Che cosa ci fai quassù? E perché hai ignorato i miei messaggi?”

“Rosso”, dico. Mi muovo per indicare la linea del tramonto, ma per un riflesso improvviso lui mi afferra il braccio e lo trattiene, se lo preme sullo stomaco. Glielo lascio fare, lascio scivolare la mia mano incerta lungo la sua coscia calda. Jeans sotto le mie dita. Calore. Posso sentire il suo respiro, il mio braccio premuto contro di lui, il suo cuore che batte veloce. Pensava veramente che volessi buttarmi. Strano; ho mai dato l’impressione di essere il tipo che commetterebbe un atto così insensato? I voli a brevissimo termine non mi interessano particolarmente.

John fissa il profilo di Londra, guarda il tramonto. “Sei”, comincia. “Non sei salito in soffitta e sei passato attraverso quella finestrina per sederti qui a guardare il tramonto, vero?”

“Così pare”. Non è né un sì né un no. Sento le sue dita muoversi sul mio fianco, esitanti, caute.

“Ti stavi nascondendo da me”. Ha un tono ferito ma, stranamente, non arrabbiato. La sua deduzione, ovviamente, è corretta.

“Non mi sto nascondendo”, dico. “Certo che no. Sto esaminando un fenomeno naturale che le persone tendono a considerare romantico. Ho pensato potesse esserci qualcosa di interessante. Ritengo che lo potresti apprezzare insieme a Katy”.

“Cathy”, dice John. “Il suo nome è Cathy. E no, dopo che le ho dato fuoco ai capelli è voluta andarsene dritta a casa. Da sola”.

Non so come rispondergli. Di certo non mi scuserò. Non è colpa mia. Invece, faccio scorrere le mie dita lungo la cucitura dei suoi jeans, guardo la sua faccia con la coda dell’occhio. Sta osservando il tramonto. Gli inonda il viso di rosso. Rosso come gli avvertimenti (fermati, pericolo, sangue e dolore e danno) e come un invito, maturità sessuale (vai vai vai vai). Sono paralizzato tra le due opzioni.

Appoggio la guancia sulla sua spalla.

Dopo un momento, china il viso sui miei capelli. Lo sento sospirare, tutto il suo corpo trema lievemente. Mi mette una mano sulla spalla e stringe. Questo significa qualcosa. (Cosa?).

Coscienza di una intimità fisica, che va oltre l’amicizia? Coscienza di essere già stati così vicini in precedenza, rannicchiati insieme in un contatto eloquente. Sono consumato dal desiderio, anche se non so cosa voglio esattamente. Vicinanza, sicuramente. Pelle. Contatto. Frizione. John. Le maldestre esperienze nei dormitori non mi hanno preparato a questo. Sono colto impreparato, non importa quanto tempo io abbia passato a fissarlo. Non importa quanto tempo io abbia passato a guardarlo, studiarlo. Non sono all’altezza della situazione. Non so come convivere col desiderio, o col possesso. Si piega appena in avanti e mi bacia sulla fronte.

“Tu sai che io…” comincia. Non lo interrompo, voglio sapere cosa dirà. Non mi muovo. Lui esita. Il suo cuore batte molto veloce. Gli avvolgo le dita attorno al polso, voglio contare, sentirlo. “Io non…” un altro inizio. Niente conclusione. Sospira. Conto i battiti del suo cuore. Sento uno strano senso di paura che non riesco a spiegare. (Pericolo? Dove? Dentro di lui; sta per uscire).

“Potremmo farlo” dice alla fine. La sua voce è molto, molto bassa, come se volesse negare l’evidenza. Quassù sul tetto, nessun testimone; la sua voce è così bassa che potrebbe fingere di non aver mai pronunciato quelle parole. “Potremmo. Io di solito non…” sospira di nuovo, affonda il viso tra i miei capelli. Sta respirando me, e lo sente. “Io sono etero, lo sai. E siamo amici. Sei il mio migliore amico, sei molto più di questo, lo sai”. Non mi muovo. Mi sento ammutolito, interdetto. Posso immaginare diciassette modi diversi in cui il discorso di John potrebbe concludersi, e sono terrorizzato da ognuno di essi. “Non avrei mai pensato…” la maggior parte di queste frasi si spengono a metà. Mi muovo leggermente, le mie ciglia gli accarezzano il collo. Trema. “Ci sono cose… che non ti piaceranno, Sherlock. Le relazioni, richiedono un sacco di impegno, sai. Sono… confuse e ci sono necessità e compromessi, e…”

Ha ragione, naturalmente. C’è un motivo per cui ho sempre evitato le relazioni. Tediose. Noiose. Monotone. Non mi interessa perder tempo a preoccuparmi dei bisogni di qualcun altro. Sentimenti feriti. Richieste. Il fatto che ci si aspetti che menta su certe cose e che compiaccia l’ego altrui. Fare di qualcuno una priorità, superiore al lavoro, superiore a me. No.

“Potremmo…” comincia di nuovo. “Lo capisco, voglio dire, lo sento, c’è qualcosa tra noi, lo so. Penso…” la sua mano si è spostata dalle mie spalle al mio collo, gentile, morbida, come la sua voce. Tra i miei capelli, sulla mia guancia. “Beh, non ho mai pensato che avrei provato queste cose per un uomo, quindi tu sei l’eccezione. Quindi potremmo farlo, solo per divertirci. Per scaricare la tensione. Non sei abituato a stare così vicino alle persone, lo capisco. Potremmo farlo, ma credo che te ne pentiresti”.

Sbatto gli occhi. Cosa?

“Io non sono…” sospira. Si china e mi bacia ancora sulla fronte. È un punto sicuro nella mente di John. Sicuro, non sessuale, non oltrepassa la linea. Affetto. Lo vuole. Vuole baciarmi sulla bocca, ma è spaventato. Il suo polso irregolare. La sua paura mi spaventa. John non ha paura di niente a parte questo? Me? Baciare me? Stare vicino a me? (Essere rifiutato da me?). “So cosa succederebbe, Sherlock. Ho cercato di evitarlo, di non arrivare così vicino al limite. Se lo supero…”. Le sue dita sono intrecciate ai miei capelli. Sembra come un addio. Qualcosa dentro di me si lacera in mille pezzi. “Non credo di poterlo fermare. Non ti piacerà. Ti farà schifo. Ed io starò male e sarò scontroso e tu mi odierai. Rovinerà tutto”.

Una rivelazione. Sono rimasto così concentrato sul desiderio che non ho nemmeno potuto immaginare tutto ciò che esso comporterebbe. Qui, abbracciato a John, sentendo il suo odore, le sue labbra su di me, le sue dita tra i capelli, aggrappato a lui come un bambino terrorizzato, non ho potuto immaginare niente. Non posso neanche immaginare di possederlo. (Come sarebbe? Ginocchia e gomiti e denti e lingue e una logica che non riesco a comprendere interamente. Non lo so). John è tre passi avanti a me, è passato oltre al desiderio e al possesso per giungere alla mia inevitabile noia, al rifiuto. Io mi annoio. Mi stanco. Mi scoraggio. Mi sono annoiato di ogni persona che io abbia mai incontrato. Perché lui dovrebbe essere diverso? (Ma lui è diverso. Non ho nessuna prova, nessuna prova. Non può esserci una conclusione, niente affermazioni senza prove). Se un caso va avanti per più di una settimana me ne stanco. Fa bene a pensare al futuro. Il mio geniale John, è il consulente investigativo per le relazioni amorose. Ha ragione.

Lo lascio andare.

Anche lui mi lascia andare. Nega l’evidenza. Mi sento debole, i miei fili tagliati, come se stessi andando alla deriva. Mi appoggio al comignolo per un secondo prima di mettermi dritto, le mie gambe tremolanti e senza forza. Scendo giù lungo il tetto fino al cornicione. Mi sento accartocciato, sconfitto. Per la prima volta da quando avevo tredici anni (ridicolizzato, picchiato dai compagni di classe, chiamato in molti modi, rifiutato, svergognato, deriso) sento l’odio fortemente radicato per me stesso, e vorrei poter essere giusto un po’ più normale, più simile ad una persona ordinaria, con desideri ordinari e un cervello ordinario. Meno distruttivo. Qualcuno che non arriverà ad odiare John, la persona meno odiabile che ci sia. Qualcuno che possa semplicemente amarlo senza annoiarsene. (Come posso diventare quella persona? Che cosa devo fare?)

“Sherlock”, dice John, più forte questa volta. “Non lo fare. Mi fai paura”.

Lo so, lo so, John. Ti faccio paura. Lo so.

Il sole se n’è andato. Niente più rosso nel cielo. Il cielo: delle fauci che si spalancano nel vuoto, nel nulla; pieno di piccoli puntini di luce senza senso.

Note:

 [1] Il testo originale dice _third floor_ , terzo piano. L’autrice della storia è canadese e naturalmente conta i piani secondo l’uso dell’inglese americano, per cui quello che in italiano è il piano terra ( _ground floor_ nell’inglese britannico; Italia e UK contano i piani nello stesso modo) è il primo piano. Di conseguenza il primo piano o _first floor_ per lei è il _second floor_ e così via. Con _third floor_ dunque si riferisce a quello che per noi è il secondo piano dell’edificio, in cui sappiamo esserci la camera di John.


	5. La soluzione (al 7%)

La piccola cassetta è così familiare, anche se non la tocco da anni. La memoria sensoriale è tenace, la tessitura stretta della stoffa che la contiene è dolorosamente confortante sotto i miei polpastrelli. Sgancio il fermaglio. Si apre con facilità; cardini (relativamente) nuovi. La siringa luccica appena sotto la luce, come se stesse facendo di tutto per tentarmi. L’aver rovistato in scatole e cassetti per trovarla, l’essermi seduto tenendola qui sulle mie ginocchia, una bottiglia appoggiata su una pila di libri sul tavolo, danno una perfetta dimostrazione di come ulteriori fattori di tentazione non siano necessari.

L’argento riccamente lavorato, il vetro antico, il pistone un po’ rigido, sono gli strumenti più adatti che ho a portata di mano per compiere l’operazione (alterazione che parte delle fondamenta, fuga, volo di piacere inesplicabilmente delizioso, passare dall’insopportabile adesso al tollerabile futuro), più di una siringa usa e getta. Due aghi adagiati sopra la siringa in un letto del velluto più soffice; (relativamente) nuovo. Gli aghi del Diciannovesimo secolo sono spessi abbastanza per essere dolorosamente soddisfacenti durante l’uso, ma lasciano segni eloquenti. Ci vollero settimane per trovare qualcuno disposto a mettere a nuovo un set ipodermico per soddisfare gli standard del Ventunesimo secolo, calibrato specificatamente sulla mia droga preferita. Due tipi; uno per l’euforia, uno per l’oblio. Sono passati sette anni da quando ho messo via gli aghi per l’ultima volta.

Sorprendente che Mycroft non sia ancora riuscito a confiscare questa cassetta. Forse comprende il potere di talismano che possiede e me la lascia tenere di proposito, un promemoria. È polverosa di ricordi; giorni e notti che si confondevano, la calda sensazione di benessere che deriva da un’iniezione, la pazzesca velocità del mio cervello, gioia. Pace. Completezza. Calma. Non ci sono facce in quei ricordi, anche se delle facce avrebbero dovuto esserci. I ricordi sono tutti viscerali. Il desiderio è quasi intollerabile. Ma solo quasi.

La porta principale si apre, poi si chiude. Il suono di passi familiari per le scale, pesanti. Chiudo rapidamente la cassetta, la nascondo sotto il divano. Afferro la bottiglia e la infilo in tasca. Nascosta e in bella vista (per me), eppure invisibile a chiunque altro (John). Non voglio discussioni. Sento un’insolita fitta di colpevolezza, imbarazzo. Una minuscola punta di vergogna. (Dovrei essere più forte di così, migliore di così. Non avrei dovuto di nuovo ridurmi a questo, ma la confusione creata da tutte queste complicazioni emotive non è qualcosa di cui sono esperto. Dovrebbero già saperlo tutti).

Tornerò alla cocaina, questa decisione è già presa. È stata presa da giorni. Non ho alcun conflitto interiore su questo punto. Se non oggi, molto presto. Mycroft sarà livido; Lestrade sarà deluso. John sarà triste, a disagio, e potrà a) avvicinarsi a me, per prendersi cura di me, quale il bravo dottore che è, lottando per la mia vita e la mia salute con vigore e correttezza, o, b) allontanarsi da me, porre una distanza tra il tossico senza speranza (col cuore spezzato) e se stesso, tormentato dal senso di colpa. Spero nella prima (i brandelli del mio cuore romantico, che sollevano la testa per dare un ultimo colpo alla posizione stranamente razionale di John sulla questione) ma prevedo la seconda. Entrambe sarebbero una sorta di liberazione, e si deciderà come andranno i mesi a venire. Si decideranno le nuove regole di base per questo rapporto. C’è logica in questo. Logica, e sollievo. Chimico e reale. È la mia soluzione (al 7%). Apro il giornale sulle ginocchia.

“Non badare a me” dice John, buste di plastica tra le mani. Non gli bado. Giro pagina.

John è implacabilmente normale, uno studio del tipico. È ovviamente voluto. Non è cambiato di un capello. Una dimostrazione che nessuna linea è stata ancora oltrepassata, quando entrambi sappiamo che una lo è stata, oltrepassata e lacerata in pezzetti sparsi qua e là confusamente. Fingiamo che sia altrimenti finché non sembrerà vero. E poi continueremo a fingere.

“Tè?”. Ha già acceso il bollitore. Lo guardo, ha gli occhi su di me. I suoi occhi non mentono molto bene. Sono pieni di qualcosa che non ha nome, un misto di paura e timore e incertezza. Sorrido. Fingo (è questo che facciamo adesso) di non vedere niente.

“Per favore”, dico. “Grazie”. Parole gentili. Le parole che dovrei dire ma che spesso non dico. Ora sembrano appropriate. John si irrigidisce appena; non vuole che io sia gentile. Forse il fatto che lo sia lo ferisce perfino un po’. Non mi sento assolutamente in colpa per questo. “È molto gentile da parte tua”, aggiungo, sperando di sottolineare la cosa.

Torna ad occuparsi della spesa. “Caso?”. Per una frazione di secondo penso intenda la cassetta sotto al divano [1], e sento una scossa di panico. Non può aver scoperto il mio piano così presto; dev’essere una sorpresa. La sorpresa di me, pericolosamente delirante e su di giri, alterato e vulnerabile, alla sua mercé. Ho bisogno di quello shock per spingere John a) verso di me (preferibilmente), o b) lontano da me. Una delle due. Se scoprisse il mio piano troppo presto si altererebbero le variabili. Ma poi realizzo; non l’ha vista. Non sa. Sta semplicemente cambiando argomento, vuole sapere se ho un nuovo caso su cui lavorare, se Lestrade ha chiamato, se aiuterò qualcuno dei vari potenziali clienti che hanno lasciato messaggi disperati sul mio sito. Naturalmente. Nessuno dei due vuole dar voce alla conversazione che i nostri corpi portano avanti costantemente l’uno con l’altro. Sta semplicemente cambiando argomento. Sollievo.

“È possibile. Aspetto una visita tra poco. Qualcosa riguardo un genitore scomparso”. Noioso, in realtà. Non certo qualcosa che accetterei normalmente, ma voglio una distrazione. L’imbarazzo tra me e John negli ultimi giorni è stato un’agonia.

Lo incolpo per questo, ma al contempo non lo faccio. Questo è il lato peggiore della cosa, davvero; io voglio incolparlo. Ma sono io quello da incolpare, ed è anche più difficile. Le emozioni così coinvolgenti sono una cosa pericolosa, confusa. Gli obiettivi sono tutti sbagliati, non si percepisce un direzione, questi proiettili metaforici che volano pericolosamente dappertutto, colpendo tutti e due. L’assenza del tocco familiare di John; i piccoli colpetti della sua mano sulla mia, che prima erano del tutto usuali ed ora sono all’improvviso scomparsi. Anziché strofinarmi la guancia per togliermi un ciglio, ora la indica e basta, e strofina la propria faccia in dimostrazione. Mi sorride di più. È più gentile con me. Non si è arrabbiato per il contenitore di fiale di sangue vicino agli avanzi del take-away, o per il fegato in decomposizione (ancora in frigo). È più paziente. È inquietante. Ho la tentazione di alzarmi per aiutarlo con la spesa, ma questo sarebbe troppo gentile, e lo ferirebbe ancora di più.

Respiro profondo. L’ammissione di John è, dopotutto, lusinghiera; io sono un’ _eccezione_. Non sono stato rifiutato, mi è anzi stato donato un vincolo più duraturo. Dimentichiamo i limitati e temporanei desideri della carne (che, ricordiamolo, non sono solo miei, ma anche suoi) con lo scopo di allungare la nostra amicizia, il nostro rapporto di lavoro, il nostro legame simbiotico, nel lontano futuro. Forse per tutta la vita. È come un voto. Una promessa. Deve esserci una consolazione in questo, no? Ne cerco una. Razionalmente ciò che mi ha offerto è una promessa più ricca e più completa dell’altra, quelle cose carnali (che desidero) che avvengono nella mia immaginazione, le cose che sto (senza successo) obbligando me stesso a non immaginare (mai più). Razionalmente dovrei essere soddisfatto. Ma c’è un vuoto che mi lascia sull’orlo di un precipizio. John sta cercando di allontanarmi. Io resisto, e non so perché.

Si è sviluppata una tensione spiacevole tra il mio io razionale e il mio (solo recentemente affrontato) io irrazionale. Forse ho bisogno anch’io di un inutile psicologo.

“Cliente privato?” chiede John.

“Sì”, dico. “Non sarà molto interessante”. Si irrigidisce di nuovo. Stavo per suggerire che non c’è bisogno che si lasci coinvolgere, che vada a trovare i suoi amici o che guardi la TV mentre io risolvo qualche patetico piccolo mistero domestico, e lui lo sa. L’idea di lasciarlo indietro mi tenta, anche se averlo con me è utile a livello sociale e pratico. Perché adesso non lo voglio con me? Sto scappando di nuovo, da tutto questo imbarazzo, dal lavoro emotivo che deve essere fatto per rimettere al posto giusto ciò che è stato capovolto? Ha ragione. Dobbiamo superare tutto questo. Questa è la battaglia per il futuro, per la salvezza. Posso fingere che tra di noi non ci sia questo precipizio finché davvero sembrerà non esserci. “Apprezzerei molto il tuo aiuto, puoi impedirmi di essere troppo maleducato quando mi stancherò di lei”. Giro un’altra pagina del giornale. Lo vedo rilassarsi con la coda dell’occhio.

“Posso farlo”, dice. Apre il frigo. “Posso certamente farlo”.

La cliente arriva un’ora dopo. Per quel momento, sono riuscito a portare sia la cassetta d’epoca vittoriana che la bottiglia di cocaina nella mia stanza, nel posto che né John né Lestrade riusciranno mai a trovare, ma riesco ancora sentire la consistenza della cassetta, il freddo della bottiglia, riesco sentire il ticchettio del conto alla rovescia mentale che ha la mia dipendenza alla sua fine. Aspettare. Quando questo caso sarà completo vi tornerò, con gli effetti collaterali e il resto. Almeno sarà diverso.

Lei è in piedi sulla porta. John ha appena finito di lavare i piatti, si sta asciugando le mani e si gira a guardarla. Lei si presenta.

“Sono Mary”, dice. “Mary Morstan”.

Note:

[1] Nell’originale Sherlock si riferisce alla cassetta contenente la siringa e gli aghi col termine _case_ , che è poi lo stesso usato da John per chiedergli se c’è un nuovo caso. L’equivoco deriva quindi da questo: Sherlock si chiede se John abbia visto la scatola ( _case_ ) perché John gli ha appena chiesto se c’è un nuovo caso ( _case_ ). Purtroppo in italiano non c’è modo di mantenere il gioco di parole, forse solo scegliendo “cassa” per “cassetta”, ma mi dà l’idea di qualcosa di dimensioni troppo grandi. Ho passato ore a pensare ad una soluzione migliore, purtroppo infruttuosamente. Se ne avete una, non abbiate paura di condividerla :)


	6. Che cosa sappiamo di Mary

Ovvio ciò che sta per accadere. Così ovvio che chiunque sarebbe in grado di vederlo (perfino il maledetto Anderson). John: piegato in avanti, pende dalle labbra di lei. Lei gli sorride, flirta. Si allunga, gli dà un colpetto sulla mano; gli afferra le dita di tanto in tanto. Le mani di lui si avvicinano a lei sempre di più, vuole che lei le prenda tra le sue. Lui si lecca le labbra; so cosa significa. Si passa le dita tra i capelli. Prevede cosa accadrà. Lei gli tocca la spalla, lui sorride. Ride di ciò che lei dice, anche se non è molto divertente. Per riferimento futuro: far venire i clienti a casa pur di cenare con John non è un’idea terribilmente buona.

Posso ancora ricordare con perfetta chiarezza la sensazione delle sue labbra sulla mia fronte. Le sue dita tra i miei capelli. I ricordi sensoriali sono potenti e possono far male (prendere nota).

Quindici minuti dentro questo caso, e vedo già come andrà a finire. Una cassetta vuota, un caso risolto, una nuova donna nella vita di John. Una scusa perfetta, una soluzione perfetta. Migliore della mia, devo ammetterlo. Una distrazione più completa, una barriera. Qualcosa che ricordi a John la sua totale normalità, il suo perfetto ed eterosessuale futuro. Confinando me (qualsiasi cosa sentisse per me, senta per me, avrebbe potuto sentire per me) al mio legittimo posto nell’ombra. Non è rinvigorente come la cocaina. Ma ha altrettanti orribili effetti collaterali (probabilmente).

Quindi: tornare alla cocaina, Y/N? All’improvviso sono indeciso. Oziare  su di giri soddisfatto sul divano sembra ancora allettante, ma nello stato in cui si trova John potrebbe perfino non notare le mie condizioni alterate.

Flirta molto, questa qui, più di tante altre. Più di quanto si renda conto. Flirta perfino con me, e nessuno flirta con me. (Perché dovrebbero? La mia reazione di default a chi flirta è uno sguardo truce. Flirtare è una forma di manipolazione, ed io non mi lascerò manipolare. Insultante). Sa che sta flirtando con John, comunque, lo sta facendo di proposito, e John flirta a sua volta. Un senso di costrizione al petto. Fa male. Le emozioni sono inutili. Si mettono in mezzo. (Non ho mai pensato che sarebbe andata diversamente).

(Doveva accadere, presto o tardi. Suppongo che presto sia meglio che tardi).

Benché io sia l’ _eccezione_ , l’unico che lui potrebbe prendere in considerazione, l’unico che lui potrebbe amare, con cui potrebbe fare l’amore, di cui potrebbe innamorarsi (tutto molto ipotetico, mitologico, un esperimento mentale), io avrei fallito, miseramente. Non potrei essere lei, non potrei essere lui. Non posso sorridere e ridacchiare e sbattere le ciglia in quel modo. Fingermi affascinato sa una conversazione noiosa. Ridere di niente. (Beh, _posso_. Certo che _posso_. Ma solo per recitare, solo per un parte. Solo per confondere, manipolare, offuscare. Non sarebbe mai genuino, o onesto. Recitano sempre, le persone normali? O sto perdendo qualche pezzo?). Avrei fallito, mi sarei sentito imbarazzato e a disagio.

Questa è la cosa migliore, davvero. (Lo è. Senza dubbio).

(Cercare una distrazione. Il cuore martella dolorosamente. Distrazione).

Che cosa sappiamo di Mary: suo padre è sparito sei anni fa in circostanze misteriose. Questo è quel che ci ha detto. Quel che non ci ha detto è che sua madre è morta quando Mary era molto piccola. È stata cresciuta dal padre, a malapena; è stato in gran parte assente dalla sua vita, assorbito dal lavoro, non sapeva cosa fare con una figlia. È possibile che l’abbia incolpata della morte della madre. Tiro a indovinare: probabilmente lei assomiglia a sua madre, un promemoria doloroso. (Quando vedremo il suo appartamento: ricordarsi di controllare se ci sono fotografie di sua madre. Dimostrare la correttezza della deduzione. Un fiotto di orgoglio sarebbe bello, fra tutte queste coltellate emotive). È cresciuta in mezzo alla lunga serie di graziose ed affascinanti fidanzate del padre in parata davanti a lei. Ha imparato a flirtare con gli uomini, ha imparato che flirtare con (e, naturalmente, sedurre) gli uomini dà come risultato l’approvazione maschile. In breve: problemi col padre. Infiniti.

“Ho letto il tuo blog”, dice Mary a John. “È così affascinante!”. Il tipo di parole che la gente usa quando flirta; sempre superlativi. “Sei davvero un grande scrittore”.

Devo renderle il merito di sapere come compiacere l’ego di John. Lui non reagirebbe così positivamente se dovesse parlare del suo coraggioso ed eroico passato, le donne impressionate dalla sua professione sono di solito interessate soprattutto ai soldi e John lo sa. Parlare del suo passato nell’esercito o del suo lavoro all’ambulatorio lo annoierebbe o lo metterebbe a disagio. Ma la sua scrittura; questo è un campo in cui è attivamente interessato a migliorare. Loda la scrittura di John e  lui arrossirà appena. (Utile notarlo).

“Tu credi?” chiede John. Sta funzionando. È lusingato. Compiaciuto. Oh, John.

Almeno lei non gli sta mentendo. Non potrei sopportarlo. Dice sul serio.

(Suppongo sia migliorato, nella scrittura. Se è il genere di cosa che fa per te).

È stata sposata. Almeno due volte, più probabilmente tre. Non è solo per i segni sulle dita; ma per i gioielli. Tre orecchini per ogni orecchio, costosi, più costosi di quanto lei possa permettersi; due paia acquistati da un uomo, uno da un altro. (Nessuno che abbia comprato i primi due si sarebbe degnato di acquistare il terzo, di gusto radicalmente diverso). La osservo guardare la stanza. Sorride a John, poi guarda me. Sorride il suo seducente sorriso a dispetto del mio ovvio rifiuto. Chiaro: è tendente all’infedeltà. Due matrimoni, probabilmente tre: tutti finiti col divorzio. Tutti probabilmente finiti quando suo marito (i suoi mariti) scopriva(no) la sua infedeltà seriale. Avvertire John? Proprio non spetta a me. Non lo apprezzerebbe. Lo considererebbe maleducato, cattivo, scortese. Tre matrimoni: più di tre infedeltà. Collane (due indossate al momento), bracciale: regali degli amanti? Le piacciono i gioielli che le regalano gli uomini, li accumula. Una collana, ciondolo a cuore, semplice, comprata nei primi anni ’80: un regalo del suo amato ma distante padre? Ma certo! Sta ancora cercando la perfetta figura paterna per rimpiazzarlo. Un eroe modesto.

Così prevedibile.

Comunque non ne va orgogliosa; l’ansia le ha lasciato dei segni sul volto. Cerca di combatterci. (Psicologo? Improbabile. Vergogna radicata a fondo, non è pronta a condividerla. Probabilmente gliene serve uno).

“Dove sei andato a scuola?”. Almeno è interessata all’istruzione; alcune delle ragazze di John erano più interessate al circuito delle discoteche, leggevano il Daily Mail [1]. Non Mary: lei lavora all’università. Si tiene aggiornata con le notizie. Legge. (Ha due libri nella borsa: uno di narrativa, l’altro fantasy. Le piace la finzione come arte, ma anche come divertimento. Non è una snob. Preferisce il vino rosso; una piccola macchia nuova sulle pagine).

In base alla sua libera interpretazione dello stile business casual, il vago odore di libri ammuffiti che non riesce completamente a lavarsi via di dosso e l’inchiostro grigio di un timbro su un dito a sinistra, lavora in una biblioteca universitaria; probabilmente come bibliotecaria. Una di quelle aperte fino a tardi; forse tutta la notte. Dato il suo indirizzo, probabilmente nel centro di Londra. Non dorme molto regolarmente (gli insonni si riconoscono a prima vista); è probabile che sia responsabile per almeno alcuni dei turni di notte. Sa come parlare agli sconosciuti. Affascina quasi tutti quelli che incontra. (Non me, di certo. Non me. Di sicuro John).

Tre gatti (uno di loro un maschio di pelo rosso). Una bibliotecaria certificata, quindi.

Qualche problema di soldi; il suo affitto è molto probabilmente alto. È possibile che abbia debiti consistenti. Non c’è da stupirsi che questo presunto tesoro di suo padre la interessi così tanto (sono crudele?). Le scarpe sono consumate, gli abiti sono stati lavati troppe volte. È relativamente curata e pulita; ma non ha entrate extra da spendere per il suo aspetto. Le serve un taglio di capelli; si è aggiustata la frangia da sola (male). Il suo make up è economico, ma è così leggero che non importa.

“Imperial o LSE?” [2]

Si voltano entrambi verso di me, sorpresi. Ho interrotto qualcosa.

“Cosa?” chiede John.

“Mary è una bibliotecaria”, annuncio. “Quale biblioteca, Mary? Imperial o LSE?”.

Sembra confusa, come sono di solito tutti. “LSE”.

“Lui ha un dono”, spiega John. “È incredibile, vero? Può praticamente dire tutto di te semplicemente guardandoti”.

Mary sembra decisamente a disagio. Si può dividere il mondo in due tipi di persone (se si è inclini a farlo); le persone che sono a disagio e/o impaurite dall’idea che io possa individuare molti (se non tutti) degli elementi delle loro vite entro i primi due minuti di conoscenza, e quelle che lo apprezzano. Il secondo gruppo è davvero piccolo. Finora conta solo un membro.

“Non è un dono”, dico. “Semplice osservazione”.

“È di certo un dono”, dice John. Sta sorridendo a me adesso. “Sherlock è un genio”.

“Allora”, chiede Mary, lasciando cadere una mano sul ginocchio di John mentre si allunga appena sopra il tavolo, verso di me. “Cos’altro puoi dire di me?”. È una sfida. C’è un pizzico di qualcosa nei suoi occhi; non è paura, è ribellione. Chi sono io in questo gioco a Fai-Il-Papà? Il padre che è rimasto distante, l’uomo d’affari di successo, quello pieno di idee brillanti che (probabilmente) lo hanno ucciso? Chiaro. John è il lato dolce di lui, la fantasia, la parte che lei si inventata nei momenti di maggiore solitudine, la parte piena d’amore che lei sperava esistesse e ha tanto desiderato. E io sono la parte che lo ha tenuto lontano da lei. La parte che lei ha odiato. L’ostacolo.

Forse dovevo fare lo psichiatra. Un onesto ed incoraggiante psichiatra. Non abbastanza cose morte nella psichiatria, sfortunatamente.

“Tua madre è morta quando eri molto piccola. Le assomigli. Il tuo lavoro ha occasionali turni di notte, che non ti danno problemi perché spesso sei insonne. Sei stata sposata”, socchiudo gli occhi verso di lei, lancio uno sguardo a John; quanto onesto ed incoraggiante dovrei essere? “Almeno due volte, ed hai tre gatti. Uno è di pelo rosso. E ti piace il vino rosso”.

Mary spalanca gli occhi. Sta tremando visibilmente, pensa che la stia prendendo in giro, che le stia giocando un qualche scherzo. Resisto ad un ghigno di soddisfazione.

“Ha sbagliato qualcosa?” chiede John. Sembra compiaciuto, entusiasta, in realtà. L’avvertimento riguardo ai matrimoni sembra essergli entrato da un orecchio e uscito dall’altro. Forse non dovevo essere così sottile.

“No”, dice Mary.

“Incredibile”, dice John. Le prende la mano, come fosse lei ad essere incredibile. Come fosse stata lei ad aver appena dimostrato qualcosa. Ad aver dimostrato di avere ragione. Sento un opprimente impulso a mettere il broncio.

“Non molto”. Nessuno dei due nota la mia modestia. Si stanno guardando negli occhi, come se vi potessero trovare qualcosa. Io guardo da un’altra parte.

Una settimana dopo il caso è risolto, e John e Mary, praticamente due sconosciuti, inseparabili, ancora a fissarsi negli occhi, sono fidanzati. (Fidanzati!). Quella sera mi inietto una dose generosa della mia soluzione al 7%, e aspetto che John torni a casa. Non torna.

Note:

[1] Il Daily Mail è un quotidiano che si occupa prevalentemente di cronaca rosa, il classico _tabloid_ tutto incentrato sui pettegolezzi e sulla vita delle celebrità. È inoltre un giornale dall’ideologia fortemente conservatrice e si oppone con forza all’immigrazione, all’aborto, alle unioni omosessuali, alla BBC (considerata come di sinistra) etc.

[2] Sono ovviamente due biblioteche situate a Londra, l’Imperial College e la London School of Economics.

(Non sapevo bene se aggiungere queste note (ed anche altre, nei vecchi capitoli), non vorrei dare l’impressione di voler fare la maestrina, vi assicuro che non è assolutamente il mio scopo. Semplicemente ritengono siano cose che possono non essere particolarmente note presso il pubblico italiano, e visto che io me le sono dovute andare a cercare per la traduzione, ho pensato di risparmiarvi la fatica! :) 


	7. Dati in eccesso

Sirene. Una donna che urla per strada: un litigio col ragazzo. (È ubriaca). Una notte tranquilla a Londra, cielo nero, strada bagnata. Picchiettare di tacchi da quattro soldi sul marciapiede, rumore ripetitivo dei bassi all’interno di un club. I suoni sembrano molto più forti quando sono solo. Più difficili da ignorare. Mi opprimono. Nessuna facile distrazione a portata di mano. La carne di John forse assorbiva i dati in eccesso attorno a me? (Ah!). In ogni caso. Diverso. (Come può una persona, una, farmi percepire il mondo in modo così diverso? Un uomo contro sei miliardi di senza nome. Non ha senso).

John: a Clapton con un cambio d’abiti e una bottiglia di vino. Stasera si vede con Mary nel suo squallido appartamentino; tornerà a Baker St. domani mentre lei ha il turno di notte. Forse anche la notte successiva, dipende dagli altri vari impegni di Mary. John: un bene condiviso, come un bambino che genitori non-troppo-amichevolmente divorziati si passano a turno. Uno spazzolino lasciato da entrambi. Conciliazione. Metà settimana, un weekend sì ed uno no. Una tregua soddisfacente.

Le notti senza John sono penose. Buie (nessuno lì ad accendere le luci), fredde (nessuno che accende il riscaldamento e si lamenta ad alta voce dei radiatori, o che apre con forza la canna fumaria ed accende il fuoco nel camino, o che mi lascia cadere una coperta in grembo con uno sguardo preoccupato e un sospiro esasperato) e silenziose (niente televisione spazzatura, nessuna conversazione casuale, nessun suono leggero di respiri ritmati; nessuno che si schiarisce di gola o gira delle pagine; niente brontolare del bollitore o offerte di tè; la completa assenza del suono inconfondibile dello strofinare di jeans contro jeans quando accavalla le gambe una sull’altra). Per la prima volta da anni, non ho nessun desiderio di prendere in mano il violino. Non quando lui non c’è. L’assenza di un pubblico (oltre a me) un tempo era un dono. Ma non è più così.

La mia bottiglia di cocaina è sparita; non sono del tutto certo di chi ringraziare, John o Mycroft. (Provando ad indovinare, Mycroft; John probabilmente non riuscirebbe a non rimproverarmi subito dopo averla trovata; mentre Mycroft, chiaramente più abile nello  scovare i miei nascondigli più segreti, difficilmente ammetterebbe di essere penetrato nell’appartamento, in qualsiasi circostanza. Silenziosa scomparsa di una sostanza illegale: leggi, Mycroft). Probabilmente è meglio così. L’euforia ha vita più breve di quanto ricordassi e il giorno dopo è straordinariamente sgradevole. L’avevo dimenticato. Il dolore non è qualcosa di cui il cervello umano mantiene un ricordo duraturo. (Tutto questo mi dà un freddo conforto).

Posso sempre procurarmene dell’altra (se necessario). Attendo il momento giusto.

Le corse in taxi senza John sono familiari, ma spiacevoli. Il sedile vuoto accanto a me rende l’universo stranamente inclinato verso destra ai miei occhi (la sinistra si è smarrita nell’azione, goffamente cancellata): un costante promemoria della perdita. (Temporanea. Lo riavrò domani. Domani: si siederà accanto a me, l’universo si raddrizzerà, lui mi ascolterà, mi dirà che sono _incredibile_ e _straordinario_ e il monotono ma persistente dolore allo stomaco si attenuerà).

Il Taxi si muove un po’ più rapidamente del limite di velocità a cui il resto del traffico si è stabilizzato (significativamente oltre il limite di velocità imposto, ma sappiamo tutti che quello è solo un mero suggerimento). Accettabile; per arrivare più presto possibile vale la pena mettere a rischio la mia salute e la mia sicurezza. Tutti i rischi, sia piccoli che grandi (saltare dai tetti, inseguire criminali armati di pistola per vicoli bui, furto con scasso, iniezioni) sono significativamente più accettabili quando John non è più accanto a me. Non avevo notato quanto la sua semplice presenza modulasse il mio comportamento. (Mi assumo più rischi adesso perché non mi sento più responsabile per la sua sicurezza, o perché mi importa meno della mia? O tutte e due? Avrò paura del pericolo nei giorni in cui sarà con me, mentre adotterò uno stile di vita pericolosamente rischioso nei giorni in cui non ci sarà? Roulette russa).

Non c’è un programma stabilito attaccato al frigo. John appare di tanto in tanto improvvisamente, una sorpresa (la migliore). Mary lavora di notte tre volte a settimana (vero; verificabile); ha un club del libro (vero, ma poco di frequente) e una serata di bridge con le amiche (ancora vero; sporadica). Ci sono vendite di libri, eventi di beneficienza, turni scambiati coi colleghi, chiamate da parte di agguerriti membri della facoltà, una piccola attività di lezioni private (del tutto impossibile da verificare). Fa la volontaria al ricovero per i senzatetto (tecnicamente vero, ma senza un orario esposto e con pochissima supervisione diretta è difficile avere conferme precise riguardo al passato). La sua vita è piena, (piena di potenziali scuse, alibi plausibili) e la sua complessa disorganizzazione lascia ampiamente tempo a John per tornare a Baker St. (da me) per soddisfare il suo bisogno del campo di battaglia di Londra (il suo bisogno di me). Mary vive la sua vita da gattina morta seriale, anche quando non è infedele. È una donna che non perderebbe mai traccia del proprio telefono, e non permetterebbe mai a John di leggere i suoi messaggi in arrivo senza averli prima controllati lei stessa. Non la si può mettere alle strette, non la si può prevedere, non può essere (così crede) rintracciata o messa in dubbio.

Non lo sta tradendo. Non ancora. Ma la sua vita le renderà più facile nasconderlo quando comincerà. (Sembra inevitabile. Inarrestabile. Comportamento compulsivo).

Dirlo a John? Come? Come affrontare l’argomento senza farlo scappare via, furioso? Se lo chiede. Se lo chiede glielo dirò. Gentilmente. In via teorica. Senza accuse (nessuna da fare, al momento). Forse gli consiglierò di mandarla da uno psicologo. O suggerirò a lei di farsi una rinvigorente chiacchierata con me. Voglio spaventarla riguardo alla sua fedeltà, o spaventarla per farla allontanare da John? (Esaminiamo: voglio che lei lo tradisca, gli spezzi il cuore, lo lasci stravolto ed avvilito, così che lui possa tornare da me e io possa rimetterlo in sesto per la seconda volta? La risposta può sembrare ovvia, ma io resto onestamente incerto. La posta in gioco è troppo alta. La felicità di John. Almeno con Mary posso avere John part-time. Con qualcun altro potrei perderlo del tutto).

Gli orari di lei sono casuali ed imprevedibili (intenzionalmente); può pretendere di averlo con sé in qualsiasi momento. Io posso fare lo stesso? Stasera: test perfetto. Controllo l’ora: le undici di sera passate. Se non sono già a letto (non ci pensare), manca poco. Mando un messaggio.

_Scena del crimine nel tuo quartiere. Probabilmente pericoloso. SH_

Verrà? È una notte per Mary, una notte a Clapton. Una confortevole seratina al chiuso con la sua amata o una confortevole nottata fuori, tra pericoli e corpi insanguinati? (Con me?). Saprà resistere?

La sua risposta arriva quasi incredibilmente veloce.

_Mi sembrava di aver sentito le sirene. Sei già lì?_

Sorrido. È annoiato, seduto lì (sdraiato lì?) con la sua amato donna sul quel divano di terza mano (o sul quel letto vecchio e troppo morbido?). Potrebbe essere più semplice di quanto credessi.

 

_In taxi. Lestrade ha dei sospetti. Vorrei il tuo aiuto, se possibile. SH_

Pausa. Sta decidendo, sta parlando con Mary, si scusa perché continua a controllare il telefono. Maleducato, vero? Sta cercando di essere discreto, ma lei lo nota comunque (Lei fa esattamente la stessa cosa). Lo guarda storto. Si sente messa da parte. Una fitta di insicurezza che affligge tutti gli infedeli cronici. (Sospetta l’esistenza di una tensione irrisolta tra John e me? Penso di no. Di sicuro non può immaginarlo, non ho l’aspetto dei suoi soliti competitori).

( _Non_ sono un suo competitore. Non _c’è_ competizione, non c’è mai _stata_ alcuna competizione. Lei ha vinto, lei ha _vinto_ ).

Il tassista mette la freccia; sta per girare a destra.

“Prosegua dritto”. È stupito, si è  dimenticato che sono qui. “La strada è bloccata. Prosegua dritto. Più veloce”. Una vibrazione. Un altro messaggio da John. Mi dà un brivido di piacere. (Ad un certo punto si fermeranno? Un messaggio da John sarà esattamente come un messaggio da chiunque altro? Presumibilmente. Alla fine. Speriamo più presto che tardi. È strano essere in conflitto riguardo ad una perdita inevitabile? La odio, eppure ne faccio tesoro. Ancora paradossi).

_Dove?_

Una sola parola che colpisce dritta i centri del piacere del mio cervello. Gli scrivo l’indirizzo. Sarà lì prima di me, ad aspettarmi, quello sguardo di anticipazione sul viso, sepolto sotto il suo atteggiamento professionale (competenza, calma, oggettività), una punta di eccitazione. Starà lì in piedi, il suo maldestro se stesso, amalgamandosi contro lo sfondo, aspettandomi.

Londra scivola via. I suoi suoni superficiali si confondono in un mormorio di sottofondo. (John può moderare il mondo attorno a me perfino con un messaggio. È incredibile il potere che i miei sensi gli concedono su di me, volontariamente).

_Sembra che Anderson e Donovan abbiano litigato._

Sorrido. È già lì. Non ha perso tempo per decidere, si è messo la giacca e le scarpe ed è corso via. John porta avanti la nostra regolare conversazione sussurrata con ogni mezzo che ci è disponibile. Il mio John.

_Un’eccellente deduzione! Anderson continua a non voler lasciare la moglie. Sally non approva. SH_

_Ah. Lei potrebbe davvero trovare molto di meglio._

Il taxi si ferma presso una villetta a schiera mal tenuta; mi guardo intorno sentendomi il cuore in gola.

Una sorpresa; John non è solo. Ha portato Mary con sé. (Perché?). Lei si guarda intorno con blanda curiosità. Una turista. Una vampata di rabbia; perché John contamina le scene del crimine con le sue faccende amorose? Non riuscirò mai a ricordarmi di questo omicidio con affetto, andando avanti così. Pago il tassista; esco. Lestrade alza gli occhi, sollevato.

“Sherlock!” chiama. Fa cenno verso di me. Sally mi guarda roteando gli occhi. Devo obbligare me stesso a girarmi e ad affrontare John; Mary lo segue ad un passo di distanza.

“Buona sera, John”. La formalità mi soffoca, ma la presenza di Mary mi fa sentire insicuro, a disagio. “Mary”. Le faccio un cenno. So come essere gentile. “Anche a te interessano le scene del crimine?”.

“Non particolarmente, no”. Arriccia il naso. Scopro che mi è davvero antipatica. Lega il suo braccio a quello di John, poi gli appoggia una mano sul fianco.

La gelosia è un movente comune a molti crimini, e perciò sono da lungo consapevole della sua potenza e potere, ma averne esperienza in questo modo, il fiotto caldo di emozioni confuse che droga il mio corpo e mi avvolge alla gola, è veramente indescrivibile. Dovrò riflettere con cura su questa esperienza in futuro, ed applicare a ciò che ho appreso in questo doloroso momento un ulteriore lavoro di deduzione. La gelosia deve essere un movente anche più comune di quanto supponessi; probabilmente non l’ho attribuita ad un certo numero di casi in cui invece era implicata. (John: perché mi stai facendo questo?).

La piccola casa di Clapton che ospita questa scena del crimine è un tumulto di odori; quattro marche diverse di deodorante per ambienti (tremendo), pittura fresca sul muro del salotto (imbiancato meno di due ore fa), detergente per tappeti, gas e una torta di mele nel forno. I poliziotti stanno mettendo della roba nei sacchetti di plastica per le prove (tutte inutili). C’è un mucchio di foglie mezze bruciate nel giardino.

“Mi ha picchiata e se ne è andato credendomi morta”, dice la donna. “Dovete trovarlo, arrestarlo! Come ha potuto!”. Mary si siede con lei, le accarezza i capelli, la consola con gentilezza. Comprensiva. John si china verso le sue ferite; il taglio fresco sullo zigomo, il naso che sanguina, il dito rotto. Niente di serio. Ha due occhi neri e quattro graffi perfetti sul braccio. Mostra un livido sullo stomaco (orgogliosa). Lestrade: ha ragione ad avere dei sospetti. Quel livido corrisponde perfettamente ad una delle sedie della cucina (autoinflitto). Occhi neri: i segni sulle guance indicano che se li è procurati sbattendosi ripetutamente la porta in faccia (autoinflitti). Le sue unghie sono state tagliate di recente; i graffi corrispondono perfettamente alla sua mano destra (autoinflitti). Esamino la porta della cucina; tracce del suo sangue. Apro il forno, torta di mele. Forno talmente pulito che luccica. Barattolo di vernice in un armadio, pennello appena lavato. Sbircio in cantina; gas. Muffa. Non sarò capace di sentire nessun odore dopo essere uscito da qui; è un assalto ai sensi. Gli occhi mi si inumidiscono per la puzza. Chiudo la porta.

“Quella torta sta bruciando”. Mary cammina attraverso la cucina, un asciugamano insanguinato in mano. “Non la arrestate?”.

“Per aver bruciato una torta?” chiedo. Curioso.

“Per aver ucciso suo marito, naturalmente”. Sciacqua l’asciugamano nel lavandino, lo strizza per togliere l’acqua. “Presumo che il corpo sia chiuso in cantina o roba del genere. Hai controllato?”

Uno sguardo aspro. Mi ha sorpreso. Credevo che questa scenetta domestica l’avrebbe giocata, che la sua disperata vergogna l’avrebbe spinta a nascondere i risultati di una così ovvia infedeltà. Ma a quanto pare no. (La donna si è tolta la fede nuziale, l’ha lanciata contro il muro. C’è un preservativo sotto al divano, un paio di mutandine appallottolate nel cestino. Ciò che è accaduto è così ovvio).

Mary inarca un sopracciglio. Sta aspettando una risposta da me, ma non gliela darò. È come il gioco del gatto col topo. Di nuovo: la prende come una sfida. “Non è ovvio? Ha imbiancato i muri. Chi imbianca i muri dopo essere stata quasi ammazzata di botte? Di certo l’ha fatto per nascondere delle prove. Macchie di sangue? Fori di proiettili? Qualcosa”. Sbagliato, ma non del tutto. Non una pessima ipotesi. Migliore di quelle di Anderson, di sicuro.

Quindi: Mary non è stupida. Niente affatto. Beh, certo che non lo è. John ammira l’intelligenza. (Lo sapevo già). Lei avrà dovuto usare l’intelligenza in un discreto numero di circostanze; per nascondere le sue varie infedeltà (chiaramente); per meritarsi una serie di borse di studio (tre corsi di laurea, una laurea non ottenuta, due sì); per manipolare il suo datore di lavoro e mantenere l’orario flessibile che tanto desidera. In un’altra circostanza forse avremmo potuto essere amici. (Termine troppo forte). Colleghi? Avremmo potuto tollerarci a vicenda, diciamo.

Indossa dei jeans ed una maglietta; non abbastanza vestiti per una serata fresca ed umida. Ha dovuto vestirsi per uscire, si è messa i vestiti più vicini al letto. (I suoi vestiti erano sul pavimento; Mary non è meticolosa coi suoi vestiti come io lo sono coi miei, e non è nemmeno curata ed ordinata come John. Lui ha bisogno di qualcuno di cui prendersi cura: percepisco uno schema). John l’ha tirata fuori dal letto per andare sulla scena di un crimine. Immagine: Mary, nel letto, John raggomitolato vicino a lei, i suoi capelli castani sotto il mento di lui; hanno appena fatto sesso? (Probabile). Lui si allunga per controllare il telefono e il messaggio che ha appena ricevuto. Stava pensando a me. (Sì? Ma certo che sì). Hanno discusso? Lei ha fatto resistenza? È venuta qui per rivendicare i propri diritti, per ricordarmi che è una delle _sue_ serate, non una delle mie? Mi sta fissando, aspetta che io confermi o smentisca la sua ipotesi. Non c’è ira sul suo volto. (Sono quasi certo di non essere un suo competitore). Le faccio un mezzo sorriso, quasi genuino.

“Interessante”. È tutto ciò che dirò per il momento.

Incrocia le braccia al petto. “La pensi altrimenti?”

Non rispondo. Torno nel salotto, dove John sta consolando la donna, accarezzandole la testa, calmandola. Lei sta piangendo (finge di farlo; non ci sono lacrime ma fa rumore).

“Allora”. Mi inginocchio davanti a lei, davanti a John. Il suo ginocchio fasciato dai jeans davanti a me. Ci appoggio sopra la mano, come per sorreggermi. Mi guarda, imperturbato. Curioso. Il suo calore sale su attraverso le mie dita fredde. John. (Mi manchi). Le sta accarezzando i capelli. Niente lacrime sulla faccia di lei, mezza nascosta. “Mi dica”. Cerco di dirlo nel modo più gradevole possibile. “Dove ha nascosto i corpi?”

Raggela, il finto pianto di ferma. È scioccata. È stata scoperta. Trionfo.

“Corpi… plurale?” Lestrade. Certo, plurale. Il marito e la sua amante, coloro che la nostra assassina ha interrotto nel bel mezzo di un rapporto sul pavimento del salotto. (Un’amica di lei? Probabilmente). Entrambi morti adesso. Uccisi col gas in cantina e trascinati fuori dalla casa. (Dove? In giardino? O da qualche parte in un vicolo? Un cassonetto?). L’infedeltà uccide. Mi chiedo se la lezione sia chiara a Mary. Prende tutto questo come un avvertimento? Forse. Non si può nascondere un odore in mezzo ad altri diciassette. La prova della verità è sempre più forte della montagna di bugie che la ricoprono.

Mary è nervosa mentre elenco le prove, spiego l’ovvia conclusione. La donna urla mentre i poliziotti la ammanettano e la trascinano nella volante. La sento a malapena (sportelli dell’auto che sbattono, le radio fanno bip e crepitano per le interferenze; suoni come una ninnananna, rumore bianco). La carne di John attutisce i suoni del resto del mondo finché la mia attenzione non si cristallizza su di lui. Lui è il suo stesso campo magnetico (mi ci attira dentro). Noi tre: camminiamo verso la strada principale. Rumore di suole di gomma sul marciapiede.

“Lui la stava tradendo”, nota John. Mary si muove a disagio. Affascinante. Il viso di John è sereno; sente empatia, ma nessuna (personale) preoccupazione. Lei non gliel’ha detto. Non ancora. Vuole, ma non l’ha ancora fatto. (Che cosa farà lui? Che cosa dirà?). “Con la sua migliore amica, addirittura”.

“Sì”. Riesco a limitarmi ad una sola parola. Già tre matrimoni, John. Sai dei tre matrimoni. Pensi che il quarto sarà diverso? Come potrebbe esserlo?

“Certo non giustifica l’omicidio, comunque”. Mary è appena sulla difensiva; John lo noterà? Si avvolge le braccia attorno al corpo, come se avesse freddo. (Non ne ha).

“No”, dice lui. (Non lo giustifica). “Ma in ogni caso. È come se lei fosse impazzita. Ha ritinteggiato in tutta fretta”.

“La pittura serviva a mascherare l’odore del gas”, spiego. Non è ovvio? “Come le foglie bruciate, i deodoranti per ambienti, e la torta”.

“Non puoi nascondere niente con una torta”, dice Mary. John ed io ci guardiamo, poi ridiamo. Dopo un momento, Mary fa lo stesso.

Suppongo lei non sia poi così male.

Mi invitano a bere qualcosa nello squallido appartamentino di Mary, ma rifiuto. Non voglio vederli nella loro vita domestica; è già abbastanza brutto che io riesca ad immaginarla così chiaramente. Mi siederei in una poltrona; loro siederebbero abbracciati sul divano, bicchieri di vino tra le dita. No. Meglio di no. Guardo John andare a casa con lei, le cinge la vita con una mano. Lui guarda indietro, una volta, e mi coglie mentre guardo loro. Occhi nell’ombra. Cammino per Clapton, perso tra i miei pensieri, finché non piove più forte. Una vibrazione; un messaggio. Controllo: da John. Ancora quel brivido addosso alla vista del suo nome.

_Grazie._

_Di cosa? SH_

_Per averle permesso di venire. Lo apprezzo. Era contenta. Sei stato gentile con lei._

_Davvero? SH_

Penso che possa piacere una volta che la si è conosciuta. Spero.

Pausa. Non so come rispondere.

_Siete entrambi molto importanti per me, lo sai._

Comincio a comporre una risposta, qualcosa tipo _ma certo, John_ o _non_ _dovresti dormire?_ , ma prima che possa decidere, un altro messaggio da John.

_Mi manchi._

Mi colpisce al petto. Perché? Mi ha appena visto. Mi vedrà domani; probabilmente trascorreremo la serata guardando un film terribile o qualche programma a quiz alla TV. Mi vede ogni pochi giorni, un weekend sì e uno no. Ma so cosa intende. Il pezzo che manca. Perché mi dice questo adesso, perché non ha paura (aveva paura, sul tetto, nel suo letto con la mia mano contro il suo fianco)? I capelli di lei che gli solleticano la schiena, il respiro costante di lei sull’altro lato del letto; il suo eterosessuale futuro indiscusso, lo fa sentire al sicuro. Mi dice queste cose, mi strappa il cuore a metà (di nuovo). Premo i tasti, compongo una risposta che non è ciò che vorrei dire, ciò che dovrei dire, se mi consentissi di pensarci. Ma i suoni del primo mattino a Clapton mi stanno riempiendo le orecchie, martellano contro il mio cervello; il flusso del traffico, dei ragazzi ubriachi che pisciano contro un muro e ridono, una bottiglia che si rompe. Fa male.

_Mi manchi anche tu. SH_


	8. Il direttore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato davvero difficile da tradurre, perché ci sono moltissimi riferimenti tecnici alla musica e alle varie parti del violino, roba di cui ovviamente io non so assolutamente niente nemmeno in italiano, figurarsi in inglese! :) Ho comunque cercato di fare quanto meglio ho potuto informandomi con i pochi mezzi a mia disposizione, e credo di aver raggiunto un risultato accettabile. Come al solito se qualcosa non è chiaro scrivetemi e se avete consigli, suggerimenti e soprattutto correzioni ai miei eventuali grossolani errori non esitate un solo attimo a contattarmi, ve ne prego! Buona lettura :)

Mycroft, il mio archetto in mano, le sue dita afferrano il nasetto [1] senza stringere. Le nocche pericolosamente vicine al fascio di crini. Lo odio. Lo fa ondeggiare come fosse la bacchetta di un direttore d’orchestra che segue un tempo nella propria testa (6/8 lento, come un tedesco testardo), provocando continui ictus [2]. Con Mycroft, la musica inizia e finisce con la direzione [3]. Tutto ciò che conta per lui è ciò che c’è nella sua testa; non ha bisogno di prendere la sua viola e suonarla davvero. Pigro bastardo. (Avrà ancora una viola? L’ha chiusa via col resto dei tesori di famiglia quando mamma è morta?). Il mio sguardo glaciale è inutile; non mi sta guardando. Sta leggendo da un taccuino che tiene sollevato in aria come se fosse il dannato Lord Byron. Cerca di attirare la mia attenzione. Lo ha sempre fatto. Mi fa infuriare.

Pizzico le corde del mio violino, il suono monotono del suo vibrare attraverso il mio petto. (Un po’ di Čajkovskij, solo una nota sì e una no della melodia. Non serve che Mycroft sappia in che modo curo le mie piccole ferite). Voglio strappargli l’archetto di mano per suonare, forte, e coprire qualsiasi stupidaggine stia cercando di leggere, ma non lo lascerebbe andare se lo facessi. Piuttosto me lo farebbe spezzare a metà. Farebbe un sorrisetto e continuerebbe a leggere.

“ _Problemi di fiducia_ ”. Ho già sentito queste cose, perché mi sta leggendo questa roba? Fa battere l’ictus in alto e fa oscillare l’archetto a lungo, in preparazione al prossimo colpo. Il mio archetto sibila nell’aria. Posso quasi sentire pezzi della marcia wagneriana che sta conducendo e mi manda in bestia. “ _Problemi di intimità_. Qui c’è un intero paragrafo riguardo a questo, nel caso tu voglia saperne di più, e vuoi, vero?”

John non ha problemi di intimità. Beh, non ha problemi di intimità di regola. L’intimità con me, però: una prospettiva spaventosa. Con altri: no. Almeno a giudicare da Mary. È pronto a condividere l’intimità con qualsiasi donna che mostri la minima inclinazione. E anche con qualcuna che non la mostra. Panico eterosessuale? (O sono solo io, a causare il panico? Probabilmente sono solo io).

“Non mi interessa minimamente”. Non lo sto guardando. Guardo invece il corpo liscio del mio violino, le impronte delle mie dita su di esso, visibili solo da una certa angolazione (questa). Le dita di spostano sulla tastiera seguendo la pura memoria muscolare. Lago dei cigni. (Volgare. Ma confortante). Pizzico le corde gentilmente. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo ancora la punta in avorio del mio archetto andare su e giù. Riesce sempre ad attirare la mia attenzione, non importa quanto io cerchi di lottare. Intensamente frustrante.

“ _Tendente_ ”, dice Mycroft, facendo una pausa ad effetto, “ _ad attacchi di infedeltà_. Ma tu questo lo sai già, no?”

Alzo lo sguardo. Ha un sorrisetto malvagio sulla faccia. Si sta divertendo.

Mary. Non credevo avesse uno psicologo.

“Questi appunti sono vecchi di alcuni anni”. Li sventola nella mia direzione. “Pensi che sia cambiato qualcosa?”. Il mio archetto sta ancora tagliando l’aria: ictus, ictus, ictus, l’oscillazione di preparazione. “ _Padre freddo e distante, cenni di incesto psicologico_ [4]”. Posa il taccuino sul suo grembo, mi lascia vedere la grafia minuta. Densamente fitta. Pagine intere. Montagne di informazioni su Mary. “Sai che un incesto psicologico non è veramente…”

“Lo so”. Glielo sputo contro. Sono impaziente. Ansioso. Che cosa vuole? Perché mi sta dicendo tutto questo?

“È stata sposata tre volte. Non può essere una novità per te. È stata fidanzata una quarta volta, ma ha sabotato il tutto più velocemente delle altre volte. Lo dice qui”, solleva di nuovo il taccuino “ _la paura dell’intimità associata ad una bassa autostima e al desiderio di approvazione da parte degli uomini danno come risultato la sua sessualità aggressiva e le sue infedeltà seriali_ ”. Gira la pagina. “Questo psicologo raccomanda l’ipnosi regressiva. Incompetente”.

“Devo ricordarti”, pizzico una delle corde del violino con particolare forza, “che non sono io quello che sta per sposarla?”.

“Mostrava rimorso”. Va avanti come se non avessi detto niente. Mi fa ribollire il sangue. “Non lo fa volontariamente. È compulsivo. Lo psicologo provava pena per lei. Lo sapevi, che ha finito con l’andarci a letto? Lui ha perso la licenza. Non è stata di lei la colpa, certamente. Questa qui è una narcisista potente”.

“Non è una narcisista”. La difendo? Certo. Mycroft mente.

“Lo sapresti, di certo”.

“L’ho incontrata”.

“L’hai classificata come _la concorrenza_ ”. Pensa di potermi correggere. La direzione non si è fermata; non è nemmeno diminuita. Mycroft potrebbe portare avanti questa intera conversazione senza di me.

Ictus, ictus, ictus. “L’ho sempre sospettato, di te e del tuo coinquilino. Lo sai”.

Sospiro rumorosamente. Non sono affari suoi. Per niente. Se vuole avere questa conversazione, può semplicemente inserire le parti che io dovrei dire senza che le dica veramente. Se mi concentro molto profondamente forse posso bloccare il suono della sua voce. C’è un esperimento in cucina (piombo, sale, sangue coagulato). Potrei andare a controllare; contare i numeri primi; 83, 89, 97, 101, 103, 107…

“Dal momento in cui l’ho incontrato ho sospettato che avrebbe potuto avere questo effetto su di te. È allora che è iniziato? Proprio allora, nel momento in cui hai posato per la prima volta gli occhi su di lui? O è successo più tardi?”.

…109, 113, 127 Dio no troppo noioso, sta riuscendo ad aprirsi un varco. Maledizione.

Lui non può sapere tutto. Vorrebbe, anche queste cose irrilevanti. L’inquantificabile. Cose che non devono uscire allo scoperto. Cose che poi potrebbe usare contro di me, per farmi fare ciò che vuole. Non mi arrenderò a lui. Non lo faccio mai. Bastardo manipolatore. Muoio dalla voglia di prendergli il taccuino dal grembo; il taccuino, o il mio archetto. L’uno o l’altro. Non può averli entrambi. Le debolezze di Mary o le mie; scegli, Mycroft. Scegli uno dei due.

“Ti piace essere innamorato di lui”. Non una domanda. Lo odio. “Ah. Sì. Ti piace. Bene, Sherlock. È un progresso. Mamma ne sarebbe stata contenta”.

Roteo gli occhi. Naturale che l’avrebbe tirata in ballo. Cerca solo di segnare un punto. Colpisce un po’ più forte. Sì: lei voleva che io facessi cose così, che mi sentissi così. Si preoccupava. Si chiedeva se avrei potuto. (O, più precisamente: se avrei voluto, se mi sarei degnato di permettere a qualcuno di avvicinarsi così tanto a me. Non ha mai dubitato che ne fossi capace. Diversamente dagli altri. Diversamente da me). Non c’era niente che potessi fare, all’epoca, per rassicurarla. John le sarebbe piaciuto.

“Fino ad ora, ho creduto che fosse in gran parte non ricambiato. Stupido, adolescenziale e non ricambiato. Ma ora capisco che non è del tutto così”.

Solleva di nuovo il taccuino. “Questa è la prova che alla fine mi ha convinto, la parte in cui il suo psicologo scrive: _Mary è principalmente attratta da uomini emotivamente compromessi. Uomini che sono emotivamente instabili, o incapaci di amarla a loro volta, o che sono innamorati di qualcun altro_ ”. Si lascia cadere il taccuino in grembo; cade chiudendosi. “Stava parlando di se stesso, qui, del modo in cui l’amore per sua moglie lo rendeva più attraente agli occhi di Mary. Poteva anche stare scrivendo del tuo John. Devi incolpare te stesso se lei è interessata a lui. Tu gli piaci molto. Molto, davvero”.

Tutto così ben orchestrato, come sempre. I miei occhi si agganciano ai suoi senza il mio permesso. Mi sta sorridendo. “Lo sapevi già? Ah. Ma certo. Lo sapevi. Oh, povero Sherlock. Non sai proprio cosa fare con lui adesso, vero?”

Sospiro. Lo odio per tutto questo. Perché non mi lascia in pace? “Lui non è innamorato di me”.

“Le prove suggeriscono altrimenti”. Lascia cadere una cartellina sul tavolo davanti a me, ma mi rifiuto perfino di guardarla. Perché deve sempre immischiarsi?

“Sta per sposarsi”.

“Il matrimonio non ti impedisce fisicamente di essere innamorato di qualcun altro, Sherlock”. Roteo gli occhi. “E tu te ne stai lì seduto, pizzicando il Lago dei cigni come se questo potesse spingerlo ad amarti abbastanza da lasciare lei”.

Sento il sangue affluirmi al viso.

“Puoi fare di meglio, Sherlock”.

“No”. Rimetto il violino nella custodia. Protendo la mano per riavere l’archetto. Lo aspetto. Termina le ultime due battute e poi lo lascia scivolare gentilmente nella mia mano. Mani sudate, tremano leggermente. Cerco di nasconderlo, ma lui vede tutto. Senza speranza.

“Sì, puoi”.

“È irrilevante”. Posso sentire la mia rabbia traboccare, farmi perdere ogni senso di giudizio. Dirò cose che non voglio dire, che non voglio ammettere, che non voglio che Mycroft sappia, tutto perché lui sa esattamente come far scatenare la mia rabbia più cieca ed assoluta. C’è un momento, prima di cadere nel precipizio, in cui comprendo con sbalorditiva chiarezza fino a che punto Mycroft sia capace di manipolarmi, di obbligarmi a regredire al bambino che mi ha sempre considerato essere (a sette anni con una boccia per pesci rotta tra le mani, il viso rosso e livido e pieno di vergogna), ma poi mi dissolvo in sangue e saliva e indignazione. “Lui non vuole”.

Una pausa. “Ah”.

Non alzo lo sguardo. Tremo di rabbia. Il mondo è tinto di rosso. Una parte di me sperava che lui avesse una soluzione. Ma non ce l’ha. Il mio giudizio è dolorosamente corretto.

“Allora forse quei due si meritano a vicenda”.

Dopo che se ne è andato scopro di aver spezzato l’archetto a metà.

Note:

[1] Il nasetto (<http://media02-ak.vivastreet.com/classifieds/a2/c/21231554/large/2.jpg?dt=2ade837639ac70e54f8fd49b252f4f63>) si trova ad una delle due estremità dell’archetto con cui si suona il violino (e gli archi in generale). Si tratta di un dispositivo a vite che tiene ben teso il fascio di crini di cui l’archetto stesso è composto, e che sfregando sulle corde del violino produce il suono.

[2] La definizione di ictus musicale di Wikipedia (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ictus_(musica)>)non mi risulta granché chiara, probabilmente per la mia generale ignoranza in materia musicale. In ogni caso, da quel che ho potuto intuire (correggetemi se sbaglio e se avete un’idea migliore esponetela pure, possiamo aprire un bel dibattito sulla questione :D) credo che con “ictus” Sherlock si riferisca al rumore che il fascio di crini dell’archetto produce quando questo viene fatto oscillare velocemente nell’aria da Mycroft (con un gesticolare molto simile, come viene detto nel testo stesso, a quello di un direttore d’orchestra quando agita la sua bacchetta): l’aria fa vibrare i crini e si produce un suono, come un sibilo. Una cosa simile accade in una delle scene iniziali di The Great Game, quando John torna di corsa a Baker Street dopo aver dormito da Sarah ed aver appreso dalla televisione dell’esplosione: Sherlock pizzica le corde del violino con le dita e quando Mycroft (che si trova lì, ricorderete, per chiedere al fratello di indagare sulla morte di Andrew West, il ragazzo sospettato di aver rubato la penna USB coi piani missilistici) si alza in piedi, Sherlock prende in mano l’archetto e lo muove rapidamente dall’alto in basso fendendo l’aria e creando così un suono caratteristico, probabilmente, appunto, questo “ictus”.

[3] Il termine  è qui inteso come l’arte di dirigere l’orchestra durante l’esecuzione dei brani musicali.

[4] Nell’originale inglese viene utilizzato il termine _covert incest_. Il termine _covert_ è grossomodo traducibile con “segreto” o “velato”. In italiano tale fenomeno viene indicato con il termine di incesto psicologico (o anche emotivo). Si tratta di una condizione per cui il rapporto tra genitore e figlio ha sì elementi sessuali, ma principalmente l’adulto si aspetta che il bimbo vada a compensare certi vuoti emozionali del genitore, senza che ci sia un vero e proprio incesto. In pratica il rapporto che si stabilisce tra genitore e figlio è molto simile a quello esistente tra due persone adulte che condividono una vita sessuale, ma in questo tipo di rapporto incestuoso non si giunge ad un vero atto sessuale. Si tratta certamente di una situazione di abuso psicologico ed emotivo, che può presentarsi in gradi diversi di intensità, causando al bambino un trauma che nella vita adulta può provocargli problemi di autostima e forti insicurezze, tali da rendergli difficile vivere serenamente la propria sessualità e la vita amorosa in generale.


	9. Quasi impercettibile

Conversazioni imbarazzanti d’argomento personale: davvero non sono il mio campo. John, seduto al tavolo della cucina, tazza di caffè in mano. Con una maglietta logora e i pantaloni del pigiama; pantofole ai piedi. John prima non era così; di solito era così formale, anche di prima mattina. Si faceva la doccia e si vestiva prima di scendere le scale. Capelli umidi pettinati, scarpe infilate e allacciate, le pieghe stirate. (Abitudini più militaresche: gli angoli da ospedale rimangono e io continuo a distruggerli). John è più informale adesso, più rilassato. (Senza il suo bastone, la sua zoppìa, la sua costante disperazione). La sua maglietta è così logora che al prossimo lavaggio inizierà a strapparsi lungo l’orlo. Posso vedere appena la sua cicatrice attraverso la stoffa; pelle rossastra, infiammata, un po’ a chiazze.

(Sono molte le cose in più che riesco vedere di lui, le sue magliette logore quando è seduto al tavolo della cucina, lui che infila i suoi piedi nelle pantofole: è un segno della sua felicità? Se è così: è davvero molto felice).

Il giornale aperto davanti a lui. (Legge sempre le notizie internazionali per prime, tutte, anche quelle nascoste nell’ultima pagina. Si focalizza specialmente sull’Afghanistan (ovviamente) e sulla criminalità locale (naturalmente). Dopo perde lentamente la concentrazione. Butta solo un occhio a, nell’ordine: politica inglese, sport, necrologi. Ignora il resto).

In mezzo al giornale di oggi troverà un altro degli articoli che ho raccolto per lui e sparso in giro per l’appartamento. Le varie tesi contenute in questi saggi dovrebbero esprimere precisamente le mie opinioni senza che ci sia alcun discorso confuso da parte mia, senza che dia inizio ad un litigio epico. Questo l’ho trovato in biblioteca, l’ho fotocopiato, l’ho spillato insieme. Ho sottolineato i punti chiave, scritto note sui margini. Treger, “Le influenze della sociosessualità e dei tipi di attaccamento sulle reazioni all’infedeltà emotiva e sessuale” dal _Journal of Sex Research_ (2010) [1].

Quando finirà di leggere i resoconti delle ultime notizie, girerà una pagina e lo vedrà. Sarà il quarto articolo che troverà stamattina, finora, per condurlo all’ineluttabile conclusione che l’infedeltà di Mary è innata, immutabile ed inevitabile, tutto senza che io dica una parola.

Il primo (trovato alla biblioteca della LSE, ironicamente) era appoggiato sopra il gabinetto (Ezrar, “Prospettiva sulla terapia relazionale familiare nella separazione degli adulti”, _Journal of Family Psychotherapy_ (2010): si affida troppo a teorie insensate e a prove qualitative, ma la tesi generale arriva al punto), un altro, lasciato sul tavolo vicino alla poltrona (Hawkins, “Definire l’intimità in varie culture asiatiche”, _Graduate Research_ (2010): un po’ fuori tema forse, ma contiene alcune idee in materia di intimità in generale che sono abbastanza pertinenti), e infine uno vicino al microonde, scelto per introdurre un po’ di frivolezza fra tutte queste terribili faccende e trasmettere un po’ della mia ironica arguzia e simpatia (Fincham, “Fede e infedeltà: pregare per il tuo partner può ridurre l’adulterio?”, _Journal of Personality and Social Psychology_ (2010), ovviamente banale e non vale nemmeno la carta su cui è stampato, ma divertente e tuttavia capace di sottolineare i punti basilari). Girerà le pagine, vedrà le mie note, e capirà.

La luce del sole gli batte sulla testa; i suoi capelli brillanti. Dorati. Tracce di grigio. Voglio toccarli, sentire se i capelli biondi sono diversi da quelli grigi (più morbidi? più sottili?), ma invece tengo le mani ferme. I palmi premuti insieme. Aspetto. Girerà la pagina. Capirà. Le punte dei miei indici premute sulle mie labbra. Mi fanno tenere la bocca chiusa. Prende un respiro profondo; poi espira lentamente. Beve dalla tazza. Guardo i suoi occhi andar avanti e indietro mentre legge le piccole colonne; fino in fondo alla pagina, e poi in alto; zig zag, zig zag.

“Sono davvero così interessante?” dice, senza sollevare lo sguardo. Gira una pagina.

Evidentemente lo sto fissando. Forse non è una buona idea. Oh beh. “Certamente”.

“Davvero”. Solleva lo sguardo su di me, mi fissa a sua volta per un momento. Sorride. C’è calore nei suoi occhi, non gli dà veramente fastidio. Potrebbe perfino piacergli. Mi guarda, i suoi occhi a macchie; una strana intimità nello sguardo. L’ostacolo del tavolo, il peso delle parole sbagliate tra di noi, delle decisioni sbagliate. Facilmente messi da parte. Sfrego le dita contro le mie labbra, immagino di toccare le sue. “Che cosa puoi dedurre di me, oggi?”.

“Il tuo occhio sinistro è leggermente più debole del destro”. Lo dico automaticamente. È vero, ma l’ho dedotto mesi fa, non adesso. Perché sto mentendo? Mi viene naturale. Allo stesso tempo voglio e non voglio iniziare questa conversazione. Quella su Mary e ciò che lui sta per fare. Ciò che deve sapere. Bizzarro conflitto interno riguardo al dare inizio ad un conflitto esterno. (Coscienza? Paura? Desiderio di mantenere la pace? Non ne ho idea). Aspetto.

“Veramente?”. Lo trova divertente.

“Sì”. Intreccio le dita. Mi sta ancora guardando, un vago sorriso sul suo volto. “Inoltre: i tuoi capelli sono di colori diversi. Biondi, castani, alcuni grigi. Voglio sapere come sono al tatto”. Questa parte è vera. È una cosa inappropriata da dire?

Sorride di nuovo. Il volto umano è estremamente plastico, un tratto evolutivo a supporto di una creatura sociale in cerca di relazioni. Il volto di John è espressivo in modo unico (ed egli è in cerca di relazioni in modo unico: questi fatti sono connessi?). Il suo affetto per me: ovvio. (La sensazione amara nel mio stomaco è alleggerita da qualcos’altro, una sorta di leggera gioia, una piacevole sensazione nella pancia quando mi sorride in quel modo. Calmante; ed anche eccitante [2]. Interessante). Si piega un po’ in avanti. “Dai allora. Lungi da me ostacolare la scienza”.

Un tavolo non è per niente un ostacolo. Infilo le dita tra i suoi capelli, il punto caldo in alto dove il sole si è posato; biondo, castano, grigio. Difficile distinguerli, ma ogni colore ha una consistenza leggermente diversa. Quelli biondi sono i più sottili e morbidi (naturalmente), quelli grigi sono i più spessi, ruvidi. Quando invecchierà avrà la testa piena di spessi capelli grigi; il livello di testosterone nel suo corpo è alto abbastanza da dargli sani impulsi sessuali (ovviamente), ma non alto abbastanza da fargli perdere i capelli. Lascio correre una mano verso la sua nuca; il pollice fermo dietro il suo orecchio. Caldo. Riesco a sentirgli il polso, il calore che gli sale alla pelle. Sento il suo respiro accelerare appena. Segni di eccitazione. Una scarica di piacere. Devo chiudere gli occhi per contrastarla. John profuma di sonno e sapone. Non sento l’odore rancido del grasso della polleria vicino all’appartamento di Mary, o l’odore nauseante dei prodotti per le pulizie da quattro soldi usati nel corridoio fuori dalla porta. Stamattina profuma solo di Baker St. e di se stesso.

Mi sono trattenuto qualche momento di troppo, le dita sul suo collo, tra i suoi capelli. Lo so. Lo sa anche lui, ma non sembra avere qualcosa da obiettare. Mi avvicino chinandomi e sfrego la guancia contro i suoi capelli. Velocemente gli premo le labbra sulla fronte, attraverso la frangia. Uno specchio del bacio che lui ha dato a me. Poi lo lascio andare. C’è uno strano tremolio nel mio stomaco. Distendo le dita di nuovo, respiro.

John si sposta all’indietro, prende un sorso dalla tazza. Mi studia, la sua espressione calma, rilassata. “Allora?”.

“Scriverò un resoconto, se vuoi”.

Ride. Non gira la pagina del giornale, e non vede l’ultimo articolo che ho stampato per lui. Immagino sia per questo che non coglie le mie opinioni su Mary entro questa mattina.

Quindi proverò ancora nel pomeriggio.

Due manuali di psicologia piazzati strategicamente sul tavolino da caffè (dato il mio disgusto per questa sedicente scienza, mi sono dovuto impegnare per procurarmeli: li ho trovati entrambi in un negozio di libri usati vicino all’Imperial; uno sulla co-dipendenza, aperto ad un capitolo estremamente utile e sottolineato dal suo precedente proprietario (troppo copiosamente, gli studenti mancano di rigore quando viene loro dato un brillante evidenziatore giallo), e un altro che analizza l’insolita ma non rara combinazione tra problemi intimi e infedeltà). Li incastro l’uno con l’altro, così che l’angolo di un libro tenga il sengno abbastanza intenzionalmente su un paragrafo particolarmente tagliente dell’altro. Preciso.

Tra circa venticinque minuti, un documentario sui comportamenti sessuali socialmente distruttivi tra i Bonobo andrà in onda alla TV. È improbabile che John lo guardi tutto, ma poiché il fulcro della questione è trattato nell’introduzione, si creerà l’atmosfera giusta. John è seduto sul divano con me, mangia una mela, guarda un talk show. Ho un rapporto in grembo, che sto leggendo attentamente. (Chiaramente: posso guardare un documentario e verificare i risultati del laboratorio contemporaneamente). Si alza per buttare il torsolo, e quando torna a sedersi, si siede parzialmente sulle dita dei miei piedi. Le arriccio.

Torna a guardare il suo show, ma avvolge la sua mano destra attorno alla mia caviglia, con fare assente, e mi accarezza il collo del piede col pollice, avanti e indietro, lungo il punto morbido fra l’astragalo e il calcagno. Mi sorprende; non me lo aspettavo. Un contatto stranamente intimo. (Respira. Respira). Sento il mio telefono vibrare: un messaggio. Non mi interessa.

Nella tradizione cinese, si pensa che accarezzare questo punto stimoli l’inguine. Nonostante io sappia fin troppo bene che gli organi del corpo non corrispondono ad una mappa tracciata sul piede, collegare questo particolare punto con l’inguine deve aver avuto qualche reale ragione fisiologica; devo analizzare questo fenomeno più tardi. La concentrazione è andata. La vista mi si appanna un po’. Conservo abbastanza autocoscienza da evitare di sbavare. Fingo comunque di essere assorbito dal rapporto. Beatitudine. Quando si ferma, noto che ha cambiato canale senza che me accorgessi. John potrebbe non aver visto per niente il documentario.

Controllo i messaggi in arrivo: solo uno, da Mycroft. Lo ignoro (per ora, almeno). Non ho certo bisogno che mi rovini il pomeriggio (di nuovo). Un calore persistente mi si agita nella pancia. Magnifico. Non penso che John abbia compreso il senso dei manuali o del documentario. Troppo complicato?

A cena, sto per chiedere: cerco un modo per formulare la frase, come fanno coloro che hanno domande che non sanno come porre senza causare una rivoluzione. Come quando si fanno domande che non sono quelle che si vorrebbero fare davvero, servono solo per introdurre l’argomento. Voglio chiedere, “te l’ha detto?”, quando la vera domanda è, “sei consapevole del fatto che il tuo matrimonio finirà come i precedenti matrimoni di Mary, perché non c’è modo che vada altrimenti? Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?”. Non trovo un modo per formulare la frase che non lo metta sulla difensiva. Mi godo la sua postura rilassata, la sua tranquillità. Non voglio che il frequente toccarsi si interrompa, o i sorrisi pieni di calore. È felice. Considero dozzine di alternative: “È già stata sposata, giusto?” (fingermi stupido non mi si addice; e richiede solo un sì o un no come risposta), “Mary ha un passato movimentato, vero?” (quasi offensivo, terribile giro di frase, banale, tedioso) o “è ancora in contatto coi suoi ex mariti?” (Sfacciato). Nessuna opzione sembra giusta. Non parlarne è più facile e più piacevole. Mi resta sulla punta della lingua, aleggia tra di noi, disturba la cena, ma non emerge mai.

Temporeggio, controllo il messaggio di Mycroft. Profetico, naturalmente: _Se glielo dici, e lei gli è infedele, lui incolperà te_. Irritato. Detesto vedere fino a che punto riesca a seguire il corso dei miei pensieri, anche da lontano. Scoraggiante. Ma funziona. Smetto di prendere in considerazione la cosa. Non posso negare che abbia delle buone ragioni. Mi sembra quasi di stare abbandonando John in qualche modo. Non sono pronto a sacrificare me stesso (la mia relazione con lui, la mia futura relazione con lui, qualsiasi forma essa possa assumere) per prevenire il suo dolore. Non sono fatti miei. Decisione sua.

Mycroft richiede una risposta molto specifica: _Vaffanculo. SH_

 

La notte prima del matrimonio, mi addormento appoggiato allo stipite della porta parzialmente aperta della camera di John. Cosa deve essere successo: ricordo di essere stato in piedi sulla porta, di averlo guardato dormire, aspettare un incubo, aspettare che l’angolo in alto a destra del letto si disfacesse. Poi all’improvviso, John in piedi sopra di me, mano sulla mia spalla. Sono caduto. Devo aver perso l’equilibrio. Mi rimette in piedi senza parlare, mi spinge verso il suo letto. Mi rimbocca le coperte. Entra dal lato sinistro (perché sempre il lato sinistro del letto? Che vantaggio c’è?) e si rannicchia contro me. La sua fronte sulla mia nuca, mano sul mio fianco, e la contrae, come se volesse comunicare (mano, fianco: un linguaggio primitivo). Non penso di poterci riuscire, ma mi addormento.

Io ed Harry firmiamo in qualità di testimoni, mentre i due amici fin troppo ridacchianti di Mary osservano e scattano fotografie. John è elegante e serio nel suo completo scuro; Mary è felice in un vestito verde (ha la decenza di non indossare il bianco, che è atroce, in ogni caso). Harry sembra leggermente turbata; come se non approvasse più di quanto non faccia io (se è così: forse ho incontrato una nuova amica), o forse si chiede quanto manchi al prossimo drink. (Assomiglia a John; gli stessi occhi svegli, plastici, volto costantemente leggibile).

Qualcosa che soltanto io (e probabilmente Mycroft, che sia maledetto) posso vedere: John cammina verso la macchina, per intraprendere la sua felice vita matrimoniale con un fine settimana presso un bed and breakfast (Whitstable nel Kent), con una leggerissima zoppìa. Quasi impercettibile. Ma non del tutto.

Note:

[1] Qui e negli altri casi ho scelto di tradurre i titoli dei saggi e degli articoli nominati da Sherlock perché utili alla comprensione della trama, mentre ho preferito non addentrarmi nella traduzione dei nomi delle riviste, dato che non sono altrettanto significative e perché essendo “nomi propri” ho preferito lasciarli così come sono.

[2] Nel testo inglese viene usata la parola _arousing_ (e, poco dopo, _arousal_ ), che ho tradotto con “eccitante” (ed “eccitazione”), ma ci tengo a specificare che è una eccitazione da intendersi in senso sessuale, non emotivo.


	10. Troppo a lungo

Arma del delitto: un coltello. (Solo un vecchio coltello da cucina, reso giusto appena più interessante da due precise lettere poste in fondo al manico, d’inchiostro, fissate con uno strato di smalto per unghie chiaro. Qualcuno teneva a questo coltello, condivideva la cucina, non voleva perdere le sue cose (una donna, ovviamente). Un coltello da cucina, di quelli per preparare pasti ed insalate, non per pugnalare ragazzi di quattordici anni in vicoli bui. Questo coltello appartiene ad una donna che condivideva la cucina; viveva in una casa coabitata. Un rifugio. Il rifugio di una donna a pezzi. Si è portata le proprie cose con sé. Ma è successo anni fa. A casa sua, adesso, lo smalto viene via e nessuno lo riapplica. E suo figlio; ha sedici anni. Una storia di violenza. Qualcuno ha già sollevato questo coltello in preda alla rabbia, in precedenza. Le unghie si sono conficcate nel manico di legno. Maschio. Suo figlio? Suo marito?).

Le riprese della CCTV [1] scorrono sullo schermo; due ragazzi passeggiano in un vicolo; uno, quattordici anni (la vittima, adesso distesa in un ospedale, ferite di coltello, condizioni critiche) l’altro, sedici anni (una storia contorta su un uomo alto con un gilet che urlava minacce; troppo contorta, troppo dettagliata. Chi si ricorda un gilet, a parte me?). Nessun altro per la strada. Un ragazzo corre via (il più grande). L’attacco. Chiaro. Precisamente tagliato dalla ripresa. Una strada silenziosa; la testimonianza. Fermo il video e prendo il telefono, mando un messaggio a Lestrade.

_Arresta il sedicenne. Devo ancora spulciare le conversazioni in chat per scoprire il movente. SH_

Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiarisce la gola. John. (Ovvio. Posso sentire l’alterazione della sua voce, perfino quando si schiarisce la gola. Impossibile sbagliare).

Mi volto e lo vedo starsene in piedi sulla porta. Mezzo nascosto dietro l’attaccapanni. Sembra piccolo. Un po’ timoroso. Si nasconde, ma non consciamente. Perché? John. (Da quanto sei lì?). Volto il viso verso di lui. Sorrido. Non lo vedo da tre settimane. È stato in giro a perder tempo con Mary. Mi è mancato. Comprendo esattamente quando mi sia mancato solo adesso che lo rivedo. (In modo scioccante). Qualcosa non quadra.

Si è tagliato i capelli. (Non è questo). Gli stanno bene.

“Sei in ritardo”. Gli porgo il coltello, ancora nel sacchetto di plastica.

“Ci ho messo un po’ ad arrivare qui”, dice John, imbarazzato, e si muove verso di me. Zoppicando. Zoppicando gravemente, usa un bastone. (Uno nuovo stavolta: di legno. Regalo. Oh. Regalo di Mary. Lo ha dovuto comprare di recente perché la zoppìa di John è tornata mentre erano fuori Londra. Lo ha scelto per lui, pensa che gli piaccia. Lui lo odia. Lo fa sentire come un vecchio con un bastone da vecchio. Suo nonno aveva un bastone come quello. Quello brutto di metallo era migliore, più medico, meno geriatrico. Faceva sperare che la zoppìa fosse temporanea. Questo qui suggerisce solo che deve convivere con la zoppìa, abbellirla un po’ con un pezzo di legno nodoso e ripulito da borghesotto. No. Non va bene per niente).

Certo che ci ha messo un po’ ad arrivare qui. Al quarto piano [2] della vecchia sede della polizia. Niente ascensore. Oh, John.

È questo, è questo che non va. Sa che è tutto nella sua testa. Si aspetta che lo prenda in giro? Che lo derida? Che lo biasimi per averle permesso di tornare ad insinuarsi in lui? (Lo farei? Forse in passato. Non adesso).

Mi acciglio. Non riesco ad evitarlo. Preoccupato. Perché la zoppìa è tornata? Credevo di averla curata. Di averla cacciata via dal sua organismo. La sua mente è tenace ed ostinata. Vuole punire John, in qualche modo. Farlo soffrire. “Capisco”.

Zoppica pesantemente attraverso la stanza, verso di me. Zoppica più di quanto abbia mai fatto, anche peggio. Tre settimane senza un caso (senza pericolo, senza correre in preda al terrore, senza dover tirare fuori la sua pistola illegale) sono troppo lunghe.

(Ma riflettiamo: cinque settimane senza un caso, vivendo con me, non hanno fatto tornare la zoppìa. Nemmeno sei settimane. La sua normale vita quotidiana, cene fuori, guardare la TV, ripiegare gli angoli da ospedale, avere gli incubi: sei settimane, niente zoppia. Ora: tre settimane di lontananza. Zoppìa terribile. Quindi: la cura non è semplicemente il pericolo. Ma la potenzialità del pericolo. Svegliarsi ogni mattina senza sapere se quello è in giorno in cui ci faremo sparare addosso di nuovo, dovremo buttarci giù da una qualche altezza, ci dovremmo nascondere da un assassino o dovremo introdurci in una casa per procurarci delle prove. Non semplicemente il pericolo. Io. Tre settimane lontano da me fanno tornare la sua zoppìa).

(La salute di John dipende interamente dallo stare con me. Soddisfacente. Dolceamaro. Ma piacevole. Lui lo sa?).

“È stato il ragazzo”.

“Hai già risolto tutto?”. John suona deluso. Mi pavoneggio un po’. Sì, ho già risolto tutto.

“CCTV”. Agito una mano. Non voglio fare troppo il vanitoso quando chiaramente John si sente così giù. “Sappiamo chi è stato, ma non abbiamo idea del perché. Devo ancora esaminare le conversazioni in chat”. Mi muovo verso un laptop posato su un tavolo, lui appoggia il suo (orribile) bastone contro la sedia e si siede. Guarda lo schermo. Si massaggia la gamba con aria assente mentre scorre i file. Non ho visto la sua gamba causargli così tanto dolore dal momento in cui l’ho incontrato. Non lo sopporto.

Soluzione: facile. (Mando qualche messaggio, fisso un appuntamento. Semplice, davvero).

Passiamo metà nottata a farci inseguire da un uomo che pensavo potesse essere un potenziale killer (non un esperto). Vengono sparati dei proiettili; colpiscono il muro anziché uno di noi. Arresto portato a termine (dopo che John ha bloccato l’uomo a terra e lo a colpito fino a farlo svenire, naturalmente). John ha il fiatone, la sua gamba è a posto (è a posto, è tutto nella sua testa, a cui serviva solo un promemoria). Mi tasta rapidamente, all’improvviso temendo che io possa essere stato colpito senza che lui lo notasse. Mi afferra la mascella e mi costringe a girare la testa. Il tocco delle sue dita sul mio collo, sul lobo dell’orecchio. Sento un leggero bruciore. Tira via le dita e me le mostra. Sangue. C’è un’escoriazione. Non me ne sono neanche accorto. Ora: fa male, appena.

“Ouch”, dico, e mi tocco il collo. Sangue che mi gocciola dal lobo dell’orecchio.

“È stato stupido”, dice. “Se tu fossi stato due centimetri più basso avresti un proiettile nel cervello. A cosa stavi pensando?”.

Stavo pensando a te. A te, John. Ovviamente. La zoppìa è andata. Ventuno giorni lontani sono troppo lunghi. Una scarica di pericolo (un promemoria di come la sua vita era destinata ad essere, vivendo con me, stando con me) è abbastanza.

Per quanto a lungo?

*

La testa brucia, la gola è infiammata e secca. Sento così freddo che penso che il vento mi passi attraverso; poi ho così caldo che devo spingere via le coperte. Il desiderio di tossire è vinto solo dalla paura di tossire fuori tutte le mie viscere in un colpo solo. Sudore. Dolore. Pezza umida che John mi ha messo sulla fronte, stranamente calmante. (Perché è stato lui a mettercela? Possibile).

“Ovviamente non stai bene da un po’ di tempo. Avresti dovuto chiamarmi”. John sta spostando la TV dal salotto alla mia camera. Non ho idea del perché.

“Preferisco mandare messaggi”. La mia voce suona strana, strozzata. Per niente coma la mia voce. Suoni alieni che fuoriescono da me.

“Mi avresti dovuto mandare un messaggio, allora. Ora hai la polmonite”.

“Starò bene”. A dire il vero, non suono come uno che sta bene. Suono come uno che sta orribilmente. Sento ancora il sapore pastoso degli antibiotici in fondo alla gola. Tossisco. Ouch.

Mette la TV sul comò, attacca la spina. La accende. È troppo alta e perciò prende in fretta il telecomando (infilato nella sua tasca). Schiaccia un pulsante finché il volume non si abbassa. La aggiusta così che io non possa fare a meno di vederla; la luce tremolante è irritante al massimo. Voglio chiedere perché ha spostato la maledetta TV, ma parlare potrebbe farmi tossire di nuovo. Sgradevole.

Si muove qua e là come un coniglio nervoso. (Notare: niente zoppìa. Sono passati quattro giorni da quando l’ho visto l’ultima volta. Nessuno segno di zoppìa, completamente. Quattro giorni di lontananza vanno bene, per quanto riguarda la gamba di John. I miei polmoni non sono d’accordo). Prende un bicchiere e va in cucina; lo riempie di acqua. Mi costringe a bere. (Mi fa tossire). Lo riempie di nuovo di acqua e lo lascia sul mio comodino. Va di nuovo in cucina; torna con tre arance in mano. Si mette sul letto vicino a me, prende il telecomando, cambia di canale in canale finché non trova qualcosa che gli piace. Si sistema, la sua spalla contro la mia. (Forse spostare la TV è stata un buona idea, dopotutto). Sbuccia un’arancia e si infila uno spicchio in bocca, poi ne avvicina uno verso di me.

“Mangia”. Combatto per tirarmi un po’ più su, lamentandomi, tossendo. Lo mette nella mia bocca, per quanto io sia riluttante. Esplosione di dolcezza. Il suo dito sfrega il mio labbro, si ferma un attimo sul mio mento. Stacca un altro pezzo e lo tiene sospeso davanti alla mia bocca finché non tiro fuori la lingua per accettarlo. “Bravo”.

Quattro giorni vanno bene.

*

Corpo tra le erbacce, gonfio e fetido. Donovan e Lestrade si tengono a distanza. Non mi importa. Il corpo umano in decomposizione assomiglia ad uno vivo; qualche sostanza chimica appena alterata all’interno di un contenitore altamente elastico. Ancora umano, ancora pieno di dettagli. Segni sul collo (dita), segni sul polso (dita), segni sulle cosce (dita), segni sulle caviglie (dita). Quante mani sono coinvolte? Cinque diverse paia. Una gang. Quest’uomo era forte e ha reagito lottando. Si è portato via con sé qualche dente.

Vedo un movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Sono passate poco meno di due settimane dall’ultima volta che l’ho visto. (Ha fatto visita a degli amici di Mary a Berwick-upon-Tweed; una vacanza dedicata al golf, chissà perché). John. Zoppica di nuovo. Sollevo lo sguardo.

“Tutto bene, John?”. Sta venendo giù per una discesa ripida, non la sta aiutando nessuno. Usa di nuovo il bastone (quello di legno; povero John. È orrendo, e un po’ troppo corto per lui).

“Bene”, borbotta. “Bene”.

“Com’era il golf?”

“Più noioso di quanto tu possa mai immaginare”.

“Considerando che conosci bene a quali abissi la mia immaginazione può giungere, è un’affermazione davvero terrificante”.

Fortunatamente, c’è sempre qualcosa di pericoloso da fare a Londra. Undici giorni: una separazione troppo lunga per me e John.

“Manda un messaggio per me”. Alza lo sguardo, stupito per un momento. Non è ancora riuscito ad arrivare in fondo alla discesa. Si ferma, estrae il telefono dalla tasca. Mi guarda.

Recito il numero per John. Sarà una lunga notte.

*

Il corpo è stato trovato dalla padrona di casa. (Riflettiamo: cosa farebbe Mrs. Hudson se trovasse gli arti staccati dal mio torso e infilati in un borsone da cricket in soffitta? Urlerebbe, correrebbe via, piangerebbe e chiamerebbe la polizia, oppure urlerebbe, correrebbe via, chiamerebbe la polizia e poi piangerebbe? È una donna pratica, per natura). Posso sentire John sulle scale. So già cosa suggerisce il rumore: sono nove giorni. Nove giorni sono troppo lunghi. La sua zoppìa è ricomparsa. Non è ancora troppo grave, non tanto da farlo esitare nel salire le scale e fargli fare smorfie di dolore quando si siede, ma è visibile. I colpi del suo bastone sulle scale.

Non mi volto a guardarlo quando entra. Sono piegato sul borsone da cricket, cerco delle prove prima di girarlo. (Disseminati lungo i lati della stanza: un rastrello, un’ascia, una sega, un machete, una motosega. Nessuno dei quali è l’arma del delitto. Segni sulla gola, proprio sotto il punto in cui la testa è stata rimossa. Strangolato. Qualcosa di morbido: una sciarpa? Una federa? Non una corda. Stoffa).

“John”. È sulla porta adesso, si ferma. Non ho bisogno di vederlo per sapere che sta armeggiando con quella pretenziosa mostruosità di legno. “Dammi il tuo bastone”.

Zoppica verso di me. Stendo la mano all’indietro, non guardo dietro di me. Non ho bisogno di vedere; so com’è, proprio adesso, un po’ si vergogna della zoppìa, lo confonde, è frustrato. Continua a sperare che io non la menzioni. (Non lo faccio. Non lo faccio mai). Si nasconde un po’ dietro la sua frangia tropo lunga (come se potesse). Lo fa scivolare nel palmo della mia mano. “Grazie”. Momento di indecisione; ascia? Sega? La cosa più semplice è chiaramente la motosega. Mi avvicino, la prendo, l’orrendo bastone di John nella mia mano sinistra.

“Sherlock?”.

Incastro il bastone sotto il mio braccio e tiro la corda della motosega. Si accende al primo colpo. La tengo nella mano destra, lascio cadere il bastone nella sinistra. Un solo taglio, proprio nel mezzo. La metà inferiore del bastone cade sul pavimento. (La punta dorata appiccicosa, tutta scheggiata e brutta. Sembra che qualcuno l’abbia masticata. È stata usata fin troppo). Spengo la motosega.

Guardo verso John. È ammutolito. Confuso.

“È terribile”, dico. “Un tragico incidente, il tuo caro bastone. Che peccato”.

Comincia a ridere.

Cammino verso la porta e prendo il bastone nero di metallo che ho portato con me. Lo passo a John, dalla parte del manico. “Ti toccherà usare questo, al suo posto”. È della misura perfetta per lui; l’ho fatto regolare. (Aiuta, naturalmente, il fatto che io conosca l’esatta lunghezza delle sue gambe e delle sue braccia, la coreografia creata dalla sua andatura; ho potuto specificare con precisione la misura giusta. Scoprirà ad un certo punto, più tardi, che ci ho fatto incidere le sue iniziali sopra, proprio sotto il manico. Piccole lettere: JHW, posizionate in modo tale che vi possa far scorrere sopra le dita quando è annoiato. Non lo noterà adesso. Lo noterà più tardi, quando sarà a casa e farà scorrere le dita sul metallo pulito). Non esattamente da tutti i giorni come quello che aveva in origine (datogli dall’ospedale, senza dubbio, consumato dall’uso precedente), ma solido, non pretenzioso, e (soprattutto) ovviamente temporaneo. “Non potevo evitarlo”.

“Grazie”. Mi sorride. La sorpresa disegnata sul suo volto. Gratitudine. Affetto.

Annuisco, e torno al borsone da cricket.

*

John vuole che ci incontriamo da Angelo per cena. Mary lavora stasera (davvero? Me lo domando). Quindi abbiamo la serata per noi. Nessun piano; vedremo cosa succederà. Mi siedo vicino alla finestra e lo guardo arrivare. La sua andatura regolare è leggermente inclinata verso sinistra; sta di nuovo agevolando la gamba. Non lo sa, ma lo fa. Il suo corpo lo sta combattendo, il suo cervello insiste nel reagire ad una ferita che non c’è. Non ancora una zoppìa completa, ma ci arriverà. Sei giorni dall’ultima volta che l’ho visto.

Sei giorni. Troppo lunghi.

*

“Dobbiamo vederci circa due volte a settimana”.

Dico questo a John mentre è seduto sulla sua poltrona davanti a me. Sta leggendo una rivista di medicina. (Il suo abbonamento arriva ancora a Baker St., anche se lui non paga più una metà dell’affitto). È un giovedì sera e Mary è ad un incontro del suo club del libro. Ha una tazza di tè in mano. Gli serve un altro taglio di capelli. Guarda in su, attraverso la frangia.

“Cosa?”

“Ho monitorato i progressi della tua zoppìa”.

Impallidisce un po’, Non l’ho mai menzionata fino ad ora, nonostante il suo evidente apparire e scomparire durante gli ultimi mesi. Preferisce fingere che non stia accadendo, ma questa sarà la nostra unica conversazione sulla faccenda. Ci arriverò rapidamente e cambierò argomento. “Tu necessiti l’esposizione al pericolo, o l’esposizione alla potenzialità del pericolo. Io te la procuro. All’incirca tra i quattro e i sei giorni lontano dall’esposizione ad un potenziale pericolo la zoppìa ritorna. Se ci vediamo almeno due volte a settimana la zoppìa non tornerà”.

Pausa. È sorpreso. Abbasso lo sguardo sul giornale che ho posato in grembo. Do un’occhiata alle notizie. Cerco crimini che coinvolgano cuscinetti a sfera. (Importante).

“Naturalmente, se andrai in vacanza o qualche altra cosa ti impedisse di vedermi, suppongo tu possa metterti da solo in un qualche pericolo una volta a settimana. Potrebbe funzionare, non è chiaro. Ho il sospetto che comunque sia più semplice vedere me”.

“Io…”. John sembra non sapere cosa dire.

“Mary ha almeno un turno di notte a settimana, e si incontra con gli amici almeno una sera dopo il lavoro. Se passi queste serate con me, non dovresti più aver bisogno del bastone, completamente”. Non alzo lo sguardo. Posso sentirlo rilassarsi nella poltrona. Espira con una risata.

“Io… capisco” dice. Alzo lo sguardo. Mi sta sorridendo. Impressionato. Lusingato. Ancora un po’ imbarazzato. Ho risolto un altro problema per lui. (Non se ne rende conto?). “Incredibile. L’hai monitorata fino alle ore, vero?”. Scuote la testa. “È… incredibile”.

“Beh”. Torno a guardare il giornale. I complimenti di John non cessano mai di scaldarmi il sangue fino ai capillari, sotto la pelle.

“Da quanto lo hai capito?”

Rifletto. “Da circa quattro mesi”.

Si alza, cammina verso di me. Si siede vicino a me. Mette il palmi della mano sulla mia guancia, mi accarezza col pollice. Giro la testa e lo guardo, reggendo ancora il giornale. È raggiante. Si china in avanti e mi bacia sulle labbra (delicatamente). “È un buon piano. Grazie”.

Non so cosa rispondere. Quindi non dico niente.

Resta seduto vicino a me, a leggere le sue riviste. Sento l’eco delle sue labbra sulle mie per il resto della sera.

Note:

[1] CCTV sta per _Closed-circuit television_ , ovvero televisione a circuito chiuso. A Londra sono sparse per le strade moltissime telecamere di sorveglianza, che riprendono tutto ciò che accade, per cercare di migliorare la sicurezza cittadina. Nella serie, vediamo che Mycroft riesce a controllare le telecamere della CCTV mentre parla con John tramite il telefono pubblico, poco prima di farlo passare a prendere da Anthea, in A Study in Pink.

[2] Il testo inglese dice _fifth floor_ , ma ho tradotto “quarto piano” per i motivi già spiegati nella nota [1] del capiotolo 4.


	11. Chiamalo col suo nome

Piccola (economica) sedia da pranzo; le stecche allentate dello schienale pizzicano e pungono. Nervoso. Sposto il peso da un lato all’altro, agito la gamba sinistra in staccato [1]. Le gambe della sedia (le estremità nude, senza il feltrino di protezione) raschiano sotto, disegnando linee verticali (dirette sul legno nudo da un movimento incessante) sul pavimento della sala da pranzo. Lasciano le prove di questa cena imbarazzante. Anche togliendo tutti i mobili si potrebbe ancora leggere questa scena con altrettanta chiarezza; l’amabile coppia (John a capotavola, Mary alla sua destra) l’uno che si avvicina all’altra, luminosi, felici, raggianti, e il loro ospite ansioso (a disagio, pronto a saltare su in ogni momento, pieno di tensioni irrisolte) a sinistra. Si può leggere la storia sul pavimento: due persone senza rimpianti; una fatta di essi.

“L’ho aperto e c’era un preservativo. Con una graffetta dentro. Una graffetta!”. Mary, che racconta buffe storie di biblioteca. Mary ha un buon tempo comico, un talento drammatico. Un’abilità tipica in una bugiarda patologica. (A dirla tutta: un’abilità tipica anche di coloro generalmente considerati pieni di successo e fascino). “È tornato il giorno dopo, chiedendo indietro il suo segnalibro”.

John ride. Le tocca il braccio.

(I suoi capelli sono un po’ in disordine; quelli di lei, recentemente acconciati (lacca fresca, economica). Rossetto appena applicato (molto economico), con una sbavatura verso l’alto sul labbro superiore. Un po’ di quello stesso rossetto macchia la mascella di John. Il loro letto (dietro una porta chiusa, come se stessero cercando di nascondere la presenza del letto nuziale a me, come se fosse in qualche modo disdicevole, per me, vederlo) è stato rifatto alla svelta da poco. Odora di sudore, lubrificante (economico), e sperma. Hanno fatto sesso prima che io arrivassi, Posso quasi sentire l’ossitocina scorrere nelle vene di John. La pesantezza attorno ai suoi occhi, il quieto peso della soddisfazione. Fiducia. Affetto. (Amore. Chiamalo col suo nome).

Il suo volto non si tende per la frustrazione (rabbia, dolore?) quando è con lei (come invece fa spesso quando è con me). Lei gli fa rilassare il volto (le spalle, i muscoli lunghi della schiena, quelli piccoli nelle mani, le complicazioni della sua vita post-bellica). Lei parla; lui ride. Pienamente, senza controllo, sicuro, senza timore.

(La mancanza della paura: al suo corpo non piace. Il suo corpo sente la tensione laddove la sua mente pensa che non ci sia, si inventa ferite  alla faccia di quella volontaria e caparbia assenza. La guerra ha distrutto John. Le cose che vuole (felicità, stabilità, benessere, amore), sono queste cose che possiede a renderlo zoppo).

Il mio valido contributo a questa deliziosa sistemazione: sensazione di pericolo e paura. Incertezza. Minaccia. (Amarezza. Rimpianto).

Una fitta.

(Una valutazione convincente. Accurata. Vado in cerca del pericolo come logica conseguenza. Problemi e crimini, prove e ragionamenti attenti, osservazione e deduzione: mi mantengono sano. Sono in gran parte incapace di procurare questo confortevole, rilassato, pulito piacere che leggo sul viso di John mentre cinge Mary col suo braccio (destro)? Il corpo appesantito dalla completa fiducia e dall’ossitocina? È questo che John credeva avrei odiato? La banalità di condividere coperte e capelli in disordine, un corpo familiare sotto le mie dita, che reagisce in modo prevedibile? (Le mie labbra senza rossetto contro la sua mascella?). Odierei tutto questo? Lui si sbagliava? Non lo so. Penso di sì. Io sì. Rimpianto. Riavvolgere: ricomincia da capo).

“Ancora patate?” Mary ha il cucchiaio in mano (lo smalto sul manico è scheggiato; potrebbe tagliarsi se spostasse la mano un po’ a sinistra). Mi sorride. Perfettamente affabile.

Una sorpresa: Mary nasconde i segni del suo corpo. È quasi impossibile da leggere per me (a questo punto, o almeno, per quanto riguarda questo punto). Tutto il suo corpo è neutro: il suo comportamento sembra naturale, ma è il contrario. La morale: Mary può fare sesso (con John, con chiunque) senza che io possa dedurre in maniera definitiva se l’ha fatto. I suoi occhi sono limpidi e amichevoli, il suo sguardo diretto. Ha l’aspetto di chi si sta divertendo, piena di sicurezza, tutto il resto nascosto dietro i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, la prudente espressione del suo viso. Posso guardare John e dire cosa è successo pochi minuti prima del mio arrivo qui, ma gli occhi di lei (il viso, il corpo) non mi dicono assolutamente niente. Inquietante.

Mary ha sviluppato un’abilità magistrale nel nascondere i segni del corpo, o è stata abbastanza fortunata da non averne mai mostrati, fin dal principio. (Sociopatica? No. Non penso). Se fosse appena meno attenta, o meno diffidente, o molto molto più sicura, meno intensamente concentrata nel controllare se stessa e la situazione, potrei vedere le prove della sua recente attività sessuale sul suo viso, sul suo corpo. È più pericolosa di quanto credessi. Quando viene scoperta (tre matrimoni falliti e un fidanzamento annullato: ovviamente viene scoperta) lo fa di proposito. (Per punire se stessa? Possibile. Senso di colpa. Vergogna. Desiderio di essere diversa, migliore? Desiderio di ricominciare da capo? I suoi errori macchiano coloro che subiscono i suoi inganni? La sua capacità di ingannare rende gli uomini meno attraenti ai suoi occhi, meno interessanti? Essi le ricordano i propri fallimenti con la loro completa ignoranza?).

John e Mary si trovano in situazioni molto diverse, seduti qui nell’appartamento di lei a Clapton, chinandosi insieme l’uno verso l’altra come cadenti bambole di pezza, ridendo a storielle preparate. Lei è controllata e finge nonchalance; lui è sciolto e vulnerabile, a suo agio. Rilassato. Aperto. Lui è per natura onesto con coloro che ama; lei è per natura disonesta. Un abbinamento sbagliato. Lei gli tiene una pistola alla testa. Lui si avvicina verso di essa. Disastro.

Con lei si trova esposto al rischio di dolore e sofferenza almeno tanto quanto lo è con me, ma ovviamente lui non lo sa. Anche stare con Mary dovrebbe scacciare la sua zoppìa. Neanche ha bisogno di me.

“Ouch!”

“Oh, ti sei tagliata…”

“Ow!”

“Lasciami…”

“Solo un…”

“Vado a prendere il mio…”

Ha mosso la mano verso sinistra. Un taglio nella sua mano. Sanguina a profusione. Una goccia di sangue sulle patate.

“Non andremo a nuotare domani, allora”. John le benda la mano.

“Penso di no”, dice Mary. “Ma domani sera sono con”, una pausa minima, “il club del libro, ricordi?”. Alza il tono della voce, è solo leggermente diverso. La sua mano (la sinistra, quella che John non sta bendando) si muove assente verso il suo viso. Mi lancia uno sguardo, poi torna a guardare John. “ _The Sentimentalists_ ”. Alza ancora il tono di voce. Preparata, cauta. Cautamente normale. Calma. Un altro incrocio di sguardi. Irrigidisce la mano. Sorride. “Non vedo l’ora, è un libro meraviglioso. Canadese. Ha vinto dei premi. Lo hai letto?”

Sta mentendo. Il dolore del taglio le ha fatto perdere il controllo per un momento? La sorpresa? Il sangue? Sta mentendo riguardo al club del libro. È la prima volta? Il primo randezvous dopo il matrimonio? Non può essere. John non ha idea. Le lascia cambiare argomento, lui non ha mai sentito parlare di _The Sentimentalists_ , o del Giller Prize. Lei gli racconta di entrambi. Ha fatto le sue ricerche. Ha letto il libro. (È una bibliotecaria). Non fa una piega. Il club del libro esiste (naturalmente), ma ci scommetterei la mia vita (la vita di lei, la vita di lui?) che non c’è una riunione domani sera, questa è la bugia. (Potrebbe esserci una riunione domani pomeriggio, mente di molto poco, si mantiene il più vicina possibile alla verità, ma si concede qualche ora di alibi per qualcosa di cui non vuole che John venga a conoscenza. Vuole passarla liscia. Il brivido che le dà tutto questo). Abile. Allenata. Nessun senso di colpa in lei, non adesso. Ora c’è solo lo stratagemma, il gioco, l’ebbrezza; il sesso stasera, pochi momenti prima che io arrivassi, è parte del suo disegno. Anche lei è dipendente dal pericolo. È dipendente dal passarla liscia. Dall’arrivare così vicino al limite da farsi quasi scoprire. Ma non si fa scoprire. Non finché non vuole.

“Voi due dovreste fare qualcosa, allora”. Gli occhi di Mary sorridono. “Risolvere un crimine o guardare la TV, giusto? Prima però lo porti a cena fuori, vero Sherlock?”.

“Certamente”. Le sorrido a mia volta. Anch’io posso giocare a questo gioco. Tutto calore e spontaneità. Sta cercando di depistarmi, di tenermi occupato mentre lei si tiene occupata? Se io sto intrattenendo John (cena, TV, magari una scena del crimine), questo potrebbe distogliere la mia attenzione dal suo girovagare notturno. (È così calcolatrice? Sa che io sospetto? Che la seguirei, la guarderei dalle finestre, osserverei e dedurrei?).

“Che gentiluomo!”. Ride. “Voi due, fuori a cena mentre io me ne sto seduta con le ragazze al club del libro. Dovrei essere gelosa!”.

Devia l’attenzione. Classico. Suggerisce che John potrebbe essere infedele, quando un incontro segreto con un amante è probabilmente il suo piano. Ovvio. Ride alla sua stessa battuta. Si trova così divertente.

John le lancia uno sguardo ferito. Una vampata di rabbia sul suo volto, rapidamente repressa. Lei ha oltrepassato una qualche linea. (Di che tipo?). L’intero volto di John è teso, le sue mani si stringono a pugno e poi le rilassa, consapevolmente cerca di recuperare il controllo. È molto arrabbiato; non l’ho mai visto così arrabbiato. Mi fa un sorriso forzato (una richiesta di scuse: perché?) e prende un sorso di vino (economico: terribile). È stato tradito, uno dei mille piccoli tradimenti tra amanti. Una svista. È stato toccato un punto debole. È stato messo in imbarazzo davanti a me. (Perché? John mi sta tenendo segreto qualcosa?).

Perché quella frase dovrebbe dare tanto fastidio a John? Un affronto alla sua eterosessualità, alla sua virilità? Probabilmente, no. Lui dice cose come “va tutto bene” [2]. Sua sorella è lesbica. Ha baciato me (sulle labbra), si è rannicchiato vicino a me nel suo letto. Ha ammesso il suo desiderio (anche se insolito) per un uomo (per me). Non posso immaginare che si offenda per una battuta (ovviamente una battuta) su di lui che se la spassa con me.

Oh.

Non è una battuta, non importa quanto graziosamente Mary rida.

Al buio, magari, a letto, durante una fredda notte dello scorso inverno, con Mary tra le braccia, il buio della notte a rendere tutte le confessioni meno terribili, lui ha ammesso il suo persistente ma (volontariamente) insoddisfatto desiderio (per me). Naturalmente! Niente segreti tra marito e moglie, John è abbastanza romantico per credere in questo. Totale onestà. Lui è stato completamente onesto. Lei sa che c’era qualcosa (indefinibile, non minaccioso, sicuramente, non sembra ritenersi realmente minacciata) tra John e  me.

(Lei sa del bacio? E questo bacio ha davvero importanza, un piccolo ringraziamento tra amici, casto e dolce premere di labbra contro labbra? Non ho nemmeno ricambiato. Non era il momento. Sono stato colto impreparato. È per questo che non ha importanza? Capiscono che non l’ho ricevuto volontariamente? È per questo che l’idea di essere gelosa le sembra così buffa?). Lui voleva (fare sesso con me). (E vuole ancora?). E non lo ha fatto. (Non perché non potesse. Perché non ha voluto. Perché abbiamo concordato che ci avrebbe fatto allontanare. Lo avrebbe ferito. Lei non le sa queste cose? Ma certo che le sa. Lui non se le ricorda? Le interpreta diversamente?). Mi sono immaginato il rifiuto e la riluttanza per tutto questo tempo?

Lei ride: è perché io sono così incapace? Perché John non lo sarebbe, io non lo sarei, perché sono una qualche specie di mostro, che gioca coi sentimenti di John per divertimento? (O è il contrario? John è un mostro, che gioca con me? Impossibile. Inconcepibile. Non è divertente, in ogni caso). O forse lei crede (o tutti e due credono) che io sia una sorta di creatura asessuale che non comprende che cosa l’intimità (il bacio (baci), la mano sul mio fianco, la fronte contro la mia schiena, le dita tra i miei capelli) significhi e perciò non può essere considerato come una reale minaccia al loro matrimonio? Non posso essere considerato legittimo come partner, compagno, amante?

Oh.

Questa è una battuta su di me? O su John? L’incapace vergine terrificato dall’avere/non avere John (impossibile: loro non sanno nessuna di queste cose, come potrebbero? Come potrebbero sapere?), o l’ex-soldato lacerato con una (non ricambiata?) cotta per il suo asessuale, impassibile, inaccessibile coinquilino e migliore amico? O su loro stessi, bloccati in questo ridicolo stallo? Inciampando su ipotesi e confusioni. Sono stato così stupido.

La rabbia di John per Mary è sfumata, ma il disagio rimane. Sta lottando per perdonarla subito, seduto qui su una terribile sedia da pranzo, le stecche che cigolano contro la sua schiena. Lei ha bevuto un po’ troppo vino; lui la ama, attribuisce tutto questo alla bassa autostima di lei, alla sua paura. La verità. Lui prova dei sentimenti per me che non metterà da parte. Ne ha preso coscienza. Non si separerà da me, nonostante questi suoi sentimenti per me. Lei è nervosa ed è giustificata. Lui la accetta. La perdona. Si costringe a sorridere, a ridacchiare appena. Una risata falsa che perfino lei dovrebbe poter riconoscere. Non la riconosce.

Ricordo ciò che Mycroft mi ha detto ad alta voce: _Mary è principalmente attratta da uomini emotivamente compromessi. Uomini che sono emotivamente instabili, o incapaci di amarla a loro volta, o che sono innamorati di qualcun altro._ Mary è abbastanza auto consapevole da sapere tutto ciò; John è abbastanza onesto da ammettere la biforcazione delle sue emozioni. Hanno raggiunto un compromesso.

Lei lo sta prendendo in giro. Lo prende in giro per essere  innamorato di un sociopatico asessuale. La rabbia di lui (nascosta sotto una risata falsa) è palpabile.

È passato un momento da quando lo ha detto (ma sembra sia molto di più: il mio mondo è cambiato per sempre, ho bisogno dello spazio e del tempo necessari per ricompormi). Lei sta ancora ridendo. Occhi chiusi. La rabbia bruciante di John che lei non vede, e che sfuma in imbarazzo nel giro di pochi secondi.

Suggerisco: “Magari dovresti”. Essere gelosa, intendo. Tutto quello che lei pensa di sapere su di me è sbagliato.

Ride di nuovo, anche più forte, come se avessi appena detto la cosa più ridicola del mondo. A quanto pare anche io sto giocando. John cerca di continuare a sorridere, tira fuori qualche risata falsa, ma i suoi occhi: mortificati; confusi; feriti. C’è una domanda lì, ignorata. C’è ancora di più sotto la superficie. Più di quanto possa analizzare stasera. Come posso spiegarmi, seduto su questa terribile sedia, chino su un arrosto cotto troppo e su delle patate cotte troppo poco, su questa salsa acquosa?

Non me ne vado subito; penserebbero che me ne stia andando perché offeso. Tutti si arrabbierebbero. John si irriterebbe. Aspetto un’altra ora e quarantacinque minuti, passati a conversare banalmente di crimini locali e TV spazzatura. Innocuo. Tedioso. Semplice. L’atmosfera assorbe questa esitante rivelazione, la tensione insita nella stanza. Si dissipa come non fosse mai accaduto niente. Il potere delle ipotesi e delle bugie vola via e John si rilassa di nuovo. Ride. Racconta storie sui casi, a molte delle quali Mary crede a malapena. Lei mi guarda come se aspettasse che io smentisca o corregga John, ma non lo faccio.

Non riesco a togliere gli occhi di dosso a John, devo volontariamente impedirmi di fissarlo. Sono terrorizzato e affascinato. Lo guardo in cerca di ulteriori prove, qualche movimento sottile, uno sguardo eloquente sul suo volto espressivo, qualche indizio aggiuntivo. Ambiguo. Versa altro vino. Finiamo di mangiare; John va in cucina e prende un vassoio di tortine Bakewell. (Le riconosco: vengono da una pasticceria che stimo molto). John mi sorride. Io gli sorrido. (Una prova? Improbabile).

Gli occhi di  Mary si chiudono per il sonno e per il vino quando mi alzo per mettermi il cappotto. Guarda John con nudo affetto. (Amore. Chiamalo col suo nome). Ha molti difetti, ma la mancanza di sentimenti non è tra questi. Non sembra essersi accorta di aver insultato e messo in imbarazzo John poco prima, né di avermi fornito una prova vitale. (Le mie conclusioni devono, assolutamente devono, restare provvisorie: è un errore madornale formulare teorie senza prima avere tutte le prove. E il mio pregiudizio in questo caso è ovvio).

All’ingresso, quando sto per cominciare a scendere le scale ed uscire da questo squallido appartamentino, John mi abbraccia. Amichevolmente. Un abbraccio per dire arrivederci. Il rumore dei piatti e degli utensili nel lavello della cucina: Mary non può vedere. Un abbraccio. Delle scuse.

“Grazie”. La voce di John: posso sentirla attraverso la sua pelle, il suo vibrare contro di me. “Sono felice che tu sia venuto”. Lo è. Qualsiasi altra cosa stia accadendo tra noi, siamo ancora amici. Importanti l’uno per l’altro. Felici l’uno dell’esistenza dell’altro. Complicato.

Si allontana appena da me, le sue mani ancora sulla mia schiena. Esita. Sorrido. Prendo una decisione in un attimo: non mi concedo il tempo di pensarci. Mi chino in avanti e lo bacio. Lascio la mia lingua scorrere lungo il bordo del suo labbro superiore. (Vino. Arrosto. Salsa. Mandorle. Il suo sapore di latte). È un po’ stupito, ma è leggermente ubriaco; i suoi tempi di reazione sono più lenti, le sue difese sono abbassate. Senza controllo. È rilassato e fiducioso. (Perfino con me; magari specialmente con me. Perché non con me?). Succhia delicatamente il mio labbro inferiore. Mi afferra la schiena. Le mani salgono fino al mio collo. La sua lingua. Nella mia bocca. Una consistenza strana contro la mia. Passione. Le mie vene hanno preso fuoco. Labbra. Bagnato. Il rumore degli utensili in cucina, l’acqua che scorre. (Un promemoria). Ci separiamo. Le sue mani scivolano via dal mio collo. Ci fissiamo. Leggermente senza fiato (lui; ed anche, noto dopo un momento, io).

“È stato carino”. Intendo la cena. È chiaro? Non sono pronto a valutare il bacio adesso, non così. _Carino_ probabilmente non è la parola che sceglierei. Mi sento così imbarazzato. Esposto. “Grazie per l’invito”. Intendo ancora la cena. Spero sia chiaro. (C’è stato un invito a baciarlo? Possibile. Era reciproco. Il nostro primo (ultimo? Sicuramente no) bacio pienamente ricambiato). La mia voce è un po’ più roca di quanto mi aspettassi. Sembra ammutolito per lo stupore. Sorpreso. (Come può essere sorpreso? Se, se… mi serve più tempo per riflettere. Per mettere insieme i pezzi). È eccitato. Vale lo stesso per me. Il cuore mi martella nelle orecchie. Di sicuro sono arrossito. Arrossire. Dev’essere così ovvio. (È colpa del vino). “Ci vediamo domani”. Non posso stare qui. Non so cosa fare.

Mi volto, comincio a scendere le scale.

“Domani” dice John. Conferma. Anche la sua voce è un po’ alterata. Non lo sento chiudere la porta. Mi sta guardando. Sono tentato di girarmi, lanciargli uno sguardo significativo, riconoscere di aver compreso qualcosa in più su di lui, di aver frainteso prima (penso), che lui ha frainteso me (sicuramente), e dire qualcosa di ridicolo ed emotivo che rimpiangerei immediatamente. Ma non mi volto.

Fuori, sta diluviando. Me ne accorgo a malapena. Vene infiammate. La pelle che brucia. John.

Note:

[1] Lo staccato musicale avviene quando si suonano due note separatamente, per differenziarle. Il termine è in italiano nel testo, poiché è un termine proprio del linguaggio tecnico della musica, tradizionalmente in italiano.

[2] Sherlock si riferisce qui alla frase “It’s all fine” pronunciata da John nella scena della cena da Angelo in A Study in Pink.


	12. Il caso di Mary Morstan

Non è terribilmente difficile farsi passare per uno studente. Spettinare i capelli ad arte (con qualche prodotto), camminata ciondolante. Portarsi dietro una borsa per i libri. Vestiti informali; vecchi jeans e una maglietta (di John), un cardigan retrò pseudo hipster [1] preso in un negozio dell’usato. Scarpe da ginnastica. Un paio di occhiali; con la montatura di corno e la parte superiore in plastica, lenti finte. (Sono passati secoli dall’ultima volta che ho dovuto travestirmi). Atteggiamento timido, imbarazzato. Giro un po’ i piedi in dentro. Sto in piedi davanti all’ingresso principale della biblioteca della LSE, fisso il mio telefono, guardo i messaggi (proprio come i sette studenti sparpagliati intorno a me) bicchiere di carta pieno di caffè nella mia mano sinistra. Mary passa proprio davanti a me. Non mi riconosce. Perfetto.

Anche Mary si è travestita (in un certo senso).

Indossa un profumo (costoso, nuovo: insolito), décolleté blu ai piedi, calze sulle gambe (comprate in un negozio lungo la strada del suo appartamento a Clapton). Indossa un vestito con una scollatura profonda. Rossetto. I suoi capelli non sono raccolti nella solita coda o fermati sui lati con delle mollette; le cadono giù liberi. Asciugati col phon, arricciati. (I suoi capelli sono una via di mezzo tra biondo e marrone-topo; ha cominciato la sua vita da bionda ed ancora si ritiene tale: bionda alle scuole superiori, sempre la piccola ragazza bionda nelle foto imbarazzanti. Ha passato un po’ di tempo in India da giovane; i suoi capelli biondi devono averla fatta risaltare. L’hanno resa più attraente, non comune, seducente. L’hanno resa diversa in modo più evidente. Le hanno procurato un’insolita attenzione da parte degli uomini. Lo avrà amato ed odiato. Non si tinge i capelli. Li lascia diventare sempre più scuri man mano che invecchia. Una battaglia interessante coi segni tradizionali della bellezza femminile, con i segni della sua. L’accentazione (forse un benvenuto?) dei segni del suo cambiare attraverso il tempo. Del fatto che può cambiare). Si è vestita bene, come se oggi fosse un giorno importante. Si è vestita come se fosse non del tutto ma quasi completamente diversa dalla persona che è.

Deve incontrare qualcuno. Il club del libro: un ovvio stratagemma. Deve incontrarsi con lui stasera (chiunque egli sia), ma anche, se sono davvero fortunato, per pranzo. Difficile da provare, ma ho il sospetto di poterci riuscire. La rete di senzatetto ha ricevuto i suoi ordini: un biglietto da cinquanta sterline e un foglio con la foto di Mary stampata sopra, i suoi segni particolari. Dove/quando/con chi? Le risposte arriveranno. Mary forse immagina che le mie notti con John mi impediscano di pedinarla, pensa di essere al sicuro non solo dall’attenzione e dai sospetti di lui, ma anche dai miei. Si sbaglia.

Accedere al calendario dei suoi turni lavorativi non è stato difficile. Lei e John hanno le cose più strane in comune; e il tipo di password che scelgono è una di queste. Non la stessa password, ovviamente, ma lo stesso tipo di password: oggetti dal valore emotivo, animaletti posseduti nell’infanzia, e stranamente, gli pseudonimi che entrambi usavano quando prendevano parte a discussioni su internet durante l’università. Sia John che Mary: il fascino di una identità alternativa, del segreto in sé). Ha l’ora del pranzo impegnata con qualcosa etichettato meramente come _Appuntamento a pranzo_. Nessun nome in aggiunta. Solo un appuntamento, senza un qualcuno. L’evento più interessante della giornata.

L’orario attaccato dietro il banco informazioni elenca i bibliotecari impegnati col lavoro per ogni turno; sono riuscito a dare uno sguardo. Secondo John, Mary ha fatto due turni di notte la settimana scorsa (insolito): martedì notte (quando John ha lasciato Clapton e mi ha accompagnato sulla scena di un crimine, si è addormentato dopo le due del mattino a faccia in giù sul divano) e giovedì notte (ha insistito per portare un DVD da guardare, e ha passato la serata con la sua gamba destra intrecciata alla mia, la sua mano causalmente appoggiata sul mio ginocchio). Nell’orario: giovedì: sì, il nome di Mary è nella lista (MM anziché il nome completo per evitare che qualcuno faccia precisamente ciò che sto facendo io); martedì: le iniziali di qualcun altro. Mary non era qui martedì notte. E nemmeno sarà qui la notte di martedì prossimo. Una bugia.

Le scarpe blu di Mary picchiettano contro il marciapiede, e io la seguo, sempre fissando il mio telefono. I suoi capelli ricci rimbalzano ad ogni passo. Nessuno mi nota. Nessuno crede che il mio comportamento sia strano. Neanche se vado un po’ più veloce quando lei gira un angolo ed attraversa la strada. Do un’occhiata all’orologio (dà l’idea che io tema di essere in ritardo per qualcosa). Infilo il telefono in tasca, dove vibra immediatamente. Lo estraggo di nuovo. John.

_Dove ci incontriamo stasera? Baker St.? Da Angelo? O c’è una scena del crimine che richiede la tua attenzione?_

Fiotto di calore. John. Troppo presto per pianificare queste cose; normalmente i messaggi con cui John chiede questo genere di cose arrivano intorno alle quattro, quando il suo turno è quasi finito, non prima di mezzogiorno. Seduto nel suo studio all’ambulatorio, tra i pazienti. Di solito si fa una tazza di tè, prende un biscotto. Invece sta pensando a me.

_La nostra attenzione. Ancora niente. Preferenze? SH_

Mary gira in una strada laterale. Schivo un uomo con un carretto, non la perdo di vista. Allungo il passo per raggiungerla prima che mi sfugga.

_Baker St., penso. Voglio guardare X Factor. Dovrei rimettere la TV al suo posto?_

Guardo le sue scarpe blu ed il suo vestito sparire dentro un ristorante. Una libreria dall’altro lato della strada con una vetrina. Mi posizionerò lì per guardare.

_Ci ho messo la pelle di vacca per il momento. La TV sta bene dove sta. SH_

È seduta vicino alla finestra anziché davanti ad essa; un peccato, ma va comunque bene. È di faccia verso la finestra; lascia il posto rimanente per lui, gli lascia la vista sulla porta d’ingresso e su tutti i camerieri in arrivo. Mary è seduta nel posto passivo, il posto di chi riceve. Non completamente ma quasi interamente diverso dal suo modo di essere. Beve l’acqua. Lo sguardo sul suo viso: deliziato. Anticipazione. Quella scarica di adrenalina che deriva dal mettere tutto a rischio, dal camminare sull’orlo di un precipizio. Una quantità di stranezze in comune con John. Non sono accoppiati in modo poi così terribile.

_Non farò domande. Porto qualcosa allora?_

Una macchina si ferma; una parcheggia a quasi una strada di distanza. Uomo in completo; un candidato probabile dato l’aspetto. Sposato. Appena stempiato. Bell’aspetto, ma non troppo. Chiaramente di successo (completo costoso; scarpe costose. Fermacravatta). Attraversa la strada ed entra nel ristorante. Mary si alza, si abbracciano. Lei gli bacia la guancia. Le mani si toccano e indugiano. Lei si siede; lui davanti a lei. Lo sventolio dei tovaglioli, il muoversi dei piedi. Le loro mani sul tavolo. Lui gioca con le dita di lei. Lei ride. Flirtano. Un appuntamento.

_Ciò che preferisci. SH_

Esco dalla libreria, mi sposto dietro la macchina dell’uomo. (Bentley, rossa. Inconfondibile anche da lontano). Mi fermo vicino; estraggo il telefono. Mimo di star mandando un messaggio freneticamente. Mi muovo intorno per scattare una foto della targa. Sospiro drammaticamente; scuoto la testa, mi sistemo gli occhiali sul naso. Infilo di nuovo le mani in tasca. La recita serve per evitare attenzioni; uno studente agitato che manda messaggi lungo il marciapiedi non è minimamente degno di nota. Torno indietro verso la libreria, mi appoggio al muro di mattoni. Prendo il telefono. Scatto una foto di Mary che guarda adorante l’uomo stempiato. (Più testosterone di John. Maggiori impulsi sessuali? Più ambizioso, certamente).

Mando un messaggio a Lestrade: gli chiedo di cercare il numero di targa. Gli invio la foto come fosse una prova di qualcosa. È più probabile che Lestrade prenda seriamente una richiesta simile se è disponibile una prova fotografica. Come se scattare una foto ed inviarla suggerisse una richiesta più seria che un semplice messaggio col numero di targa.

_E ora questo per cos’è?_

_Importante. Nome/indirizzo richiesti. SH_

Una altro sguardo a Mary; ha le mani sul viso, gli sta sorridendo. Sguardo inusuale. Una passività così decisa. Strano. Lestrade non risponde subito; buon segno. Sta cercando la targa per me.

Il telefono vibra di nuovo. Lestrade? Estremamente veloce, se è lui. No. Mycroft. Quasi rimetto il telefono in tasca con un gesto puramente infantile. Cammino di nuovo verso la strada principale e guardo rabbiosamente le telecamere della CCTV prima di tornare a guardare lo schermo.

_È davvero questo il miglior uso che puoi fare del tuo tempo?_

È incredibile come il tono di scherno di Mycroft sembra essere appiccicato e grondare da ogni messaggio che manda.

_È questo il miglior uso del tuo? SH_

Tre strade più in giù. Mi infilo in un negozio e mi cambio i vestiti in un camerino vuoto; ritorno a pantaloni e scarpe adatte, mi lascio la maglietta quasi strappata di John sotto la camicia stirata. (C’è qualcosa di affascinante nell’indossarla; profuma di lui). Lascio le scarpe da ginnastica (orride); infilo gli occhiali e i jeans nella borsa. Me la butto sulla spalla. Appendo il cardigan ad un gancio sulla parete del camerino. Il telefono vibra. Lestrade.

_James Carstairs. 4 Myddleton Sq Clerkenwell. Cosa ha fatto?_

Indirizzo elegante (relativamente). Combacia col suo tipo di auto, col prezzo delle sue scarpe. Fermo un taxi. Non ho tempo di rispondere a Lestrade (che comunque starà probabilmente già facendo qualcos’altro), devo scoprire di più. Il taxi si insinua nel traffico; devo concentrarmi. Indirizzo e nome; cerco nei vari database di cui ho la password (oh Mycroft, la tua triste misera security), e scopro che è un agente immobiliare, mercato del lusso. Legami significativi con la London School of Economics? Non è nemmeno laureato. Nessuna evidente connessione. Nessuna non-evidente. Il suo appuntamento a pranzo con Mary potrebbe essere professionale (possibile), ma altamente improbabile. Non potrebbe mai farsi vedere vicino all’appartamento di lei a Clapton, puzza come grasso di pollo rancido. Non se lo sognerebbe nemmeno. Che cosa potrebbe volere un ricco agente immobiliare da una bibliotecaria che fa i turni di notte (a parte l’ovvio)? Mary non possiede, né è finanziariamente in grado di possedere, una proprietà. L’interazione tra i due (James e Mary, Mary e James) non suggerisce nient’altro che intimità. (Lui giocava con le dita di lei).

Mary non è riuscita ad evitare l’infedeltà all’interno del matrimonio per la quarta (in realtà la quinta, attenendosi strettamente ai fatti) volta. Sarebbe stato da pazzi aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso.

Il quattro di Myddelton Square è un’imponente residenza di città. Le finestre al piano superiore suggeriscono almeno due bambini (bambine, non ancora adolescenti). La carta da parati: una moglie. Vedo del movimento all’interno. Una governante? No. Vestito costoso. La moglie è a casa. Mette i fiori in un vaso. Muove le mani seguendo la musica. Completamente inconsapevole. Il telefono vibra. Controllo. Mycroft. (Perché non mi lascia in pace?).

_Ciò che stai pensando di fare è estremamente imprudente._

L’infedeltà è un tradimento che ferisce prima di tutto attraverso la conoscenza. Senza la conoscenza: i giorni vanno avanti come al solito. I fiori vanno nei vasi. La musica continua a suonare. Le bambine vengono educate in campagna [2] e tornano a casa per le vacanze. Se la conoscenza potesse essere cancellata (cancellata dai loro hard disk, resettata, le prove rimosse, nessun testimone rimasto a parlare o a riportare le cose alla luce), non ci sarebbero vittime. Ma ci sono sempre delle vittime.

Magari a volte non ce ne sono, o potrebbero non essercene: i matrimoni aperti, poligamia/poliandria: ma qui cambia solo la definizione. Anche questi accordi hanno la loro versione dell’infedeltà, del tutto diversa. È questo il caso? Moglie, con tulipani: grande casa costosa; la Bentley rossa. Le due bambine. Carta da parati di Osborn and Little. Mobili di Christopher Guy [3]. Incerto. Improbabile. Lei sta costruendo qualcosa tra le pareti di quella casa, qualcosa di molto specifico e lui ( _James_ ) lo sta volontariamente distruggendo. Un altro povero stronzo che ama il rischio. (È un agente immobiliare, dopotutto). Lei lo lascerebbe e prenderebbe per sé tutto ciò che lui possiede. Lo manderebbe in rovina).

Il telefono vibra. Messaggio. Ancora Mycroft? No. John. Ben venga, ma perché adesso? Sta visitando i pazienti. Primo pomeriggio. Di solito è troppo impegnato, mi dice di lasciarlo in pace. Sta pensando a me. Un bacio, un vero bacio: sono costantemente nella sua testa. (Come lui è costantemente nella mia).

_Ho avuto un paziente stamattina che credeva di avere la lebbra._

Le storie dei pazienti di John; storicamente un modo per ammazzare il tempo tra un caso e l’altro, tra tazze di tè e brutti programmi televisivi. Si sente impaziente, ansioso. Vuole riempire gli spazi vuoti con qualcosa (qualsiasi cosa). Io l’ho baciato; lui ha baciato me. Niente di ambiguo. Deve starsi chiedendo che cosa intendevo con quel gesto. (Che cosa intendevo con quel gesto?). L’ordine delle cose si è spostato. Lui vuole stare a Baker Street stanotte, cosa che suggerisce una serata intima piuttosto che una pubblica. Ha in programma di portare le cose più avanti? (Scossa di ansia/anticipazione. Difficile distinguerle). Mi dirà, finalmente, che deve fare una scelta, me (pericolo, disastro) o Mary (disastro, pericolo), e che ha scelto lei?

_E ce l’aveva? SH_

Entro stasera avrò prove definitive per dimostrare che il rapporto pericolo/disastro di lei è alto almeno quanto il mio.

_Penso fosse davvero deluso di non averla._

Dal canto suo, John non è una vittima. Lui non sa; Mary lo sta proteggendo. Continuerà a proteggerlo finché non avrà finito con lui, fino a che il suo (espressivo, aperto) viso le procurerà più vergogna e senso di colpa che piacere. Senza questa conoscenza (presumendo, naturalmente, che Mary non prenda una malattia nel frattempo, ma sicuramente no, è più che esperta in questo campo) John non subisce alcun danno. Se glielo dicessi: subirebbe un danno. E io ne sarei la causa.

A volte il dolore fa bene.

_Io lo sarei. La lebbra è interessante. SH_

Non c’è niente per me qui, in questo elegante quartiere con questa moglie senza sospetti. Mycroft pensava che volessi affrontarla, per avvertirla, fornirle delle prove, ma questo non è mai stato il mio piano. Volevo solo sapere chi è James Carstairs. L’opposto di John. Tutto ciò che John non è. Un rischio calcolato mentre John è la certezza. In questo giace l’inizio e la fine della sua importanza per Mary.

Una ragazza della rete mi ferma davanti al 221b. Sono in ritardo; John è già arrivato, il cibo (thai) si sta freddando. Gli ho scritto di mangiare, ma insiste per aspettarmi. (È un appuntamento?). La ragazza (si chiama Jane, credo) spinge un foglio nella mia mano. La foto di Mary. Qualcuno deve averla seguita dopo il lavoro. Sono due ore e mezzo che il suo turno è finito. A matita: 4 Myddelton Red Bentley. È dove lei si trova, dove posso trovarla. Dove potrei portare John, mostrargli la verità. Porre fine a tutto questo. Oppure potrei portare quest’altra forma di infedeltà (di John, con me) a Mary. Possiamo farlo in due questo gioco. Due _stanno_ giocando. John cammina sull’orlo, col pericolo su entrambi i lati. Non si è ancora deciso a fare il tuffo definitivo. Mary è già caduta.

Salgo le scale incerto, ma il volto di John (il suo volto aperto, onesto, familiare) mi blocca. Guardiamo TV spazzatura seduti sul mio letto. (Il cibo non è per niente freddo). Quando ride sento la sua risata vibrare dentro di me. Appoggia i gomiti sul cuscino, mi mette una mano sulla spalla, le sue dita sul mio collo. Non menziona il bacio, quindi non lo faccio nemmeno io. Non mi affronta, né mi fa domande. Mi toglie della salsa di arachidi dal viso con le dita, le lecca. Fisso le sue mani. Si addormenta nel mio letto, appoggiato al mio petto. Non riesco ad addormentarmi finché il sole non inizia a sorgere.

Note:

[1] Come saprete, è un tipo di moda, uno stile che non riguarda soltanto il modo di vestire, e che è attualmente molto diffuso. Per ulteriori informazioni, Wikipedia: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hipster>

[2] Nell’area inglese molte delle scuole più prestigiose (ovviamente private) si trovano in campagna, o comunque subito fuori dai centri abitati, anziché in città.

[3] Sono due marche, rispettivamente, di carta da parati e mobili. Sono marche famose e costose, chiaramente roba che solo gente particolarmente benestante può permettersi.


	13. James

Occhi spalancati. Passi sulle scale: non di Mrs. Hudson. Uomo. (Pericolo? Un nemico?). Cervello confuso per un momento, come se si fosse interrotto a metà conversazione, a metà deduzione, sostanzialmente distratto; colto a metà dell’atto, addormentato. Un sogno strano. (Fuoco? Una grande distesa di neve, qualcosa riguardo ad una pistola e un pezzo di intonaco, un mattone?). Se ne è andato adesso. Scarpe sulle scale, uno scalino alla volta. Cauti nell’oscurità. Cerca di essere silenzioso. Un uomo, con scarpe dalla suola di gomma. Zoppica.

John. (Dedotto in meno di tre secondi; ho memorizzato la cadenza della sua andatura, complicata com’è dalle variazioni causate dalla sua disabilità psicosomatica. Malgrado tutto ciò, riesco a riconoscere John dal suono dei suoi passi quando cammina, anche quando sale le scale, anche quando è mezzo addormentato, ad ogni stadio progressivo della sua zoppìa).

Sono le due del mattino passate. Quasi le tre. (Perché zoppica? Sono passati solo tre giorni dalla nostra ultima esposizione al pericolo (un caso, un sospettato in fuga, un coltello). Tre giorni non sono abbastanza affinché la zoppìa ritorni naturalmente). Niente luna stanotte. Solo il violento bagliore giallo emanato dalle lampade al sodio all’esterno per poter vedere. Mi siedo, i piedi sul parquet freddo. Mi alzo. Non c’è tempo per mettersi la vestaglia. (John è ferito?). Scossa di adrenalina.

Mano sul pomello mentre la porta di apre. Sento l’aria fredda nei polmoni, come se avessi trattenuto il respiro. (L’ho trattenuto?). John. Spalle curve, zoppìa pronunciata, ma non tanto terribile quanto può diventare. Niente bastone. Ha camminato inciampando per la città, l’ha fatta peggiorare. È stupito di  vedermi qui; ci riesce a malapena, con questa luce. Sguardo stupito, sbatte gli occhi rapidamente (segno di agitazione, forti emozioni, angoscia). Il suo volto diventa giallastro sotto il debole bagliore al sodio.

Non si tiene una ferita, non sta occupandosi di un naso rotto o di fratture facciali, non sta tamponando il sangue dalla ferita di un proiettile o di un coltello o dal foro di una puntura, non sta tenendo bloccata una costola rotta con le mani, non sta sputando denti e sangue, non sta in alcun modo mostrando segni di aver recentemente subito violenza. Non è ferito. Sbatte gli occhi rapidamente; il volto appena bagnato attorno agli occhi. Ferito in un altro senso. Complicato. Mary. (Ha scoperto il suo segreto?). Il mio cuore sta battendo troppo velocemente.

“Ti ho svegliato”. Non una domanda, naturalmente. John ha vissuto con me abbastanza a lungo da poter riconoscere la confusione tipica di quando mi sono appena svegliato. Pantaloni del pigiama, maglietta (sua). Niente vestaglia. Piedi nudi. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo… Io…”.

Vuole entrare (ovviamente). Apro la porta e gli faccio spazio; lui zoppica dentro.

La zoppìa. Curioso. La scoperta dell’infedeltà di Mary l’ha fatta tornare (più velocemente?). Pericolo emotivo, ferite emotive; anche queste cose causano scariche di adrenalina (o possono causarle). Il rischio di un danno emotivo non provoca in John lo stesso tipo di vitalità e confidenza che gli dà il pericolo fisico. Le emozioni e i loro effetti: non un argomento su cui potrò mai sentirmi sicuro abbastanza da comporre una monografia. Cenere di sigarette: sì. L’impatto di stati emotivi intensi sul corpo umano, sulla motivazione umana: no. Troppo variegato. Troppe variabili. Imprevedibile. Personale. (Sfida interessante, tuttavia. La sicurezza totale è banale).

“Tutto bene?”. La mia voce è arrochita dal sonno. Posso sentire la preoccupazione nella mia voce; non sorvegliata (mezzo addormentata). Una sorta di eco, sentire i sentimenti di qualcuno in questo modo; un corridoio di specchi che li amplifica, li evidenzia, dà loro una forma. Il dolore sul suo volto è ovvio. Mi sento impotente. Detesto vederlo soffrire. È come avere un peso caldo e pulsante sul petto, che mi impedisce di respirare.

Mi guarda. Ha gli occhi arrossati dal sangue e umidi. Sembra tormentato. Metto le dita sulla sua spalla, il palmo della mano sul suo petto. Sorride.

“Tutto bene”. Mette la sua mano sulla mia. “Non ti ho mai visto così… preoccupato”. Il suo sorriso fa un effetto strano se confrontato con la sofferenza nei suoi occhi. “Fai un tentativo con quella fregatura dell’affetto?”.

“Sono quasi le tre del mattino”. Subito sulla difensiva. Una calda vampata di imbarazzo. “Ho pensato che potevi essere ferito”. Do un’occhiata alla sua gamba. “Stai…”. Sto per dirlo, stai zoppicando, ma ci ripenso. La danza verbale che prosegue mentre tu cerchi di non causare maggior dolore. Un gesto strano, ma stranamente necessario. John.

Abbassa lo sguardo. Sa cosa stavo per dire. La sua mano cade lungo il suo fianco; io tolgo la mia, incrocio le braccia al petto. Freddo. Il corpo trema leggermente. Svegliato da suoni strani, potenziali pericoli; corpo in allerta. John si strofina gli occhi con le dita. Mi allungo per chiudere delicatamente la porta dietro di lui. Lo tengo dentro. Lo tengo.

“Tu non stai bene”. Di nuovo, non una domanda.

Sospira. C’è una pausa. Potrebbe non rispondere. Sta chiaramente nascondendosi gli occhi tra le dita, la parte di lui che rende l’angoscia più visibile. Non vuole parlarne con me (perché no?). La sua bocca: stretta, piccola, come se stesse trattenendo qualcosa. Qualcosa dentro di sé che vorrebbe sputare fuori, ma la tiene dentro. “Abbiamo litigato”.

Ah. Non (solo) la scoperta (se anche c’è stata), non solo fatti e prove. Confronto diretto. Ha scoperto di James Carstairs, l’uomo con una moglie e due figlie a scuola, con l’elegante residenza di città? O ha scoperto che (una volta, due volte?) May non era dove aveva detto che sarebbe stata: scoperta a dire un’altra bugia, più piccola? Il mentire per lei è patologico; mente che ne abbia bisogno o meno. Il Club del Libro e il Bridge e i turni di notte e il volontariato e qualsiasi altra cosa si sia inventata di recente per giocare al gioco dei tre bicchieri [1] con la vita di John. Potrebbe essere stata una cosa qualunque, un piccolo tradimento. (Forse riguardo ai soldi: quelle scarpe blu col tacco non erano economiche. Il profumo: un regalo, ma lo ammetterebbe davanti a John?). Queste meschine tensioni causate dalla vita matrimoniale incitano la zoppìa, così come fa la distanza da me. È facile immaginare il motivo per cui John ha litigato con Mary. Meglio non chiedere (se non vuole parlarne). Le coppie sposate mantengono un sacco di segreti (o almeno pensano di farlo).

Tutto questo lo ferisce così tanto solo perché la ama.

Si muove verso il divano. “Ti spiace?”.

Vuole stare qui per la notte. Vuole rannicchiarsi sul divano (non nel mio letto, non accanto a me, i suoi capelli contro la mia guancia, il suo respiro caldo contro la mia (la sua) maglietta, tranquillizzante e regolare e reale). Una piccola puntura di dolore alla bocca dello stomaco; sembra quasi un rifiuto. Scuoto la testa.

“Certo che no”. Non potrei dire no. A John? Mai. Non paga più metà dell’affitto, ma lo considero ancora il mio coinquilino. “Resta”.

Esita per un momento. Esito anch’io. Vacillo sull’orlo. È tardi. Tremo per il sonno interrotto. I suoi occhi: infiammati e arrossati e pieni di tristezza. Rabbia. Sofferenza. Gli prendo la mano. Lo guido attraverso il buio. Tiro indietro le coperte del mio letto (il lato sinistro; il lato sinistro per John) e lo invito a sedersi. Si siede. Si toglie le scarpe, la giacca, il maglione, li getta sul pavimento. È così stanco che le sue mani stanno tremando (come le mie). Si alza: le mani esitano per un momento sulla fibbia della cintura. Mi guarda. Una domanda sul suo volto che non riesco a comprendere interamente. (Abbiamo già fatto tutto questo. Molte volte. Perché una domanda adesso?).

Realizzo improvvisamente che sono fermo in piedi davanti a lui, lo guardando (fissando). Mostrando qualcosa. Cosa? Desiderio? Affetto? Preoccupazione? (Amore? Sarebbe così sorprendente? Penso lo sarebbe. Gli sto mostrando le mie carte, anche quelle che non sapevo di tenere nascoste [2]). Mi muovo verso l’altro lato del letto, mi infilo dentro. Piedi freddi. John si è tolto i jeans ed entra nel mio letto. Si sdraia sulla schiena: teso. (Perché? Mi sto proponendo a lui? Non è diverso dalle altre notti, rannicchiati vicini. Lui che mi dorme sul petto. Innocente. (Quasi). Lo è?). Si gira verso di me, mette la sua mano (sinistra) sulla mia spalla, poi sul mio collo (dita fredde). Viene più vicino e mi bacia.

Le sue labbra, la sua lingua. La sua guancia sotto la mia mano (barba sottile); la sua nuca liscia. Calore. Il suo corpo: così vicino. Premuto contro di me. Solido. Reale. Desiderio doloroso per lui; quasi travolgente. Mani fredde, il calore che sale da lui, la sua pancia, i suoi fianchi, la parte finale della sua schiena. La mia mano (destra) errante. Il suo ginocchio (sinistro) sulla mia coscia. La sua mano (sinistra) intrecciata ai miei capelli. John.

Si allontana da me, si gira (perché?). Espira. “Scusa”.

Perché chiede scusa? (Per essersi fermato, o per aver cominciato?). Voglio chiedere. Invece: “Va tutto bene”. Poso la mano sulla sua pancia (calda). Lo sento respirare. Improvviso bisogno di aria (non c’è abbastanza aria nella stanza).

“Sono solo…”. Inspira, espira. “Confuso. Triste. Esausto”. Mette la sua mano sopra la mia. Trema.

“Dormi, allora”.

Quando mi sveglio, se ne è già andato. Come ha fatto ad andarsene senza svegliarmi? (Il mio corpo si è così abituato a lui).

*

 _Serve il tuo aiuto. Vieni se puoi. O se non puoi. SH_ [3]

Quando John arriva, Mary è con lui. Non zoppica più. Il litigio si è risolto in un paio di giorni? Così pare. Felicità domestica (come se questa lo fosse): tornata. Il salotto cosparso di casse di plastica di varie dimensioni, tutte piene di attrezzi da giardinaggio provenienti da tre diversi capanni da giardino (tutti nella stessa strada a Loughton). Sto lavorando su un caso molto vecchio, con soltanto qualche foto ed un teschio spaccato su cui basarmi. Un omicidio è un omicidio: tutto, anche un caso vecchio di dieci anni, funziona, se necessario.

Voglio la distrazione.

Sabato mattina; la coppietta felice è stata a fare shopping. John trasporta delle borse che sono chiaramente di Mary. Mary sembra più vivace col suo rossetto rosso brillante. (Rossetto tosso brillante di sabato mattina? È voluto. Fa sul serio. Una dichiarazione di per sé: di cosa? Un avvertimento? Un invito? Rosso: complicato). Una riconciliazione esitante. Il volto di lei (come al solito) è amichevole, gradevole, interessato e risolutamente inespressivo all’altezza degli occhi. Come una bambola cinese su una mensola; un’unica espressione attentamente cesellata, e nient’altro. John ha un aspetto deciso. Non è infelice, non è pieno di tensione. Le sue spalle: rilassate. Non vuole risollevare la questione del litigio di nuovo; confida che anche Mary non voglia. La spaventosa quiete dopo una tempesta violenta. I suoi occhi: sonno disturbato. Posa le borse (vestiti? Forse scarpe) vicino alla porta.

“Cosa abbiamo stavolta?”. John guarda le casse.

“Dobbiamo cercare un’arma del delitto che possa causare questa ferita”. Mostro la fotografia a John. Le misure scritte sopra a matita. “Ho già dedotto che si tratta certamente di un attrezzo da giardinaggio. In una di queste casse”.

“Capisco”. John si massaggia la fronte. “È un bene che  tu abbia cominciato così presto”.

“Dio mio”. Mary si è bloccata sull’ingresso della cucina. “Questo posto è pericoloso per la salute”.

“Non guardare nel frigo”. John è divertito. “Ne saresti terrorizzata”.

“Evita anche il microonde, se hai lo stomaco delicato”. Mi sembra giusto avvertirla. Le urla sarebbero sconvolgenti, e Mrs. Hudson non gradirebbe.

“… Queste sono…”. L’inizio di una domanda. Che cosa potrebbe mai stare guardando? I piccioni (conservati sotto formaldeide; non così interessanti)? Il pezzo di asfalto? Oh ma certo: le unghie.

“Sì”. Meglio troncare tutto sul nascere. “Sì, lo sono, unghie umane. Non preoccuparti, sono state rimosse post mortem”.

John, mentre apre una cassa, soffoca una risata. “Allora, che facciamo?”.

“Onestamente, James, tu mangi il cibo che esce da questa cucina?”. Mary, i tacchi alti delle sue scarpe (tacchi, non blu) che picchiettano sulle mattonelle mentre cammina attorno al tavolo in cucina. Non l’ha notato. _James_. Un errore da dilettante. Ha confuso i nomi. Nomi piazzati nella stessa categoria mentale: persone care, bambini, animali domestici, colleghi, amici, _amanti a cui sto mentendo_. Ancora non se ne è accorta. “Devi aver bisogno di dosi regolari di penicillina”.

John: il suo volto è passato dal divertimento, la soddisfazione, la pace stanca ma decisa, ad una assoluta agonia nel giro di pochi secondi. Tutto il corpo è in tensione. Le sue mani a pugno, la sua bocca stretta in una tagliente linea bianca. Il colore è sparito dalla sua faccia. Anche le sue ginocchia sono tese. È stato come un colpo fisico; John non era preparato, non aveva alzato la guardia. Mary non può vederlo; c’è una pila di casse tra loro. Sta passeggiando per la cucina come se fosse ad un espositore nel reparto di un negozio, e John si sta autodistruggendo.

Lui sa.

Ma certo che sa. (Come ho potuto pensare altrimenti?).

Lui sa delle infedeltà; dei motivi per cui i matrimoni di lei sono finiti, probabilmente perfino dello psicologo. Lo ha sempre saputo. Lo sapeva quando l’ha sposata; ed è per questo, in parte, che l’ha sposata? Un’attrazione verso la basilare lacerazione di lei, qualcosa che lui comprende così intimamente, essendo entrambi profondamente lacerati da eventi passati? Lui sa: i problemi di autostima di lei, l’influenza distruttiva di suo padre, il suo senso di colpa e vergogna. Lui sa perfino di James Carstairs. Fin nei dettagli, il nome di lui. Io non gliel’ho detto; Mycroft sicuramente non l’ha fatto. Mary di solito è così attenta: ha deciso da sola di dirglielo? Ma certo che è così. Senso di colpa. Vuole fare meglio. Vuole essere assolta. Vuole essere onesta; onesta come il volto onesto di John, il volto agonizzante di John. Onesta nei confronti di lui come lui è stato onesto nei confronti di lei (riguardo a me, riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per me). Occhio per occhio.

È così? James Carstairs è una forma di vendetta?

Lei lo sta punendo per il tempo che lui passa con me? Per quel bacio? (Lei sa?). Per delle notti (innocenti) nel mio letto? Per essere come una casa onestamente divisa fin dall’inizio, in parte di lei, in parte (per la maggior parte?) mia? (È attratta da questa qualità ma ne è anche frustrata). Mary può essere così rancorosa? Difficile dirlo. Magari non volontariamente, ma in intenzionalmente. Inconsciamente. Tira fuori il nome di lui adesso: chiaramente un incidente (ma non inaspettato; potrebbe essere stato anticipato). La lacerazione di Mary trabocca e lacera John. Lei vorrebbe che fosse controllabile, come quella di John è controllabile. Ma non lo è.

Il volto di John: questa non è nemmeno la prima volta.

Certo che non lo è. Sono sposati da poco più di un anno e questa non è la prima volta che Mary confessa un’infedeltà. Ce l’ha scritto in faccia.. La prima volta è stata dura. La seconda (la terza) anche peggio. Il suo respiro: inspira con prudenza, espira. Sta tremando. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è stare in piedi. L’agonia di tutto questo. Perché? Essere chiamato con il suo nome (di James). John: annullato, cancellato, rimosso. (Mary, che cosa hai fatto?).

Lei ancora non l’ha notato. Non lo noterà. Ora guarda nel lavandino. “Lavi i piatti in questa fogna?”.

Apro una cassa ed estraggo una cazzuola (decisamente non l’arma del delitto). La mostro a John. I suoi occhi (scuri per la rabbia, la vergogna, l’agonia) legati ai miei. Non si muove.

Lui sa che io so. (certo che lo sa; e io come potrei non sapere?). Non mi nasconde la sua rabbia, non ci prova neanche. Che balletto delicato che è stato. Anche più di quanto credessi. Mi avvicino e prendo tra le mani uno dei suoi pugni tremanti. Non fa resistenza.

“Uno dei lati della lama, forse? Che ne pensi? È possibile?”.

Mi guarda e basta. Non riesce a rispondere.

“D’accordo”. La lascio cadere di nuovo nella cassa con un clang. “Non è la cazzuola”. Tolgo la mia mano da sopra la sua e lui si muove. Si inginocchia, la sua gamba destra improvvisamente inutilizzabile. Ha bisogno di toglierla da sotto di sé, di sistemarla. Apre una cassa. Tiene lo sguardo lontano dalla cucina. Un momento di privacy.

“Quanto pensate di impiegare?”. Mary è appoggiata al muro, guarda il salotto. È intelligente, ma non abbastanza intelligente. Non riesce a leggere la tensione nella schiena di lui. L’improvvisa perdita di funzionamento della gamba. Non riesce a sentire il respiro di lui imbarazzato e cauto. Non riesce a sentire la tensione che riempie la stanza.

“Oh, fino a notte fonda, prevedo”. La mia voce: tono uniforme. Illeggibile. Solo questo dovrebbe essere un indizio. Lei non lo sente. John mi guarda dal basso. Gratitudine.

Lei sospira. “Allora vado a casa, va bene?”. Prende la borsa. “Ci vediamo dopo, John”.

“Potrebbe essere la paletta?”. Ne tiro fuori una con un gesto plateale. (Chiaramente non è la paletta).

“A dopo”, grugnisce John attraverso strati di dolore. Tossisce, come se le casse fossero polverose (non lo sono). “Certo. A dopo”.

Note:

[1] Il testo inglese riporta il termine _shell game_ , che sta per gioco dei tre bicchieri o delle tre scatolette, un gioco spesso inscenato dai malviventi per strada per truffare il malcapitato di turno. In questo caso questa espressione sta ad indicare il fatto che Mary prende in giro John, lo inganna continuamente con le sue bugie e le sue continue infedeltà. Se volete saperne di più, potete consultare Wikipedia qui: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gioco_delle_tre_scatolette>

[2] Nell’originale non si parla di carte, ma di _hand_ , mano. Il significato è lo stesso, mostrare la mano/le carte nel senso di scoprire gli scopi nascosti delle proprie azioni; le vere intenzioni, fino a quel momento celate. Tuttavia in italiano ho sempre sentito dire la variante con carte, e mai con mano, quindi ho preferito tradurre così.

[2] Nell’originale il messaggio dice “ _Come if convenient. Or if not_ ”, citazione diretta da A Study in Pink e al contempo dal canone di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (sempre sia lodato :D).


	14. Riconoscere lo schema

Dita in posizione, archetto (nuovo, di qualità un po’ inferiore) sospeso in aria. Le note sono già lì, aspettano di essere suonate. Quest’immediato futuro è predeterminato, prevedibile: i parametri sono già fissati. Non può esserci altro futuro se non quello stabilito da questi contingenti fattori chiave: la pressione delle mie dita, esattamente in posizione, che aspettano. Appoggio l’archetto sopra le corde. Le note di apertura risuonano, perfettamente, come previsto. La musica (certa, non complicata) è il risultato della piccola violenza del crine contro l’acciaio, la mia memoria muscolare, e la pressione dei miei polpastrelli. Costante. Le prove puntano sempre verso una chiara ed ovvia fine. È solo questione di riconoscere lo schema.

Čajkovskij (naturalmente): _Souvenir d’un Lieu Cher_. Pacchiano, stucchevole, decisamente (a dir poco) tendente al banale. John non sembra curarsene. (John non se ne cura mai). Costretto, dopo tutte queste ore a suonare Čajkovskij per John, a riconoscere la soggettività del gusto: osservare il suo piacere me lo fa sentire in modo diverso, come deve sentirlo lui, anche se le note si formano sotto le mie dita con uno schema familiare. Ostentata iper-emotività da un lato; ma anche semplicità, seria onestà.

John è seduto nella sua poltrona, i suoi occhi chiusi, il suo volto rilassato (finalmente). Il dolore causato da Mary è ancora bruciante, sospeso su di lui. (Lei gli ha mandato quattro messaggi. All’arrivo di ognuno, getta un occhio al nome sullo schermo e sussulta. Ha risposto solo all’ultimo. Un messaggio breve). Le sua mani sono rilassate e riposano sui braccioli della poltrona. Palmi in giù. Unghie ordinate, pulite. Jeans: appena un po’ sporchi per via delle casse (ora riordinate e restituite alla Polizia; il seghetto da potatura identificato, vecchie macchie di sangue ancora rapprese lungo la dentellatura. Semplice). Il petto di John si alza e si abbassa regolarmente. La maglietta è visibile sotto la sua camicia; i bottoni sganciati. Il sottile movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo. La sua gamba destra forma uno strano angolo (gli fa male). Il riflesso della lampada nel luccichio della fibbia della sua cintura. (Ricordo: il suono che ha fatto cadendo sul pavimento della mia camera. Sentire la sua pelle, il suo ginocchio sulla mia coscia. Le sue labbra contro le mie).

Questi gesti intimi mi tornano alla mente con stupefacente chiarezza nei momenti più inappropriati. In taxi, mentre sto in piedi davanti ad un cadavere, a metà di una conversazione con Lestrade; in fila in banca. Il suo odore mi raggiunge in un istante, e con esso tutte le mie prevedibili reazioni fisiche. Il mio cuore che batte rapidamente. Un leggero arrossire. Un gonfiore [1] dal tempismo malato. Non sono mai stato così profondamente distratto, e tantomeno così profondamente desideroso di essere distratto. Esasperante. Respiro profondo: mi concentro sulla musica. La mia infallibile memoria muscolare. Gli avanzi del take away (cinese) sul tavolo. John sospira, si muove appena nella poltrona. Aggiungo una fioritura al fraseggio e lui sorride. Il suo volto: quel sorriso è per me, mi fa diventare le palpebre pesanti per il piacere. Gli piace sentirmi suonare.

Mi avvicino alla fine. Mi giro verso la finestra, come se preferissi guardare lo spazio vuoto sopra la strada piuttosto che lui. L’ultima nota: la lascio suonare finché cade nel nulla. Resto in piedi col violino ancora contro la mascella, le dita allentate suo collo, accarezzo delicatamente le stringhe. Stranamente nervoso (perché?). Il legno dell’archetto contro la cucitura dei miei pantaloni. Silenzio. Il respiro di John. Il battito rapido del mio cuore nelle mie orecchie.

Posso sentirlo prepararsi a parlare; un lieve movimento nella poltrona, le unghie che affondano nell’imbottitura, le sue labbra aperte. “Bello. Splendido”. Mi piacciono i complimenti di John. Fiotto di calore nel petto.

I suoi piedi si spostano, si sta chinando in avanti. Una piccola esitazione. “Tu…”. John comincia sempre frasi che non finisce. “Quando ti vedevi con qualcuno… stavi con qualcuno, suonavi per loro?” Una pausa. “Certamente devi averlo fatto”. Torna ad appoggiare la schiena alla poltrona (il lieve rumore delle gambe che si muovono sopra il tappeto).

All’inizio sembra una domanda che richiede un sì o un no in risposta, che sarebbe un po’ imbarazzante da fornire, data la costruzione della frase, ma il _devi averlo fatto_ dà al tutto il tono di una domanda retorica. Non penso ci sia bisogno di una risposta. Strano che chieda cose del genere; pensavo fosse chiaro che uscire con qualcuno (o andarci a letto, poiché è chiaramente questo che sta chiedendo) non è il mio campo. Le prove al riguardo sono relativamente evidenti.

“È…” comincia di nuovo, e proprio quando inizio a pensare che non finirà neanche questa frase, continua. “È molto seducente, sai. Può essere… molto efficace”.

“Hm”. Una risposta non compromettente. Sono estremamente compiaciuto che ritenga seducente il mio suonare. Sta ricordando gli stessi gesti intimi che ricordo io? (Le mie mani sulla sua nuca, nei suoi capelli, che scivolano lungo la sua schiena?). Li desidera? Mi fa venir voglia di suonargli qualcos’altro. Alzo l’archetto.

“Allora, lo facevi? O… lo fai?”. Quindi non era una domanda retorica. Mi giro e lo guardo. I suoi occhi sono aperti, bramosi, è un po’ teso. La gamba difettosa dimenticata (per il momento). Anche il suo respiro si è fatto appena più veloce (proprio come il mio). Eccitazione. Sollevo un sopracciglio. John chiede una cosa, ma vorrebbe chiederne una del tutto diversa. Questi non sono il genere di giochi verbali in cui io eccello. Cosa vuol sapere? Se sto andando a letto con qualcun altro in questo periodo? Se, come lui ha Mary, ho anch’io qualcuno? Se suono per qualcun altro mentre lui è a Clapton a guardare X-Factor con Mary?

“Suonavi così per…” una pausa. “Per…” cerca una parola ma non riesce a trovarla. So a quali opzioni sta pensando: _fidanzate_ , _fidanzati_ , non sa quale usare . Ormai deve sicuramente sapere che ho una preferenza. Non riesce ad immaginarmi né con uomini né con donne, sta lottando per pronunciare quelle parole per principio? Oppure ci riesce, riesce ad immaginarmi con entrambi e non riesce a scegliere? Non vuole essere offensivo, fare ipotesi. (Fare l’ipotesi sbagliata: è ciò che sappiamo fare meglio). Alla fine decide per: “Suonavi per i tuoi… precedenti compagni?” [2]. Genere neutro. Un punto per la political correcteness. Bravo, John.

Alzo l’archetto e lo tengo di nuovo sospeso sulle corde. Non ho deciso cosa suonare. Le mie dita: nessuna posizione, nessuna contingenza. Pausa. Un’altra domanda imbarazzante a cui rispondere direttamente. Devo chiarire. (È questo che vuole sapere? Di sicuro sono stato chiaro anche su questo punto).

“Non ne ho”.

Di nuovo Čajkovskij? O qualcos’altro? Čajkovskij lo compiacerà sempre, lo sedurrà sempre.

“Nessun ex?”. Una breve risata. “Ci vai ancora a letto insieme, allora?”.

Che strana congettura. John davvero non osserva niente di me se crede che una cosa del genere possa essere vera. Forse qui c’è una conversazione nascosta: John è geloso di persone che non esistono? “No. Non ho avuto nessun compagno”. _Concerto in Re_? Per John un pezzo di Čajkovskij vale l’altro? Posiziono le dita; mi preparo.

“Cosa?”. Sorpresa genuina. “Neanche…”. Un’altra frase che non finirà. _Neanche uno_. È così John. Suppongo sia strano. Inaspettato. Davvero non m’importa. “Oh”. Espira. “Io”. Forse la più breve frase mai pronunciata [3]. Una pausa lunga. Accarezzo le corde del violino, aspetto che riordini le idee.

Che cosa significa il fatto che non sapesse queste cose di me? Niente. Non significa niente. Non c’è un prima e un dopo la consapevolezza, il sesso non è ciò che definisce un uomo. Di sicuro non c’è alcuna conoscenza segreta da svelare. Non fa differenza, tranne per la differenza che sembra fare per John. C’è una tensione palpabile che sta crescendo tra noi, che non posso definire con esattezza. Non voglio starmene in piedi vicino alla finestra, col violino incastrato sotto al mento. Voglio starmene nel mio letto, con John accanto a me, le sue mani su di me, la sua bocca contro la mia. Incerto su come passare da qui a lì. Non c’è una via diretta. Non c’è una mappa. Mi giro ancora così posso vederlo, vedere il suo viso. Tolgo il violino da sotto il mento. Aspetto. Guardo.

“Pensavo che…”. John sospira. Sembra nervoso. Stranamente è nervoso. È nervoso? O è qualcos’altro?

A quanto pare questa rivelazione è più significativa di quanto avessi realizzato. Perché? Un’altra categoria che John può aggiungere alla sua lista dei campi in cui la mia conoscenza è chiaramente mancante? Tutto ha cambiato di significato (di nuovo)?

Si strofina il labbro con l’indice. “Beh, all’inizio sai, mi sono fatto qualche domanda al riguardo, più o meno. Dicesti che non era il tuo campo. Me lo ricordo. Voglio dire, ho pensato… magari in quel momento non eri interessato in… beh, una relazione. Una separazione difficile, roba così. Poi mi sono chiesto se tu… se tu non avessi…”.

Non avessi cosa? Se avessi avuto un inutile psicologo come quella di John sono certo che avrei già fatto questa conversazione più volte, ma generalmente la gente non condivide le proprie opinioni sul mio passato sessuale (o sulla sua inesistenza) con me. Ho notato che molte persone presumono che io non abbia alcun impulso in quel campo, e ciò le rende stranamente rilassate ed arrendevoli in mia presenza. Il maschio asessuale: non interamente un uomo, decisamente non una donna. Il problema del né l’uno né l’altro. Idee assurde. Ma l’invenzione è utile. Non avevo realizzato che John vi fosse coinvolto, del tutto o in parte. È per questo che era (è) esitante con me?

John si lecca le labbra. Nervosismo. Stranamente attraente. La lingua di John. Un flash di memoria sensoriale: la lingua di John sulle mie labbra, nella mia bocca, e (brevemente) contro il lobo del mio orecchio (destro). Le prove del desiderio fisico (il suo contro il mio fianco, il mio contro la sua coscia) chiare. Ovvie. Di sicuro le ha notate. Ha creduto fino ad allora che non avessi alcun bisogno del sesso? (I bisogni possono esistere senza essere soddisfatti). O ha pensato che non avessi alcun desiderio (per nessuno, il risultato di una separazione difficile, danneggiato, segnato emotivamente, o per lui in particolare?). Baciarsi ed accarezzarsi e toccarsi che non avevano fine ma che mai portavano al sesso: un esperimento lungo un anno sulla mia sessualità? (Ben fatto, John!). O forse si è chiesto se mi mancasse l’abilità fisica di eccitarmi? (Se lo è chiesto? Me lo dipingo immaginare, al buio, da solo, con la sua erezione stretta nel suo pugno, di essere la mia cura miracolosa, le sue mani, la sua bocca. Un pensiero che mi intossica).

John non ha ancora finito la frase, ed io ho già dedotto almeno due delle sue fantasie masturbatorie che coinvolgono me e ho risolto almeno uno dei misteri su me stesso.

Decido di aiutarlo. Non c’è bisogno di altra suspense. Un suggerimento. “Credevi che non avessi una libido?”.

“Me lo sono chiesto”. John arrossisce. L’ho messo in imbarazzo. Un’ammissione difficile?

“Ah. Beh, sì, ce l’ho”.

“Sì”. John si massaggia la nuca con le dita. “Sì, penso di… averlo scoperto”. Aggiusta la sua postura. I suoi jeans stanno diventando scomodi. Questa conversazione lo sta eccitando. Non posso certo dire che non valga lo stesso per me, anche se forse per ragioni diverse.

“Quindi”. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi. “Hai una libido, ma per tutta la vita hai preferito non indulgervi? È così?”.

Rifletto un momento su come rispondere. La verità: le mie mani (di quindici anni) che alzano la camicia di una ragazza nel guardaroba della chiesa del paese. Lei era d’accordo, io ero curioso. Carne morbida rivestita di cotone. Un’esplorazione veloce, clinica. Da allora: nessun contatto (eccetto John) che qualcuno potrebbe considerare intimo. Nessuna vera domanda sulle mie preferenze (uomini piuttosto che donne) ma non mi sono mai preso i disturbo di testare le ipotesi. Nessuna ragione di interrogarsi. Nessun vero desiderio per le complicazioni delle relazioni, le piccole umiliazioni. Non è stata così pianificata da essere una decisione; è stato solo il risultato di molte piccole scelte, giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana. Suppongo che la risposta sia semplicemente _sì_.

John mi guarda in attesa. Aspetta. Vuole che ci sia una ragione, quando davvero non c’è. Semplicemente non sono il tipo. (O, come diceva mia madre, “Hai deciso che sei troppo indipendente per essere amato”. Lei pensava fosse solo un segno della mia immaturità emotiva. Probabilmente vero, in retrospettiva).

“Le opportunità presentatesi non sono mai state del tutto…” rifletto sulla parola seguente mentre parlo, cerco quella giusta e non riesco a trovarla. Non sono state del tutto _desiderabili_? Non esattamente vero. _Disponibili_? Occasionalmente. _Sufficienti_ , in qualche modo. Certamente vero, ma troppo intenso per esprimerlo. Decido per: “Appropriate”. Non una bugia, per niente. Ci sono state opportunità, suggerimenti, offerte, proposte. Non mi sono mai sembrate abbastanza allettanti o che ne valessero la pena, o che ne valessero il tempo. O le contorsioni sociali. O: ci sono state faccende più urgenti di cui occuparsi. C’erano quasi sempre faccende più urgenti. I casi, o la cocaina. Soprattutto i casi.

“Non pensi che forse ti stai perdendo qualcosa?”. Colpito dalla sensazione di star avendo due conversazioni allo stesso tempo, anche se la seconda tratta di un argomento non chiaro. “Voglio dire, non è questo un regno dell’esistenza umana di cui è doveroso che tu abbia una certa comprensione?”.

Esito. Non so come comunicare la risposta a questa domanda in entrambi i regni in cui essa esiste. So cosa significa davvero solo al livello superficiale. “So come funziona l’accoppiamento”. A volte si deve constatare l’ovvio.

John sorride. È un sorriso affettuoso, ma c’è qualcos’altro. Si lecca di nuovo le labbra. Ho appena realizzato di aver fornito una terza, precedentemente non considerata, fantasia masturbatoria a John. L’espressione sul suo volto è praticamente predatoria. (Ed io sono la preda). Brivido lungo la schiena. Devo posare il violino per evitare di farlo cadere. Le mie mani tremano. I suoi occhi non lasciano mai i miei . “Pensi che sia abbastanza?”.

“Abbastanza? Per cosa? Per il lavoro? Sì”. Sembra la risposta sbagliata. La risposta giusta è no? _No, non è abbastanza. Non è abbastanza quando sei coinvolto tu, John. Non è mai abbastanza. A volte è troppo, ma anche allora, non è comunque abbastanza. Complesso. Un paradosso, come ogni altro pezzetto di te._ Mi fissa per un momento, un’espressione vagamente divertita sul volto, ed anche un momento di indecisione. Come se fossi un enigma che sta risolvendo (magari lo sono). Si risolve.

Si alza. Cammina verso di me. Apre la custodia del violino sulla scrivania. Fa un gesto verso di essa. Vuole che riponga il violino. La mano trema e non riesce a muoversi. John mi prende il polso tra il pollice e le altre dita, lo guida. Tolgo il poggia spalla prima che John mi prenda il violino, lo ripone con cura nel suo contenitore di velluto.

Chiude la custodia. “Tutti meritano di essere toccati, Sherlock”.

Sto per dire, _non è davvero una questione di merito_ , ma l’espressione sul suo volto mi ferma. Desiderio assoluto. Lussuria. Amore. Sono di nuovo sul tetto, più di un anno fa, la novità di stargli così vicino, sentire il suo respiro, l’odore della sua pelle. Un piccolo spasmo di panico. Acque inesplorate.

Mette le mani sulla mia nuca e mi attira giù. Mi bacia.

Note:

[1] _Gonfiore_ traduce _tumidity_. E sì, ha il senso di erezione. Oh, God.

[2] In questo passo (e anche in qualche punto nei paragrafi successivi) ho dovuto cambiare alcune cose per cercare di mantenere il senso delle varie frasi e al contempo rispettare le regole grammaticali dell’italiano. Il problema è questo: in inglese gli aggettivi/articoli/ possessivi non hanno genere né numero, in italiano sì. Quindi come intuirete ho dovuto eliminarli in certi punti per poi magari raggiungerli dopo. Non so se è comprensibile (talvolta ho veramente difficoltà a farmi capire dai miei simili), ma l’incongruenza deriva dal fatto che in inglese non c’è un genere (maschile/femminile) stabilito dall’aggettivo finché John non dice _lovers_ (che ho tradotto con _compagni_ , perché _amante/amanti_ mi dà l’impressione di una relazione adultera. Voglio dire, ok, in teoria sarebbe un participio presente, ma ormai in realtà il termine si è sostantivizzato, e a mio parere non ha lo stesso significato “neutro” del latino _amans, amantis_ , colui/coloro che ama/amano, sempre participio presente. Maledetto slittamento semantico!), mentre in italiano già dall’aggettivo si capisce se il nome seguente sarà maschile/femminile e singolare/plurale, per via della concordanza. Quindi, se dovesse esserci qualcosa che non vi quadra nella traduzione sappiate che è assolutamente colpa mia e non esitate a consultare l’originale per vedere il tipo di modifiche che ho dovuto fare. E se avete opzioni migliori da consigliarmi, beh, consigliatele! Ah, e perdonate questo vomito di parole :)

[3] Questa considerazione è ancor più giustificata in inglese, dove la frase in questione consta di una sola lettera, _I_ , appunto.


	15. Il legame di coppia nelle talpe

[1]

Non c’è esitazione adesso. Non avevo realizzato quanto avesse esitato fino ad adesso. Accarezzarmi mentre sono mezzo addormentato, premere piccoli baci lungo le mie labbra, la sua mano che strofina pigramente la mia caviglia: solo ombre. Solo un (potenziale) preludio a questo. Le sue dita mi afferrano i capelli come per tenermi fermo, i suoi denti che mordono il mio labbro inferiore, la sua mano (sinistra) che mi tira per la camicia. Sgancia i bottoni, dita che mi sfregano lo stomaco mentre li apre uno per uno. Trasformandomi. Lasciando un sentiero bruciato sulla mia pelle.

Mi sbagliavo. Non capivo tutto questo. Per niente.

L’insieme di sostanze chimiche (me) si muove, attacca, riempie il cervello. Diventa instabile. Sento la scarica di norepinefrina e di vasopressina unirsi al costante flusso di dopamina scatenato dalla sua presenza: lo sento nell’ondata di emozioni che sale fino alla superficie di me. Doloroso (disperato ed inarrestabile) amore, desiderio, adorazione. Per lui. Solo per lui. (Sempre). Immagino la risonanza magnetica del cervello in questo momento (la sua mano sinistra che accarezza le mie costole tracciandovi un disegno, le sue labbra che succhiando lasciano un marchio sul mio collo); il mio talamo, la parte posteriore del mio ippocampo, la corteccia occipitale. Brillanti macchie di luce e di bisogno disperato visibili ed ovvie. Innegabili. Il suo nome scolpito con l’ossitocina. Giochi della chimica mentale. La naturale dipendenza del cervello. (Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo).

La sua mano scivola in basso lungo il mio fianco (lo accarezza per un momento col palmo caldo della sua mano) fino alla parte finale della mia schiena. Mano contro di me, dita allungate, preme, polverizzandomi dentro di sé. Pressione che varia; forte e poi lieve. Le sue dita disegnano delle linee lungo la mia spina dorsale. Brivido: il percorso delle sue dita mi lascia una traccia calda sotto la pelle, che si diffonde in me, mi avvolge. Mi lascia ipersensibile, bruciante, in ogni punto in cui mi ha toccato. Il battito del cuore mi pulsa nelle orecchie, martella attraverso il mio corpo: veloce. Non c’è abbastanza aria.

Seppellisco il volto nel suo collo. Lo respiro. Il suo odore; tutti gli elementi usuali: il suo shampoo, il suo detersivo per i vestiti, quel piacevole odore di latte della sua pelle. Un odore che riconoscerei ovunque. Respiro l’inevitabile androstenolo; i suoi feromoni che sicuramente aumentano la mia (ovvia, palpabile e pungente) reazione eccitata.

Le mie mani scendono all’altezza della sua vita. Tiro il suo maglione; le dita sembrano pesanti ed inutili. Un leggero tremore che inizia nelle mie mani e si diffonde a tutto il mio corpo. La sua mano (sinistra) che si muove in basso sulla mia schiena, polpastrelli che scivolano sotto la vita dei miei pantaloni. La mia testa cade all’indietro come se avesse provocato un riflesso involontario. Ansimo. Il gemito della mia gola viene imprigionato nella sua bocca mentre le sue labbra accarezzano le mie. La mano destra che mi sorregge la nuca, dita intrecciate ai capelli. La sensazione di una lingua contro l’altra; il sapore del suo tè Earl Grey. Mi succhia la lingua così forte che fa male.

Suoni non verbali in fondo alla sua gola, che vibrano contro la mia mascella mentre mi bacia anche in quel punto, unghie corte che si conficcano nella pelle sotto le mie scapole. Respiro caldo sul mio orecchio. Labbra sul mio lobo. Denti. Dita sul bottone dei miei pantaloni; rapidamente aperto.

Senza fiato; il bisogno di ossigeno del corpo aumenta. Il mondo è diventato molto piccolo; è contenuto in questa stanza, nello spazio che ospita me (lui). Il mondo diventa ancora più piccolo quando la sua mano si insinua nei miei pantaloni ed entra in contatto con la mia fin troppo impaziente erezione. Potrebbe finire tutto in un momento; il calore della sua mano sulla mia (ora umida) carne sensibile; una scarica di sensazioni così intense che le mie ginocchia cedono un po’. Mi afferra. Le sue gambe: perfettamente forti, perfettamente stabili. Posso sentirlo sorridere contro il mio collo. Mi bacia. Sento le sue ciglia sulla mia pelle.

“Letto”. La sua voce è leggermente arrochita. Mi prende per mano (mi accarezza il palmo col pollice). Mi conduce in camera mia. (Sede tradizionale di simili incontri. Gioca seguendo le regole). È difficile credere che qualsiasi altra stanza (o qualsiasi altro posto) esista. (Il mondo consiste nel suo pollice sul mio palmo. Un piccolo movimento, un leggero sfregamento. Volumi di parole assenti da qualsiasi lingua). Non riesco a smettere di fissarlo. Le sue labbra sono rosse e un po’ gonfie. Riesco a vedere i segni dei miei denti lungo il suo labbro inferiore (non ricordo di averlo morso).

La mia camera. Si toglie il maglione, la camicia. Il mio respiro è leggero e veloce, inghiotto sorsate di aria e lo guardo mentre la sua pelle appare di fronte a me. Familiare, ma non familiare al contempo. (Ancora contraddizioni). Il suo corpo, militarmente robusto e magro. Linee dritte. Mi è familiare, ma adesso è diverso, in qualche modo. Di solito vedevo le sue spalle curve sul computer, o curve sul lavandino (mentre lava i piatti), o curve per il peso della spesa. Il suo corpo rivestito e protetto dai maglioni e dalle giacche e dalla distanza. Sta dritto adesso; deciso. Deciso mentre affronta pericolo certo, caos (me). La ferita circolare del proiettile; una macchia rosso rabbia quando ci siamo incontrati, allora vecchia solo di mesi. Sensibile e ruvida, ancora gonfia quando la vidi per la prima volta. Ora è curiosamente rosa pallido, quasi liscia, il ricordo di una inconcepibile intrusione nel suo corpo (come hanno osato!) chiusa e guarita. Un marchio che aiuta a spiegare perché lui è qui (qui con me adesso, mezzo nudo, a fissarmi). Nero è bianco, bianco è nero; ciò che è chiaramente un pericolo è confortante, e ciò che è confortante deve essere un pericolo. Rovesciato.

Nudo fino alla vita, si allunga verso di me. Mi toglie i vestiti come se stesse scartando un regalo. (Il tocco delle sue dita sui miei piedi mentre mi sfila i calzini, uno per uno). Mi libera dagli strati di stoffa, gentilmente, lasciandomi in piedi davanti a lui interamente nudo, tremante, con l’erezione più dura che abbia mai avuto in vita mia. Mi guarda. Mi tocca il fianco (delicatamente, come se potessi rompermi. Potrei). Si piega in avanti e bacia il mio capezzolo (sinistro), la lingua liscia che lo circonda. Per la seconda volta stanotte ho paura di essere vicino alla fine. Soffoco indietro un suono che neanche riconosco.

Si slaccia velocemente la cintura, apre tirandolo il bottone dei jeans e abbassa la zip; si toglie il resto dei vestiti in quello che appare come un movimento fluido. (Esperto. Sento una momentanea pugnalata di rimpianto per non aver visto anche lui inesperto, per il puro piacere del confronto). Ora visibile: la prova che ho correttamente calcolato (o, più precisamente: ho correttamente fantasticato su) l’approssimativa taglia e larghezza del suo pene eretto, basandomi sulla manciata di volte in cui ho avuto l’opportunità di entrare in contatto fisico attraverso le barriere del tessuto e del decoro abbastanza da fare una stima. (Mesi di fantasie masturbatorie che si dimostrano corrette). Il mio sangue deve essere pieno di cortisolo, il mio cervello di dopamina. Desiderio incomprensibilmente intenso di toccarlo. Mi accorgo che mi sto tormentando un angolo della bocca con la lingua.

“Vieni qui”. Mi spinge sopra il letto, sopra di lui; cado maldestramente. La sua pelle (liscia, infinita) preme e si muove contro la mia. Inebriante, travolgente sensazione di sfregamento. Finisco per abbandonarmi su di lui, il ginocchio tra le sue cosce, una mano sepolta tra i cuscini e l’altra sulla sua spalla (tessuto cicatriziale). Mi bacia come ha già fatto una volta: sulla fronte. Chiudo gli occhi e lui bacia anche quelli. Mani su entrambi i lati del mio viso. Apro gli occhi di nuovo per vederlo mentre mi guarda, come se stesse cercando di leggermi. Espressione: tenerezza. Affetto. Sta guardando il mio viso, il mio corpo: vuole sapere se va tutto bene, se sono d’accordo, consenziente. Mi bacia gentilmente, come se stessimo ricominciando da capo. Spingo la lingua tra le sue labbra in risposta.

Le sue mani strisciano lungo la mia schiena e si fermano sul mio sedere; lo afferra con forza e la sensazione è di gran lunga migliore di quanto abbia ogni ragione di essere. Soffoco un gemito.

Per la prima volta mi chiedo se abbia un piano, un obiettivo. (Serie di passi che portano ad una fine ed un risultato: accoppiamento). Le sue mani salde sul mio sedere, mi avvicina a sé, il mio perineo improvvisamente pizzica per la vicinanza delle sue mani, vuole disperatamente essere toccato. Improvviso desiderio di essere invaso (da cosa?). Non dirò di no a niente. Non avrò limiti. Il mio pene, premuto tra la mia pancia e la sua, riversa fluidi su entrambi; il suo sta lasciando una macchia circolare e bagnata sul mio bacino. Sfregamento. Sensazioni. Non è abbastanza ma è troppo allo stesso tempo.

Respira tra i miei capelli, una risata. “Non durerà molto, non penso”.

Per una frazione di secondo: dolore. Una critica? No. Sta parlando di se stesso. Forse anche di me, ma decisamente di se stesso. Mi sposto di lato, gli metto una mano sul petto, mi sorreggo su un gomito. Intreccio una gamba con una delle sue. Potrebbe anche parlare di me.

“No”. Concordo. Mi chino in avanti e poso le labbra sul suo capezzolo (destro). Succhio. Un gemito profondo nel suo petto. Un piccolo lembo di pelle che si indurisce contro la mia lingua. (Le meraviglie dei tessuti erettili). Mi accarezza la schiena con la mano destra, sfrega le nocche sul mio fianco, scivola in basso sul mio sedere.

Guarda giù lungo il suo corpo mentre le mie dita curiose scivolano lungo la sua pancia (umida adesso) e afferrano il suo pene. Il suono che questo provoca nel suo petto è bisognoso e gli risuona nella pancia. Caldo e duro, carne viva resa rigida dal desiderio (di me). Stringo. Faccio scorrere il pollice sul suo glande, sento la fenditura della pelle, umida e liscia, il nodo stretto del frenulo subito sotto. Inarca i fianchi. Geme contro il mio collo. Queste azioni non sono dissimili dall’unico atto sessuale di cui io abbia mai fatto esperienza; faccio scorrere il pugno lungo l’asse del suo pene e salgo di nuovo, faccio scorrere le dita lungo il suo prepuzio, il pollice che preme sul suo glande. Comincia ad esserci sempre più fluido. La sua mano (sinistra) si unisce alla mia, dita intrecciate saldamente. È violento, disperato, veloce. Fa andare più svelta la mia mano, poi mi lascia indugiare su quel nodo di pelle. Esplorarlo. Come me, ma diverso. Affascinato.

“Sherlock”. Lo guardo in viso, i suoi occhi mezzi chiusi, la sua bocca mezza aperta. Mi chino e lo bacio, faccio scivolare la mia lingua nella sua bocca. Seguo i dettami delle sue dita; veloce e violento. Lancia un grido dentro di me. Sento il calore del suo sperma sulla mia mano. Le sue dita rallentano, un’andatura languida. Poi lascia la presa, le sue labbra ancora succhiano delicatamente il mio labbro inferiore. Sfinito. Respiro profondo e veloce. Il suo corpo si calma; la sua mano (destra) riposa in basso sulla mia schiena, dita immobili. Guardo il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa, i suoi occhi che si chiudono. Mi muovo appena, porto la mia mano davanti al mio viso. Vedo la sua eiaculazione sulle mie dita. Le metto nella mia bocca: assaporo. _John_. Geme; sento che vibra attraverso il suo corpo, nella mia pelle. Lo guardo, le dita in bocca, lo guardo osservarmi.

Mi prende il polso. Lascia uscire le mie dita e mi prende la mano; mette le mie dita nella sua bocca, anche lui. Lingua agile; la sua bocca: calda. Spinge delicatamente in su i miei fianchi e mi fa girare sulla schiena; i miei occhi si chiudono per un secondo e all’improvviso lui è ovunque. Allarga le mie gambe e si posiziona tra di esse; posso indovinare che cosa farà e chiudo gli occhi. Anticipazione. Il cuore batte veloce. Respiro.

Ma mi sbaglio. (Come fa a continuare a dimostrare che mi sbaglio?). Si sdraia su di me, la sua pelle contro di me. Umida e rilassata e calda. Il solletico dei suoi peli pubici contro il mio bacino. Mi bacia: prima sulla mia bocca (labbra gentili), il mio collo, il mio petto, lungo la pancia. Bacia il punto incavato del mio fianco, l’interno delle mie cosce. Una pausa. Sento il suo respiro contro la mia erezione. Apro gli occhi per vederlo guardare fisso per un momento, calcolando. Le sue mani sospese. Si piega, la sua mano afferra il mio pene, e preme la sua lingua contro il mio glande, gli occhi chiusi.

Il mondo si condensa in un singolo punto. Il corpo interrompe tutti i processi non essenziali.

Beatitudine.

La sua lingua. (Ruvida. Calda. Svelta. _Oh_ ).

Bocca. (Bagnata. Succhia. Una traccia di denti. Calda e sicura).

Sento il suo palato morbido. Preme. Pressione. La sua lingua. ( _Cristo_ ).

Le sue labbra mi avvolgono. Tutto me (trasporto, cervello, tutte le abilità deduttive, tutte le vittorie) si condensa in lui. Tessuto erettile sporgente. Sotto le sue labbra. Nella sua bocca.

Le mie mani inoperose affondano nelle coperte.

Le sue dita mi accarezzano lo scroto. Stringe. Ci sono suoni nelle mie orecchie (la mia stessa voce) che non riconosco. Non posso. Beatitudine. Perfetto.

Le sue labbra sul mio frenulo. Leggero strofinare del suo mento (barba). Un brontolio nel mio petto. ( _Ancora_ ).

Gemo, supplico, parole che mi escono dalla bocca. Senza controllo. (Non ne voglio).

Il suo pollice caldo e umido (la mia pre-eiaculazione, la sua saliva, adesso indistinguibili) sul mio glande, sul mio frenulo. Piacere: intenso, severo come dolore. Beatitudine. ( _Oh. Ti prego. John_ ).

Dita contro di me, che massaggiano, accarezzano. Sfregamento forte, mani fresche. Sta parlando, (una domanda?) non riesco a capire. Non ci sono parole. ( _Ancora. Ti prego. Ancora_ ).

La mia mano: viene alzata dalle coperte. Mi bacia il palmo. Mette la mia mano (sinistra) sul retro della sua testa: dita attorcigliate ai suoi capelli. La sua mano (sinistra? no: destra) scende lungo il mio fianco e prende la mia mano (destra), allaccia insieme le nostre dita. Cinque punti di contatto. Gemito. ( _Ti prego_ ).

Le sue labbra, la sua lingua di nuovo, calde, bagnate, perfette (mi sono mancate, _non ti fermare_ ). La sua voce risuona intorno a me, la sua voce che echeggia attraverso me.

Pollice: scivola giù. Sotto il mio scroto. Circonda il mio ano, preme delicatamente. (Pollice scivoloso).

Lingua svelta. (Dio sì. _Non fermarti mai_ ).

Pollice fermo sul mio perineo. Preme circolarmente. Prostata. Gli afferro i capelli, tiro. Succhia forte, turbinare di una lingua rigida. Piacere al neon.

Esplosione: comincia da dentro, preme per uscire in una scarica di pura beatitudine. Ondate; agitarsi di fianchi e gambe. Senza vergogna. Senza pensare. Probabilmente sto urlando. Suono che svanisce nel bianco.

Avvolto nel calore e nella sicurezza. Parole escono dalla mia bocca spontaneamente. Il suo nome. Dichiarazioni. Ricorda: alterazione chimica post orgasmo. Scarica di adorazione che mi sconvolge. Sono sfinito e privo di energia. Non posso più muovermi. Non mi muoverò più. Provo a pensare.

Ricorda: ossitocina. Oppioide endogeno peptidico. Ha come effetto il legame di coppia nelle talpe.

Non mi interessa. Sento le sue dita legate alle mie. Non posso lasciarle (non lo farò). Il suo corpo contro il mio, la sua coscia riposa sulla mia. Mi bacia così delicatamente che a malapena lo sento. Troppo debole per ricambiare il bacio adeguatamente.

Mi perdona. Sento il suo mento sulla mia fronte (barba). Perfetto.

“Ti amo anch’io”. Lo sussurra contro la mia testa.

Note:

[1] Mi sono spaccata il cervello nel carcare di capire l’esatto significato di questa frase, che in originale è _pair bonding in moles_. Alla fine mi sono arresa ed ho chiesto ad Ivy. _Pair bonding_ è un’espressione che indica il legame di coppia che si viene a creare tra animali monogami, che scelgono un partner e rimangono con quello per il resto della vita. A quanto pare le talpe sono tra quegli animali che mostrano un comportamento monogamo. Ivy mi ha anche detto che il titolo è un riferimento a studi scientifici simili a questo: <http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0031938488900492> che Sherlock certamente leggerebbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una breve nota in coda a questo capitolo, che siete liberissimi di ignorare. Ci tengo in particolare a specificare come, soprattutto nella parte finale di questo capitolo, il testo sia eccezionalmente telegrafico. Nell’originale inglese non ci sono quasi i soggetti, che come saprete in quella lingua sono più o meno obbligatori. Certo questa è una caratteristica che ho già segnalato e fa parte dello stile dell’intera fanfiction, ma in questo punto il fenomeno occorre con particolare insistenza. Immagino che lo scopo sia di rendere il pensiero di Sherlock prima durante e dopo l’orgasmo, inebetito e sconnesso. Vale più o meno lo stesso discorso per gli articoli, la cui presenza è fortemente ridotta. Altro elemento: il continuo ripetersi dei possessivi. Sono forse meno belli in italiano di quanto non siano in inglese, tuttavia anche in questo caso sono una cifra stilistica ricorrente in generale nell’intera opera, ma in particolare in questo capitolo. A parer mio sono un modo incredibilmente efficace di rendere lo stupore di Sherlock per l’atto che sta finalmente compiendo con John. Non so, è una cosa semplice e piccola, che pure dice moltissimo. Spero di essere riuscita a mantenere questi caratteri nella traduzione, quanto più possibile. Ditemi il vostro parere sulla questione, ci tengo davvero.


	16. Un cliché terribilmente banale

Dopo l’alba. 7 del mattino. È possibile sia più tardi, tipo le 7:20. Sveglio. (Perché?). Il materasso si è mosso; pressione verso il basso, a destra. Mi ha svegliato. Intontito. Voglio dormire ancora.

Caldo, confortevole. Contento. Qualcuno è seduto sul letto accanto a me. Mano sul mio petto.

John.

(Ricordo: le sue mani sul mio bacino, il suo fianco nudo che riposa contro la mia coscia, la sua lingua ( _oh dio_ ). Le sue labbra. Dita. Il suo pollice. Addormentarsi attorcigliati insieme, rilassati, il battito del suo cuore nel mio orecchio come musica.

Svegliarsi di nuovo, poco dopo mezzanotte [1], disorientato, disteso tra le sue gambe, la sua erezione saldamente rinnovata nella mia mano, strofino il suo glande contro le mie labbra. Bagnato. Anche lui è mezzo addormentato, geme, i suoi fianchi si inarcano verso di me, niente limiti, niente regole. Il corpo si prende ciò che vuole, anche nel sonno. Mesi di fantasie masturbatorie messe in atto in una notte: il suo prepuzio contro le mie labbra, lo guido nella mia bocca, sopprimo il riflesso faringeo [2]. La sua mano nei miei capelli, il suo corpo scosso da suoni non verbali, teso. Meglio che nella fantasia. Pazzo di desiderio per lui. Eiacula nella mia bocca con un urlo. Subito dopo inizia a tremare e lo stringo al petto, gli accarezzo la schiena. Mi bacia violentemente, la sua mano si avvolge attorno al mio pene, tre colpi bruschi e le luci si spengono dietro ai miei occhi, il piacere mi riempie dalla testa ai piedi, una scia di fluido sul suo stomaco. Parole che non ricordo. Dopo questo, oblio).

Nel cuore della notte; l’ora delle streghe [3] si allontana. Nebbia. I dettagli si perdono in una impressionistica nube orgasmica. Il piacere della dissolutezza. La camera odora di sesso.

Il materasso si muove di nuovo: labbra che premono sulle mie. Profuma di sapone fresco, shampoo (il mio): si è fatto la doccia. Apro gli occhi. Annebbiato. Lo metto a fuoco, seduto sul letto, che mi guarda: capelli umidi. È vestito. Ha messo la giacca. Se ne sta andando. ( _Non te ne andare, John_ ).

Mi mette le dita dietro il collo, il suo pollice accarezza il mio zigomo. ( _Non te ne andare_ ).

“Giorno”.

Grugnisco in risposta. Troppo stanco. Mi accorgo di aver ruotato appena la testa, appoggiandola nel palmo della sua mano. Il corpo reagisce a lui.

“Devo aprire l’ambulatorio. Sono solo stamattina”.

Quante persone hanno bisogno di un dottore di domenica mattina poco dopo lo spuntare dell’alba? Di sicuro possono aspettare. _Di sicuro possono andare all’inferno_.

“Vuoi…” una pausa. (Perché?). Un po’ di imbarazzo. La luce del giorno complica le cose. Chiudere le tende, tenerla fuori. “Vuoi che ci vediamo a pranzo? O… a cena? Magari?”.

Cena? Quindi nessun incontro strappalacrime a Clapton prima di questa sera, tardi. “Mandami un messaggio”. La mia voce si confonde tra brontolii e sonno.

“Che fai oggi? Hai un caso?”. Sta temporeggiando. Lievemente gratificante, ma sta ancora per andarsene. Deve. Senso del dovere. Priorità. (Busta paga). I malati e gli anziani. I bisognosi. Mandarli tutti via con un gesto irritato.

“Non ancora”. Mi giro, gli volto le spalle. Posizione fetale. Non voglio guardarlo mentre se ne va. “Stanco”.

“Dormi allora”. Mi bacia la scapola, mi strofina il naso sul collo, si siede di nuovo. Esita. Mi sta guardando. Fa scorrere le dita attraverso i miei capelli. “Ti manderò un messaggio”.

Mugolio in risposta. Sento il materasso muoversi e sollevarsi non appena lui si alza.

Il suono delle sue scarpe contro il pavimento, non voglio guardarlo mentre se ne va ma posso sentirlo altrettanto chiaramente. Scarpe sul tappeto. Si ferma, abbottona la giacca. La porta si apre e si chiude (delicatamente, è presto, non vuole svegliare Mrs. Hudson, non vuole disturbare me). Le sue scarpe sugli scalini, uno per uno, un lento scendere. (Niente zoppìa. Nemmeno una traccia). Si ferma a metà, lascia un piede posarsi lentamente sul sesto scalino. Leggero fruscìo della stoffa della sua giacca. Pausa. (Cosa sta facendo?). Sta cambiando idea? Considera le sue opzioni, pensa di tornare indietro, togliersi la giacca, rannicchiarsi nel letto con me, la guancia conto la mia nuca? Se mi baciasse in quel punto mi girerei, lo bacerei a mia volta, appoggerei la testa sul suo petto per sentire il piacevole e rassicurante suono del suo battito del cuore. Dopamina. Ossitocina. Serotonina. Vasopressina: creano i sentieri per solidificare questo impossibile legame di coppia. Mi rendono instupidito dall’amore. Basi biologiche dei legami umani. Mi sono legato. ( _Non te ne andare, John_ ).

Scarpe di nuovo contro le scale. Sinistra, destra, ora più veloci. Raggiungono il pavimento, il tappeto. Le sue scarpe sulle mattonelle. Non resta. (Delusione; come cadere giù da un dirupo. Lo stomaco sprofonda). Lo sento aprire il portone.

Una vibrazione; il mio telefono. Il portone si chiude gentilmente con un tintinnio di vetri. Se ne è andato.

Prendo un respiro profondo, mi alzo (brevemente) per prendere il telefono dalla tasca dei miei pantaloni. Aria fredda. Muscoli tesi nell’interno delle cosce. Torno a letto. (Le coperte sono un disastro). Guardo lo schermo. John (naturalmente). Sorrido.

_Mi manchi già orribilmente._

Scarica di piacere. Sollievo. Affetto. Desiderio. Una stretta al petto, come se qualcosa di vivo vi alloggiasse.

_Torna indietro. SH_

_Dio, come vorrei poterlo fare._

Cosa rispondere? Tutto ciò che è di fatto vero suona come un test di biologia o una cartolina di auguri (l’uno o l’altra). Lussuria, amore e desiderio, individualmente o insieme, si presentano come un cliché terribilmente banale. Com’è pedestre.

_Vorrei che tu fossi qui._

_Contribuisci significativamente all’aumento dei miei livelli di serotonina._

_Sono perduto e infelice senza di te._

Mi addormento mentre sto ancora pensando a come rispondere.

Il rumore dei piatti. Sveglio. Tacchi bassi che picchiettano sul pavimento della cucina. Mrs. Hudson. Quasi le 10:30. Tardi. Mi stropiccio gli occhi. Mi stiro (le cosce ancora rigide; un promemoria. _John_ ). Controllo il telefono. Sei messaggi, tutti di John. Accarezzo lo schermo col pollice.

_Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te._

_Avremmo dovuto farlo secoli fa, prima che le cose diventassero così complicate._

_Forse allora non eravamo ancora pronti, credo._

_Io, almeno. Non saprei dire di te. Che mi dici di te?_

_Pensavo di riuscire a finire prima di pranzo e scappare via, ma pare di no. Pieno di appuntamenti._

_Dio ti amo, lo sai vero. Cristo._

Le emozioni esplicite di John incise in lettere digitali. Calore, affetto, lussuria/amore fioriscono di nuovo alla bocca del mio stomaco. Travolgente. Il suo cuore esposto per me: così luminoso, come guardare fisso il sole. Devo guardare da un’altra parte: è troppo. Li salvo, li guarderò dopo, brevi ondate, promemoria. Amo che mi abbia mandato questi messaggi così audaci; odio non sapere come rispondere.

Dolore: lo voglio. La sua assenza e il mio desiderio per lui si traducono quasi in un dolore fisico. Sono infatuato. Dovrei passare la giornata in deliquio [4] sul divano.

_Mi hai trasformato in un’eroina vittoriana. SH_

Bocca impastata: devo lavarmi i denti. Caffè. Coperte: le attività che si sono svolte qui sono abbastanza ovvie. Ricordo: il corpo magro di John mezzo coperto dal lenzuolo, la sua testa sul cuscino. L’odore della sua pelle. Infilo i piedi nelle pantofole. Mi allaccio la vestaglia. Tolgo le lenzuola dal letto e le butto nel cesto della biancheria sporca.

Il telefono vibra di nuovo.

_Davvero? Stai cadendo in deliquio?_

_Temo che accadrà. SH_

“Sherlock?”. Mrs. Hudson, i suoi tacchi bassi picchiettano sulle mattonelle, attutiti mentre passa sopra il tappeto del salotto. La porta della camera è mezza aperta (ha già guardato dentro? Mi ha visto dormire qui? Nudo ed esausto e completamente sfinito?). Mi accerto che la vestaglia sia ben legata; liscio i capelli all’indietro. Piedi sul pavimento; cosce rigide, le prove di molteplici eiaculazioni sul mio stomaco, gambe, petto (il suo; il mio). Devo farmi una doccia. Il telefono mi vibra in mano.

_Devo vederti stasera. Cena? Da Angelo?_

“Buongiorno, Mrs. Hudson”. Cerco di suonare più affabile possibile. Sono davvero molto affezionato a lei. Ha due tazze di tè in mano, una per me, una per lei. Mi fa segno di sedermi. Esito per un momento. Vorrei davvero farmi una doccia. E un caffè.

“Buongiorno, davvero”. Mi lancia un’occhiata eloquente. Un momento di sorpresa; come fa a saperlo? Capisco: ma certo. Deve averci sentiti. Le voci l’hanno raggiunta. Non era molto tardi quando John mi ha tolto i vestiti; forse lei era per le scale, o stava portando un piatto di biscotti oltre la porta, come fa sempre. Nessuno di noi due ha avuto grandi abilità di controllo del volume. I muri sono sottili. E certamente Mrs. Hudson era curiosa. Certo che ha sentito. Ovvio.

Incredibile quanto facilmente io possa dimenticare che il resto del mondo perfino esista quando le labbra di John sono contro le mie. Un momento di solipsistica arroganza nell’immaginare che quella fetta di tempo appartenga solamente a noi due.

Prendo una decisione e mi muovo verso la mia poltrona (lei siede su quella di John). Mi passa la tazza di tè. La prendo. “Non ho sentito il tuo giovanotto andar via stamattina, ma se ne è andato, vero?”. Mi fa l’occhiolino. “Sono davvero felice di vederti finalmente andare avanti, dopo l’ultimo”.

L’ultimo. _John_. Oh.

“Non riuscivo a crederci quando ha sposato quella donna”. Scuote la testa tristemente, le labbra strette. “Che cosa terribile. Pensavo davvero che fosse migliore. Sembrava un giovanotto così gentile”.

“Ah”. Questo mi sembra un po’ ingiusto.

“Eppure eccolo qui, a correrti dietro per tutti questi mesi, come se non ti facesse star male vederlo girare qui intorno. Qualche volta sono stata davvero tentata di dirgliene quattro”. Fa _tsk_ mentre scuote la testa. “Bevi il tè, caro”.

Il tè  è caldo da ustionare, e un po’ più dolce di come lo fa di solito John. Mi scalda la lingua.

_Sì, cena. Da Angelo. Ci vediamo lì. SH_

Note:

[1] L’espressione inglese _wee hours_ può corrispondere grossomodo alle “ore piccole” italiane. Sono le ore della notte che seguono la mezzanotte.

[2] Ho tradotto così _gag reflex_. È detto anche riflesso della deglutizione; serve a prevenire il soffocamento e lo si sente in azione ogniqualvolta si vomita. Infatti, fa anche venire da vomitare quando un qualche oggetto tocca il palato molle (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palato#Palato_molle>). E chiaramente qui _c’è_ un, ehm, _oggetto_ che tocca il palato molle di Sherlock. Il riflesso può essere ridotto o soppresso attraverso uno specifico allenamento, consistente prevalentemente in esercizi di respirazione (cosa che fanno ad esempio attori ed attrici porno o i mangiatori di spade). La fonte di queste informazioni è principalmente <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riflesso_faringeo>, ma se volete saperne di più (FOR SCIENCE! :D) basta fare una rapida ricerca con Google. OK, scusate, torno nel mio angolino.

[3] L’espressione _witching hour_ è, a mio avviso, più interessante di quella alla nota [1]. Indica sempre la mezzanotte, l’ora delle streghe, quel momento durante il quale le creature magiche, i demoni, gli spiriti recuperano il loro potere e tornano sulla terra. Come potete leggere su Wikipedia (<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witching_hour>) a quanto pare l’espressione compare per la prima volta nel racconto _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ di Washington Irvine, da cui è stato tratto un film (in italiano, “Il mistero di Sleepy Hollow”) diretto da Tim Burton, con Johnny Depp. Beh, se non lo avete visto ve lo consiglio, è davvero una visione piacevole :)

[4] _Deliquio_ traduce _swoon_ , termine un po’ datato e letterario per indicare uno stato di estasi o di violenta emozione che porta allo svenimento, alla perdita di coscienza. È tipico appunto delle protagoniste femminili dei romanzi vittoriani, intrisi di elementi romantici e per noi oggi, naturalmente, fortemente stereotipati.


	17. Non indurmi in tentazione

Affascinante scena del crimine. Allestita; oscenamente barocca. (Potrei passare giorni a spulciare tutte le prove perfettamente raccolte. Squisito). Una così fine attenzione per i dettagli. Chiaramente tutti legati insieme come in una narrazione; non è chiaro cosa precisamente sia questa narrazione (finora). Lo scoprirò. Unisco le dita. Sguardo fisso. Pensa. (Pensa, _pensa_ ).

Il telefono vibra contro il mio fianco. Lo ignoro. _Pensa_.

Due corpi. Uno (maschio, dai cinquantacinque ai cinquantasette anni) seduto su una decrepita sedia da giardino, indossa un (nuovissimo) casco da rugby, tiene in braccio un piede mozzato ricoperto di vernice (mani pulite, taglio effettuato post-mortem (meno di un millimetro) proprio sopra la nocca del dito indice destro), indossa un anello nuziale a tutte e due le mani, entrambi chiaramente suoi. (Quello alla mano sinistra più vecchio di almeno dieci anni ma meno di quindici rispetto a quello a destra). L’altro corpo (donna, trentasei o trentasette anni) sdraiato sul pavimento sopra un asciugamano, indossa un costume da bagno a fiori ed occhiali da sole, la testa adagiata su un fegato umano plastificato (non il suo). Ha un libro in brossura posato (aperto, a faccia in giù) sullo stomaco (Orlando). Dita attorno ad un bicchiere di plastica pieno di gin and tonic (liscio). Entrambi i corpi: unghie tagliate dopo la morte. French manicure (lei). Iper femminile. I suoi capelli acconciati come fosse il 1964. L’intera scena situata in un congelatore industriale.

La narrazione: cos’è? I genitori dell’assassino, interpretati da corpi innocenti? Un ricordo di qualche tipo? Queste persone sono recitanti, attori? No. Le prove sono troppo strettamente connesse alle loro vite. Non c’è recita, non ci sono bugie. C’è qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di vero. Delizioso.

Una ispezione più da vicino: i piedi dell’uomo (coperti da calze e da un paio di zoccoli di legno ornamentali) sorretti in alto dalle sue dichiarazioni dei redditi degli ultimi dieci anni. (È olandese? È tornato da una vacanza in Olanda?). Le gambe depilate fino a sette centimetri sopra la caviglia (destra).

Pensa. Che cosa può significare? Cos’è accaduto qui? Un vero mistero. Meraviglioso. Una provocante scena del crimine, in mostra per il suo pubblico, così seducente che  è difficile sapere dove guardare. Intossicante. Guardo ovunque. La bevo con gli occhi. Esasperante (nel modo migliore).

“Possiamo portarli fuori da qui?”. Lestrade si strofina le mani l’una contro l’altra. Fa freddo? Evidentemente sì. Beh, in un congelatore, cos’altro si aspettava?

“No”. Non ho neanche lontanamente finito. Sono qui da ore ormai (quante? non sono sicuro) e trovo ancora nuove prove. Manca qualcosa di cruciale. Tutte questo prove collocate ed allestite per nascondere qualcos’altro. Nascosto in piena vista. Scruto all’interno dell’orecchio della donna. C’è qualcosa. Pinzette. Attenzione, attenzione… un insetto rivestito di ambra. Piccolo. Lettone. (Perché?). Un biglietto infilato nel suo costume, tra i suoi seni, uno scontrino piegato otto volte. Scontrino per un cuscino per la cervicale. Su di esso c’è una sola parola, scritta a matita: _scarti_. Si fa più sconcertante man mano che trovo nuovi dettagli. _Fantastico_.

“Non possiamo tenerli qui tutta la notte, il proprietario del ristorante mi taglierà la testa”. Di nuovo Lestrade. Irritante. Non mi importa del proprietario del ristorante.

“Permettiglielo”.

Documenti, dettagli. La storia delle vite di queste persone. Gareth Jones, originario del Galles (ovviamente). Sfoglio le carte. Ispeziono il corpo. Un ex giocatore di rugby, nell’adolescenza. Lesione alla gamba che necessitò di una operazione. Sposato due volte, divorziato due volte. Evadeva le tasse. Le prove raccontano la sua storia. Niente bugie. Nei dettagli c’è solo la verità. L’assassino lo conosceva bene.

La donna: Chloe Taylor, di Londra. Un’alcolista cronica coi biglietti per le Bahamas datati alla prossima settimana, una vacanza dedicata all’abbronzatura. (Estratti conto della carta di credito, compratrice compulsiva: una forma di ricompensa. Per cosa?). Il romanzo: _Orlando_. Sarebbe troppo facile, troppo ovvio, azzardare che fosse una transgender? Segretamente, forse, quasi segretamente. Da donna a uomo. (Quasi) impossibile dedurre altrimenti. Niente documenti, nessuna vera prova. Il contenuto delle speranze e dei desideri più profondi delle persone difficilmente si trova scritto sul loro corpo. (Confessioni sussurrate nel tempo, sussurrate a chi?). Troppo facile, forse. Troppo perfetto. Tutto il resto riguardo a questa scena del crimine è perfetto, perché non questo?

Prendo il telefono. Luce intermittente: pochissima batteria. Quattordici messaggi. Li ignoro.

“Sherlock”. Di nuovo Lestrade. Ignoro anche lui. È servito allo scopo, comunque: i documenti su questi due sono impilati ai miei piedi. Li ho già studiati attentamente. I due non sono imparentati. Probabilmente non si sono mai incontrati. Non vivevano nello stesso quartiere, non sono andati alla stessa scuola né lavoravano per la stessa compagnia (lui: un rappresentate di commercio, lei: un’insegnante). Non sembrano avere niente in comune in nessun aspetto delle loro vite, a parte qualche tratto di strada ed una rotatoria. Ma non è casuale: l’assassino chiaramente li conosceva entrambi. Bene. Così bene che lui (lei? per una volta non sono certo che l’assassino sia un uomo) ha raccolto tutte le prove delle loro vite per vestirli dopo la morte. (Come?). Tassista? Agente di viaggi? Psicologo? Autista dell’autobus? Negoziante? Cameriere? Barista? A chi la gente racconta tutto? (Assolutamente tutto?).

Aspetta. Pensa. Tolgo i sandali, gli zoccoli, le calze. Unghie dei piedi: pedicure. Calcagni: morbidi. Pelle morta rimossa con la lametta. Unghie: perfette. Capelli tagliati post-mortem. Parrucchiere? Ah. _Parrucchiere_. Innocuo. Cerco. Mappa. Saloni di parrucchieri nelle vicinanze: al lavoro di lui, alla casa di lei. Tre saloni ovvi, relativamente vicini. La batteria sta per abbandonarmi.

“Parrucchiere”. Lo dico a voce alta così Lestrade può lavorarci. “Uno di questi tre saloni”. Gli passo il telefono. “La batteria è quasi morta”.

Lo guarda. Annuisce. “Dovevi incontrare John da qualche parte?”. Fermo. Cosa? “Hai di nuovo ignorato i suoi messaggi, vero?”.

Riprendo il telefono. Messaggi. John. Oh no. Che ore sono? Le dieci e mezza. Davvero troppo tardi per la cena. Ho completamente dimenticato la cena. Ho dato buca a John. Perché non gli ho mandato un messaggio? Avrei potuto invitarlo a raggiungermi. Avrebbe potuto apprezzare questa scena piuttosto bizzarra. Non ci ho pensato. Non ho pensato. All’improvviso sento estremamente freddo. Lo stomaco si rigira. Non potrei comunque mangiare, c’è un caso in corso. (Non è questo il punto).

“Possiamo portarli fuori di qui adesso?”. Lestrade. Ronza come un’ape nelle mie orecchie.

Gli agito una mano contro. “Sì, sì. Procedete”. Esco dal congelatore, fuori al caldo. Non avevo realizzato quanto facesse freddo; non mi sento i piedi. Dita lente. Forse ho i lobi delle orecchie un po’ congelati. Non importa.

“Allora, perché pensi sia stato un parrucchiere?”. Lestrade, si alita sulle mani, indossa un cappotto molto più leggero del mio.

Lo ignoro. Messaggi. Quattordici. Tutti di John? Sì. ( _Oh no_ ). Non voglio leggerli. Devo leggerli. (Che cosa ho fatto?). Devo leggerli rapidamente; la luce della batteria lampeggia. Prima ne mando uno.

_Caso. Duplice omicidio. Fegato plastificato. La batteria sta morendo. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Mi dispiace. SH._

Non so davvero cos’altro dire.

Risposta quasi istantanea.

_Lo immaginavo. Sarà per un’altra volta._

Lo fisso. Messaggio digitale. Non comunica niente. Nessun tono di voce, nessun segno di rimprovero percepibile, analitico. Lo sento comunque. John: irritato? Arrabbiato? Deluso? Frustrato? Probabile. Passo il pollice sul messaggio. Sparirà entro pochi minuti, non c’è più batteria. Come dovrei sentirmi? Sollevato? John comprende. Sa come sono. Sa che sono effettivamente sposato col mio lavoro. L’ho già detto. Va bene. Non cambia niente. Una piccola svista. Non sento sollievo, comunque; sento… cosa? Senso di colpa? Dispiacere? Rimorso, come un pugno allo stomaco? (È questo quel che sento?). Angoscia? Tremolante scossa di paura? (Paura di cosa?). Le mani tremano un po’. Deve far freddo. (Che cosa ho fatto?).

Prendo un respiro. Leggo.

_Non vedo l’ora di vederti. Sei l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare._

_Mi chiedo perché non hai mai detto niente per tutto questo tempo. Credevo di conoscere i tuoi pensieri. Chiaramente mi sbagliavo._

_Evidentemente non dovrei mai ritenermi capace di indovinare i tuoi pensieri. Errore n. 1._

_Un paziente si è tagliato via la punta di un dito: “Quindi… ricrescerà, giusto?”. Mi sono sentito come in uno sketch dei Python_ [1] _._

_Dove sei finito?_

_Siamo ancora d’accordo per stasera, giusto?_

_Sto uscendo dall’ambulatorio, dove sei? Ci incontriamo lì?_

_Sherlock? Sei in ritardo o non verrai proprio?_

_Forse non dovrei prenderla sul personale, ma è difficile quando i camerieri ti lanciano occhiate impietosite._

_Lestrade ti ha trovato un caso particolarmente interessate? Se mai avessi avuto bisogno di una dimostrazione del fatto che sei sposato col tuo lavoro…_

_Spero che tu stia bene e che tu non sia morto in un fosso da qualche parte, bastardo._

_Avresti potuto mandarmi un messaggio, sai. Quando vuoi._

_Va bene, vado a casa. Ti sei perso una cena squisita, ma credo che non avresti comunque mangiato._

_Forse speravo… beh, speravo._

Lo schermo diventa nero. Meglio così. John è tornato a Clapton adesso, il petto pieno di rimorsi. Sulla superficie di tutto questo: un fallimento nella comunicazione. Me lo aspettavo. Non è una sorpresa per nessuno. Solita storia. Non è neanche la prima volta. È solo una cena. Non è niente.

Sperava. Cosa _sperava_? Che non mi sarei comportato in questo modo? Folle. (Non lo è?). Le persone non cambiano. John lo sa. Lo sa meglio di chiunque altro. Si aspetta che Mary ponga fine alle proprie infedeltà anche se sono legate strette al suo Es [2], si aspetta che io metta qualcun altro (lui) al di sopra del lavoro? Impossibile. Voglio sentirmi oltraggiato, voglio individuare le sue colpe in tutto questo. Sperava… Cosa sperava? Che baciandomi sarei diventato un’altra persona? Non posso. Non lo farò. Impossibile. La fantasia è andata fuori controllo. Ha cercato di cucirmela addosso ma non ha funzionato. Delusione. (Sua. Mia. Anch’io volevo che funzionasse).

Non è facile trovare un modo per incolpare lui. Non modificare le prove in modo che si adattino alle teorie desiderate; lo so bene. Colpa mia. Non ho pensato. Sono stato catturato. Sedotto, distratto. Ho preso accordi, fatto promesse. Ho deluso le aspettative. Non sono abituato a pensare agli altri. Le relazioni richiedono un rinnovo dell’impianto cerebrale. Il mio cervello si è forse troppo irrigidito nei suoi modi per poter essere rinnovato. Non era quella l’idea fin dall’inizio? Giustificata. Dimostrata corretta. Non sono bravo in queste cose.

È solo una cena. Ci saranno altri pasti da condividere. (Ho rovinato qualcosa? Ho perso qualcosa?). Non era per la cena. La duplice natura di queste conversazioni: chiedere una cosa, ma volerne un’altra, completamente. Cosa? Dovrei capirlo. Che cosa stava cercando John?

Che cosa avrei cercato io? Prove. Prove dell’intimità, dell’affetto, di un impegno. Le persone (diverse da me) hanno bisogno di sentirsi dire tutto almeno due volte. Circostanze diverse. Prove che ciò che è accaduto al buio (con me, all’ora delle streghe) ha un corollario per il giorno. (Maledetta luce del giorno). Lo rapporta alla realtà. Lo rende solido. Non ho realizzato. Avrei dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto essere il mio primo pensiero. (Lo era. Lo era, finché… finché il più bel caso, il più bel circo non è apparso di fronte a me. _Non indurmi in tentazione_ ).

Non doveva essere per forza una cena. Poteva essere attorno a quella bellissima scena del crimine. Toccare la sua mano, sorridere, condividere questa cosa così preziosa con lui. Perché non l’ho fatto? ( _È stato volontario?)._ Adesso mi serve un maledetto ed inutile psicologo. Non il mio campo.

Taxi per Clapton. Non so perché. Voglio. Voglio vederlo. Non voglio essere visto. Non voglio parlare. (Niente parole. Niente da dire). Vado verso l’altra scena del crimine, quella che io ho creato. Meno bella, più dolorosa. Niente vernice, niente fegati plastificati. Niente gin and tonic liscio. Clapton, pollerie, delle rampe di scale strette e una porta tra lui e me. Non entrerò.

Il taxi si ferma ed esco, attraverso la strada. Guardo in su: la luce è accesa nell’appartamento di Mary. Bagliore bluastro della TV proiettato contro i muri (beige dell’edificio). Mary guarda i suoi show; John: seduto vicino a lei? Le tiene la mano? Il braccio avvolto attorno a lei, la testa di lei contro la spalla di lui? Fingono che non sia cambiato niente? (Magari non è cambiato niente. Magari il mio fallimento ci ha riportati indietro allo status quo. Magari lo status quo non era comunque destinato a cambiare).

L’edificio dall’altra parte della strada è aperto (serratura rotta; non devo nemmeno scassinarla). Salgo le scale fino ad un pianerottolo (puzza di cavolo). Finestra piccola, sporca, davanzale di marmo rotto. (Va bene). Binocolo.

Scena casalinga; John ( _oh, John_ ) seduto sul divano con Mary. Si tiene forte la gamba destra (gli fa male). Mary rivolge le spalle alla finestra, è seduta diagonalmente sul divano, le due mani a tenere la mano (destra) di John. La TV è accesa ma nessuno dei due la sta guardando. Il volume è probabilmente a zero. Stanno parlando. (Parlando di cosa?). John ha un aspetto turbato. Triste. Si strofina le mani sugli occhi. Mary trattiene una mano di lui al proprio petto. Lui le tocca il viso (lei sta piangendo? Non riesco ad immaginare Mary che piange). John scuote la testa, sta parlando. Non riesco a leggere il labiale da qui. Le sta raccontando tutto? (Lo farebbe? Perché dovrebbe farlo?). Lei si avvicina a lui, gli accarezza la testa con la mano (sinistra). La tiene ferma contro la nuca di lui. Lui si sta ancora coprendo gli occhi (mi nasconde la sua espressione).

Lei lo sta confortando. Non la reazione che una moglie dovrebbe avere alla confessione di John. Lo è? Mary non è una moglie ordinaria. Non ho idea di cosa stiano parlando. Potrebbe trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa.

John e io non abbiamo mai avuto una conversazione come questa. Non saprei come cominciarne una. Non saprei come comportarmi una volta cominciato. Un punto vuoto nella mia conoscenza. Conversazioni imbarazzanti. Si fermano a “mi considero sposato col mio lavoro”. Mary: chiaramente un’esperta di conversazioni. Lei è brava nelle cose in cui io fallisco regolarmente. (Lei non avrebbe mancato la cena, non importa quali tentazioni avessero attraversato il suo cammino. Ora lo capisco).

John sapeva cosa stava facendo, sposando Mary. Stava costruendo una rete di supporto per il dolore che io gli avrei inevitabilmente causato. Nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, lei è meglio per lui di quanto non lo sia io. Si china e lo bacia. Lui nasconde la testa nella spalla di lei, e lei lo abbraccia. Lo culla. Lei è fatta di conforto e io di noncuranza ed indifferenza. ( _Era solo una cena_ ).

Ho freddo e sono intirizzito. Il mio telefono è morto. Niente messaggi, niente scuse. Ora di andare a casa

Note:

[1] I Monty Python sono un gruppo comico inglese, davvero celeberrimo nel Regno Unito. Erano attivi soprattutto negli anni ’70, e molti dei loro lavori sono giunti anche in Italia. La loro è una comicità tipicamente inglese, spesso irriverente e blasfema, demenziale e surreale (come nel caso di John), ma piena di moltissimi riferimenti colti (a personalità della letteratura, della storia, della filosofia). Se volete saperne di più, potete consultare la pagina di Wikipedia su di loro (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python>). Se volete vedere qualche loro sketch, è sufficiente una breve ricerca su YouTube, ne troverete moltissimi. Ve li consiglio davvero, fanno morire dal ridere! :) Gli sketch che personalmente preferisco (e che forse possono anche darvi un’idea generale dello stile comico del gruppo) sono “Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition” (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWEvH5cDTsg>) e la finale di calcio tra filosofi tedeschi e greci (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AORIsB8DIw>). Potrei citarne altri, ma davvero basta che permettiate a YouTube di trascinarvi nella sua infinita spirale di video correlati e scoprirete delle vere perle. Ne vale la pena :)

[2] Il riferimento qui è all’Es di Freud ( _id_ in inglese). Freud studiò la struttura della mente e arrivò a dividerla in tre istanze interne: l’Es, l’Io (Ego), ed il Super Io (Super Ego). L’Es è l’istanza inconscia, quella che spinge l’individuo a soddisfare i propri impulsi nascosti legati al sesso e all’auto-distruzione. L’Io è invece quella struttura deputata ad instaurare un contatto tra l’individuo e la realtà (sia esterna che interna); esso cerca di trovare una mediazione tra le esigenze inconsce e talvolta socialmente inaccettabili dell’Es e le leggi della realtà in cui viviamo.  Il Super Io è infine quella istanza della nostra mente che contiene tutte le regole sociali e morali a cui ci atteniamo senza esserne consapevoli, i divieti, le restrizioni, la capacità di distinguere tra bene e male, giusto e sbagliato. Il tutto viene rappresentato graficamente da Freud con la famosa immagine dell’iceberg (<http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/be/Structural-Iceberg.svg>), molto efficace per chiarire che tanta parte dell’attività mentale degli esseri umani si svolge ad un livello inconsapevole. Credo che abbiate certamente già sentito queste cose, più o meno tutti abbiamo una conoscenza di  Freud (io l’ho studiato a scuola fino alla nausea, quindi forse mi sbaglio? Non saprei, davvero). In ogni caso se volete saperne di più potete cercare su internet altre informazioni sulla struttura freudiana della mente e sulla psicanalisi in generale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine di questo capitolo Ivy ha aggiunto il link a questa carinissima (e molto divertente!) fanart di purpleandsparkling <http://purpleandsparkling.deviantart.com/art/Ugly-comics-BBC-Sherlock-198799773> che rappresenta un finale alternativo per questo capitolo. Ivy ha commentato dicendo che non può dire di non essere d’accordo. Che vi devo dire? Nemmeno io! :D


	18. La domanda nascosta

John, inginocchiato vicino al corpo (donna: tra i sessantadue e i sessantatre anni). La gamba dà di nuovo problemi; la incastra sotto di sé, come se non se ne fidasse. (Colpa mia). Guardo: mani attente sul corpo. Sposta il braccio (sinistro), inclina la testa. Tira in giù le guance per guardare gli occhi. Gentile. Cauto. Unghie squadrate nascoste sotto il lattice. Concentrazione sul suo volto. Compassione. Compassione per questa donna morta sull’erba in un pomeriggio nebbioso. (Chiaramente in posa). Braccia buttate sopra la testa, gambe ad una strana angolazione. Il viso calmo smentisce la sua posizione convulsa. (Una scena allestita da una persona che ha visto un attacco di cuore solo alla TV). Odore forte di shampoo (fragole artificiali; terribile) e sapone (Sunlight). Capelli, viso, mani troppo esfoliate. Alcune abrasioni evidenti. Leggere tracce di olio (di colza) rimaste nei capelli, sotto le unghie. (Perché?).

“Attacco di cuore”. Anderson. (Idiota).

“No, non credo”. John non solleva lo sguardo.

Giusto. Non un attacco di cuore. Viso, braccia e capelli lavati eccessivamente dopo la morte: perché? Per nascondere le tracce dell’olio. Affogata nell’olio? No. (John lo confermerà).

“No?”. Anderson: insolente. Braccia incrociate. Odia avere un dottore sulla scena del crimine; John ne sa sempre più di lui. Lo fa sentire inadeguato. (Lo è).

John coglie il mio sguardo per un momento. Lancia ad Anderson uno sguardo fulminante. Mi si gonfia il cuore. ( _Oh ti amo, John_ ).

“Asfissiata”.

“Cosa, è affogata nell’erba e nella sabbia?”. Ride. (Perché è divertente?).

“No”. John le accarezza la guancia. “Emorragie petecchiali, qui”, le indica il mento, “qui”, lungo il ponte del naso, “e qui”. Procede cautamente lungo il volto e le apre gli occhi. Segni rossi, reti di capillari esplosi. Solleva lo sguardo. “Ti garantisco che le troverai il cuore ipertrofico. Asfissia”. Sì, ma come? Perché? Mancano dei pezzi.

“Non c’è segno che sia stata legata, niente lividi, ioide intatto”. Anderson combatte ancora per la sua causa. Noioso. Mi distrae. “Un attacco di cuore avrebbe lo stesso effetto””.

“No”. John scuote la testa. “Non è stata strangolata, te lo garantisco. Ma non ha avuto ossigeno a sufficienza per un periodo di tempo troppo lungo”. Abbassa lo sguardo sul corpo. Occhi compassionevoli. “Non penso che abbia nemmeno realizzato cosa stava succedendo. Non ha lottato per niente”. Le dà un colpetto sulla spalla, come se fosse ancora viva. Conforto.

Non ha lottato. Non ha nemmeno realizzato? Oh. Ma certo. John. _Ti amo_.

Telefono. Ricerca. Colza.

Vincitore della lotteria. Marito.

Ma certo. _Ma certo_.

Omicidio. Per soldi. (Così banale). Lei stava per lasciarlo? Erano nel bel mezzo di un divorzio? Forse. I documenti lo diranno. Il motivo è chiaro, in ogni caso.

Perfetto. I pezzi mancanti del puzzle, consegnati _in situ_. Dal suo cervello al mio orecchio. Come facevo prima senza di lui? (Come avrei mai potuto fare senza di lui?).

Mi giro verso Lestrade, che sta in piedi con le braccia incrociate sul petto, la fronte aggrottata.

“George Simon”, gli mostro le news sul mio telefono, un uomo raggiante ad una conferenza stampa. “Non ha comprato il biglietto vincente della lotteria EuroMillions”. (56 milioni di sterline).

La faccia confusa di Lestrade. (Amo questa parte). “Vai avanti, dai”.

Guardo verso John. Anticipazione. Un piccolo sorriso. (Affetto).

“Questa”, indico il corpo, “è Mrs. Simon. Suo marito la identificherà, dirà che era scomparsa da giorni. Mentirà, comunque. L’ha uccisa ieri notte. Mrs. Simon ha comprato quel biglietto della lotteria ieri”.

Mi inginocchio accanto a John: la coscia sfrega contro il suo fianco. Un piccolo brivido. _John_. (Non ti distrarre. Non ancora). Mi avvicino: prendo la ricevuta. Ricevuta di un biglietto della lotteria. Accartocciata. (Non ho fatto la connessione finché non è arrivato John. Fiotto di calore nel mio petto). La distendo. La passo a Lestrade. La guarda, aspetta. Ascolta.

“Suo marito ha richiesto il premio questo pomeriggio”. Mostro il telefono. Ultime notizie. Possono cercare. “Mr. Simon fa il camionista per una compagnia di olio di Tottenham. Lo sapevi, Anderson”, mi alzo, mi giro per guardarlo in faccia, “che le cisterne di olio da cottura sono mantenute in stato di inerzia, in assenza di ossigeno, per conservare l’olio?”.

Mi fissa. Braccia incrociate sul petto. Sorrido. (Trionfo).

“Mr. Simon ha spinto la moglie in una cisterna inerte. È morta entro pochi minuti, senza sapere che l’aria che stava respirando era priva di ossigeno. C’era dell’olio rimasto sul fondo della cisterna, nel quale lei è caduta, ovviamente. Le ha coperto la faccia, le braccia, i capelli. Perciò il forte odore di shampoo e sapone”, sposto appena la testa, tocco una ciocca di capelli oleosa vicino alla sua tempia sinistra, “che non hanno rimosso interamente l’olio di colza da Mrs. Simon”.

“Ah”. John, si siede sui suoi talloni. “Pura mancanza d’ossigeno. Questo spiega tutto”. Mi guarda. Il suo volto espressivo. Riesco sempre a leggere le sue emozioni nei suoi occhi, nel modo in cui tiene la bocca. (Ci riesco? Sempre? Davvero? Penso di riuscirci sempre. Forse mi sbaglio più spesso di quanto mi piaccia presumere. C’è sempre qualcosa che non colgo). Volto pieno di meraviglia, ammirazione, leggera sorpresa. Affetto. (Desiderio).

“Straordinario”. Lo dice sul serio. Lo dice sempre sul serio. John non dice mai cose in cui non crede sul serio.

Dice ancora queste cose ad alta voce, parole come quella, dopo tutto questo tempo. _Straordinario_. _Incredibile_. _Fantastico_. Non riesco a fare a meno di sorridergli. Mi sorride a sua volta. Sento i miei denti mordere il mio labbro inferiore (ricordo i suoi denti sul mio labbro inferiore, il suo fianco sotto la mia mano, la parte finale della sua schiena, il suono dei suoi incoraggiamenti senza parole).

“Quindi è stato il marito?”. Lestrade. Volto la testa di scatto. Avevo quasi dimenticato che fosse qui. (Troppo facile distrarsi). Sally è in piedi accanto a lui, guarda il suo telefono.

“Chiaramente. Le troverete olio di colza sotto le unghie e nei capelli, e come ha indicato John, segni di mancanza di ossigeno senza lotta o ostruzione delle vie aree con una semplice autopsia”. Guardo in giro verso il parco. “Probabilmente ci sarà più di un testimone che ha visto un uomo guidare una”, guardo in basso alle tracce di pneumatico rimaste sul fango, “Ford Focus nel parco ieri notte”.

“L’EuroMillions non gradirà”. Sally scuote la testa.

Lestrade lascia cadere la ricevuta in un sacchetto per le prove. Fa segni affinché il resto della squadra torni ad occuparsi del corpo mentre lui cammina verso la sua auto. Lo seguo. Si perderà di certo qualche altra cosa. (La ricevuta, le impronte; ho una teoria).

Aspetta. Stop. Mi giro. John.

È ancora in ginocchio, cerca di aiutarsi ad alzarsi in piedi senza il bastone. (Qualcuno lo ha calciato lontano da lui. Probabilmente Anderson). Si toglie i guanti e li lascia accanto al corpo. Lestrade può aspettare. Solo dettagli adesso. Può capirli da solo.

“John”. Mi avvicino, tendo la mia mano verso di lui. Solleva lo sguardo verso di me, sorpreso. (Sono regolarmente così egoista [1] da lasciarlo in queste condizioni? Suppongo di sì). Prende la mia mano. Lo aiuto ad alzarsi. Avvolgo il mio braccio attorno alla sua vita (supporto). La mano scivola sotto l’orlo inferiore della sua giacca. Accarezzo il suo fianco. Il suo respiro si fa un po’ più veloce (come il mio). Contatto intimo. Luce del giorno. (Pericoloso).

“È stato incredibile”. La sua voce: cautamente ferma. Gamba: un po’ meglio? Difficile a dirsi. Si sta avvicinando a me. Aggancio il mio pollice alla sua cintura. Sento la sua pelle. Calda. “Hai capito tutto da una macchia d’olio sui capelli?”.

“E la tua diagnosi”. Travolto dall’urgenza di baciarlo, ma sarebbe inappropriato. In pubblico. Alla luce del giorno. Incerto. (È sposato). “È stata… perfetta”. La mia voce non è proprio ferma come la sua.

Sorride.

La mano (sinistra) non lascia mai la pelle calda della parte finale della sua schiena durante la strada verso Baker Street. (Il taxi odora un po’ della colonia del precedente passeggero). I polpastrelli delle mie dita sotto la vita dei suoi jeans; la pelle della sua cintura preme sulle mie nocche. Sfregamento tra noi ad ogni angolo, cambio di marcia, ad ogni piccolo dosso della strada. La sua mano (destra) ferma sulla mia coscia, le sue dita sulla cucitura interna dei miei pantaloni. Ripercorre la cucitura con un movimento fluido e leggero che sento fin nelle ossa. È passata meno di una settimana. (E Mary?). Non voglio chiedere. Non ha senso chiedere. Non mi interessa. (Curioso. Che cosa le ha detto? Che cosa ha detto lei?). Non importa.

Eccitazione come un interruttore; da razionale a irrazionale in un momento. Si lecca le labbra. Mi mordo la lingua. (Luce del giorno, decoro, CCTV, esitazione: i miei nemici).

John non ha bisogno del mio aiuto per salire le scale. (Ha lasciato il suo bastone nel taxi). Mi guida; tiene solo il mio indice e il medio delicatamente nel palmo della sua mano (sinistra). Un tocco leggero. Mi conduce nell’appartamento; chiude la porta dietro di me. Afferra con la mano la mia nuca e mi bacia. Caldo. Bagnato. Debole sapore di caffè. _John_. La familiare consistenza della sua lingua. L’alterazione della sua voce è presente nel gemito in fondo alla sua gola.

Il mondo diventa buio. (I miei occhi si sono chiusi. Perché?). Qualcosa riguardo alla consistenza di questo particolare piacere spinge i miei occhi a chiudersi. Vantaggio evolutivo [2]? Forse. Blocco all’esterno le spiacevoli verità: gli impegni precedenti, l’ora sull’orologio, le complicazioni, i fallimenti. Luce del giorno. Punti interrogativi che la mia mente razionale ha piazzato davanti a lui. Ora: ridotta a terminazioni nervose e ad un’elevata soglia del dolore, una scarica di endorfine e una dipendenza da lui.

John: insistente. Bocche e lingue (denti) usano un loro linguaggio. Dicono costantemente _ancora, ancora, ancora_. Non solo lui: anche io. Esigente. Mi arrendo ad un desiderio assoluto. Il mio (in bella mostra nel leggero tremore dei miei arti, il mio supplicare senza parole, la mia bocca impaziente) sembra accrescere il suo (la sua bocca agile, la sua erezione ovvia contro la mia coscia, in alto, la sua mano sepolta nei miei capelli, mi attira verso di sé). Il suo desiderio accresce il mio. Un ciclo delizioso.

Gli tolgo la giacca, faccio scivolare le mie mani sotto la sua camicia. Premo i palmi contro la curva della sua schiena. Spingo tutti i ricordi di Mary via dalle sue ossa. Tutti i ricordi del passato, dei miei errori. (La mia arroganza, ignoranza, egoismo). La mia incertezza, la mia disattenzione.

(Sento i suoi denti contro la mia lingua). Desiderare. Esigere. Prendere. Il suo respiro è pieno della sua voce. Non riesce a stare in silenzio.

Troppe barriere.

Sgancio la sua cintura, bottone, zip: intreccio una mano ai suoi capelli, spingo l’altra nella parte davanti dei suoi jeans. Avvolgo le mie dita attorno al suo pene (caldo, duro, umido nel palmo della mia mano). Geme nella mia bocca, si allontana dalle mie labbra per inghiottire aria. Il suono del suo respiro affannato mi forza ad aprire gli occhi (voglio vedere).

I suoi occhi: chiusi. Bocca aperta. Volto arrossato. Geme ad ogni movimento delle mie dita, mentre le muovo, mentre stringo. Impreca sottovoce e io bacio l’angolo della sua bocca, strofino il naso contro la sua guancia. Dice il mio nome, lo ripete. Il premere del suo fianco contro il mio inguine procura una frizione insufficiente, ma non mi importa.

Guardo il volto (espressivo) di John. Così espressivo che posso quasi sentire tutto quello che sente lui, è così ovvio; vuole le mie dita ferme e brusche, veloci; si lecca le labbra e geme. Gli do ciò che vuole. _Ancora_.

Succhio il lobo del suo orecchio. Gli tiro i capelli (impreca di nuovo). Premo i miei denti nella sua mascella e si irrigidisce, rantola, eiacula sul mio fianco, sulle mie dita. Occhi chiusi, le gambe tremano un po’. Non voglio lasciarlo andare.

Prende un respiro; poi un altro. Ciglia bagnate. Fa scivolare la sua mano lungo la mia pancia e  il mio petto, e la pressione sul mio inguine è troppa. Sto bruciando all’esterno, come un petardo che sta per scoppiare.

Apro la zip dei miei pantaloni, afferro il mio pene e tiro, forte (il suo sperma sulle mie dita). Il polpastrello del dito indice di John disegna un cerchio sul mio capezzolo. Un movimento così piccolo, il suo dito. Il suo dito, il mio tessuto(-i) erettile(-i). La sua mano (sinistra) scivola giù lungo la mia schiena, preme forte contro il mio sedere. Stringe. Gemito ansimante (da me). Mi bacia e il mondo diventa di nuovo buio, il piacere cresce dentro di me. Grido strozzato (mio). Testa ricade all’indietro. Climax [3].

La sua mano sulla mia. Le sue labbra sulla mia gola. Il battere delle sue ciglia contro il mio collo. Respiro irregolare (suo. mio). Le mie ginocchia stanno tremando. Il piacere mi attraversa ad ondate lungo gli arti. Mi bacia delicatamente sulla bocca, dita contro il mio collo che si muovono verso l’alto e accarezzano i miei capelli. Ogni movimento, ogni tocco: perfetto.

Sorride nel mio orecchio. “Certe volte”, tiene il mio pene che si sta afflosciando nella sua mano e lo rimette gentilmente dentro le mie mutande. Dita che afferrano la mia zip. “Potrebbe davvero durare più a lungo di così”. Tira su la zip dei miei pantaloni e bacia le mie labbra di nuovo. “Che tu ci creda o no”.

Armeggia con la zip dei suoi jeans, la sua spalla ancora contro di me. La mia mano sinistra che culla la sua spalla.

“Aspetto delle prove”.

Ride.

Prendiamo il take away (cinese). Guarda la TV, controlla il suo blog. Appoggio la mia testa su un cuscino messo sul suo grembo, sto leggendo il _Forsensic Science International_ (“Implicazioni forensi della distribuzione a macchie del sangue nelle vie respiratorie, D. Denison, A. Porter, M. Mills). Gioca coi miei capelli, tiene la mano sul mio fianco, il mio ginocchio. Il sole sta calando. Momenti di transizione. Da uno stato ad un altro. Dal giorno alla notte, dalla tensione alla calma. Dalla debole luce rossa del tramonto al buio. Uno stato di grazia. Sollievo.

Fa scorrere le sue dita attraverso i miei capelli. È una sensazione così bella da mandarmi in delirio. Provoca brividi lungo la mia spina dorsale. Chiudo gli occhi, poso il giornale aperto sul mio petto.

“Mi confondi”. Lo dice dolcemente e con tanta tenerezza che all’inizio non capisco il senso delle parole. (Le sue dita tra i miei capelli. Mi distraggono).

“Sì?”. Certo che sì. Non è una sorpresa, suppongo.

“Costantemente”.

Sorrido. Tengo gli occhi chiusi. Muove le gambe, appoggia i piedi sul tavolino da caffè. Si allunga e incastra la mia mano sotto il suo ginocchio.

“Devo chiedertelo”.

“Sì?”. Una pausa. Sposto il mio indice avanti e indietro su di lui. Il jeans scaldato dal suo calore corporeo.

“Non devi rispondermi adesso, devi pensarci”. Si muove. A disagio. (Perché?) Espira forte. (Cosa?). “Sì, non mi rispondere adesso. Pensaci su”.

Aspetto.

Le sue dita sono ancora tra i miei capelli. Mi distraggono. Mi cullano. Aspetto. Occhi chiusi.

“Voglio sapere… Ho bisogno di sapere…” ancora frasi interrotte. _Cosa hai bisogno di sapere, John? C’è rimasto ancora qualcosa che non sai già?_ “Ho bisogno di sapere che cosa vuoi tu”. Cosa voglio io? Adesso? È semplice. Le sue dita tra i miei capelli. Questo senso di benessere (che si dissipa velocemente). La promessa della notte insieme (lui sul lato sinistro del letto, io sul destro, il suo corpo mio da esplorare). Che lui resti il mattino seguente, si sieda davanti a me al tavolo (caffè, toast, marmellata). Oltremodo semplice. “Da me. Che cosa vuoi tu da me”.

Una domanda più ampia. Che cosa voglio io da John? Il suo tempo. Il suo affetto (fisico e di altro tipo). La sua (indivisa) attenzione. Qual è la domanda nascosta sotto quella pronunciata? (Queste complicazioni: così tese da segni contrastanti e convulsi. Significati intrecciati a altri significati. Domande semplici che ne nascondono altre più complicate. Così tanti modi di sbagliare. Qual è la risposta giusta? (Che cosa vuole lui da me? Adesso? Che cosa devo ancora confessare?).

Farò ciò che chiede. Dimostrazione della mia disponibilità. La mia comprensione della scala di Penrose [4] emotiva su cui mi trovo.

“Ci penserò su”. Massaggio il retro del suo ginocchio. Sospira. Continua a controllare il suo blog. Apro gli occhi. Tensione sul suo volto (ho dato la risposta scorretta?). Vede che lo sto guardando. Sorride. Dà di nuovo un colpetto sui miei capelli. (Assurda beatitudine).

Leggo il resto dell’articolo con gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Ne assorbo a malapena l’80%. Forse dovrò rileggerlo. Dopo.

Lo show alla TV finisce. Le sue mani ancora tra i miei capelli. “Dovrei andare”. Suona stranamente sconfitto. (Perché?).

( _Non andartene, John_ ). Mi siedo. Lo guardo.

“John”. Il suo volto: volontariamente neutro. Sta nascondendomi qualcosa. (Perché? Che cosa ho fatto?). “Penserò alla tua domanda, come mi hai chiesto di fare. Ma certamente…” sto acquistando la sua tendenza ad esitare nelle frasi senza necessità? “Mi farebbe molto piacere se tu restassi”. (Non andartene).

Sorride.

Resta.

Note:

[1] _Thoughtless_ è un termine che ha un significato più ampio di _egoista_ , che tuttavia ho scelto per la traduzione (anche poco più in basso, ho messo _egoismo_ a tradurre _thoughtlessness_ , il sostantivo). L’idea che la morfologia del termine suggerisce è una sorta di “mancanza di pensiero”, un non pensare all’altro. C’è dentro l’idea della sbadataggine, dell’essere distratti e disattenti, del riflettere solo superficialmente sui bisogni altrui, di avere un modo di vedere il mondo più concentrato su se stessi e i propri bisogni piuttosto che su quelli degli altri. E come al solito ho scritto un poema per spiegare una cavolata. Perdonatemi. :)

[2] Si ha un vantaggio evolutivo ogniqualvolta è presente una caratteristica che permette ad una specie di progredire nell’evoluzione superando un’altra specie (la quale non ha sviluppato quel tratto) e riuscendo con più facilità a compiere operazioni quali la ricerca di cibo, mantenere il territorio, sfuggire ai predatori e cose simili. Se leggete il resto del paragrafo capirete subito in che senso Sherlock utilizza questi termini.

[3] Se avete studiato le figure retore a scuola, la parola _climax_ non vi sarà certo nuova. Essa deriva dal greco, e significa _scala_. Il termine dà quindi l’idea di una salita, di un progredire fino ad un punto massimo; da ciò deriva il fatto che in inglese questo termine sia correntemente usato (l’ho trovato in moltissime fan fiction e testi di altro tipo) per indicare l’orgasmo.

[4] Nel capitolo 3 (intitolato, non a caso, _Un uomo di Penrose_ ), come probabilmente ricorderete, Sherlock paragonava John ad un triangolo di Penrose, per evidenziare la sua natura di paradosso vivente. La scala di Penrose (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scala_di_Penrose>) cui si accenna qui è un’illusione ottica, che fa sì che la figura della scala sembri infinita attraverso l’uso simultaneo di diverse prospettive. Quello che Sherlock vuole dire, dicendo di trovarsi su una scala di Penrose emotiva, è che si sente come in trappola, in una situazione da cui per il momento non sembra esserci via d’uscita.


	19. Equilibrio

Sconosciuto piccolo bistro. Sedie piccole, da esterno. Tavoli piccoli, forzata intimità. Gomiti costretti ad angolature scomode. Forchetta e coltello spaiati. Mi sento come se fossi stato spinto via al tavolo dei bambini, punito per qualche orribile malefatta. Sformato (asparagi e formaggio svizzero: spaventoso) e insalata (molliccia). Stucchevoli e mostruosamente grandi tazze di caffè troppo zuccherato (con la schiuma).

Ho dovuto accettare l’invito. Troppo curioso per non farlo. (John sa di questo piccolo randezvous? Improbabile).

Le gambe di Mary incrociate alle caviglie; gonna formale di tweed, camicetta di seta (di seconda mano). Filo di perle (raffinato: un regalo di John). Interpreta la parte della bibliotecaria stereotipata; scollatura leggermente  (volontariamente) troppo profonda. Garantisce la vista della spallina del suo reggiseno (blu indaco, quasi un match perfetto con le sue scarpe blu col tacco alto), così come della carne rotondeggiante del suo petto strizzato ogni volta che abbassa la testa per bere il suo caffè. (Volontario? Senza dubbio). Tenta di far colpo sui miei istinti più bassi. (I miei istinti più bassi non tendono in quella direzione).

Tenta di sedurmi? Può essere vero? Incerto. Aspetto. Raccolgo ulteriori prove.

È ansiosa (o sta fingendo ansia a mio beneficio?). Tamburella con le dita sulla tazza; agita il ginocchio (destro). Volto: illeggibile. Aperto, amichevole. I segni più piccoli che filtrano attraverso il suo stretto controllo. Perché? (Lei sa). Certo che sa.

Ha baciato l’aria accanto ad entrambe le mie guance quando è arrivata, dita strette contro il mio braccio. (Strane convenzioni sociali). Ha chiesto dei miei “affari da consulente” e, terrificante, di mio “fratello, quello nel governo?”.

Mai stato bravo a parlare del più e del meno. Noioso. Tedioso. Inutile. Ho risposto più onestamente (rapidamente) possibile. Un amaro “mi tiene impegnato” e, in riferimento a Mycroft (ha messo il naso negli affari di John anche più di quanto mi aspettassi? A quanto pare sì), “non ne ho idea, non me ne importerebbe di meno neanche se ci provassi”.

Non le chiedo del suo lavoro, di _James Carstairs_ , del suo club del libro, del volontariato, dei suoi turni di notte. Non le chiedo del nuovo nome apparso su un pezzo di carta infilatomi in mano da un membro della rete di senzatetto. _Mark Johnson_. Notaio, divorziato, passato da alcolista. (Lei si toglie la fede nuziale quando si incontrano).

Scioglie le caviglie e preme insieme le ginocchia, strette. Espressione controllata sul suo volto. Riesco a sentire l’odore della sua lacca per capelli (economica) da qui.

“Gli fai del male, lo sai”. Sorride, come se non fosse una cosa terribile da dire. Gli faccio del male? Come gli faccio del male? Lasciandolo ad aspettarmi nei ristoranti, sulle scene del crimine? Sì. Ho fatto queste cose. Mi ha perdonato dozzine di volte, anche se suppongo che questo non cancelli la verità. Sì. Gli ho fatto del male. Gli faccio del male. (Le persone si fanno del male a vicenda. È questo che fanno le persone [1]).

Non è che anche lui non mi abbia fatto del male. (Mi ha lasciato per lei. Per _Mary_. Prima di darmi una possibilità. Prima che ne sapessi qualcosa. Prima che potessi imparare. Prima che ci fossero prove a sufficienza). _Gli fai del male, lo sai_. Suppongo di sì. Comunque.

“Anche tu”. Le rispondo a tono. Un po’ infantile da parte mia, ma non falso. Lei gli fa più male di quanto gliene faccia io, sicuramente. L’ho visto sul volto di lui. Lei indugia nel suo desiderio di flirtare con, sedurre, controllare, e manipolare altri uomini oltre a John (anche, presumibilmente, John). Lo farà sempre. Mente (oscura la verità).

Contrae le labbra. Risposta sbagliata, chiaramente. Non impressionata. (Possibilmente imbarazzata?). Argomentazione, contro-argomentazione. Non riesco ad essere interamente sicuro di ciò che la gente pensa, il più delle volte, ma di solito riesco a fare ipotesi corrette. Non riesco a fare ipotesi con Mary. Non sono mai certo. Non so cosa è una copertura volontaria e cosa è un segno. La sua costante ed insidiosa congenialità.

“Non così”. Prende una foglia di lattuga con la forchetta e se la porta alle labbra. “So che non sei un tipo…”. Fa una pausa. Guarda la lattuga. “Beh, sensibile, ma dovresti stare più attento. Se non vuoi che lui muoia per il cuore spezzato”. Infila la forchetta in bocca. Mi lascia rimuginare su questa affermazione.

Cuore spezzato? (Ricordo: il suono del suo cuore sotto il mio orecchio. Non spezzato. Intero. Intero mentre pulsa sangue attraverso il suo corpo, il calore di lui che sale fino alla mia pelle).

Perché il suo cuore dovrebbe spezzarsi? Non sono stato eccezionalmente chiaro? Non ha forse una moglie (per quanto misera) ed un amante (io) per riempire il suo cuore fino all’orlo? L’imbarazzo della scelta secondo ogni stima. Non viene devotamente amato da entrambe le parti? In che modo non sono stato abbastanza _attento_?

“Va bene se vuoi continuare ad andare a letto [2] con lui”. (Parla con la bocca piena). Lei sa. (Sa? Un bluff [3]? No. Lei sa). Immaginavo che sapesse. Non sembra importarle minimamente. Come può essere? Leggere il suo viso: impossibile. Studiatamente inespressivo. Affabile, rilassato, calmo. Irreale. Ha bloccato se stessa dietro un muro di benevolenza. Ma non mostra alcun segno di disagio. O perfino di sorpresa. (Solo una leggera e crescente ansia, che consuma i bordi della sua gentilezza).

Strano. Inaspettato.

John e Mary hanno le loro regole negoziate (chiaramente). Quali potrebbero essere?

Mary: ha il permesso di dedicarsi ai suoi segreti ormai scoperti? (Davvero, John?). Quieta accettazione che la fedeltà è qualcosa che Mary non può raggiungere? (E riguardo al suo mentire compulsivo?). Un mistero.

John: a John è consentita un’eccezione. Io. In ogni modo possibile. (Può essere vero?).

Cosa so, in definitiva: John è attratto da me (intellettualmente, fisicamente). John è innamorato di me. (Mi ama). Mary: è attratta da uomini emotivamente compromessi. Credevano fossi asessuale. (Lo hanno ammesso).

Deve aver sempre saputo che John mi amava. Fin da quando si sono conosciuti. Mi hanno creduto intoccabile. Un luogo sicuro per i bisogni (molto particolari) di John. Hanno pensato che fosse improbabile o involontario che io domandassi (o accettassi) il corpo di lui, il suo affetto, il suo amore. (John ha i suoi dubbi. Immagino le conversazioni: Mary deve aver provato a convincerlo. Non è timida, o inesperta, o insicura. Non ha aspettato, raccolto prove, valutato le opzioni. Asessuale. L’interpretazione di Mary doveva essere accertata o smentita da John. Cosa che lui ha fatto. _Ben fatto, John_ ).

Lei lo ha accettato, una terza persona nella loro organizzazione (io), come la terza persona che le gira costantemente intorno e che lei è sempre segretamente sul punto di presentarci. Una (benvenuta) potenziale minaccia. Attingere al tempo e all’energia di John. Un compromesso fisico (John che condivide lo spazio con me, con lei, di nuovo con me). Perché lei lo accetta? Le necessità della sua unica psicologia (una sfilza di amanti segreti, il bisogno di competere per John); le necessità di lui (me, solo me).

È vero? Le prove supportano una simile tesi? Tutto scivola al suo posto: quando gli mando un messaggio, lui risponde. Quando richiedo la sua presenza, lui compare. Se io lo bacio, lui mi bacia a sua volta. Quando è nudo e premuto contro di me non c’è senso di colpa in lui. Io sono un’eccezione. Gli chiedo di restare e lui resta. (John: sei già mio?).

“Non che tu mi stia chiedendo il permesso, naturalmente”. Mary. Ride. Perché è divertente? Dovrebbe essere una battuta (di nuovo)? Sa già che il suo permesso non è richiesto. Già dato. (Che bizzarra serie di circostanze). “Ma adesso lo stai confondendo da morire”.

“Davvero?”. Come se stessi in piedi su della sabbia instabile. La verità non è chiara come mi aspettavo. Non è nemmeno semplice. In un certo modo è forse più semplice di quanto avessi realizzato. (John: in che ciclone ci hai risucchiati?).

Ride di nuovo. Brevemente. “Ovviamente”. Si china di nuovo sul suo caffè. (Indaco).

“Non ho idea del perché”. La sola cosa da fare: scavare per altre informazioni. Per altre prove.

Mary espira. “È romantico per natura, lo sai”.

“Non lo so, davvero”.

“Ma certo che lo sai, di cosa pensi che parlassero i suoi messaggi?”. Ha visto i suoi messaggi? A me? Dichiarazioni, delusione? (Ha visto anche le mie risposte?).

Le mie risposte.

 _Oh_.

Lei pensa che John provi per me dei sentimenti che non sono ricambiati? Le mie dimostrazioni esteriori: le guardo senza conoscere (me). Un bastone: non il premuroso regalo che credevo che fosse? Forse nella mente di Mary era invece una sorta di scherzo, una presa in giro (molto simile alla sua?). I messaggi: bruschi? Guardo il mio telefono. Li scorro. Mary siede all’indietro, compiaciuta. Pensa che stia riguardando i messaggi di John. Sto riguardando i miei. Lui mi dice che mi ama; io faccio una battuta. Gli do buca. Vedo il tutto come fossero prove: come giudicherei tutto questo, senza le informazioni più rilevanti? Dalla prospettiva di qualcuno che mi immagina privo di emozioni, tutto sembra diverso. Sì. Capisco. La sua argomentazione. Le sue prove. Le sue (false) deduzioni.

John: _Che cosa vuoi tu da me_?

La domanda si basa sulle conversazioni tra lui e Mary, John che si chiede se io sono innamorato di lui ( _lo sono, oh lo sono, John, hai ragione_ ) e Mary che gli dice che ovviamente non lo sono? Gli offre questi pezzetti di prove digitali (e di altro tipo), fa passare i miei difetti per chiari segni?

Conoscenze insufficienti portano a supposizioni erronee [4].

“Capisci?”. Le sue braccia incrociate.

“Capisco”. Capisco davvero, ma non ciò che lei sta cercando di dimostrare. “Che cosa vuoi che faccia?”.

“Digli la verità”, scrolla le spalle. “Se vuoi continuare ad andare a letto con lui, per me va bene. Lo preferisco, in realtà. Ma digli che non vuoi” si ferma. _Che cosa non voglio, Mary?_ “essere impegnato romanticamente. Non vuoi che lui torni a casa ogni notte in cerca di coccole, giusto?”. Rotea gli occhi. Come se questa fosse una presupposizione oltraggiosa. Una strana debolezza di John che io troverei (cosa?) impensabile.

John. Che torna a casa da me, in cerca di conforto da me anziché da lei. Non lo vorrei? ( _Lo preferisco, in realtà_ ).

Fiotto di eccitazione. Gioia. La contengo a malapena. Ho evitato di prendere in considerazione tutto questo per paura dell’inevitabile agonia che avrebbe causato. Come sarebbe se John lasciasse Mary, tornasse indietro, fosse mio?

Lo ammetto: la pelle di John (labbra, lingua, denti, mani, bacino, fianchi, per non parlare di altre parti del suo corpo) mi distraggono intensamente. Se lui fosse mio (interamente mio) e non di Mary, se cercasse l’affetto in me anziché in lei, diventerebbe problematico? Potenzialmente. I casi richiedono la mia completa attenzione. Sarei in grado di fornirla?

È possibile che mi abitui a lui. La distrazione potrebbe diminuire col tempo. O potrei imparare a conviverci. Imparare ad evitare che il flusso di idee, dati, deduzioni si confonda con l’estremo piacere del tocco di John (di toccare John). Una sfida. La presenza di John ha provocato l’espandersi della mia visione del mondo piuttosto che il suo restringimento. Mi ha fatto scoprire delle prove che avrei perso senza di lui. Sì. Posso affrontare la distrazione. Lui capisce quando io non ci riesco. Aiuta. Sì. (Un problema che sarò più che felice di affrontare).

Il tono di Mary è sarcastico, sgradevole. (Deve davvero immaginarmi come un sociopatico. Così tanta gente lo fa. Così tanta gente, ma mai John). “Non vuoi massaggiargli le spalle ogni sera e chiedergli come è andata la sua giornata, giusto?”. Non lo voglio?

Non ho mai chiesto a John della sua giornata. Penso che me ne parlerebbe, se volesse. Se fosse abbastanza interessante da essere condivisa. (Esprimere interesse per le vite altrui: una forma di dimostrazione di affetto. È più che una mera richiesta di informazioni. Significa dimostrare interesse. Un’utile rivelazione).

Ride di nuovo. (Nervosa. Sospetta di sbagliarsi? Sta leggendo il mio volto, sta vedendoci qualcosa che le provoca dubbi? Forse. Forse no. Incerto). “È confuso. Pensa che tu possa essere disponibile. Questa è… una tentazione per lui, lo capisci”.

“Ah”.

“È un po’ una sua … vecchia fantasia. Lo avrai già capito a questo punto, con quel tuo cervellone. Non dovresti usare le sue fantasie contro di lui, comunque”. Un sorriso indulgente. (Nonostante tutto questo, nonostante tutti i compromessi e gli errori, lei lo ama. Vuole che lui sia felice. Vuole che lui ottenga ciò che vuole. Non pensa possa riuscirci con me. Pensa che io lo ferirò e basta, lo confonderò, gli spezzerò il cuore. Sta cercando di proteggere lui, insieme a se stessa).

Sapevo che c’era una fantasia. Pensavo che lui volesse farla rimanere tale. Pensavo che avesse fatto la sua scelta. Non  avevo prove a sufficienza in senso contrario. Dati. Ma c’è (a quanto pare) ancora tempo. Tempo per tornare indietro, tornare sul tetto, rispondere alla domanda che mi pose (non avevo capito che fosse una domanda). _Non ti piacerà. Ti farà schifo_. Non sapevo. Non sapevo la verità: non mi fa schifo, che lui sia innamorato di me. Lo desidero da morire. Come lui desidera da morire di mettere la sua vita in pericolo, provare la sensazione di una pistola puntata contro di lui. Potrei sviluppare un disordine psicosomatico anche io, senza di lui. Il suo ordine prega per il caos (io); il mio caos prega per l’ordine (lui). Simmetria.

“La fantasia va bene, naturalmente. Va più che bene. Vogliamo sempre ciò che non possiamo avere, è la condizione umana, no?”. Il suo perdono è estremo; certo che lo è. Lui deve perdonarla in egual misura. Lei gli permette che la fantasia sia parzialmente reale (una vita con me, essere innamorato di me, io che sono innamorato di lui, senza il massaggio alla schiena o il conforto casalingo che lui tiene in serbo per lei) al fine di renderlo felice, renderlo felice abbastanza da restare all’interno di una relazione compromessa. Lei subentra dove io fallisco. Lei necessita che io fallisca in certe precise maniere. Camminare su un filo [5]. Qualsiasi folata di vento potrebbe farli cadere giù. (Io sono una folata di vento).

“Le uniche condizioni umane di cui io sia a conoscenza sono l’essere vivi o l’essere morti. Il resto è un punto interrogativo”.

“Sto solo…”. Sotto il tavolo, le su ginocchia si agitano. Ansiosa. C’è sollievo sul suo volto. Vede che capisco. Capisco. “Voglio tornare allo status quo”. Si massaggia la tempia. “Lui è confuso, le cose sono… non sono come dovrebbero essere. Dobbiamo sistemarle”.

Le idee romantiche di John (su di me). I suoi dubbi. Filtrano nel suo matrimonio. (Senza dubbio. Come non potrebbero?).

 _Oh_.

 Lui ha tracciato una linea sulla sabbia. (Non c’è da stupirsi che lei mi abbia invitato a questo incontro furtivo; ha bisogno di influenzare le mie azioni future. Lei non riesce più ad influenzare John a sufficienza. Ha bisogno che io continui ad essere un fallimento. Che io abbandoni John lungo la strada, quella strada dentro di lei su cui lei ha abbandonato lui. Equilibrio).

Lui non va a letto con lei. Non vuole. Certo che non vuole. Si attiene allo schema. Aspetta la mia risposta. Mary fa lo stesso. Un perno (io). In stasi finché queste relazioni non saranno chiare e definite, rimesse in ordine.

Io sto, ancora una volta, provocando il caos, mettendo in disordine con un calcio gli angoli da ospedale della sua vita. E lui si avvicina verso questo disordine, lo desidera. Lo cerca. Lo trascina a letto per fare l’amore con esso (con me) [6].

_Che cosa vuoi tu da me?_

“Gli parlerò”. Lo farò. Assolutamente lo farò. Non so ancora quali saranno le parole. Dovrò trovarle.

Compongo un messaggio per John.

_Io sono il tuo caos. Tu sei il mio ordine. Ho bisogno di te. SH_

Premo invio. Premo il telefono nella mia mano, lo schermo rivolto contro la mia coscia. Aspetto.

“Grande!”. Mary sembra felice. Finisce il suo caffè, si appoggia all’indietro nella sua (piccola) sedia. Mi ha frainteso (lo ha sempre fatto). Non so come correggerla. Non qui. Quali parole? “Sapevo che avresti capito. John è… distratto, di recente. Da quando voi due avete cominciato. Mi sono preoccupata. Ho pensato che fosse arrivato il momento che ne parlassimo un po’”.

“Ma certo”. Il telefono vibra contro la mia gamba. Un’ondata di paura (perché?). John. Guardo lo schermo.

_Dove sei? Su una scena del crimine? Hai bisogno che venga? O mi stai chiedendo di farti il bucato?_

Sorrido al telefono. _John_. Alzo lo sguardo su Mary. “Dovresti sapere”. Il suo sopracciglio si inarca. “Di Mark Johnson”. Sbianca. Le sue mani (libere sul tavolo) si stringono. Le sposta in grembo, a pugno. Non ha ancora detto a John di _Mark Johnson_ , è nuovo. Molto nuovo. Quello che ha trovato nel momento in cui John le ha detto di me, che viene a letto con me. _Mark Johnson_ : la sua vendetta, il suo occhio per occhio. Un tentativo di equilibrio. (Questo matrimonio è un qualcosa di brutto, per tutti i suoi compromessi ed adulterî confessati). Il suo volto altamente controllato si contorce. (Paura, vergogna, rabbia, imbarazzo, oltraggio, rimpianto). Torna a posto dopo un momento. Lei respira. Sorride. Non dice niente.

“Ha l’herpes genitale”.

Sbatte gli occhi. Mi fissa.

“Ho trovato scatole di Acyclovir nella sua spazzatura”. Prove chiare. Molte scatole. Non ha avuto l’irritazione di recente. Ovvio. Herpes (genitale, molto probabilmente). Probabilmente non ha lesioni attive al momento, o Mary le avrebbe notate. È improbabile che lui inizi una nuova relazione nel bel mezzo di un attacco. Ma non si sa mai.

Si copre la bocca con la mano. Occhi spalancati. (Che c’è?).

“Dovresti vedere il tuo dottore. Farti degli esami”. Mi alzo. “Tanto per essere sicura”. Prendo il mio cappotto. Il vento è un po’ freddo questo pomeriggio. Sembra che un giorno completamente nuovo stia sorgendo. John. “Grazie per il pranzo”. Sorrido. “È stato davvero illuminante”.

Note:

[1] La frase originale di Sherlock è “ _It’s what people do_ ”, molto simile alla battuta “ _That’s what people do_ ” che Moriarty pronuncia nella scena della piscina.

[2] Ho tradotto _sleeping_ _with_ con _andare a letto con_ (ricorre in svariati punti del capitolo) Ora, in italiano l’espressione è più esplicita di quanto non sia in inglese, ma anche in quella lingua c’è un chiaro doppio significato, quello di dormire veramente e quello di, ehm, dedicarsi ad altre attività nel letto (ma la location è, diciamo, opzionale :D). Ho pensato che un’espressione come _andare a letto con_ poteva mantenere meglio di altre questo doppio riferimento (al dormire e al sesso), anche se naturalmente in italiano il sottotesto di natura sessuale è più evidente.

[3] Il termine _ruse_ sta per _trucco_ , _stratagemma_. Ho tradotto con _bluff_ , ma forse una traduzione migliore sarebbe stata quella di _saltafosso_. Ora, non ho controllato di preciso l’attestazione d’uso del termine (sì, gente, avete a che fare con una pseudo-linguista quindi vado un po’ sul tecnico, sopportatemi, vi prego) ma mi risulta che sia un termine tipico del Sud Italia. Un _saltafosso_ si ha quando si finge di conoscere qualcosa che in realtà non si conosce, allo scopo di far confessare la verità a chi ci è di fronte. Poiché però appunto la conoscenza di questo termine non mi risulta essere distribuita in modo omogeneo sull’intera superficie del nostro paese (insomma, non è italiano standard), ho preferito non usarla. Al suo posto ho appunto utilizzato _bluff_ , che forse più di _trucco_ e _stratagemma_ (le altre opzioni) veicola l’idea della finzione, del simulare di possedere una conoscenza che in realtà non si possiede.

[4] Questa frase (nell’originale, “ _Insufficient knowledge leads to erroneous assumptions_ ”) rimanda ad un’affermazione di Holmes in _The Adventure of the Speckled Band_ (L’avventura della fascia maculata) contenuta nella raccolta _The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes_. La frase in questione è, cito: “ _“I had,” said he, “come to an entirely erroneous conclusion which shows, my dear Watson, how dangerous it always is to reason from insufficient dat_ a”” (ovvero, cito dalla mia traduzione, della Newton&Compton: ““Ero giunto a una conclusione del tutto errata”, mi disse; “il che, mio caro Watson, dimostra quanto sia pericoloso trarre delle deduzioni da elementi insufficienti””). Ecco, a questo punto sono una persona orribile se dico che io avrei tradotto diversamente? Io avrei tradotto diversamente.

 

[5] _Camminare su un filo_ è l’unica espressione che mi è venuta in mente (ma di certo si può far di meglio) per tradurre _tightrope_ , che indica, in maniera assai più specifica, la corda su cui sono soliti camminare gli equilibristi, i funamboli (chiamati appunto _tightrope walkers_ ).

[6] La traduzione di questa frase potrà forse suonarvi un po’ rozza, e certamente lo è. Ho preferito una traduzione meno fluida per non distruggere la meravigliosa costruzione che questa frase ha in inglese ( _Crawling into bed with it and making love to it (to me)_ ) e che, con un po’ di flessibilità e tolleranza da parte del lettore, può essere tradotta in italiano parola per parola senza grosso oltraggio né alla grammatica né alla sintassi. 


	20. Disegnato per la poesia, non per l'accuratezza

_Lei si sbaglia, lo sai. SH_

Troppe persone per la strada. Tutte che camminano troppo lentamente. Le schivo. Corro. Una scarica di energia come una dose di cocaina combinata con un cerotto alla nicotina di troppo e una tazza di caffè. Zigzag per strade secondarie. L’adrenalina (come inseguire un serial killer) rende il battito del mio cuore troppo veloce. Euforia (indotta dalle endorfine? O meramente circostanziale? Difficile a dirsi. Entrambe. Non importa). Sul bordo di qualcosa (cado di sotto). Per la strada principale. Intravedo me stesso nella vetrina di un negozio: uno strano sorriso inciso sul mio volto. Mi fisso. Mi riconosco a malapena. Vedo un movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Telecamera della CCTV. Gira per puntare su di me. Mycroft. Giro la telecamera dall’altra parte. Non riesco a togliermi il sorriso dalla faccia. Non voglio farlo. Nient’altro ha importanza. Devo raggiungere John.

Fermo un taxi. Respiro affannoso. Controllo il telefono. Nessuna risposta. (Strano).

_Sai che lei si sbaglia, vero? Sono certo che lo sai. Mi conosci. SH_

Do l’indirizzo dell’ambulatorio di John. Mi appoggio al sedile, guardo fuori. Le gocce della pioggia del mattino stanno svanendo. Le nuvole si aprono e il sole esce fuori: sorprendentemente brillante. Mi sento ansioso. Mi sento in ritardo. (Più di un anno in ritardo). Non so cosa dirò quando arriverò. Il telefono vibra. Scarica di anticipazione nello stomaco; i suoi frammenti affilati si estendono fino al mio petto, lungo le braccia. Controllo il telefono. Messaggio. Di Mycroft. (Fitta di delusione). Lo ignoro. Invece compongo un nuovo messaggio per John. (Perché non mi risponde?).

_Non ero pronto. Non sono stato pronto. Sono pronto adesso. Penso di essere pronto adesso. Voglio esserlo. SH_

Sento l’ansia sotto la pelle. Mi afferro il ponte del naso ripetutamente (se solo questo facesse andare il taxi più veloce). Dannato traffico. Controllo il telefono. Controllo di nuovo. John? (Che cosa dirò?).

Il telefono mi vibra in mano. Guardo lo schermo. Mycroft di nuovo. (Che sia dannato). Leggo i suoi (maledetti) messaggi per pura frustrazione.

_Ma come sei allegro oggi pomeriggio. Hai avuto un bel pranzo con Mary? Una donna così amabile._

_Con tutta quell’energia extra, forse puoi aiutarmi con del lavoro di gambe che ci sarebbe bisogno di fare. Per la Regina e la Nazione._

Mycroft. Noioso.

Rispondo: messaggio pieno di volgarità. Premo invio. Risposta quasi istantanea. (Aveva scritto la sua risposta prima che io inviassi la mia, naturalmente. Probabilmente l’ha dettata alla sua assistente. Sapeva esattamente cosa avrei detto). Bastardo.

_Mamma sarebbe stata fiera, di un così creativo uso del linguaggio. Passerò da te questo pomeriggio per i dettagli._

Brontolio di frustrazione. Non importa. Lo ignoro. Non sto andando a casa comunque. Devo vedere John. Guardo Londra scorrere dal finestrino. Afferro il telefono. (Voglio che John mi risponda. Agonia). Vibra. Controllo lo schermo. John. Il centro del piacere del mio cervello viene attaccato e va in tilt, lavora in sovraccarico. Posso sentirlo giù fino alle mie dita. John. (Mamma sarebbe stata, davvero, orgogliosa).

_Dove sei? Di chi stai parlando? Va tutto bene?_

Non deve avere alcun senso per lui. Non ci sono abbastanza parole nel mondo. (Che cosa dirò?).

_Sto bene! Più che bene. Sto venendo all’ambulatorio. Ti spiegherò. SH_

Pausa. Considero. Decisione: sì. Ma certo. (Devo farlo).

(Voglio farlo).

_Ti amo. SH_

Strana ondata di panico mentre premo invio. Perché? Nessuna ragione. Non è una novità. Eppure, eppure. Disagio: estrema vulnerabilità. (È così che funziona?). Esposto come un roditore spellato e appuntato su un vassoio da dissezione. I muscoli duri del cuore in mostra. (Ho sempre pensato che fosse un’associazione trita, il cuore e l’amore. L’amore è un fenomeno psicologico e fisiologico, fatto di sinapsi ed ormoni, recettori di endorfine e dopamine, feromoni, esperienze, comunanza, mutua attrazione. Non il muscolo del cuore. Metafora inesatta. Disegnato per la poesia, non per l’accuratezza).

Ciononostante è lì che lo sento. Mi stringe al petto. Come se (una sensazione, una mera sensazione) fosse incastrata lì, premuta contro la parte superiore del mio polmone. Si allunga verso la mia trachea così che riesco a sentirla con ogni respiro. Come una cosa fisica che potrebbe essere rimossa, esaminata. Messa in mostra. (Potrebbe esserlo?).

Considero.

(No).

Potrei fare una serie di analisi del sangue, però. Magari John mi presterà una siringa, mi preleverà il sangue. Potrei trascorrere il pomeriggio in cucina, ad aspettare che lui finisca il suo turno, estrapolando il mio assoluto amore per lui dal mio stesso sangue. Prova scientifica. Potrei prendere i risultati ed appenderli al muro. Così non ci sarebbe più confusione. Potrei semplicemente indicarli e tutto verrebbe compreso.

Telefono. Messaggio. John.

_Ti amo anch’io. Cosa diavolo è successo? Ti hanno sparato o roba del genere?_

Il taxi si ferma. Pago l’autista (un po’ troppo). Balzo fuori. Entro a gran passi nell’ambulatorio. John. (Che cosa dirò?). Cammino oltre la segretaria, che sta in piedi dietro il suo bancone, con aria irritata. Dice qualcosa (insignificante). La porta dell’ufficio di John: chiusa. La apro.

È seduto tra gli ampi bagliori della luce del sole pomeridiana, proveniente dalla finestra dietro di lui. I suoi capelli: le ciocche colpite dalla luce danno l’impressione che ci sia un’aureola attorno alla sua testa. (Un po’ di grigio sulle sue tempie, lungo la sua frangia: consistenza diversa, sensazione diversa. Reagiscono diversamente). Le sue mani su una cartella, dorata nella luce. Il suo viso nell’ombra. Il sole nei mie occhi. _John_.

“Sherlock!”. Si alza. “Tutto bene?”. Si precipita verso di me. Mi tasta. Controlla se sono ferito. Sono paralizzato e ammutolito. Il suo viso. I suoi occhi. Le sue mani (sul mio petto, la mia pancia, lungo le mie braccia). _John_. “Un momento, mi scusi tanto”, dice sopra la propria spalla. “Tornerò subito da lei”. Una donna è seduta lì. Circa sessantacinque anni. Bastone in mano. (Ho perduto il bastone di John. Devo ritrovarlo). Ha l’aria esausta. Non dorme bene da mesi. Entrambi mi guardano, disorientati.

Oh. Li ho interrotti. Ho dimenticato che ci sarebbero stati i pazienti.

“Sherlock?”. John tiene la voce bassa. “Che diavolo sta succedendo?”.

“È entrato all’improvviso!”. Segretaria sconvolta sulla porta.

“Sì, lo so, Daisy”. John suona abbattuto. “È…” un’altra pausa. “È un amico. È tutto a posto”.

“Non è a posto per Mrs. Clarke, vero?”. Oltraggio. Daisy sa fare l’oltraggiata straordinariamente bene. Deve passare intere giornate a fare pratica.

“Oh, per me va bene”. Mrs. Clarke: voce rotta da donna anziana. Ha il setto nasale severamente deviato. Probabilmente è la causa della sua apnea durante il sonno. Mi sta guardando con curiosità. Forse pensa che io sia un qualche collega medico.

“Lei ha il setto nasale severamente deviato”. Abbastanza ovvio. Il suono della sua voce, la mancanza di sonno. Riesce a respirare da una sola narice. Continua a toccare l’altra. Daisy fa _tsk_ e sbuffa, e torna con aria indignata nella zona di ricevimento. John sospira.

Mrs. Clarke è sorpresa. John mi guarda da capo a piedi. Guarda indietro verso Mrs. Clarke. Sospira di nuovo. Faccia rassegnata. “Quindi va tutto bene?”. Voce dolce. Preoccupata. L’ho spaventato. È confuso dal mio sfogo emotivo. A quanto pare non sto gestendo bene la cosa. “Nessuna ferita?”.

“No, assolutamente. Avevo solo bisogno di parlarti”.

“La mia prozia aveva il setto deviato”. Mrs. Clarke: sollievo sul suo volto. “Ha fatto un piccolo intervento e poi ha sempre dormito come un bambino”.

“È esattamente ciò che John le consiglierà”. Uso la mia voce più rassicurante. “Starà bene”. Ho imparato qualcosa da questa fregatura dell’affetto. Avrei potuto essere capace di trattare coi pazienti.

John sospira. “Non puoi aspettare stasera?”. Ha abbassato la voce. L’ho messo in imbarazzo?

“Certo che no”. Forse avrei potuto. Non sono ancora sicuro di cosa dire.

“Probabilmente hai ragione riguardo al setto deviato”.

Sorrido. “Certo che ho ragione”.

“Mrs. Clarke, le dispiace? Due minuti?”.

“No, no, certo che no, prendetevi tutto il tempo che vi serve”. Si appoggia alla sedia, prende un romanzo ( _The Intimate Adventures of a London Call Girl_ [1]) dalla borsa. Si accomoda e lo apre. (Orecchie alle pagine).

Lui mi prende la mano, mi guida dietro la sua scrivania e in un piccolo ripostiglio sul retro. Scaffali di campioni di medicine e scatole di guanti in lattice, kit per il pap test e vaccini. Chiude a metà la porta.

“Che c’è?”. Ha l’aria perplessa.

“Io…”. Aspetto. Penso. “Una volta mi hai detto che pensavi che l’avrei odiato. Che mi avrebbe fatto schifo. Questo… processo. Te lo ricordi”.

John alza un sopracciglio.

“Ti sbagliavi. Io mi sbagliavo. Mary decisamente si sbaglia”.

Espressione allarmata sul suo volto. “Hai parlato con Mary?”.

“Abbiamo pranzato”.

“Oddio”. John si massaggia la fronte col palmo della mano.

Mi chino in avanti. Lo bacio. Miro alle sue labbra ma finisco solo parzialmente su di esse; parzialmente sulla sua guancia. (Si è mosso). Il suo corpo si tende per la sorpresa, poi si rilassa. Si sposta e mi bacia, la sua mano si posa sulla mia nuca. Calore. La sua lingua. (Tè Earl Grey). Labbra sulle mie. Il mio cuore va più veloce. Indietreggia. Mi guarda. Mi bacia di nuovo (delicatamente, sulle labbra).

“Penso di capire”. Sembra così serio. (Capisce?).

“Voglio rispondere alla tua domanda”.

“Va bene”. Butta uno sguardo a Mrs. Clarke. “Non adesso, però”. Sorride. È un sorriso largo, ampio. Capisce davvero. “Apprezzo l’urgenza, davvero. Ma devo finire con questi pazienti prima delle sei”.

“Ti amo”. Di nuovo appuntato su un vassoio da dissezione. Scorticato e con le ferite in mostra. Il morbido bassoventre esposto. La giugulare è sua, da squarciare.

Sorride si nuovo. I suoi occhi pieni di certezza. “Ti amo anch’io”. Mi bacia di nuovo. Delicatamente. Mano sul mio collo, scivola giù, il suo pollice accarezza la mia clavicola. Mi fa far pace con l’essere esposto, mi fa sentire che essere esposto è giusto. Buono, perfino. (Ossitocina. Serotonina. Dopamina. Endorfine. Anche il dolore sembrerebbe buono adesso. Le mie terminazioni nervose formicolano. Una minestra chimica. Accetterà di prelevarmi un po’ di sangue? Magari non adesso).

Prende una torcia sottile e uno speculum nasale. “Devo confermare la tua diagnosi. Possiamo parlare ancora stasera”.

“Sì”. Non sono sicuro di cosa dire. “Sì, va bene”.

*

La porta dalle scale al salotto: leggermente socchiusa. Il modo di Mycroft per assicurarsi che io sappia che lui è qui. Dovrei girarmi ed andarmene. Farlo aspettare finché l’appartamento non diventerà buio, finché avrà sprecato l’intero pomeriggio. Non sono preparato ad accettare uno dei suoi sciocchi casi adesso. Impegnato. Soffocante. Troppe altre cose a cui pensare.

Esito davanti alle scale.

“Ti ho portato una cosa”. La voce di Mycroft. Un po’ cantilenante. (Mi sta deridendo). Echeggia giù per le scale. Mi congelo. Mi giro. I regali di Mycroft non sono mai un buon segno. Potrei starmene seduto in quello squallido pub finché John non torna a casa. “Andiamo. Ti piacerà. Ho pensato che dato che hai rotto il tuo, te ne sarebbe piaciuto un altro”. Ah. Mi ha portato un nuovo archetto. Allettante. (Ho già cominciato a sentire la qualità scadente di quello nuovo. Troppo rigido. Troppo piatto. Bilanciamento sbagliato).

(Scommetto che è francese. Pernambuco montato su oro. Circa 1870).

(Maledizione).

Giro di nuovo intorno. Riluttante. Un gradino alla volta.

“Ecco qui”. La sua voce compiaciuta. Che sia dannato. Maledetto bastardo manipolatore.

Mycroft. Seduto nella poltrona di John. Un archetto di pernambuco montato su oro, francese, che tiene per le estremità, coi suoi indici. Come se avrebbe potuto farlo cadere a terra se io non avessi salito le scale proprio adesso.

“Buon pomeriggio, Sherlock”. Mostra i suoi denti (appena sbiancati). (Completo nuovo. Taglio leggermente diverso per nascondere i chili che ha messo su. Ricorrenti depositi di grasso viscerale sulla sua pancia, lo lasciano con gambe magre come stecchi, sembra uno struzzo. Il completo non nasconde tutto questo. Ghigno).

Mi lascio cadere nella poltrona di fronte. “Allora, cosa vuoi?”.

“Quasi niente, davvero”. Sorride. “Un problema di secondaria importanza, riguardante la fuga di alcuni documenti di cui vorrei che ti occupassi. Un lavoro interno, ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto”.

Noioso. “Non sono interessato”.

“No?”. Preme il pollice e l’anulare attorno all’archetto, la luce cade (stupenda) sul nasetto di guscio di tartaruga. Lo tiene come se stesse per suonare. “Sei proprio sicuro?”. Studia il fascio di crini di cavallo. “Non devi accettare subito, naturalmente…”. Accarezza l’archetto con amore. (Bastardo). “Potresti anche solo dare un’occhiata alle prove”.

Francese. Pernambuco montato su oro. Farebbe suonare il Čajkovskij di John come seta. (Dannazione).

Ingiusto. Completamente. “Suppongo di potere”. Come se fossi bendisposto a farlo. (Cosa che non sono).

Sorride. Gira l’archetto e lo protende verso di me. “Ecco. È tuo”. Non muoverti. Non fidarti. Lui solleva un sopracciglio. “Dai”.

Lo prendo. È bellissimo. È perfetto. Migliore del mio vecchio archetto, di gran lunga.

Mycroft. Mi sorride come un nonno indulgente. Infila la mano in tasca e ne estrae un taccuino. Il taccuino di uno psicologo. Di chi? (John è tornato dalla sua inutile psicologa? Come ho fatto a non accorgermene?).

“A quanto pare”, apre il taccuino, lo sfoglia con cura come se i fogli avessero le righe fatte in polvere d’oro, “beh, a quanto pare c’è bisogno di fare delle congratulazioni, vero?”. Incastra le nocche fra alcune pagine prima di girarne un’altra. Carne contro carta. “Mi hai nascosto qualcosa, Sherlock”.

“Ti nascondo tutto quello che posso, _Mycroft_ ”. Un morso silenzioso. Ancora troppo di buon umore. Bellissimo archetto tra le mie mani. John tornerà a casa tra poche ore. Posso suonare per lui.

“Lo fai. È ciò che mi costringe ad indagini così plebee”. Le sue mani si fermano. Una pagina rilevante. Mi sorride.

Legge: “ _Complessa relazione di natura poliamorosa_ [2]”. Solleva lo sguardo su di me. Pensa che sia divertente. “Eri al corrente di essere parte di una relazione poliamorosa? Suppongo che tu lo fossi, da un certo punto di vista”. Gira l’altra pagina. “ _La dimostrata asessualità dell’ ex coinquilino causa tensione coniugale_. Ci sono delle prove qui, sai, messe in tabella. Non è una lista breve. Sei un soggetto interessante per uno studio in materia”.

Roteo gli occhi. “Sono certo che tu abbia trovato il tutto davvero appassionante”.

“Oh, molto. _L’ultimo amante è una perfetta acquisizione per la patologia della paziente: intellettualmente e sessualmente attraente, ma non richiede coinvolgimento emotivo_. Ti suona familiare?”.

Mi sento come se mi avessero tirato addosso dell’acqua fredda. Davvero una perfetta acquisizione. Non richiede coinvolgimento emotivo? È l’interpretazione di Mary. Non di John. Non potrebbe esserlo [3]. (Potrebbe?). Magari una volta, ma non adesso.

“Non è John ad essere tornato dalla psicologa. Rilassati. Le prove non sono così intime”. Arriccia il naso. “Non mi piacerebbe leggere troppi dettagli sordidi, francamente”.

Mary si è trovata un nuovo psicologo? Non avrebbe potuto trovarsene uno che non permette al governo di accedere agli appunti sui pazienti?

 _Oh_.

Mary non ha trovato uno psicologo. Uno psicologo ha trovato lei. Uno alle dipendenze di Mycroft. (Lei sa che Mycroft sta pagando qualcuno affinché spulci tra i suoi più oscuri segreti per il proprio divertimento? Lo ha incontrato, mio “fratello, quello nel governo”. In quali circostanze è riuscito ad organizzare il loro incontro? Quali bugie può aver detto per convincerla con tale facilità?).

“ _Dimostra un bisogno compulsivo di allontanarsi dal matrimonio, e che quell’allontanamento sia equo e mutuo_ ”. Ride. “È affascinante. Si sente più sicura quando le sue infedeltà sono equamente distribuite, capisci? All’opposto di ciò che è da manuale. Ma naturalmente, in quale altro tipo di coinvolgimento avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi il mio caro fratello se non nel più contorto e complicato possibile!”. Sfoglia ancora il taccuino. “Ah, ma qui c’è il punto cruciale: _il marito della paziente pensa che il suo ex coinquilino provi dei sentimenti romantici per lui. Ne seguono litigi. La paziente teme che questo possa far finire il matrimonio_ ”. Non ha mai smesso di sorridere. È veramente cattivo. “Non sei mai stato tipo da dare molto peso alle emozioni, ma vedi il peso che hanno le tue? Guardate alle mie opere, voi Potenti, e disperate! [4]”.

Sfoglia il taccuino. Tiene una pagina aperta davanti a me. Non voglio guardare. “Vedi la data? È stato più di un anno fa. Hanno litigato su questa cosa per tutto il loro matrimonio. Se Sherlock Holmes ama o no John Watson”. Gira altre pagine. “Sembra essere il loro argomento preferito. John non era mai interamente certo. Non te lo ha mai semplicemente chiesto? Sembra la soluzione più semplice”.

Solleva lo sguardo su di me. Aspetta una risposta. Non voglio dargliela.

“Ah, lo ha fatto. Vero? Ha chiesto. Tu hai evitato di rispondergli, vero? Beh, allora non lo puoi incolpare di tutto, vero? [5]”. Sfoglia di nuovo il taccuino.

“Ah, ecco qui: _Correzione: l’ex coinquilino non è asessuale, dopotutto. Solo inesperto, incerto e timido_. Timido. Tu!”. Ride così forte che quasi fa cadere il taccuino. Mrs. Hudson deve sentirlo fin dal piano di sotto. Salirà con la teiera da un momento all’altro.

“ _Il marito della paziente ha iniziato una relazione sessuale col suo ex coinquilino_ ”. Mi sorride il suo sorriso tutto denti. “ _La paziente è sollevata_. Questa è stata la prima reazione di Mary alla notte che John ha passato qui con te, lo sapevi? Sollievo. Sei ancora la pietra angolare di quel matrimonio. È attratta da te per procura [6], a quanto sembra! E com’è macchinoso: rende Mary ancora più certa che tu non abbia sentimenti romantici per John”. Chiude il taccuino, lo fa scivolare di nuovo in tasca. “Pensa che tu sia proprio come lei. Un predatore. Che tu usi gli altri per i tuoi fini. Chiunque sia disponibile. Suppongo che abbia ragione, davvero”.

“No”.

“No?”. Studia il mio viso per quel che sembra essere un tempo molto lungo. Annuisce. “No, suppongo di no”. Sorride. “Tienitelo stretto, allora. E trattalo bene”. Lo guardo e basta. Annuisce di nuovo. “Mamma sarebbe stata così contenta”.

Note:

[1] _The Intimate Adventures of a London Call Girl_ è un romanzo da cui è  stata tratta una serie televisiva ( _Secret Diary of a Call Girl_ in inglese, _Diario di una squillo perbene_ in italiano) con Billie Piper, forse ad alcuni di voi nota per aver interpretato Rose Tyler in Doctor Who. Una _call girl_ è sostanzialmente una escort, una donna che lavora nell’industria del sesso a pagamento ma non sulla strada, anzi: molto spesso i suoi clienti sono persone ricche, che richiedono la compagnia di una persona raffinata, all’altezza del loro livello sociale. Il nome deriva dal fatto che il modo più comune per assumere queste ragazze è attraverso una telefonata.

[2] Si parla di poliamore (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poliamore>) allorquando si ha una relazione amorosa e/o sessuale con più persone allo stesso tempo.

[3] Questa incertezza da parte di Sherlock (e quella subito successiva, nonché il chiarimento di Mycroft) è dovuta al fatto che in originale ci riferisce alla paziente, Mary, con _the patient_ , che non fornisce alcuna distinzione di genere per stabilire di chi stia parlando. Distinzione che tuttavia è necessaria in italiano.

[4] Questa frase è la citazione di un verso dal sonetto _Ozymandias_ del poeta romantico inglese Percy Bysshe Shelley. Come dice Wikipedia (<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozymandias_(poesia))> il tema centrale della poesia è il declino a cui sono inevitabilmente sottoposti tutti i grandi uomini e i loro imperi, indipendentemente dalla loro eccezionale potenza. Ozymandias è uno dei soprannomi del faraone Ramses II il Grande, e nel sonetto (di cui potete leggere una traduzione qui: <http://www.englishforitalians.com/content/traduzioni/Ozymandias%20-%20Percy%20Bysshe%20Shelley.pdf>) si immagina che un viaggiatore proveniente da terre lontane abbia incontrato nei suoi viaggi una statua in rovina di questo faraone, sul cui piedistallo si potevano leggere le parole citate da Mycroft, che mostrano chiaramente la fierezza del sovrano e la certezza dell’eternità del proprio immenso potere. Tuttavia, subito dopo i versi proseguono _“Nulla accanto rimane. Intorno alla rovina / Di quel colossale relitto, senza confini e nude / Le solitarie e piatte sabbie si stendono all’infinito”_ , proprio ad indicare che, per quanto invincibile il regno del faraone potesse sembrare quand’era all’apice della sua potenza, oggi non restano altro che rovine e sabbia. Mi sembra chiaro in che senso Mycroft usa questa citazione contro Sherlock, ma se non dovesse esserlo chiedete pure, sarò felice di discuterne con voi :)

[5] Tutti questi _“vero?”_ sono la mia maldestra traduzione di quelle che in inglese vengono chiamate _question tags_ , croce e delizia di molti studenti italiani, poiché nella nostra lingua non c’è niente di simile. Qui <http://www.englishgratis.com/1/risorse/grammatica/gram-v-37-questiontags.htm> potete trovare una rapida spiegazione del concetto, nel caso vi fosse sconosciuto. Ho scelto di tradurre con _“vero?”_ piuttosto che con _“giusto?”_ perché quest’ultima opzione mi sembra che tradisca di più un “correggimi se sbaglio”, mentre la prima è più arrogante, più da Mycroft. Sono certamente sfumature infinitesimali, ma sentivo il bisogno i giustificare questa scelta. Inoltre, i punti interrogativi sono una mia aggiunta: nell’originale inglese l’autrice li ha tolti perché  le domande sono retoriche e la costruzione in sé della _question tag_ , col verbo in prima posizione, presuppone una domanda. Trovo inoltre brillante che Ivy le inserisca con così grande ricorrenza nell’eloquio di Mycroft, perché è tipico di lui. Basta ascoltare le sue battute in inglese nella serie per rendersi conto che, effettivamente, Mycroft fa un uso costante delle _question tags_. Ed è geniale, secondo me. Come forse saprete, nel canone (e, ci sono tutti gli elementi per crederlo, anche nella serie), Mycroft è più intelligente di Sherlock, solo che la sua pigrizia gli impedisce di dedicarsi attivamente alla professione di investigatore. Viene anche detto qualcosa del tipo (cito a memoria) che se l’attività investigativa iniziasse e finisse stando seduti su una poltrona, Mycroft sarebbe il più grande investigatore del mondo. Sfortunatamente non è così. Dunque è lecito pensare che tutte queste _question tags_ utilizzate dal Mycroft della BBC siano molto più che domande retoriche: lui le usa con il preciso e volontario scopo di irritare Sherlock. Perché sa perfettamente che quello che dice è vero. Perché sa perfettamente di avere ragione. Perché Mycroft ha sempre ragione. 

[6] _“Per procura”_ traduce _by proxy_. La procura è sostanzialmente una delega, con cui una persona ne autorizza un’altra ad agire in sua vece. Quello che Mycroft vuole dire, quindi, è che Mary è attratta da Sherlock, ma che soddisfa questa sua attrazione attraverso John. Come se John facesse l’amore con Sherlock sostituendosi a Mary. Pensatene ciò che volete :)


	21. La sua mano (sinistra)

La cena in una busta di carta sul tavolo (si sta freddando). Il suo viso tra le mie mani, la sua lingua che accarezza il mio labbro inferiore. Una mano sulla mia schiena, in basso, i polpastrelli che si fanno strada a poco a poco nei miei pantaloni. L’altra che mi afferra i capelli. Tutto ciò che riesco a sentire è un cuore martellante (il mio) e respiro affannoso (il mio; e anche il suo). Come se stessimo correndo. Inseguendo un serial killer. La stessa scarica di adrenalina. Faccio cadere le mani all’altezza della sua vita; accarezzo il suo fianco sinistro. Aggancio il mio pollice (destro) alla sua cintura e tiro. Sento la sua erezione premere contro la mia coscia. Geme. Sorride contro il mio collo, ride appena. (Il soffio del suo respiro sulla mia pelle).

“Cristo”. Bacia la mia mascella. La sua mano (sinistra) riposa sulla parte bassa della mia schiena come se fosse stata disegnata per stare lì. (Licenza poetica: un mezzo per esprimere ciò che non può essere provato o testato, ma che è tuttavia vero). Dita che mi accarezzano il coccige. Brivido, le sue dita attivano il mio riflesso pilomotore vestigiale. Pelle d’oca. Segno di eccitazione sessuale. (Accurato). Sensi in allerta; posso odorare la sua pelle, sentire il suo respiro scorrere attraverso la sua laringe. Sento il battito del suo cuore attraverso le mie dita. Iper-conscio di lui, di ogni movimento, di ogni muscolo teso. (Baciarli tutti).

“Mi fai sentire come uno schifo di adolescente”. Lo sussurra. Mi dice un segreto nell’orecchio. Un’accusa. Ciò che gli faccio fare. Sentire. Sentire come? Imbarazzato? Confuso? Arrabbiato? Accigliato? Parole che descrivono appropriatamente i miei anni da adolescente. (Come si sentono gli adolescenti normali?). “Tu mi tocchi ed io quasi vengo nei pantaloni, è ridicolo”. Ah. Eccitazione sessuale che porta ad una eiaculazione precoce. Un complimento? Possibile. (Probabile). Premo le mie labbra contro il suo collo, sento i suoni sommessi in fondo alla sua gola. Faccio scorrere le mani sulla (calda) pelle della sua schiena, il solco incurvato della sua spina dorsale. Lo bacio. (La sua lingua insistente).

“Sherlock, …”. Mrs. Hudson. Nell’appartamento. Oh cielo.

Realizzazione in rapida retrospettiva: ho sentito i tacchi bassi di Mrs. Hudson sulle scale. Ho sentito anche il suo leggero bussare alla porta. Ma ho ignorato entrambi i suoni a favore degli ansimanti rumori provenienti da John, la sua bocca calda, le sue dita che afferravano il mio gluteo destro. Il cervello è selettivo in ciò che sceglie di registrare.

Un _gasp_. “Oh, mi dispiace, io…”. Mrs. Hudson. John si congela, poi toglie velocemente la sua mano dai miei pantaloni, si districa da me. Il volto di lei passa da apologetico ad apoplettico in mezzo secondo. “John Watson!”. La sua bocca resta aperta per la sorpresa.

“Uh, io…”. Si schiarisce la gola. Sorride debolmente. “Salve”. Si aggiusta il maglione.

“Suppongo di non dovermi sorprendere!”. Mette le mani sui fianchi. Rabbia leggibile in tutte le sue membra. “Proprio quando stava finalmente voltando pagina dopo che tu gli hai fatto il cuore a pezzi”. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, batte il piede. Non ho mai visto Mrs. Hudson così arrabbiata. “Ti ucciderebbe lasciare il povero Sherlock essere felice, per una volta?”.

John apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la chiude di nuovo. Si gira a guardarmi. Una domanda sul suo volto. Ha l’aria stupita.

“E ora cosa pensi di dire al tuo giovanotto, Sherlock?”. Fa _tsk_ nella mia direzione. Oh cielo. Devo spiegare.

“Mrs. Huds-…”.

“Non puoi averli tutti e due!”. Solleva le mani. “Questo vale anche per te, John Watson. Prendi una decisione e attieniti ad essa! Mi arrendo!”. Si gira e se ne va, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Borbotta mentre scende le scale.

Silenzio. La mano di John riappare sul mio fianco. Dita ferme. “Il tuo _giovanotto_?”. (È gelosia? Davvero John può giustificare la gelosia dopo tutto questo? Lui, con una moglie?).

(Lusingato, comunque).

Sospiro. Spiego. “Tu”. Solleva un sopracciglio. Non sa bene cosa pensare. Non considera se stesso un _giovanotto_. “Ci ha sentiti. La settimana scorsa. Ha creduto che tu fossi qualcun altro”.

“Voltare pagina da…”. Riesco a sentirlo pensare, riesco quasi a percepirlo sotto la sua pelle. Premo di nuovo le mie mani contro i suoi fianchi. “Pensava che noi…”. John e le sue frasi perennemente incomplete.

“Sì”. Affermo. “Lei pensa che tu mi abbia spezzato il cuore e lasciato per Mary”.

Sbuffa. “Già”. Scuote la testa, sorride come se fosse buffo, oltraggioso, incredibile. “Allora dovrai dirle la verità prima o poi così la smetterà di odiarmi”.

Pensa. Rifletti. (Dovrei dirlo?). “Beh”. (Forse dovrei). “L’hai fatto”. (Devo chiarire). “Mi hai lasciato. Per Mary”. Fa male dirlo (più di quanto mi aspettassi). Una coltellata al petto, apre una stanza dolorosamente vuota. (Mi hai lasciato, John). Penso alla ferita da proiettile di John: la via d’ingresso di un oggetto estraneo che fora la carne. Ferita emotiva aperta. Trattengo il respiro. Fa _male_.

“No”. Mi guarda, scuote la testa. Insistente. Angosciato. (Non riesco ad immaginare cosa stia leggendo sul mio viso). Tiene un labbro tra i denti. Le sue mani sulle mie braccia, mi attira in  un abbraccio. Poggia la testa sulla mia spalla. Mi tiene stretto a sé. Mi accarezza la schiena. “No, no, per niente”. Avvolgo le mie braccia attorno alla sua vita, seppellisco il viso nel suo collo. Lo respiro, non lo lascio andare. ( _Sì, l’hai fatto, John. Ma certo che l’hai fatto_ ).

Si allontana, torna a guardarmi. “Non pensavo…”. Sospira. (Lo sento espirare contro il mio mento). “Ho cercato di parlartene, ma…”.

“Lo so”. Lo so. Ma non c’è stata nessuna domanda, all’epoca. C’è stata la constatazione di un fatto, ed è sembrato vero a sufficienza. (Come potevo saperlo? Come potevo sapere che in realtà era una domanda?). Fallimento deduttivo. Quelle lacune nelle mie conoscenze di cui John parla continuamente. La mia ignoranza è rimarchevole tanto quanto le mie conoscenze. Costruito da estremi.

“Non pensavo che tu fossi…”. Pausa. Che fossi cosa? “Interessato a niente di simile…”. Di simile a questo? No. Non a questo. Di simile a ciò che lui ha con Mary. (Noi non abbiamo tutto ciò. O sì? Non penso. Non ancora. Magari adesso, magari presto?). Sono interessato? Certo che lo sono. (Lo ero, all’epoca? Non penso. Non lo so. All’epoca non conoscevo quel che conosco adesso. Non conoscevo me stesso). “Non pensavo che tu volessi una relazione romantica. Con me”.

Non lo so. Magari sì. Di sicuro l’avrei voluta, se me ne fosse stata data la possibilità. Sarei riuscito a capire. A parte il cuore spezzato (ci sarei riuscito?).

Cuore spezzato. La sensazione nel mio petto, il dolore di vederlo con Mary, di vederli felici: è questo un cuore spezzato? Suppongo che lo sia. È più evidente adesso nella sua crescente assenza; la mano su un qualcosa di caldo: fa più male dopo un po’.

“Io lo sapevo, all’epoca”. Lo dice guardandomi negli occhi. Mi sfida a distogliere lo sguardo. Non lo faccio. “Che ti amavo. Cosa volevo. Non sembrava molto probabile. Non riuscivo…”. Chiude gli occhi. (È troppo? Troppo difficile essere così onesto? Con le parole? Con me?). “Volevo darti ciò che tu volevi da me e niente di più, capisci? Come potevo stare qui con te, e volerti in questo”, apre gli occhi di nuovo, rimette le mani sulla mia schiena, sul mio coccige, più in basso. Le sue dita premono con forza contro il muscolo. Gemito (mio). “Volerti in questo modo, come un cazzo di adolescente, se tu non lo volevi? Mi avrebbe ucciso”.

“Mi hai lasciato”. (La sua unica azione egoista [1]). È vero. Un fatto oggettivo. Ero solo. Le mie mani si muovono sulla sua pelle.

Sospira di nuovo. “Suppongo di sì. La parte di me che tu non sembravi volere. La parte problematica. Il resto di me è rimasto. Non è così?”. Nonsenso metafisico. John non può essere diviso a pezzi, parti di lui che se ne vanno e parti di lui che restano. Parti di lui che sposano Mary e il resto che rimane fedele a me. “Non ho mai avuto intenzione di lasciarti completamente. Non avrei potuto. Non ho mai voluto. Io ho bisogno di te”.

Mano sulla sua mascella. Lo bacio. Non importa. Non posso incolparlo. Se fosse riuscito a chiedere, piuttosto che produrre la mera constatazione di un fatto: gli avrei detto l’opposto di ciò che (ora lo so) è vero. Avrei trascorso il resto della mia vita pieno di un paralizzante rimorso (senza dubbio). Avrei, non avrei; non  importa. Lo dico contro le sue labbra. “Ti amo”.

*

John è mezzo addormentato, i suo arti attorcigliati ai miei, i nostri corpi sfiniti (alimentati da energia nervosa e cibo cinese riscaldato). Lo guardo. Spalle rilassate, occhi chiusi. Lento inspirare, espirare. La sua mano (sinistra) riposa in basso sulla mia pancia. Un raggio di luce dalla finestra crea un riflesso sulla sua fede nuziale (d’oro, rigata). È scivolata troppo in avanti lungo il suo dito, si trova (adesso) proprio sotto la falange. È larga.

 _Oh_.

Improvvisa realizzazione: la ragione per cui lui (mancino) dorme sul lato sinistro del suo letto, lasciando il lato destro per me. L’abitudine di chi è sessualmente attivo. Di chi spera. Se dorme sul lato sinistro, e si gira verso il suo compagno di letto sulla destra (me, stavolta, adesso, nella realtà e nella sua immaginazione), la sua mano dominante è libera. E lascia libera anche la mia mano dominante. Per toccarlo. Per accarezzarlo. Sempre il lato sinistro del letto, lasciando il lato destro vuoto. Un invito. Una richiesta. Immaginazione affamata. John.

Realizzo: non ho ancora risposto alla sua domanda. ( _Che cosa vuoi tu da me?_ ). Ho promesso di farlo. Voglio farlo. Intendo farlo. Niente più tirare a indovinare. Poso la mia mano (destra) sulla sua (sinistra). Sento l’oro della sua fede nuziale sotto le mie dita. L’afferro; tiro. Si incastra nella falange prima di venire via del tutto. La tengo in mano un momento: leggera. Insignificante. (Può un impegno essere una cosa così leggera, un’inezia? Un pezzo da gioielleria, che scivola via così facilmente?). La metto sul comodino. Fa _clink_ contro il legno. (Piccola; un simbolo. Niente). Prendo di nuovo la sua mano; circondo col mio mignolo il suo anulare, il mio pugno sotto il suo palmo. Un anello di carne, di osso, di me, dove prima c’era quello d’oro (rigato). Una sostituzione. (John: capisci?). Una richiesta. Una proposta. Un’altra domanda.

 _Questo è quello che voglio da te, John_. Non potrebbe essere più chiaro. (Sì?).

Stringe il mio pugno (delicatamente). Avvicina la sua mano (la mia mano) alla sua bocca e bacia il mio dito avvolto attorno al suo. Capisce. (Accetta?). Il suo pollice strofina il mio. Premo il palmo della mia mano libera contro il suo petto. Il suo cuore batte. Mi avvicino a lui; bacio le sue labbra, la sua fronte. Ascolto il battito del suo cuore mentre si addormenta.

 _John_ (mio).

Note:

[1] Questa frase (nell’originale _: “His singular selfish action”_ ) e quella poco dopo ( _I was alone_ ) è un chiaro rimando a _The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier_ (L’avventura del soldato sbiancato) contenuta in _The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes_ (Il taccuino di Sherlock Holmes). Questo racconto è uno dei pochi in cui Holmes si sostituisce a Watson nel narrare le proprie avventure. Holmes dice: “ _The good Watson had at that time deserted me for a wife, the only selfish action which I can recall in our association._ _I was alone”._ La traduzione (Newton&Compton) recita: “ _In quell’epoca, il buon Watson mi aveva abbandonato per sua moglie, l’unico atto di egoismo che io ricordi in tutto il tempo che ci siamo conosciuti. Ero solo_ ”.


	22. Vantaggio: John

Sveglio. (Perché?). Buio.

(Cuore della notte: più o meno tra le due e le tre del mattino).

A letto. Caldo. (Un altro corpo qui con me. John. Calore che si propaga da lui). Quasi fuori dal letto; si sostiene con le braccia, un piede sul pavimento. John; ha urlato? Possibile. Il suo respiro: è come se stesse annegando.

(Piscina. Esplosione. _John, non morire_ ). [1]

Cervello lento, ancora sveglio solo a metà: non sta annegando. Incubo.

Cauto. Mi siedo (la testa è pesante). Mi preparo. (Gli incubi possono essere violenti). La reazione all’incubo sembra essere un attacco di panico. John Watson, ex soldato, killer dalla mano ferma, il mio infallibile protettore: non particolarmente prono ad attacchi di panico sotto la luce del giorno. (Tratta i meri sogni come pericoli mortali, e i pericoli mortali come meri sogni. Il mio uomo paradossale).

“John”. Un sussurro. Si gira verso di me. Le mie braccia gli si avvolgono attorno (naturalmente. Facilmente). Il suo viso contro il mio petto. Prova a riprendere fiato. Come se stesse soffocando. Trema. Caldo da scottare. Respira attraverso il naso. (È allenato. Ha fatto pratica. Meccanismi di sopravvivenza [2], non risolutivi).

Non so cosa fare. È necessario del conforto. (Che cosa fa Mary?). Gli accarezzo i capelli. Gli massaggio la schiena. Ascolto il suo respiro progredire da sorsate piene di panico ad un nervoso e cauto inspirare, espirare. Bacio la sua tempia. (Una dimostrazione di affetto). Aiuta? Sono richieste altre azioni? Gli strofino il viso sul collo.

“Vuoi parlarne?”. (È la cosa giusta da dire, vero?).

Espira forte attraverso il naso. “No”. (Grazie a dio). Voce roca e brusca. Tremante. Non è da lui. Segno del suo disagio. “Mi dispiace, ma…”.

“Va bene”. Gli accarezzo la spalla. Lo tiro di nuovo giù sul materasso, con me. La sua testa si posa sul cuscino. Faccia a faccia. La luce debole della finestra getta un’ombra che nasconde i suoi occhi (aperti? O chiusi? Non so dirlo). Ascolto il suo respiro, lo sento contro la mia guancia. Quasi normale (non lo è ancora del tutto). Posso sentire il battito del suo cuore (troppo veloce).

Faccio scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle. Il suo tremare non dovrebbe sembrarmi erotico (ma lo è). Un costante fremere come un’intensa eccitazione (ma non lo è). Pelle calda, il suo corpo nudo. La mia mano (destra) sul suo collo, accarezzo la sua mascella col mio pollice. Scivolo in basso; premo leggermente contro la sua spalla. (Traccio i bordi della ferita da proiettile. Mi avvicino e la bacio. Non è la causa dei suoi incubi: è la causa del suo farsi strada verso di me. Ne sono grato). Sposta il suo braccio; lo posa contro la mia spalla. La sua mano nei miei capelli. (Amo quando gioca coi miei capelli). Porto la mia mano sulle sue costole. L’osso sporgente del suo fianco. Il suo stomaco bagnato dal sudore nervoso. I suoi peli pubici ruvidi, il suo pene tra le mie dita. Flaccido.

Non l’ho mai toccato così prima d’ora. Sono/è sempre troppo ansioso; è impossibile per noi presentarci in uno stato così inalterato quando stiamo in questo modo (nudi l’uno in presenza dell’altro). Brevi momenti, rubati. Mesi di fantasie impacchettati in un così piccolo (provvisorio) spazio. Esplosione di desiderio. Ora: incubi, la traccia finale di un attacco di panico: non è roba da fantasia. Desiderio (per me) l’ultima cosa nella sua testa. La mano strofina pigramente i miei capelli (beatitudine). Sereno. Fiducioso. Muovo le mie dita su di lui. Pelle delicata: setosa, elastica, cedevole, morbida. Cullo il suo (inoffensivo, altamente innocuo) pene della mia mano.

Senza dubbio: questa è la cosa più intima che io abbia mai esperito. Questa piccola azione: un pezzetto di carne vulnerabile nella mia mano. Sento una qualche nascosta e sconosciuta parte della mia psiche liberarsi. ( _John: ti amo_ ).

Lo accarezzo col mio pollice. Lo stringo gentilmente (apprezzo le proprietà uniche dei tessuti erettili).

Mi bacia su un lato della bocca e sospira contro di me. Il suo respiro: normale. (Ha completamente recuperato. La mia cura non ortodossa per un attacco di panico funziona. Ne prendo nota).

Toglie la sua mano dai miei capelli e la appoggia sotto la mia spalla. Strofina col suo palmo in giù fino al mio polso, e poi torna di nuovo su. (Un sottile incoraggiamento). Lo accarezzo con più entusiasmo. La sua carne nella mia mano: si trasforma. Posso sentirla: carne morbida e cedevole che diventa marginalmente più dura; e poi ancora più dura. Il sangue che riempie i suoi corpora cavernosa. Non sta più racchiuso gentilmente nel palmo della mia mano; i suoi confini si estendono, pelle elastica che si tira, forte. Lo accarezzo, sento le sue alterazioni sotto il mio palmo. Il suo respiro si fa di nuovo veloce. Adattamenti.

È diverso dall’esterno, questo processo biologico; una metamorfosi. Una morbidezza setosa che diventa una sporgente, insistente esigenza. Familiare, prevedibile, ma diversa. Geme, fa scivolare le sue dita lungo la mia schiena, mi afferra la spalla, mi bacia. La sua lingua sulle mie labbra. Il suo viso è umido (attacchi di panico spesso associati a lacrime; lacrime non associate a John. Ricalcolare).

Circondo il suo frenulo esposto con la punta del mio pollice; geme contro la mia mascella. La sua mano lascia una traccia dalla mia schiena al mio fianco. Mi afferra in quel punto (forte), una richiesta. ( _Più forte. Più veloce_ ). So cosa vuole. Desiderio così intenso che cancella tutto il resto. (Conosco bene la sensazione). Compimento. Piacere. Sollievo. (Così vicino). Non lo accontento; anzi rallento, mi godo la consistenza alterata della sua pelle, i suoni prodotti dalla sua gola. ( _Non così veloce, John_ ). Lo sento ridere contro le mie labbra.

“Ti prendi gioco di me [3]”. Sorriso nella sua voce. Respira forte. (Approva).

Rotolo dall’altro lato; afferro la piccola bottiglia lasciata sul comodino proprio per un momento come questo. (Ignoro l’anello di John abbandonato accanto ad essa). Torno a girarmi verso di lui, lo vedo sdraiato lì nella debole luce della finestra, sdraiato tra ombra e penombra; mani sugli occhi, resiste all’urgenza di portarsi da solo alla fine. È bellissimo. Il suo corpo magro, concreto, il suo desiderio così ovvio. Bacio la sua bocca, il suo collo. Le sue mani indebolite dal panico su di me. (Lui è esausto. Io sono implacabile. Non sembra che gli dia fastidio). Mi sposto in basso sul letto, spingo le sue ginocchia ad aprirsi così che io possa rannicchiarmici in mezzo.

“Non c’è nessuna fretta, giusto?”.

Emette un suono ansimante che so che significa _sicuro, nessuna fretta. Non per te_. Ci è così vicino, è così disperato. Ma anche: curioso. Vuole sapere che cosa farò.

Due cose al contempo: avvolgo le mie labbra attorno alla corona del suo glande [4] e lo sento gemere, i suoi fianchi si alzano per venirmi incontro; apro il tappo della bottiglia e ricopro liberamente le mie dita col suo contenuto. (Un po’ troppo liberamente, ma meglio troppo che non abbastanza. Gocciola lungo la mia mano). Unghie tagliate corte in preparazione. (Nel caso si presentasse l’opportunità). Faccio scivolare le mie dita tra le sue gambe. (È un po’ sorpreso). Lingua sul suo frenulo, un bacio delicato sulla lunghezza del suo pene. Un dito lubrificato premuto contro il suo ano. Lo muovo lungo cerchi scivolosi. Aspetto un momento per una obiezione. (Non arriva). Devo essere sicuro. Chiedo. “Sì?”.

“Sì”. Veloce. Voce tesa. Sta trattenendo il respiro? Afferro il suo pene con la mia mano (sinistra). Lingua sul suo glande; uno strato di pre-eiaculazione. Ha un brivido, emette un suono ansioso con la gola. I suoni che emette danno dipendenza in se stessi ed a se stessi. (Gli svariati fluidi che vengono rimpiazzati da lui e i suoi fluidi: un drogato non può essere interamente riabilitato; la dipendenza può solo essere (deve essere) traslitterata in un’abitudine più socialmente accettabile. In questo caso, monogamia. Non avevo realizzato che fosse così semplice).

Premo. Elasticità iniziale; poi lo sfintere che si stringe. (Aspettato. Riflesso autonomo. Le ricerche lo avevano previsto). Incredibilmente stretto, calore. Estraggo ed aspetto (30 secondi, li conto), torno a premere per entrare. La morbidezza della sua carne qui è una sorpresa; così delicata, un contrasto con la forza dei muscoli che lottano contro di me. Le ricerche pratiche non avevano dimostrato questa morbidezza, ma le letture la suggerivano.  (Facilmente danneggiabile. Muoversi con gentilezza). Carne morta che non è morbida tanto quanto la carne viva di John. Certamente non altrettanto calda, flessibile, reattiva. Quella morta non si contorce per il piacere, non provoca quei lamenti affannati, non ripete un nome con un roco tono sommesso. (Vantaggio: John).

L’idea di questo solo atto (per non parlare dell’atto stesso): una parte di me dentro di lui, assurdamente meraviglioso. Come lui che gioca coi miei capelli; un brivido che viaggia attraverso me. La terza pressione e calcolo: appena cinque centimetri dentro. Sentiamo, in su, e… ecco.

Una sfilza di parolacce creativamente costruite esce da John. Conferma. Prostata trovata. Estraggo di nuovo; introduco un secondo dito. Anche più facile da trovare la seconda volta. Una seconda sfilza di parolacce (tematicamente legata alla prima, ma non identica). Il più piccolo movimento dentro di lui, dita che si muovono secondo un disegno circolare. Pressione. Costante. Labbra contro il suo testicolo (destro), mano che accarezza il suo pene, i polpastrelli di due dita contro quel curioso glande dentro di lui. Sento la tensione del suo corpo (dentro e fuori). Il suo respiro è una costante vocalizzazione (senza parole). Le sue cosce vibrano per la tensione. Una piccola (nervosa) pausa e il suo corpo diventa quasi rigido. Eiacula con un singhiozzo. (Riverbera attraverso di lui più a lungo del normale. Effetto della stimolazione della prostata. Le ricerche avevano suggerito anche questo). Mani su di lui finché non collassa contro il materasso.

“Gesù Cristo”. La sua voce vibra. Faccio scivolare le mie dita fuori da lui; emette un suono lamentoso. (Dolore? No. Ipersensibilità). Ridispongo i miei arti; mi rannicchio lungo il suo corpo per appoggiare la mia testa al suo petto. Sento il suo tremare, il suo respiro, il suo cuore. Respiri profondi, recupero. (Due diversi recuperi; dal panico, e dal piacere. Set coordinato).

Appoggia un braccio sulle mie spalle. Debole, rilassato. Espira. “Gesù”. Invocato molte volte stanotte. “È stato…”. Lotta per trovare le parole. “Dove diavolo hai imparato…?”.

Pausa.

“Oh. Dio”.

E adesso?

“Dimmi che non hai infilato le dita nel retto di un uomo morto per imparare a farlo”.

Certo che l’ho fatto. Come altro avrei potuto trovare quel piccolo glande, senza alcuna esperienza, in un posto in cui non posso vedere? Come altro avrei potuto efficientemente ed effettivamente localizzare il posto giusto dentro il corpo umano maschile in una situazione di simile pressione? Non esiste sostituto per l’esperienza diretta, semplicemente. (Non posso fare i mattoni senza l’argilla [5]).

“Sento che la mia risposta alla tua domanda potrebbe non essere quella che vorresti sentire”.

Ride. Ride così forte che mi scuote via dal suo petto. Sta ridendo istericamente (è difficile non unirsi a lui). Rotolo su un fianco, mi sorreggo con una mano sotto al mento. Lo guardo. Rido. (Suppongo sia un po’ divertente. Per le persone che non dispongono di un regolare accesso ai cadaveri e di una costante, implacabile curiosità).

Ride e ride, la sua mano che accarezza la mia spalla. “Dio, tu sei matto”. Cerca di baciarmi ma non riesce a smettere di ridere, il respiro veloce sul mio viso così simile al suo attacco di panico. (Le variegate emozioni degli esseri umani: molto più complicate del loro stato fisico. Dall’agonia all’estasi, dalla disperazione alla gioia: appaiono e sembrano così simili).

“Sei assolutamente matto da legare, ed io ti amo”. Ride finché le lacrime non scorrono lungo il suo viso (due volte in una notte: lacrime). Si asciuga il viso con la mano. “O mio dio”. Le risate rallentano un po’ e poi cominciano di nuovo. “Presumo che tu ti sia lavato le mani, dopo”.

“Certo! Ma è stato giorni fa!”. Pausa. “Avevo i guanti”. Ovviamente. (C’è davvero bisogno che lo dica?).

Questo lo fa solo ridere più forte. Si tiene la pancia come se gli facesse male. (Avrà svegliato Mrs. Hudson ormai, che di sicuro non sarà divertita quanto lui). Ridere a crepapelle alle 3 del mattino, aggiunta alla lista di attività inappropriate che si svolgono al 221b. Alla fine le sue risate si calmano abbastanza così che può baciarmi (delicatamente), premere il suo volto bagnato di lacrime contro il mio collo, ma sta ancora sorridendo.

“Sai”. So? (Probabile). “Se vuoi sperimentare”. Sembra un’affermazione assurda. (Non se è richiesto ogni volta). Avvolge il suo braccio attorno alla mia vita. “Puoi sperimentare con me”.

Sperimentare su un corpo vivo (amato); intrigante. Una scarica di euforia. Gli estesi reami della sperimentazione. (Il suo corpo che si contorce. Interessante). Si gira, la sua schiena contro il mio petto, la lunghezza del suo corpo contro di me. Posa la testa sul (mio) cuscino. Braccio sul suo fianco. (Confortevole. Assonnato).

“Okay”. Poso la testa contro la sua nuca. “Lo farò”.

“Bene”. Pausa. Sento le risate crescergli di nuovo nel petto. “Sarebbe imbarazzante essere geloso di un cadavere”. Ride nel mio cuscino.

Note:

[1] Vi ricordo che la fanfiction è stata scritta quando ancora non avevamo idea di come si sarebbe risolta la scena della piscina. Quindi Ivy si è giustamente immaginata ciò che preferiva. Moffat aveva altri piani in mente. Obviously. (No sul serio, io amo Moffat con tutta me stessa, ma un ceffone per i Bee Gees glielo tirerei. In amicizia, s’intende).

[2] Il verbo _to cope_ sta per cavarsela, superare una difficoltà o convivere con essa, e quindi anche affrontare una situazione, sopportare, tirare avanti. Insomma, un miliardo di sfumature. In questo caso la traduzione che ho scelto mi sembrava quella più adatta a descrivere la situazione specifica in cui si trova John, ma certamente la si può (deve) modificare al mutare del contesto.

[3] La frase originale è “ _You tease_ ”. _Tease_ è qui inteso, credo, come nome, e in italiano può essere (orribilmente) tradotto con _canzonatore_ , _provocatore_. In ogni caso si tratta di qualcuno che prende in giro qualcun altro, o meglio: qualcuno che fa credere all’altro di stargli per dare ciò che quello vuole, ma poi non lo fa. Ad esempio, lo _strip-tease_ funziona così: si gioca col togliersi i vestiti facendolo lentamente, continuando a suscitare l’interesse di chi guarda ma senza soddisfarlo troppo rapidamente.

[4] Ho tradotto in questo modo molto letterale l’originale _corona of his glans_. Nonostante sia molto facilmente intuibile di che parte del corpo si stia trattando (ehm), c’è una pagina di Wikipedia che lo specifica con maggiore precisione (ATTENZIONE: non cliccate nel seguente link se non volete ritrovarvi la foto di un pene eretto davanti agli occhi. La foto in questione non è certo una di quelle brutte foto da sito porno, il tutto ha uno scopo ovviamente e puramente scientifico. Se state leggendo questa fanfiction è probabile che la cosa non costituisca un problema per voi, ma tra leggere e vedere c’è differenza e non voglio in alcun caso che venga urtata la sensibilità di nessuno di voi, quindi mi raccomando, agite con prudenza, ok? Lettore avvisato!): <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corona_of_glans_penis>

[5] L’originale _I can’t make bricks without clay_ è citazione praticamente letterale dal Canone. Infatti, in _The Adventure of the Copper Beeches_ (L’avventura dei Faggi Rossi) contenuta in _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , si può leggere questo passo: _“ “Data!_ _Data! Data!” he cried impatiently, “I cannot make bricks without clay!”_ _”_ , che la Newton&Compton traduce con _“ “Dati! Dati!Dati!”, esclamò con impazienza. “Non posso fare mattoni se non ho l’argilla””_. Tale frase viene anche ripresa nel primo dei film su Sherlock Holmes adattati da Guy Ritchie. Robert Downey Jr, nel ruolo di Holmes, pronuncia tale frase poco dopo il ritrovamento del cadavere di quello che mi sembra di ricordare essere il padre di Blackwood, nella vasca da bagno di rame.


	23. L'uomo nascosto

Impronte digitali. Filigrana digitale. La traccia di un indirizzo IP. Dati analitici. Lemmi di un database. Un ripetuto errore di spelling.

Moventi (troppo ovvi; grossolani. Puntano nella direzione sbagliata). Lungo scambio di email. (L’odore del caffè). Trascrizioni di conversazioni telefoniche intercettate. Fotografie. Prove di uno scandalo sessuale (banale; troppo noioso perfino per parlarne). Ricevute. (Toast).

Una pista contorta che si intreccia su se stessa, si dirama all’esterno e torna di nuovo indietro. Esasperante. Una prova chiave andata persa; la parte centrale del puzzle che resta ancora ostinatamente vuota. (Richiede lavoro di gambe. Ricerche. Forse un travestimento). Forse è interessante.

Per l’archetto, per l’archetto. Se lo riprenderebbe, se rifiutassi? (Non solo è possibile. È probabile). Tipico di Mycroft: aspetterà che mi ci abitui, che lo ami, che mi sia impossibile vivere senza, e poi me lo strapperebbe via. Come il suo prezioso (maledetto) set di scacchi (1981). Bastardo. Ha giocato con me come con la sua (maledetta) viola [1] fin da quando avevo cinque anni. Esercita una pressione controllata proprio sui punti giusti, la forza (forza me) a cantare (una nota specifica e desiderata) a comando. Fremo di rabbia. Lo accontento comunque. (Non ho scelta).

Resoconti di transazioni. Prove di frode. Giornale: quattro storie riportate come sconnesse tutte collegate a questo caso. Intrigante. A dispetto della sua origine.

Irritante email da Mycroft. (La ignoro). Tre messaggi da Lestrade (noioso).

Davanti a me, una tazza di caffè (fumante). Piatto: toast (marmellata).

_John._

Sveglio (ovviamente). Si muove per la cucina. Prepara la colazione (per me). Parla (a me). Capelli umidi, vestito. Indossa una maglietta che ha lasciato di sopra un anno fa, lavata da Mrs. Hudson. I suoi jeans (presi dal pavimento della camera).

“- e non lo diresti a guardarlo”. Ridacchia fra sé e sé. Ha detto una battuta? Un aneddoto divertente? Mi sono perso l’intera conversazione? Non mi ero accorto che stessimo avendo una conversazione. Non mi ero accorto che fosse qui. (Come?).

Da quanto mi sta parlando? (Da quanto si è svegliato?). Deve essersi alzato, detto buongiorno, fatto la doccia, tornato di sotto e fatto il caffè. Il toast. Ha spalmato la marmellata. Ha messo la tazza ed il piatto sotto il mio naso. Come ho fatto a diventare così distratto? (È arrabbiato? Ferito? Deluso?).

Mi guarda. La confusione deve essere scritta sul mio volto. Sorride. “Non hai sentito una parola di quello  che ho detto, vero?”.

Una risposta giusta, una risposta sbagliata. Quale scegliere? (Tutto dipende da come risponderò?).

Ride. “Va tutto bene. Stavo dicendo stronzate [2], comunque”. Mette una tazza ed un piatto nel lavandino. È diventato così familiare per me che i miei sensi lo lasciano passare senza commenti, senza timore. (Strano). “Caso?”.

Annuisco. “Di Mycroft”.

“E lo accetti? È insolito”.

“Ho detto che avrei dato un’occhiata alle prove”. Sono sveglio da ore. Ho sete. Non avevo notato nemmeno questo. Il cervello mette John sullo stesso piano dei vari capricci e bisogni del mio corpo, per essere ignorato in favore del lavoro intellettuale. (Consacrati e uniti insieme. Della stessa carne. Lo siamo? Di già? Le silenziose cerimonie notturne sono potenti). Avvolgo le dita attorno alla tazza di caffè (calda). Bevo. (Perfetto). Rassicurante (suppongo). L’abilità di concentrarmi totalmente e completamente: non è influenzata dalla sua presenza, dal suo passeggiare per l’appartamento, dalle sue inutili conversazioni. (L’uomo del cuore è nascosto, non corruttibile).

“Ti dà qualcosa da fare”. Mi sorride, affettuoso. Ricambio il sorriso. ( _Riesco ad ignorarti solo perché ti amo, John. Accetta questa umile offerta_ ).

“Lestrade non ha niente di più interessante”. (Per ora). Un bell’omicidio sarebbe gradevole. (Serial killer: è da un po’ che non ne vedo uno). Meglio di un caso che riguarda alcuni (francamente noiosi) documenti trapelati. (Mycroft: una vita affogata in inutili scartoffie).

Potrei far cadere il file in grembo a Mycroft, portare John con me oltre il nastro della polizia, crogiolarmi nell’urgenza di un omicida seriale. I piccoli, eloquenti dettagli.

Guardo John lavarsi le mani nel lavandino. (Non indossa il suo anello). Si asciuga i palmi con una tovaglietta da tè (moderatamente pulita).

“Non è niente di pericoloso, no?”. John: si appoggia contro il lavandino.

“No, non particolarmente”. Beh, potenzialmente. Tutto è potenzialmente pericoloso. Lasciare l’appartamento è potenzialmente pericoloso. (Restare _dentro_ l’appartamento è potenzialmente pericoloso). Do un morso al toast. Ancora caffè. Rovisto in una pila di dichiarazioni dei redditi.

Con la coda dell’occhio, osservo: John si infila la mano in tasca, tira fuori qualcosa. Lo vedo fissarsi il palmo della mano. Anello (luccichio dorato nella pallida luce che viene dalla finestra della cucina). Lo guarda. Perso nei suoi pensieri. Fruscio di fogli. Lo distrae. (Mi sento impacciato. A disagio. Un po’ imbarazzato).

(Toglierlo: non una sua decisione. Mia. Un suggerimento, non voleva essere una richiesta. Più una spiegazione. Una risposta. Alla sua domanda. Sento il mio volto arrossire. Bevo dell’altro caffè). __

 _Non rimettertelo, John. Non farlo_. Non dice niente. È solo un simbolo. Un pezzo da gioielleria. Non ha importanza.

Lo rimette in tasca. Si schiarisce la gola.

“Devo sbrigare delle commissioni”. Sollevo lo sguardo. Sorrido. Ha l’aria stanca. Ha dormito fino a tardi (insolito). “Non ti metterai nei guai con questo caso, vero?”. (Affetto).

“Certo che no. È solo un po’ di lavoro di gambe”.

*

Gambe, braccia, tutte a contrattaccare con forza, tutte che falliscono. Mani attorno alla mia gola. Il sospettato ha quasi (ma non interamente) chiuso le mie vie aeree. Panico. Il bisogno del corpo di respirare è più forte di (quasi) ogni altro.

Leggero errore di valutazione. (Wright. Dipendente del Governo. Non pensavo che sarebbe stato qui, a vendere segreti sotto la piena luce del giorno, rendendo chiaro che avevo ragione, che era lui la talpa di Mycroft). Noioso direttore di medio livello (pollici che affondano nella mia gola). Nessun precedente di violenza. Nessun precedente di omicidio, di certo. Mi ha colto di sorpresa. (Non pensavo che sarebbe stato qui. Non pensavo che ne sarebbe stato capace. Non pensavo). Mi ha colto senza il mio premuroso protettore e la sua fidata pistola.

Territorial Army [3] (mai schierato). Più forte di quanto suggerissero le ricerche. Le mani sembrano acciaio sulla mia gola. Stringe forte.

(Maledizione).

Sta imprecando contro di me, la sua faccia è così rossa che sembra essere lui quello che viene strangolato. (Dispnea: ho perso il controllo delle abilità fino-motorie [4]). Tiro calci, uso le ginocchia, i pugni, mi contorco, ma non riesco a scrollarmelo di dosso. Non posso smettere di provarci: l’insufficienza di aria mi spinge alla violenza. Impreca e la sua saliva cade sul mio volto. Mi afferra con una presa migliore. Vie aeree: chiuse.

Il bisogno di respirare è davvero più forte di ogni altro. Riesco a malapena a pensare ad altro.

Telefono: vibra nella mia tasca. John. Ha risposto al mio ultimo (conciso) messaggio. _Pericoloso. È qui._

 _John. Trovami. Salvami. Tira fuori la tua pistola e spara a quest’uomo, fai scivolare le sue mani via dalla mia gola. Ricoprimi col suo sangue. Uccidilo e non provare alcun rimorso (anche questo qui non è molto simpatico_ [5] _)_. _Uccidilo e fingiti innocente. Manterrò i tuoi segreti per sempre._

Il telefono vibra ancora. E ancora. John. _Dove sei?_

Troppo tardi, troppo tardi. Meno di due minuti prima che perda i sensi. (Morire nel deliquio. Proprio come una vera eroina vittoriana. L’ironia). Combatto con forza: sposto le sue mani. Prendo una breve boccata d’aria. (Rinvio l’inevitabile). Fa male. Il petto pieno di fluido bruciante. Polmoni bisognosi che hanno la precedenza su ogni altra sensazione (anche il dolore). Le dita si informicolano. Pressione sul mio petto, voglio urlare, niente aria. Niente aria. Silenzio.

Scarpe sulle scale. John. (Qui). Corre. Non zoppica per niente. (Pericolo. Io, ancora una volta, che ho bisogno di essere soccorso). Corre. A rallentatore: posso sentire ogni passo, il suono delle sue scarpe come uno schiaffo sugli scalini di legno grezzo, poi un altro; mi sento come se gli ci vorranno mesi per arrivare qui, per spalancare la porta, per ritrovarsi in piedi sulla soglia con la sua pistola puntata in avanti, per vedermi qui, le mie labbra (sicuramente) diventate blu, le mie mani deboli ed avide, per valutare la situazione (aggressore, io in punto di morte), per mirare e puntare, per premere il grilletto. Siamo vicini (così vicini), la faccia di Wright quasi premuta nella mia, ma John non colpirà me col suo proiettile preciso. (John: un tiratore troppo bravo per una cosa del genere). Lo perdonerei se lo facesse, comunque: starei qui disteso sul pavimento a dissanguarmi e guarderei il suo viso, il suo viso preoccupato, il suo viso che chiede scusa, afferrerei la sua mano (senza anello) e gli permetterei di essere l’ultima cosa che vedrò. Mi rassegnerei a tutto ciò. Nient’altro da dire. _Uccidimi John, fammi vedere il tuo viso_.

 La porta si spalanca. La vista si è offuscata; gli arti tremano. John urla qualcosa che non capisco, corre in avanti. ( _Sparagli, John. Spara ad entrambi se devi_ ). Il suono del metallo contro la carne: la pistola di John che fa contatto con la tempia di Wright. All’improvviso: le mani spariscono dalla mia gola. Rantolo, inghiotto aria, respiro respiro. Il dolore mi attraversa. Un pulsare rapido nella mia gola. Il cuore batte troppo veloce. Ondate di sangue nelle mie braccia, nelle mie gambe (nei miei piedi informicolati). Dolore.

Respiro. (Troppo veloce, troppo veloce).

Tossisco. Gemo. Del liquido cade dalla mia bocca sul pavimento sporco. Vomito. Il gancio sinistro di John colpisce la faccia di Wright e anche lui cade sul pavimento. Del sangue gocciola dalla sua bocca. (Respiro. Cerco di non iperventilare. Non ci riesco).

Pistola posata sul pavimento davanti a me. (Familiare: come un’estensione di John. Sento una scarica di affetto per essa/lui). La sicura è tolta (era pronto a far fuoco, a far fare una brutta fine ad un altro incorreggibile criminale). Metallo pulito. (Un po’ di sangue sul calcio; John colpisce forte quando vuole). Wright sullo sfondo (privo di sensi).

La mia testa riposa sul pavimento, inclinata. Mi sento debole. Al livello degli occhi: le scarpe di John. E poi le sue ginocchia (rivestite dai jeans).

“Sei un idiota”. Preoccupazione nella sua voce; ed anche sollievo. Sollevo lo sguardo verso di lui. Ansia sul suo volto. Paura. (Non vuole perdermi. Il suo caos; che è caotico). Sbatto gli occhi. Le sue mani sul mio petto: controlla che non ci siano ossa rotte. Le dita scorrono delicatamente sul mio ioide (rotto? Spero di no), il mio cricoide, giù lungo l’incavo della giugulare. Dita gentili. Tocco morbido. (Le mani di John, versatili: come una voce una estensione di quattro ottave). “Qui ci verrà un livido tremendo”.

Sento le sirene, fuori. Lestrade. Non veloce quanto John. Mano sul mio viso. Sento il suo respiro; veloce. Adrenalina. Cerco di inghiottire (fa male). Tossisco. Mi gira su un fianco (posizione di recupero). “A cosa stavi pensando?”. Mi accarezza i capelli. “Non provare a rispondere. Cristo, Sherlock”. Si abbassa, prende la pistola. Rimette la sicura. La spinge di nuovo nella cintura dei jeans, contro la parte finale della schiena. “Non che non possa arrivarci da solo, comunque”.

Sorrido. Certo che può. Lui capisce. Impulso. Curiosità.

(Respiro. Respiro). Premo le mani contro il pavimento (sento le dita pesanti e gonfie). Mi siedo.

“Attento”. Le mani di John su di me, a sorreggermi. Ginocchio contro la mia schiena (supporto). Mano sul retro della mia testa. Sento la porta aprirsi al piano di sotto; Lestrade e i poliziotti. Piedi sul tappeto; sulle scale. Lestrade che grida il mio nome.

John si  avvicina a me, mi bacia la tempia. (Gentile). “Mi hai spaventato”. Lo sussurra: come se i poliziotti (sulle scale, mentre svoltano sul pianerottolo) potessero sentirlo. Mi avvicino a lui; poggio la mia fronte contro di lui.

“Sapevo che ti saresti fatto vivo”. Esce fuori come un sibilo. Ride piano mentre Lestrade appare sulla porta, sonda la scena: corpo insanguinato al centro del pavimento, io debole ed ansimante, John che mi sostiene, la sua mano (destra) sospesa con fare protettivo sulla mia clavicola.

“Ma che diavolo avete combinato stavolta?”.

Note:

[1] La frase originale recita _“[Mycroft] has been playing me like his (bloody) viola since I was five years old”_. Come potete facilmente intuire, la frase gioca sul doppio significato del verbo _play_ , che sta sia per _giocare_ che per _suonare_.

[2] _Stronzate_ traduce _shite_. _Shite_ è un termine tipicamente inglese (mi dicono soprattutto irlandese/scozzese), è una variante in qualche modo più efficace e colloquiale di _shit_ , cioè _merda_. Ho tradotto con _stronzate_ e non con, ad esempio, _cazzate_ , per mantenere il riferimento alle feci. E sì, ho davvero appena giustificato questa cosa.

[3] La _Territoral Army_ è la riserva di volontari impiegati in Gran Bretagna per la difesa territoriale.

[4] Le abilità fino-motorie sono quelle che ci consentono di compiere movimenti piccoli e raffinati. L’assenza di aria ci priva di questa abilità.

[5] La frase in inglese è _“This one isn’t very nice either”_ e rimanda al finale di _A Study in Pink_. Sherlock capisce che è stato John a sparare al tassista attraverso la finestra e si avvicina a  lui per parlargli (mollando il povero Lestrade con un pugno di mosche, come al solito :D).  John e Sherlock hanno una breve conversazione, che riporto qui per dovere di cronaca:

_S: Are you all right?_

_J: Yes, of course I’m all right._

_S: Well, you have just killed a man._

_J: Yes, I… [pause] That’s true, isn’t it? [Pause] But he wasn’t a very nice man._

_S: No. No, he wasn’t, was he?_

_J: Frankly, a bloody awful cabbie._

Non ve la traduco perché penso sia davvero facile da capire anche per i meno esperti, e poi tutti ormai abbiamo visto e rivisto l’episodio in ogni combinazione lingua/sottotitoli che è possibile immaginare. (Ma come al solito, se vi serve un chiarimento sapete dove trovarmi). Comunque, ho tradotto _nice_ con _simpatico_. I sottotitoli che ho a disposizione (ehm) mi suggerivano _gentile_ , mentre il doppiaggio italiano dell’episodio fa dire a John “ _non era una bella persona_ ”. Insomma, potete rigirarla in mille modi, ma il senso è quello :)


	24. Sociopatico

Le sposta la sedia, le fa segno di sedersi. Lei si siede. (Vestito nuovo. Viola. Corpino attillato, scollatura vertiginosa. Tira l’orlo. Troppo corto). Guarda indietro verso di lui (sorriso seducente, occhi mezzi chiusi). Gira la testa per guardarlo dirigersi verso la sua sedia. La estrae da sotto il tavolo da patio (economico), si siede. Le ginocchia si agitano; inquiete. È nervoso. A disagio. Aggiusta la sua (incredibilmente noiosa) cravatta. Pollice che giocherella con l’anello nuziale sotto al tavolo. Non smette mai di parlare. Lei annuisce, sorride, ride. (Risata falsa: troppo forzata. Lo sta compiacendo). Lui fa scorrere la sua mano tra i capelli (recentemente tagliati). Ha l’aria nervosa. (Colpevole). Continua a lanciarsi occhiate dietro le spalle, teme che qualcuno li veda. (Io li vedo).

Quindi Mary ha un nuovo amante. (Non un’enorme sorpresa. Un po’ veloce, però). Chi è?

È venuto a piedi da lavoro. (Finanza). Nuovo. (La chiave magnetica agganciata alla sua cintura è ancora brillante, senza segni). Probabilmente non ha successo. (Scarpe consumate, inchiostro sulle mani, cartelline piene di fogli infilate in una borsa. Gonfiore sotto i suoi occhi. Ansioso. Performance scialba. Niente pranzo (non ha tempo per la pausa pranzo), ma caffè presto di mattina. L’avventura: una distrazione).

Lei si china sul tavolo. Gli accarezza la mano. Lui arrossisce. Si morde le labbra (brevemente: mi ricorda John). Sbatte le palpebre. Mary: flirta spudoratamente. Totalmente sicura di sé. (Le sue scarpe: argentate. E nuove). È felice, completamente soddisfatta. (Perché?). Una nuova conquista davanti a lei, senso di colpa evaporato? Compiaciuta che John passi più tempo con me? Meno bugie da costruire? Meno notti da riempire con TV spazzatura? Più tempo per le sue (amate) avventure? Il suo deformato status quo: John ha il suo, lei ha il proprio. Non le importa più se qualcuno la vede. (Lei non vede me). Indossa il suo anello nuziale impunemente mentre muove furtivamente il piede lungo la gamba di un altro uomo. (Non importa; equilibrio.  Lei sa dov’era John la scorsa notte). Non le importa di chi la vede, non le importa di chi ha sospetti. Un uomo e una donna che portano fedi nuziali; potrebbero essere sposati fra loro. Ogni uomo sposato d’Inghilterra potrebbe essere sposato con lei. (Per una notte o due, almeno). La sua postura suggerisce vittoria; il raggiungimento del risultato desiderato. Un futuro di amanti segreti ed un uomo fedele a casa, innamorato di una bestia priva d’amore, impotente (io). Il suo sogno; la (volontaria) discesa di John all’inferno.

Estraggo il telefono; nessun messaggio. Ne mando uno.

_Ti mordi le labbra frequentemente. È tenero. SH_

Il cameriere arriva; ordinano. Lei ride più di quanto sia tenuta a fare. Mormora deliziata. Così contro-intuitiva; più che rompe quei voti e più è felice. Ci sono voti-ombra sotto quelli più tradizionali, quelli ovvi. _Io mi terrò quelli e tu potrai tenerti lui_. Contorsioni. Rendono le motivazioni difficili da individuare.

Non ho mai visto Mary così facile da leggere; le sue difese sono tutte abbassate. Non sta nemmeno più cercando di nascondere i segni. Appare sicura di sé nelle sue avventure e nel suo matrimonio perché lo è. Così sicura di sé che mi ha costretto a ragionarci a lungo (perché?). Per lei io non sono una minaccia, io non potrò mai procurare ciò che lei può (conforto, amore, il semplice affetto, regolari e monotone conversazioni, cos’altro? Di sicuro c’è dell’altro). Che cosa l’ha resa così certa? (John? No. Non è mai stato molto sicuro dal canto suo).

Il telefono vibra. Faccio due passi indietro dietro un albero. (Ho visto abbastanza). Messaggio da John. Affetto che mi fiorisce nel petto (il flettersi di quello strano nuovo organo che vi si trova: teorico, ormonale, chimico, metaforico).

_Davvero? :) È il tuo modo per dirmi che stai pensando a me?_

Vedo te ovunque ormai. È quasi impossibile smettere di pensare a te. Che pensieri romantici.

_Un’eccellente deduzione. SH_

*

Il posto che John ha scelto per incontrare Mary a pranzo è scomodo. Così esposto, ci sono pochi punti per sedersi ed ascoltare. (Voluto? Forse). Devo stare a distanza per riuscire a guardare. John arriva prima. (Doloroso desiderio di toccarlo). Sembra perfino più nervoso del nuovo impiegato nella finanza di lei. (Sempre senza anello al dito). Sta scrivendo un messaggio. (A lei? A me?).

Il telefono vibra. (A me, quindi).

_Hai un caso? O stai di nuovo sparando ai muri?_

_Ho una sorta di caso. SH_

Vedo Mary avvicinarsi nel suo vestito viola, cammina con disinvolta sicurezza.

Rifletto: lei non è diversa da lui. Anche lei cerca il pericolo compulsivamente. Cerca altri che facciano lo stesso (proprio come lui). Lui cammina per Londra con una pistola premuta contro la parte bassa della schiena. Offre la sua vita per il più piccolo vantaggio. Corre verso i suoni della battaglia anziché allontanarsene. E lei gli chiede (solo) di rischiare il proprio cuore (quello metaforico). Una piccola differenza (rischiare quello emotivo, non quello fisico). Un minuscolo accomodamento. Anche per il piacere dell’adrenalina. (Drogati, tutti noi). Ma i rischi di lei non sono dello stesso tipo di quelli che curano la zoppìa di lui, che lo fanno sentire vivo. (Abbiamo imparato tutto questo). Lui prova gusto per un tipo di pericolo completamente diverso (il mio). Meno sottile, più maschile, più brutale. Più violento. Più probabile che porti alla morte. (Quello di lei fa più male; fa più male di un proiettile nella spalla, di una gamba zoppa. Non è mai fatale. Non è mai visibile).

_Hai da fare tutto il giorno quindi? Non devo sperare di vederti più tardi?_

Lei si avvicina al patio; John si alza. Si sorridono. (John sembra triste a dispetto di ciò). Si incontrano al tavolo e si abbracciano. Si baciano (brevemente). La mano di lui tra le spalle di lei. (La gelosia è un’emozione inutile). Lei gli accarezza i capelli, sorride, ride. Si siedono. Lui è profondamente a disagio; lei non lo nota. È ancora su di giri da stamattina. Incrocia le gambe (non tira l’orlo del suo vestito troppo corto). Ordinano.

Dopo che il cibo è arrivato, Mary vede che John non indossa il suo anello. Evidenzia la cosa. Vedo il cambiamento nella sua postura quando lo nota; un accenno di preoccupazione. Gli prende la mano, gli domanda. (“Dov’è il tuo anello? Lo hai perso?”. Non posso sentirla, ma posso immaginare; posso quasi vedere le parole sulle sue labbra). Lui chiude gli occhi. Li apre di nuovo, il suo volto ancora più triste. Lo estrae dalla tasca, glielo mostra, lo tiene sul palmo della mano. Spiega. (Non posso davvero capire le sue parole; sta parlando piano; minimo movimento delle labbra). Il suo volto, il suo corpo: vergogna, tristezza, imbarazzo, il suo desiderio di non ferirla. (Impossibile). Si appoggia all’indietro, bocca chiusa. Ha detto la sua parte. Aspetta. Sposta le mani in grembo. Giocherella con l’anello. (Nervoso).

Mary resta ferma per un momento. Postura congelata. Le sue difese interne che tornano ad innalzarsi. Il momento di trasparenza è andato. Torna ad affondare nella sua abituale illeggibilità. Ride.

 _Ride_. (Nemmeno io avevo previsto questo). John sembra confuso (ferito, perfino). Sorpreso. Perplesso. Lei inizia a parlare. Animatamente. Riesco ad afferrare solo qualcosa di ciò che dice, parla troppo veloce. Troppo lontano: difficile leggere le labbra. Afferro solo “pensi davvero che” e “non puoi dire sul serio” e “sai com’è fatto”. Gli occhi di John si concentrano sull’anello nelle sue mani (intrecciate in grembo) e restano lì. Lei prosegue. Un’argomentazione che ha programmato. L’argomentazione nella sua testa, quella a cui lei crede completamente. Dettagli e prove. Dubbi. Domande. Completa sicurezza nella sua conoscenza di me. Convinta che io non sia ciò che John spera che io sia. (Ciò che anche io spero di essere). Le sue prove devono essere sbalorditive. Inattaccabili. (Facile immaginare quali siano. Non che io non abbia lasciato tracce in tal senso). Cos’è più convincente? Quale parte? La mia storia, il mio comportamento? I miei occasionali errori di valutazione? Lei prosegue. Parla con le mani. Guardo lei. Guardo lui. Il suo viso.

Il viso di John. Dolore. Dubbi? Paura? È in conflitto, è a disagio. Lei lo sta forzando a guardare là dove lui preferirebbe di no. Occhi sul sole. (Occhi ancora presi dal suo anello. Le sue mani). Gli mando un messaggio.

_Ti porto fuori a cena. Persiano. Una volta ho dimostrato che il proprietario aveva solo deboli legami con un complotto terroristico. SH_

Guardo lui. Distratto dall’attacco; estrae il telefono dalla tasca. Lo tiene tra le mani, insieme al suo anello. (Lei; me. Tenuti simultaneamente). Legge. Sorride.

Mary vede il suo sorriso. Lo riconosce. La schiena si irrigidisce. (Dubbi?). Battaglia di linguaggio corporeo. Lei ride di nuovo, si ravvia i capelli dietro l’orecchio. Incrocia le braccia sul petto. Inclina la testa in un’incredulità senza parole. Non riesco a vedere le sue labbra. Sta parlando. John non le sta prestando attenzione (io mi sono intromesso). Sorride ancora.

_Se sei disponibile, certo. SH_

Lo guardo rispondere. Sorriso sul suo volto. Mary si irrigidisce ancora un po’.

_Sono disponibile._

*

Un piede su una cassa di bottiglie. Mi allungo verso lo scaffale più alto. Strato di polvere. Un dito sulla costa (non strapparla).  Sento le sue pagine spesse. Tiro (con attenzione). Resiste per un momento, poi si libera dai suoi compagni. Scivola via contro il legno grezzo. Dita sulla copertina. _Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas_ , Alex von Hübschmann (1986) [1]. L’ho cercato ovunque. Odora di muffa (familiare; piacevole).

Il telefono vibra. (John?). Lo estraggo, guardo. Non è John. Mary. (Perché?).

 _Dobbiamo parlare. Vieni in biblioteca + prsto ke puoi xfav._ [2]

Poso il libro (gentilmente) sullo scaffale; mi assicuro che non cada. Rispondo.

_Perché? SH_

Aspetto. Tolgo la polvere dalla mia ultima acquisizione. Ammiro la copertina intarsiata con una interpretazione artistica di una bryophyta comune. Non c’è dubbio che risponderà a momenti. Risponde.

_Sai molto bene perché._

Prendo il libro. Lo incastro sotto il mio braccio; lo porto all’ingresso del negozio. Uno studente trasandato lo batte alla cassa. (Non ha idea del suo vero valore). Guardo oltre la strada verso la biblioteca di Mary.

 _Terribilmente inopportuno_ [3] _. Sono nel pieno di un caso. Passerò quando potrò. SH_

*

Veniamo continuamente interrotti da studenti. (Aiuto per stampare, aiuto per formattare le note a piè di pagina, aiuto con la carta che si è inceppata. Uno che cerca il bagno). Mary dà loro indicazioni con fare irritato. È seduta su uno sgabello alto, quasi sospesa in mezzo al bancone delle informazioni di forma circolare. Si inclina un po’ all’indietro. Mi lancia uno sguardo truce. Un pezzetto di carta nella mia mano. Lo piego, lo piego di nuovo. Lo strappo a pezzi.

“Adesso è ancora più confuso”. Caccia via un altro studente. “Che cosa diavolo hai fatto?”.

Non dico niente. Cosa c’è da dire?

“Non potresti semplicemente dirgli la verità?”.

“Gli ho detto la verità”.

“Chiaramente non capisce. Riprova”.

“Ti è passato per la testa che magari capisce?”. Poso una piccola pila di carta mutilata sul bancone. Lei la spazzola via nel cestino. Lancia uno sguardo glaciale con la coda dell’occhio ad uno studente di passaggio.

“Sei pazzo?”. Dirige lo sguardo glaciale su di me. (Io resto immobile). “Certo che lo sei. Si è tolto l’anello, Sherlock. È ovvio che non capisce”.

“Perché sei così certa che invece tu capisci?”. Ho quasi finito con questa conversazione.

“So da una fonte autorevole”, i suoi occhi si socchiudono, “che tu non sei certamente capace delle cose di cui John ti crede capace. Ho visto le diagnosi”.

_Ah._

Ma certo.

(Il mondo si inclina).

Mycroft (bastardo). Il suo accesso ai documenti medici. (Anche i miei? Specialmente i miei. Non riesce a tenere le sue dita grasse lontano da niente). Documenti della mia infanzia priva di paure. Difficoltà a controllarmi. Minacce di punizioni: fallite. Probabilmente ha anche i rapporti dei miei vari psichiatri, nascosti in una cartella. A dispetto della rabbia di Mamma e il rigetto delle diagnosi. A dispetto della loro distruzione ad opera di lei, della sua determinazione affinché io non venissi mai classificato né etichettato in tal modo. Il suo rifiuto di accettarle. Ricordo la sua furia contro lo psichiatra, a scuola; che mi etichettò (ad una così tenera età) nel modo in cui fece.

(Psicopatico). Non era etico chiamarmi così. Avevo solo sette anni.

Dissi allo psichiatra che dissezionavo gatti. (Ero fiero di me stesso). Lui presunse che intendessi gatti vivi, ma io intendevo quelli già morti. (Il cane dei vicini non era un fan dei gatti. Li afferrava da dietro con la sua grande bocca bavosa e li scrollava. Campioni perfetti, se non per i colli sempre rotti). Non avevo mai realizzato che fosse importante menzionare che io non li avevo uccisi. (Non farei quell’errore adesso).

Mamma ripeté la performance con la seconda diagnosi, durante la mia adolescenza. (Sociopatico: Disordine Antisociale della Personalità). Bruciò la cartella nel caminetto del salotto, con un pubblico composto da una sola persona (io).

(Dissi al secondo psichiatra esattamente ciò che si aspettava di sentire; avevo quindici anni. La verità sui libri di testo mi sembrava la sola verità verificabile. Dissezionavo ancora creature già morte. Ancora senza paure. Ancora interessato a corpi morti e intenzioni criminali; sentivo la necessità di assumermi dei rischi. Ancora distanziato dalle emozioni, dalle connessioni umane. Gli dissi ciò che si aspettava di sentire. Ciò che io stesso credevo fosse vero. Risultato non sorprendente).

Mycroft. Ha portato quei documenti a Mary così come ha portato le diagnosi di lei a me. (Come ho potuto non dedurlo prima? O anche considerarlo? Un fallimento dell’immaginazione). Un gioco duplice; le cose che Mycroft fa per il proprio divertimento. Mi sentirei tradito se potessi racimolare un minimo di sorpresa. (Ma certo che c’erano copie di quei documenti, anche se Mamma giurò che li aveva distrutti tutti. Ma certo che esistono ancora. Ma certo che Mycroft li ha. Guardarli bruciare nel focolare fu come guardarli dissolversi per sempre. Ingenuo a quindici anni. Ancora ingenuo a trentaquattro).

“Allora suppongo che tu abbia ragione”. Cerco di fare il distaccato. (Perfettamente adatto alla diagnosi di sociopatico). Esce fuori più arrabbiato e ferito di quanto volessi. Scossa di paura. Lo dirà a John? (Glielo ha già detto?). Lui le avrà creduto? (Perché non avrebbe dovuto?).

“Digli semplicemente la verità”. Leggerissimo segno di pietà sul suo viso. Guarda il suo orologio. “Tutta. Devo andare. Ho un appuntamento”.

*

L’appuntamento di Mary è con Mycroft. Tra tutte le persone possibili. Al bar della biblioteca. All’aperto, dove chiunque potrebbe vederli. (Dove io posso vederli. Muri di vetro; in vetrina. Illuminazione dall’alto: ovvio). Così non-Mycroft. Generalmente non gli piace stare in pubblico per le sue chiacchieratine (le sue manipolazioni). Preferisce tenerle lontane dalla CCTV, lontane da occhi indiscreti (i miei) e dalla pubblica vista. Noto che le camere sono tutte girate al contrario; un momento orchestrato. (Non che niente che Mycroft faccia _non sia_ un momento orchestrato).

Le sta fornendo informazioni? Maggiori dettagli sulla mia banale vita? (Perché?). Le infonde sicurezza. La incoraggia a pensare a me come ad una bestia non minacciosa, a malapena umano, una facile scappatoia attraverso cui John possa procacciarsi il pericolo che gli è necessario. Un punto d’arrivo sicuro ma impotente per la sua caparbia devozione. La stampella di cui Mary ha bisogno per restare (felicemente) sposata. Io: un uomo fratturato con un cervello rotto. Incapace di emozioni più profonde. (Perché dovrebbe fare tutto questo?).

Sono in piedi, fuori, sul marciapiedi, nascosto dal traffico, da una cassetta per la posta, uno spartitraffico. Una fila di scatoloni di giornali. All’ombra. Nascosto. Dall’altra parte della strada. Al massimo potrà vedere il mio cappotto, le mie scarpe, non il mio viso. Nascosto in piena vista. Lo vedo sedersi, tazza di caffè in mano, la coscia di Mary così vicina al vetro che riesco a vedervi una cicatrice (vecchia). Non tira in giù l’orlo. Fissa Mycroft. Lo fissa.

Così arrabbiato: sento l’esigenza di rompere il vetro, mandarlo in frantumi, farlo piovere sui tavoli, sulla loro pelle. Usare un frammento per tagliare la giugulare di Mycroft. (Proprio come lo psicopatico che mi ritiene essere). Guardarlo sanguinare. Una fantasia soddisfacente. Tremo dalla rabbia. Devo ricordare a me stesso di respirare. Mani strette a pugno.

Mycroft: congiunge le sue mani sul piccolo tavolo a scacchiera. Le sue labbra si muovono. Troppo arrabbiato per concentrarmi. Non ho idea di cosa stia dicendo. Viso calmo. Mary: ascolta. Ascolta con più attenzione. Occhi spalancati. Non dice niente. Seppellisce il proprio volto tra le mani. Mycroft non si muove. Lei sta chiaramente piangendo. Lui sta ancora parlando. Il suo volto non cambia minimamente. (Nessuna pietà. Nessun rimorso. Nessuna compassione. E dicono che _sono io_ il sociopatico in famiglia). Che cosa le sta dicendo? Come ha potuto far scomparire così rapidamente la sua sicurezza e la sua spavalderia? (John?). Scrivo a John: _Va tutto bene? SH_

 Mycroft non si muove per niente finché non lo fa lei. Si gira, guarda dritto verso di me. (Di sicuro non può vedermi. Di sicuro non può. Sono ben nascosto). I suoi occhi diretti su di me. Creano buchi attraverso lo spartitraffico, attraverso le cassette della posta, attraverso il traffico. Mi riconosce da una scarpa e dalla stoffa del mio cappotto che si intravede tra le macchine che sfrecciano. (È più bravo di me in questo. È più bravo di me in tutto).

Una macchina accosta davanti a me: nera. Lo sportello si apre. Mycroft solleva un sopracciglio, alza la mano; agita le dita nella mia direzione. (Lui sa. Come?). La sua assistente esce, cammina attorno alla fila di scatoloni di giornali. Mi prende per il braccio.

Il telefono vibra. Messaggio.

_Io sto bene. Perché? Che succede?_

“È il momento di andare a casa, Sherlock”. Suona stanca (irritata). Non ha smesso di fissare il telefono. Mycroft dà uno sguardo a Mary. Viso tra le mani. Trema. Torna a guardare me. Per un momento un’espressione sconosciuta sul suo volto: rammarico. (Per ciò che ha fatto a lei, o ciò che ha fatto a me?). La sua assistente mi tira verso la macchina. “Questo basta, per adesso”.

*

Giacca di velluto, cravatta. Camicia e pantaloni stirati. Scarpe lucidate. John si è pettinato i capelli. (Inoltre: ha un buon profumo). Non fa obiezioni alla candela sul tavolo. Non fa obiezioni al fatto che Mazyar (infinitamente grato) ci sistemi in un angolo privato nel retro del ristorante. È (chiaramente) un appuntamento. Mi sento in qualche modo impreparato.

Gli chiedo della sua giornata. (Non è così difficile. E la risposta è perfino interessante). Menziona il pranzo con Mary (in qualche modo non pensavo che l’avrebbe fatto). Impacciato.

“Ho cercato di spiegare”. Sospira. “Penso di non esserci riuscito. Si è messa in testa che…”. Si interrompe. So cosa lei ha in testa. Non ho bisogno di sentirlo dire da lui. Si è messa in testa che io sono incapace di provare emozioni genuine, incapace di rimorso, o empatia, o senso di colpa. Che io sono un bugiardo manipolatore. Che sono inattendibile e immeritevole di fiducia. Che non sarò mai l’uomo che John immagina che io sia. (Vuole che io sia). Sarò sempre solo un mezzo uomo; l’altra metà recisa via dalla natura. Mutilato. Lacerato. Nel bene e nel male. (Non riesco davvero a biasimarla. Ci ho creduto anch’io). Una lunga pausa.

Dovrei chiarire. Nel caso in cui lui non ne sia sicuro. “Non sono un sociopatico”. Quasi certo di non esserlo.

“Questo lo so”. Risponde velocemente. Un’espressione afflitta sul suo volto. (Non riesco ad immaginare cosa lui possa leggere sul mio).

Lei glielo ha detto. Gli ha mostrato i documenti. Molto tempo fa (probabilmente). Lui deve averlo sempre saputo. Dal momento in cui Mycroft li ha dati a lei (quando; nel momento in cui si sono incontrati? Dopo il loro primo appuntamento? La sera del loro fidanzamento? Il mattino dopo il loro matrimonio? _Quando, Mycroft?_ ). I miei più antichi segreti, le cose di cui nessuno sarebbe dovuto venire a conoscenza. Descrizioni di me che nessuno avrebbe dovuto mai leggere di nuovo. Ricordi sepolti. Vecchi errori insieme a quelli nuovi. Cupa autoanalisi. Fallimenti. Imbarazzato; una fitta di vergogna, rabbia (contro Mycroft, contro Mary. Contro me stesso). Sento il sangue affluire al mio viso.

Si sporge sul tavolo e mi prende la mano.

“Questo lo so”. I suoi occhi: seri. Riesco a vedere la fiamma della candela che tremola dentro di essi. Lui sa; non ci crede. Conosce più cose. Conosce me. Ha passato la gran parte di due anni a cercare di confutare una diagnosi fatta ventisette anni fa. Si avvicina a me, evitando per un pelo di infilare il gomito nella candela. Mano sulla mia mascella. Mi bacia. (Kebab, riso, il sapore un po’ acido del doogh: John). Non gli importa nemmeno che qualcuno veda. Bacia il mio zigomo (destro). Fa scorrere le sue dita tra i miei capelli. Si appoggia all’indietro e mi guarda.

“Questo lo so”.

Note:

[1] _Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas_ ,  di Alex von Hübschmann, è un libro del 1986 (appunto) che parla del muschio e (credo) della sua diffusione nell’Europa centrale. La mia conoscenza del tedesco è tuttavia risibile, quindi se quanto ho appena scritto non dovesse corrispondere al vero, vi prego di farmelo sapere. Come si intuisce dal testo, inoltre, il libro è molto raro: ho provato a cercarlo su internet ed è introvabile, sul serio.

[2] Mary scrive messaggi utilizzando le abbreviazioni tipiche del linguaggio degli SMS. Personalmente non uso tali abbreviazioni, quindi non le conosco molto bene. Ho cercato di riportarlo nella traduzione, spero di non aver scritto castronerie in realtà mai utilizzate! :D

[3] _Inopportuno_ traduce _inconvenient_. Non sto a spiegarvi, sapete già tutto. Era solo per dirvelo :)


	25. Il suo ultimo saluto

[1]

Messaggio. Lestrade. Caso. Un secondo omicidio (identico al primo). Brillante. (Amo i serial killer). Gli rispondo: gli dico che sto arrivando. (Che aspetto avranno le incisioni? Perfette? Perfettamente uguali alla prima volta? E le mani, le dita? Posizionare allo stesso modo, con la lenza da pesca?). Brivido di gioia. Giacca; chiavi; telefono. Li lascio cadere nelle tasche. (Dov’è John?). Apro la porta e oltrepasso-

“Oh!”.                                                                                                                

Mrs. Hudson. Tiene in mano un piatto (biscotti assortiti). Per un momento il piatto (delicato decoro floreale, non il suo set usuale, incollato lungo la frattura verso il centro) sembra stare per cadere; Mrs. Hudson lo afferra, lo trattiene al petto. Si riprende.

Si trova troppo vicina alla porta (origliava?). Controllava per sapere se il mio giovanotto era venuto a trovarmi? Se sono _indisposto_? _Altrimenti occupato_? Strano. Tortine. Comprate nella pasticceria in fondo alla strada. Biscotti: fatti in casa. Dei brownie con la glassa sopra. Due fragole. Si è impegnata a disporlo. (Perché?).

“Santo cielo!”. Muove i biscotti. Cerca di risistemarli nel loro ordine originario attraverso il cellophane. Nervosa. Non una visita regolare. Ha qualcosa da dire. (Piatto: forse preso in un charity shop [2]? Antico, rotto due volte: un piatto da dar via. Non si aspetta che venga restituito. Da regalare. Regali per scapoli [3]. Per me?). “Mi dispiace tanto, Sherlock, caro! Non sapevo che fossi in casa!”.

“Sto giusto uscendo”. Si è vestita bene; le sua scarpe migliori (nere), gonna nuova (viola). Camicia stirata (violetto). (Perché tutto questo sforzo?). Condivido le mie ultime novità. “Serial killer”. Sorrido con fare cospiratorio.

Sorride di rimando e arrossisce, guarda in basso, come se avessi appena detto qualcosa fuori luogo. Agita la mano. “Tu e i tuoi serial killer”. Una pausa. “John viene con te?”.

“Sto per mandargli un messaggio”. Sto per farlo. Nel momento in cui la porta si chiuderà dietro di me, il marciapiede sotto i miei piedi, lo farò. Penso al suo viso, una sensazione di calore mi cresce nello stomaco, pensando a lui. Gli mando un messaggio. Gli dico dove incontrarci. Gli dico che si tratta di un _serial killer_.

“Volevo solo…”. Mrs. Hudson guarda il piatto, poi di nuovo me. “Mi dispiace di aver urlato contro te e John l’altro giorno. Non  avrei dovuto, non sono davvero affari miei”. Ah. Una richiesta di scuse. (Avrei dovuto capirlo. Scuse per aver perso le staffe. L’avevo quasi dimenticato).

“Davvero, tutto a posto”. Le faccio un piccolo sorriso che suggerisce che è così. (Tutto bene. Ma certo che va tutto bene. È Mrs. Hudson).

“No, no. Non è per niente tutto a posto”. Sospira. Calcolo: quanto mi perderò se adesso mi fermo a parlare con Mrs. Hudson? Considero. (Niente). Non sposteranno il corpo. Anderson avrebbe paura di farlo. Lestrade insisterà. Non ci vorrà molto. Qualche minuto. Quanto aspettare un taxi. (Sono assurdamente affezionato a Mrs. Hudson). Studio l’espressione afflitta sul suo volto. Vuole esprimere qualcosa. Essere perdonata. Mettere le cose a posto. Compresa. (Ho di sicuro avuto anch’io quella stessa espressione di recente. Più di una volta). Mi giro verso destra, apro la porta della cucina. Le faccio segno di entrare. Un invito. Lei accetta.

La cucina è un disastro. Geme per abitudine, posa il piatto sul tavolo. Si siede. Sospira di nuovo.

Opportunità. Riabilitare la reputazione di John. (Lo renderà più propenso a tornare a vivere qui? Potrebbe. Vale un tentativo). Quanto dirle? Che parole usare?

“John voleva che le dicessi,” mi sorprendo ad interrompermi. Mrs. Hudson mi guarda aspettando (speranzosa). John vuole che le dica che non è il mostro che lei lo crede essere. Che non sapeva che mi stava lasciando (col cuore spezzato) per Mary. Che ha cercato di darmi quello che lui pensava io volessi. Mi schiarisco la gola. “In passato io non sono,” (stato onesto? stato coraggioso? stato consapevole della verità?) “stato chiaro con lui. Noi non eravamo…” pausa. Dibatto una varietà di parole tra cui scegliere. Non riesco a scegliere. Lascio che Mrs. Hudson aggiunga la parola che preferisce. (Noi non eravamo amanti [4]? Non eravamo intimi?). La pausa è durata troppo. “Noi non eravamo. Prima che lui si sposasse”.

“Beh”. Soffia. Incrocia le braccia al petto. “Questa non è un scusa, doveva saperlo”.

Sorpresa. Cosa?

“Era ovvio, Sherlock! Ovvio!”. Il mio stato emotivo, i miei desideri, la mia devozione profondamente radicata per il mio coinquilino di una volta. Ovvio? Solo per Mrs. Hudson, a quanto pare. “Mi dispiace, tesoro, è solo che mi sento protettiva nei tuoi confronti”. Occhi tristi, lamentosi. “So quanto ti rende felice. Mi fa male vederti ferito. Abbandonato. Lasciato solo da qualcuno che tu ami così tanto”.

(Come faceva a saperlo? Chiaramente Mrs. Hudson possiede delle abilità deduttive che superano di gran lunga quelle dell’essere umano medio).

“È solo che non è giusto”. Aggrotta la fronte e scuote la testa. “Un cuore grande come il tuo, spezzato, è una cosa terribile”.

A differenza del resto di Londra, a quanto pare non le è mai venuto in mente che io potrei essere classificato (da alcuni) come un sociopatico, incapace di emozioni genuine. A quanto pare Mycroft non ha condiviso le mie diagnosi con lei bevendo una tazza di tè. (C’è rimasta almeno una persona a Londra che non conosce tutti i miei segreti più profondi). Mrs. Hudson. Un genio.

“Certo, so che le cose sono complicate, ma…”. Si morde il labbro. “Lui ti ama? Ti dice che ti ama?”.

Imbarazzato. Sbatto gli occhi. (È appropriato rispondere? Sono faccende private?). “Sì”.

Sorride. “Bene”. Si alza, aggiusta il cellophane sul piatto, protegge le sue tortine. “”Bene. Allora andrà tutto bene. Se hai l’amore, Sherlock, andrà tutto a posto”.

Le bacio la guancia. Lei mi stringe le dita. “Digli che è perdonato”. Mi copre il viso con la sua mano calda. Mi accarezza il gomito. Affetto. Sento i suoi tacchi bassi lungo le scale. “A meno che non ti lasci di nuovo”. Mi sorride, e ritorna nel suo appartamento.

Strano.

Estraggo il telefono. Scrivo a John.

_Mrs. Hudson dice che è tutto perdonato. Potrebbe essere un genio. A quanto pare tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno è l’amore. SH_

Scendo le scale. Chiudo la porta dietro di me. Chiamo un taxi. Lestrade sta aspettando; un _serial killer_! Non ne vedo uno da secoli. Telefono: John risponde velocemente. Deve annoiarsi. Strofino il pollice sopra il suo nome sullo schermo. John.

 _Grande! Adesso avrò quella canzone in testa per tutto il giorno._ [5]

Canzone? Non importa.

_Serial killer. Newham. Puoi venire? SH_

*

Corpo perfettamente posizionato, identico al primo. Entrambe le vittime sono maschi, età fra i ventitré e i ventiquattro anni. Dita allargate con una membrana (di lattice) artificiale incollata tra di esse, tagli slabbrati inflitti post-mortem lungo i lati delle loro gole (come branchie). Trovati immersi nell’acqua. Gambe legate insieme con del nastro adesivo. Palpebre tagliate via. Genitali spinti dentro la cavità corporea grazie ad un’incisione (post-mortem) (incollata, non ricucita). Causa della morte: sconosciuta.

Lestrade: pensieroso. Sally: turbata. Anderson: distratto (occhi sui polpacci in mostra di Sally). Ginocchia prive di indizi incriminanti. Sally ha voltato pagina. Alzo lo sguardo: lei mi sta osservando (diffidente). Atteggiamento insolente. Mi sfida a dire qualcosa. Non lo faccio. (Non ce n’è motivo).

“Allora?”. Lestrade. Si strofina l’unghia del pollice sul labbro inferiore. Nell’altra mano tiene una busta di carta marrone (foto della precedente scena del crimine). Non ne ho bisogno.

Confronto la pelle del viso e delle mani al resto della pelle. Sono in piedi accanto alla testa. Più scura; ha visto più sole. Più ruvida; spesso sotto la pioggia. Mi abbasso. Gli occhi senza palpebre sono fissi in alto, inespressivi. Segno di una fascia indossata attorno alla testa per un tempo esteso. Segni di un cappello stretto. Apro appena la sua bocca; come mi aspettavo. Denti rotti (tre). Propenso alla violenza. Probabili risse fuori dal pub. Mi alzo di nuovo. Mi aggiusto la giacca. Segni sulle caviglie e sui calli dei piedi. Gonfi, pallidi, un po’ storti. Ha indossato stivali per gran parte della sua vita adulta. Probabilmente quelli con la punta d’acciaio. Muratore. Ovvio. Telefono. Apro il browser. Cerco. Muratori scomparsi nelle vicinanze. Articolo dell’ultim’ora: Jack Bailey. Foto. Corrisponde. La mostro a Lestrade. “Ecco la tua vittima”.

Sento l’impressionante assenza degli usuali elogi di John in momenti come questo. Lestrade studia lo schermo. Lo riprendo. Mando un messaggio a John.

_Dove sei? C’è bisogno di determinare la causa della morte. SH_

Impaziente. Aspetto una risposta. Lestrade parla con Sally. Anderson le sta ancora fissando i polpacci. Osservo il corpo, cerco di comprendere. Nessun segno di lotta. Nessuna ferita. Nessun osso rotto. Niente. Esaminare il sangue (richiede troppo tempo). Cosa?

Il telefono vibra. Messaggio. John

_20 minuti al massimo. Ho appena preso un taxi._

Deluso. Venti minuti? Troppo.

_Nessuna ferita. Come uccideresti un maschio 23enne senza ferite visibili? SH_

Forse John può aiutarmi a distanza.

_Non è una cosa che ho preso a lungo in considerazione!_

Forse no. Devo dirigere il corso delle nostre conversazioni casuali durante la cena verso le tecniche di omicidio. Mantiene il cervello allenato.

_Considerala adesso! SH_

Una pausa. Osservo il colore della pelle. Rossastro. Rosso vivo. (Cosa implica il rosso vivo?). Messaggio. John ha considerato la cosa, ha una soluzione (veloce). Fiotto di orgoglio. (Sapevo l’avrebbe avuta).

_Nessuna ostruzione delle vie aeree?_

Inclino la testa all’indietro; controllo. Pulite. (Sono state pulite). Prove.

_Le vie aeree sono state ripulite. Odore di vomito. SH_

Certamente sarebbe più facile dedurre la causa della morte con John qui presente. Lestrade, Anderson: ronzano introno. Irritante. Un’altra vibrazione nel palmo della mia mano. (Gioia). Messaggio.

_Potrebbe essere quello. Soffocato dal suo stesso vomito. Quindi non è un omicidio? Intossicazione da alcol?_

_Deve essere un omicidio. Ma la pelle non è bluastra. È rossiccia. SH_

Esamino il corpo in cerca di fori di siringa. Deve essercene uno. Da qualche parte. All’interno delle braccia, mani, piedi, dove? Deve esserci. Non può aver semplicemente aspettato che un ubriacone violento si ubriacasse a morte. Troppo disorganizzato. Troppo casuale. Rassicurante vibrazione di un altro messaggio.

_Intossicazione da alcol è più probabile allora. Disidratato. Prendi un campione di urine. Non dà l’idea di un omicidio._

Trovato. Nuca. Iniezione da dietro. Riflessi rallentati. Iniettare una dose letale di alcol in un alcolizzato. Perfetto.

_Sbrigati! SH_

“Mi serve una siringa”. Non mi disturbo a sollevare lo sguardo.

“No”. Lestrade. “Niente campioni qui, possiamo prenderli all’obitorio”.

“Di certo non ti serve una siringa per provare la tua ipotesi, Sherlock”. Mi congelo. Mycroft. (Perché? Cosa fa qui?). Il telefono vibra. Messaggio. Butto un occhio allo schermo.

_Traffico, Sherlock! Sto arrivando!_

Riesco praticamente a sentire il tamburellare dell’ombrello di Mycroft contro il marciapiede. Il ritmo implacabile di un’opera wagneriana.

*

Non voglio guardarlo. Seduto nella sua ridicola macchina. Ridicoli finestrini oscurati. Ridicolo e silenzioso autista dietro il vetro antiproiettile. Niente assistente stavolta. Veicolo da omicidio. (Pianifica di uccidermi? O si prepara al suo inevitabile omicidio ad opera mia?). Andiamo da qualche parte. Troppo accecato dalla rabbia per capire dove. (Dov’è John?). Estraggo il telefono. Lo fisso. Mando un messaggio. Quando John arriverà sulla (bellissima) scena del crimine, io non ci sarò.

_Sono stato rapito. SH_

“Sherlock”.

No. Non sono interessato a questa conversazione. Non ho niente da dirgli.

Sospira. Come se avessi di nuovo sette anni, e lui quattordici, è più intelligente di me, più maturo di me, sa più cose di me. È irritato da me e io sto facendo il difficile. Conosco quel sospiro. Sono stanco di quel sospiro. Riesco praticamente a sentire al mia corteccia laterale orbito frontale ronzare per l’attività nervosa. Rabbia. Cocente ed incontrollabile ira. Benvenuta vibrazione dal mio telefono.

_Tuo fratello, presumo? Tutto ok?_

Stringo il telefono; John. La sola cosa che mi mantiene sano. (Dovrebbe essere qui; mi prenderebbe la mano, disegnerebbe cerchi sul mio palmo per farmi rilassare. Mi prenderebbe per il mento, mi guarderebbe negli occhi. Calmante. John. Il mio punto fisso). Tirerebbe fuori la sua pistola e sparerebbe a Mycroft in mezzo agli occhi, per me. (Ti amo, John). Premo i tasti coi miei pollici. Le labbra si contraggono.

_Lo odio. Potrei ucciderlo. Tieniti pronto per pagare la cauzione. SH_

“Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato”. Inaspettato, ma almeno è vero. “Devo ammettere che…” pausa insolita. Sta esitando. Ha qualcosa di difficile da dire. Cosa? “Ho sbagliato”.

Non l’ho mai sentito ammettere di aver sbagliato prima d’ora.

Non sapevo che _avesse_ mai sbagliato prima d’ora.

“Hai sbagliato?”. (La sorpresa mi fa rilassare le labbra). Da dove iniziare. “Hai sbagliato ad aver conservato i miei documenti medici personali per decenni dopo che avrebbero dovuto essere distrutti? Dopo che _nostra madre_ aveva ordinato che fossero distrutti? O hai sbagliato a condividerli?”. Alla fine sollevo lo sguardo. Riesco a malapena a contenere la mia rabbia. Sento il telefono scricchiolare tra le mie mani, lo afferro così forte che potrei romperlo. “A condividerli con la _mia rivale_ [6]?”.

“Non è mai stata la tua rivale”. Lo dice come se ne fosse stanco. Sbagliare non è niente per lui; sembra che abbia messo su sei chili [7] da quando l’ho visto l’ultima volta. (Quindi. Il senso di colpa pesa (grossomodo) sei chili, allora?).

“Hai mostrato quegli appunti anche a John, così che avrebbe sempre avuto paura di me, Mycroft? Avrebbe mantenuto le distanze? O speravi che si allontanasse da me per sempre?”.

“Certo che no”. Chiude gli occhi. Prendo un respiro profondo. “Stavo cercando di aiutarti, Sherlock”.

Il grado di improbabilità di tutto questo mi fa quasi ridere. “Aiutarmi?”.

“Che tu ci creda o no. Sì. Stavo cercando di aiutarti. Stavo cercando di fare in modo che capissero. Che capissero di cosa tu fossi capace. Affinché non si aspettassero da te più di quello che potevi dare. Stavo cercando di assicurare”, si ferma, contrae le labbra. Disgusto. “Stavo cercando di assicurare che tu mantenessi qualcuno che ti ama nella tua vita, Sherlock. Affinché tu non lo distruggessi. Questo è quello che stavo cercando di fare”.

Distruggerlo? A che punto John è stato mai in pericolo di essere _distrutto_? “Perché?”.

Un altro sospiro. “Perché sei mio fratello, Sherlock. Ed anche se tu fai fatica a comprendere questa cosa, io tengo a te e voglio che tu ottenga ciò che vuoi. Voglio che tu sia felice”.

 _Felice_. Convincere Mary (e cercare di convincere John) che io sono uno psicopatico: in quale possibile contesto ciò avrebbe potuto rendermi felice? “Mentirmi mi avrebbe reso felice?”.

“Come ho detto”. La voce di Mycroft è diventata piatta. “Ho sbagliato”.

Due volte. Mycroft lo ha ammesso due volte in una conversazione (due volte in una vita intera sembra generoso. Fino ad ora: impensabile). Certamente ha sbagliato: una bizzarra ed impossibile serie di azioni con motivazioni che non possono, in alcuna possibile circostanza, corrispondersi tra loro. Dire a Mary (dire a John) che io sono a malapena umano, un mostro: l’incertezza di John (la sua fede, il suo coraggio, la sua attrazione per rischi impossibili) non sono chiaramente cosa su cui Mycroft ha contato (oppure sì?). Starmi più vicino, mettere il suo cuore (l’amore mi fa girare la testa con le metafore) nelle mie mani mostruose, con le mie diagnosi (errate) in testa. Mycroft giocherella col suo ombrello. La macchina gira un angolo. Sospira di nuovo. Non mi guarda. “Ho sbagliato a crederlo vero”.

Mycroft. Un irritato fratello maggiore, sguardi sprezzanti, che mi sbatte porte in faccia, che ride di me. Che mi trascina fuori da locali dalla dubbia legalità, che distrugge la mia collezione di tinture e sostanze ottenute con fatica, che mi spinge in camere con la serratura all’esterno. Mamma (il suo amore sempre incondizionato) non ci credeva (non voleva, non poteva), ma Mycroft è (è sempre stato) diverso. Sguardi circospetti. Dubbi. Pensare al peggio. (Non c’è da stupirsi). Tutto questo tempo, ingenuamente, ho pensato che l’amore fraterno poteva avermi concesso il beneficio del dubbio. Che la parola di Mamma sulla faccenda fosse legge (tranne per il tormentoso dubbio dentro di me, la tormentosa paura). Già lo odio, già desidero di non essere suo parente; non pensavo che potesse ancora farmi del male.

Non avevo nemmeno realizzato di desiderare ancora che lui vedesse qualcosa di buono e gentile in me. Che chiudesse i suoi occhi e credesse nell’incredibile. Io l’ho fatto, suppongo. (Un altro tradimento: più grande del primo). Lui aveva i miei stessi dubbi. (Non penso che dovrei fargliene una colpa. Ma lo farò in ogni caso). Mi riteneva incapace (io lo ritenevo altrettanto).

Che cosa fai per rendere felice uno psicopatico? (Abbassi le aspettative di chiunque gli stia intorno per evitare che lui li distrugga in pezzi minuscoli e strofini le mani insieme con gioia?).

“Mi dispiace”. Guardo il suo viso. Sembra davvero dispiaciuto. Più dispiaciuto che altro; una scusa dispiaciuta. Per un fratello. Per la famiglia. Non c’è stato niente di incondizionato nella mia vita da quando Mamma è morta. Tranne l’incondizionata irritazione costituita da Mycroft. Tutti si aspettavano il peggio. (Incluso me).

“Mi hai sorpreso, Sherlock. Hai sorpreso tutti”. E qual è questa grande sorpresa? Che io ami e sia riamato? Una cosa così semplice. Una cosa che può fare chiunque. Mycroft: crede che io possa risolvere il più complicato dei crimini, ma che sia incapace di condividere una semplice emozione? (Penso di aver sorpreso anche me stesso).

Mycroft sorride. “È un traguardo notevole, l’avermi sorpreso. Aver superato le mie aspettative. Lo capirai. Sono”, fa una pausa. Esita, o è una pausa ad effetto. “Sono orgoglioso di te”. Roteo gli occhi. Mycroft estrae una custodia da sotto il sedile. “Quindi ti ho portato un pensierino. Un regalo. Un’offerta di pace”. Un tentativo di rabbonirmi? Un balsamo per i nostri screzi fraterni? Qualunque cosa sia, non importa quanto costosa, sono obbligato in quanto (offeso) fratello minore a distruggerla all’istante. Posiziona la custodia sul suo grembo e la apre. La gira verso di me.

Un violino. Un po’ rovinato dall’uso; la finitura è ruvida in certi punti, qualche graffio e qualche taglio. Non è stato ben curato come avrebbe dovuto essere. Qualche danno per l’acqua. Aspetta: No. Non è solo un violino. (Mio Dio). Italiano. Amati. Diciassettesimo secolo. (Impossibile). Un capolavoro. (Non potrei mai distruggerlo). Nicolò Amati, un disegno magnifico. Un magnifico Amati. Incredibilmente raro. Stupendo. (Senza prezzo).

“Spero che perdonerai la metafora maldestra”. Un debole sorriso. “Un bellissimo strumento che non è stato amato a dovere come avrebbe dovuto essere. Ma comunque un bellissimo strumento”. Mi passa la custodia aperta (fede).

Come mio primo atto da non-psicopatico (agli occhi del mio caro fratello), non distruggerò questo (straordinario) violino. (Devo trovare qualcos’altro da distruggere. Magari la sua macchina). Faccio scorrere le dita sul corpo. Incredibile. Traccio i (perfetti) intagli ad effe. La cavigliera. Il riccio. Lo sollevo dalla sua (insignificante) custodia. Carezzo la parte sopra il ponte, dove una goccia d’acqua ha lasciato il segno. Accarezzo gli intarsi. Avvolgo la mia mano attorno agli incavi e ne sento il peso. Bellissimo.

Mycroft non dice niente. Mi guarda e basta. Dovrei dire qualcosa, _grazie_ , ma non riesco a portarmi le parole alla bocca. Ci sono troppe altre cose. (Tristezza, delusione, amarezza, speranza).

Non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato quando noto che la macchina ha smesso di muoversi. Guardo fuori dal finestrino. Baker Street. (Casa).

“Devi sapere”. Mycroft. Ingranaggi che ingranano dentro altri ingranaggi? (Ma certo). “Circa 20 minuti fa Mary ha ricevuto notizia che un lavoro per cui aveva fatto domanda sette anni fa si è liberato, e la sua domanda è stata accettata. Un lavoro alla Bodleian [8]”. La Bodleian? Mycroft manda Mary a Oxford? “È il lavoro della sua vita, il lavoro che ha sempre desiderato. Certamente lo accetterà”.

“Certamente”.

“Io credo nei lieto fine”. Intreccia le dita.

*

In piedi vicino alla finestra; guardo la pioggia. Suono. La sensazione che dà, la musica (Mendelssohn) riverbera attraverso me. L’archetto (flessibile, perfetto), lo strumento (il timbro più stupendo che abbia mai sentito). Ogni altro violino, ogni altro archetto: la caverna di Platone. Ombre di questo archetto, di questo violino. Niente che io abbia suonato in passato è mai stato così reale. Così completo. Posso sentire la voce del legno (delle mi dita, le particolarità di ogni spostamento, ogni movimento, anche il vibrare dei miei muscoli, delle mie ossa). Chiudo gli occhi.

Suono.

Non ho idea di quanto tempo passi.

Sento la porta aprirsi (la pioggia che scroscia fuori). Un taxi che accelera. La sento chiudersi di nuovo (vetro che tintinna). Sento qualcosa di pesante venire depositato sulle mattonelle. Un cappotto che viene tolto, appeso vicino alla porta. Una pausa. (Lui mi sta ascoltando. Io sto suonando. Ancora Mendelssohn). Piedi sulle scale. (I piedi di John, ovviamente. Li riconoscerei ovunque. I suoi passi sicuri. Niente zoppìa. Mai più). Apre la porta che dà sul salotto.

Girato verso la finestra. Sento il battere della pioggia, il vento che frusta la casa. Suono. Occhi chiusi. Non vuole disturbarmi; si siede nella sua poltrona. Il suono di qualcosa di metallico posato sul tavolo; vicino ad esso, qualcosa fatto di plastica e piatto. (La sua pistola; il suo computer). Si appoggia all’indietro. I suoi occhi possono sia essere aperti, che chiusi: non so dirlo. Siede immobile. Ascolta.

La realizzazione quasi interrompe la musica ( _Adagio non troppo_ ). Quasi apro gli occhi per la sorpresa (ma non lo faccio). Invece, assaporo il pensiero. La sua pistola. Il suo computer. La borsa pesante al piano di sotto. Un calore nel mio stomaco che viaggia in su attraverso il mio petto (attraverso quell’impossibile nuovo organo che vi si trova) e attraverso le mie dita passa nella musica. Niente più Clapton. Niente più Mary. John è tornato a vivere qui.

In pochi minuti (tre al massimo), il brano finirà ed io aprirò i miei occhi, mi girerò, guarderò John seduto lì. Anche i suoi occhi (se chiusi) si apriranno, incontreranno i miei. Mi dirà che la musica era bellissima (lo è). Non noterà il nuovo violino (improbabile che sappia distinguere un violino da un altro). Prenderò il poggia spalla e lo metterò (amorevolmente) nella sua (insignificante) custodia. Vorrà dirmi cosa ha fatto; non saprà che l’ho già dedotto. (O forse lo saprà. Mi conosce abbastanza bene per saperlo. Ma vorrà dirmelo comunque. Dire le parole affinché non ci sia confusione). Sono tornato. Non ti lascerò di nuovo. Sorrido al pensiero di sentirlo. (Due minuti e mezzo). Come risponderò? Sorriso. Non so pensare a delle parole adatte. Magari le avrò, tra due minuti. Se non le avrò, lui capirà.

Poi si alzerà. Cos’è più probabile? Andrà verso la cucina, mi chiederà se voglio una tazza di tè. Lavoro che fa venire sete, trasferirsi da Clapton. (Niente birra in frigo). Noterà il piatto di biscotti e tortine sul tavolo. Chiederà al riguardo. Spiegherò: un regalo di Mrs. Hudson. Il segno della sua benedizione. Lui farà una battuta; annunci lieti o del gossip. Rideremo entrambi. Prenderà una delle tortine, e me ne offrirà una. Declinerò.

Oppure al contrario ignorerà la cucina, ignorerà la sua sete e l’idea del tè, e verrà verso di me? Mi prenderà la mano? No. Mi abbraccerà? Mi bacerà. Mi bacerà il collo. Mi dirà che mi ama. (Lo ricambierò). Mi sorriderà. Mi prenderà le dita (due dita, delicatamente, nel suo palmo) e mi porterà in camera? O mi chiederà se ho fame, se mangio, se ho un caso in corso?

Una via o l’altra. Tè, tortine. Dichiarazioni. L’immediato futuro. Tutto seguirà, in qualsiasi ordine John sceglierà. Ma tutto seguirà (alla fine). Per adesso suonerò, con John che ascolta (e che ama sia la musica che me). Manca solo un minuto (circa). E poi inizierà.

Note:

[1] _His last bow_ è il titolo originale de _L’ultimo saluto di Sherlock Holmes_ , la penultima raccolta di racconti scritta da nostro caro Arthur Conan Doyle su Holmes. _Bow_ è una di quelle parole-jolly che significano mille cose diverse ma in qualche maniera collegate tra loro: sta per _archetto_ (del violino), _arco_ (quello per le frecce), _fiocco_ o _nodo_ , _inchino_ , e, con lieve slittamento semantico, _saluto_ (guardate ed inorridite, gente <http://www.wordreference.com/enit/bow> :D). Se la traduzione italiana di SH fosse in mano mia, preferirei una traduzione come _L’ultimo inchino_ , probabilmente. Tuttavia ho deciso di lasciare _saluto_ perché viene sempre tradotto così ed è più probabile che vi sia più immediato riconoscere il riferimento. Quindi, vi chiederete, perché scrivere questo poema di nota? Perché sono una rompiscatole, ecco perché. Eh.

[2] Un _charity shop_ è un negozio dove si possono portare oggetti non più utilizzati di vario genere affinché vengano venduti ad altri, cui potrebbero essere utili. Il ricavato viene solitamente devoluto in beneficienza. Questo tipo di strutture sono particolarmente diffuse in Gran Bretagna, soprattutto per quanto riguarda gli abiti e i libri. Qui in Italia non li ho mai visti, ma io vivo in un luogo dimenticato dagli uomini e da Dio, quindi non faccio testo. Voi ne conoscete di posti simili?

[3] _Scapoli_ traduce _bachelors_. Letteralmente parlando, effettivamente, un _bachelor_ è un uomo non sposato. Tuttavia. Tuttavia. Avete presente quella scena poco dopo l’inizio di _The Reichenbach Falls_ , quando John è seduto sul divano e legge i giornali? Lui e Sherlock stanno parlando dei soprannomi che i giornalisti affibbiano sempre alle persone che per un motivo od un altro acquistano improvvisa notorietà. Sherlock viene chiamato _boffin_ (qualcosa tipo _espertone_ , _scienziato_ ) e segnala a John che anche lui se ne è guadagnato uno: _bachelor John Watson_ e, più specificatamente, _confirmed bachelor John Watson_. Ora, l’espressione _confirmed bachelor_ è tutt’altro che neutra. Essa era utilizzata in epoca vittoriana (guarda caso, proprio l’epoca in cui le avventure di Sherlock Holmes sono originariamente ambientate) per indicare eufemisticamente un uomo omosessuale che, di conseguenza, difficilmente avrebbe preso in considerazione il matrimonio. Ora, naturalmente _The Progress_ è stata scritta prima che la seconda stagione venisse trasmessa, ma credo che questa piccola nota potesse comunque interessarvi. In decine e decine di occasioni, nel Canone, Holmes e Watson parlano di se stessi come _bachelors_.  Ci siamo capiti, eh.

 [4] Nell’originale Sherlock pensa _lovers_. Avevo precedentemente tradotto questa parola con _compagni_ , perché in quello specifico contesto _amanti_ poteva essere vagamente frainteso come persone _che intrattengono una relazione adultera_ , e non si addiceva a quel caso specifico. Qui tuttavia suona meglio, visto anche che in effetti poi John commette adulterio, andando a letto con Sherlock pur essendo sposato con Mary (non che gliene faccia una colpa, certo). Il fatto è che non si può sempre tradurre la stessa parola nello stesso modo. Lingue diverse, sfumature diverse.

[5] Il riferimento è, chiaramente, alla canzone _All you need is love_ dei Beatles. Se vivete su questo pianeta l’avrete certamente sentita, in ogni caso potete (ri)ascoltarla qui: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4p8qxGbpOk>

[6] _Rivale_ qui traduce _competition_. Questo stesso termine compare nel capitolo 8, ma in quel caso l’avevo tradotto come _concorrenza_. Sembrava, sul momento, più adatto. Magari un giorno ricorreggerò tutto e uniformerò i termini. Per ora vi metto solo questa nota, affinché prendiate atto della questione. Vi prego di perdonarmi l’incongruenza.

[7] _Stone_ è una misura non decimale usata nell’area anglosassone che corrisponde a 6,35 kg. Poiché sono una traduttrice scapestrata (che ci volete fare), mi sono dimenticata di dirvi (ma ve lo dico adesso, meglio tardi che mai) che nel corso della traduzione ho modificato anche le altre misure non decimali. _Feet_ (piedi) sono diventati metri e _inches_ (pollici) sono diventati centimetri, e via dicendo. Ho sempre fatto la conversione, eh, non è che vi ho messo lì misure a caso :D Ho pensato di cambiarle perché è più veloce per i lettori italiani capire le misure decimali, e perché mi sentivo ridicola a scrivere cose come “qualche pollice”. In Italiano suona innaturale, non c’è scampo.

[8] La Bodleian Library è una biblioteca che si trova ad Oxford. Naturalmente, si tratta di una di quelle biblioteche grandissime bellissime antichissime e un sacco di altri aggettivi superlativi assoluti. Se siete particolarmente sensibili alla questione libri (se piangete nel trovarvi di fronte a codici miniati, scaffali di volumi polverosi, e da anni risparmiate per comprarvi una prima edizione della Quarantana o che so io, non vi consiglio di cercare ulteriori informazioni. O magari sì :D) Qui c’è il sito ufficiale <http://www.bodleian.ox.ac.uk/> e qui la nostra cara Wiki per un ragguaglio veloce <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biblioteca_Bodleiana>

Nota finale (perché le precedenti otto non erano sufficienti, no): tradurre la parte in cui Sherlock ammira il violino regalatogli da Mycroft è stata un’agonia, perché so molte più cose di rocket science di quante non ne sappia di musica in generale o, peggio, di violini. Ho fatto il meglio che ho potuto, credetemi. Ho avuto l’immensa fortuna di trovare questa immagine <http://bologna89.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/violino-parti-jp1.jpg> che indica le varie parti del violino coi loro nomi in italiano e in inglese. Se notate errori grossolani e castronerie varie perdonatemi e, subito dopo, informatemi, così posso correggere le inesattezze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quindi, ho finito. Ovviamente non è un saluto definitivo perché ancora vi sorbirete tutte le mie prolisse note alla fine dei capitoli di _The Quiet Man_ (che è giunta al termine, quindi prestissimo la leggerò e inizierò a lavorare alla traduzione), ma per quanto riguarda questo mio primo tentativo di traduzione, l’esperienza è conclusa.
> 
> Che dire a questo punto? Avete visto “Il Padrino”? Nell’omonimo libro, c’è un punto in cui Don Vito Corleone chiede ad Amerigo Bonasera, impresario di pompe funebri a cui aveva precedentemente fatto il favore di vendicare la violenza sessuale subita dalla figlia, di ripagarlo, truccando il cadavere del figlio morto, Sonny, sfigurato dai proiettili. Don Vito dice a Bonasera: “Voglio che tu usi tutti i mezzi a tua disposizione, tutta la tua abilità, poiché mi vuoi bene”. E Bonasera, che non può rifiutare, ci mette tutto il suo impegno, tutto il meglio della sua arte, per compiacere il Padrino.
> 
> Ecco. Io ho fatto come Bonasera. Certamente non sarà il mio lavoro migliore, certamente questo lavoro non è perfetto, anzi: i difetti presenti sono incalcolabili, e mai riuscirò a correggerli tutti. Ma credetemi: ho usato tutti i mezzi a mia disposizione. Tutta la mia abilità. Perché vi voglio bene. (Davvero).
> 
> :)


End file.
